Digimon Adventures 02
by Jasmine-Ravenclaw4
Summary: What if Ken was in season 1? What if Ken was not evil in 02 but someone else? What if the original DigiDestines were more included in 02? What if something so evil came that the Digi-World needed more than one team. My version of Digimon Adventures/02/Frontier. FemMatt, FemTK and FemKouji
1. Season 1 rewrite

**Hey readers (hopefully someone is reading this) I want to write a story about Digimon Adventures but with a few changes to season 1 and a lot of changes to season 2. So instead of re-writing season 1, I'm going to write a summary of the changes in season 1 I want to make.**

**It is optional to read this. It's more of a prequel if you want you can skip to the Myotismon arc and read from there, that is where the real changes start. Or just skip to the next chapter.**

**Over all changes:**

**I'm adding Ken to the original 8 and Matt and TK are girls. I'm using the Japanese names with the English nicknames for the humans and the Digimon's names and attacks will either be Japanese or English depends on which sounds better to me. Also Ken's older brother Osamu (Sam) will be alive. Grades: Jyou- 6, Osamu (Sam)- 6, Taichi (Tai)- 5, Sora- 5, Yamato (Matt)- 5, Mimi- 4,**** Koshiro**** (Izzy)- 4, Ken- 2, Takeru (TK)- 2, and Hikari (Kari)- 2.**

**I am using the Japanese levels for the Digimon so:  
****English-Japanese****  
Egg-Egg  
Baby- Infant  
In-training-Baby  
Rookie- Child  
Champion- Adult  
Ultimate- Perfect  
Mega- Ultimate**

**Also the characters will most likely be off personality characters.**

**Any pairings will be told later on in the story, but for any Yaoi haters this story is good to read, only because I made Matt and TK girls but that's the only hint so far that I'm giving you. **

**I am ****NOT**** a grammar person there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way, shape or form, Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Devimon Saga:** _Japanese title _**English Title**

Episode 1 "_Stranded? The Island of Adventure!_" **"And so it begins…"**  
Ken is added and he and TK are great friends from the start.

Episode 2 "_Explosive Evolution! Greymon_" **"The Birth of Greymon"**  
At the beach just before trying the phone booths Mimi accidentally scares TK and Ken by saying that the Digi-World is like a monster movie and they're all going to get killed. Tai calmed the two down, at the lunch break TK and Ken got there revenge on Mimi and by default Jyou by teasing them about having a small crush on each other.

Also Izzy is not obsessed with aliens and Jyou is obsessed with finding other humans and when ever he brings up allegers in the English version he's just worried for everyone's safety and finding humans.

Episode 3 "_Blue Wolf! Garurumon_" **"Garurumon"**  
As the group stops for the night Tai asks Sora what she thinks of Matt and TK's relationship because to Tai both blonds look like sisters but have different last names. Tai also asks about Ken and Jyou's relationship, since Jyou is acting kind of like an older brother to Ken. Jyou over hears their conversation and tells the two that he and Ken's older brother Sam are great friends and has known Ken since he was little.

There is no incident with Gabumon's fur and Tai, instead Tai pulls Matt aside after everyone else heads to the trolley cart for some sleep and asks her if he can talk to her about something. Matt agrees but went to got make sure TK was okay first. Once everyone in the trolley is asleep Matt heads over to talk to Tai once she makes sure Gabumon is keeping TK warm. After Tai comes back from splashing water on his face and stepping on Seadramon's tail, he and Matt sit around the fire and talk. Tai asks Matt what's her relationship with TK, Matt replies that TK is her little sister, her parents are divorced, TK lives with their mom and she lives with their dad. Tai went to comfort Matt but she ran off to play her harmonica, and everyone that hears it likes the sound.

Episode 4 "_Red Hot! Birdramon_" **"Biyomon Gets Firepower"**  
Same events, no big changes.

Episode 5 "_Lightning! Kabuterimon_" **"Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker"**  
Same events, no big changes, Ken is with Izzy, Mimi, Matt and TK when exploring the factory.

Episode 6 _"Palmon, Raging Evolution!" _**"Togemon in Toy Town"**  
Same events, no big changes. Mimi can sing but she just sings a song no one else knows because the gang in the sewers are playing a song game. Ken brings up the fact that he misses his brother Sam and the last thing he said to him was I wish we weren't brothers anymore.

Ken in Toy Town is chased by a toy helicopter and TK is chased by a rag doll.

Episode 7 _"Roar! Ikkakumon" _**"Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo"**  
Same events, no big changes. Matt and Tai just yell at each other and not hit each other or grab each other's shirts or fight threats.

Episode 8 _"Devimon, the Agent of Darkness!" _**"Evil Shows His Face"**  
Matt takes TK, Patamon, Ken and Wormmon away from the fight against the controlled Leomon and Ogremon. Devimon takes note that both Patamon and Wormmon can not digivolve yet.

Bath since: Matt, TK and Patamon are with the girls, and Tai bugs Jyou about how there all guys in the room and Jyou still covers himself up. Once Gomamon is found out on the girl's side Palmon still throws him to the guy's side. Once in bed Matt crosses her legs and does not have one leg up.

After Devimon, Ogremon and Leomon come through the painting; Devimon tells the two to leave TK for himself.

Episode 9 _"Clash! The Freezing Digimon" _**"Subzero Ice Punch!"****  
**Tai still frees Frigimon from the black gear, Matt still runs off to look for her sister, and Gabumon gets sick because he gave Matt his fur coat for the night.

When Tai and Matt meet up again they hug each other, later on they yell at each other about what to do next. Matt runs off with tears in her eyes. Tai runs after Matt and grabs her from behind and grabs her wrist with his hands and tells her about his sister Kari and how he would do anything to protect her. Tai also tells Matt that they need to go to where Devimon is because they need to stop him from hurting anyone else. Tai lets Matt go, Matt counters his argument with what about our friends. Tai says he has a feeling that they will meet them there to help fight Devimon. Matt nods and agrees with Tai; both share a smile and a little laugh, and soon Agumon and Gabumon catch up to their human partners.

Mojyamon attacks the group of four since Agumon and Gabumon are too hungry to fight, the four run. They are trapped at the edge of the cliff just as they turn around to see how far Mojyamon was, Mojyamon who was right behind them used his icicle to destroy the edge of the cliff where Matt, Tai, Gabumon and Agumon where on sending them falling onto Frigimon's head. After that, it's the same as either version.

Episode 10 _"Kentarumon the Defender!" _**"A Clue From The Digi-Past"  
**Same events, no big changes.

Episode 11 _"The Dancing Ghosts! Bakemon" _**"The Dancing Digimon"****  
**Same events, no big changes.

Episode 12 _"Adventure! Patamon and I" _**"DigiBaby Boom"****  
**After TK and Patamon talk about what Patamon would digivolve too, Ken and Wormmon come out form the forest and greet the two. Then together they go to Primary Village where they have fun taking care of the infant level Digimon. Elecmon comes and starts a fight with Patamon, soon TK stops the fight and then Patamon and Elecmon have a tug-of-war contest, which Patamon wins and earns Elecmon's respect. Elecmon runs off to the other villages to tell them how to defeat Devimon with the power of friendship (I'm quoting the Japanese version, I'm not that corny). Both Wormmon and Patamon want to be by there partners side forever and ever.

Devimon sends Leomon and Ogremon to get the two youngest DigiDestines.

Episode 13 _"Angemon's Awakening!" _**"The Legend of the DigiDestined"**  
When Leomon comes Wormmon digivolves into Stingmon and fights him sword to sword, but Ogremon comes and holds one of the infant level Digimon hostage. Stingmon stops fighting Leomon, moments later Matt, Tai and their Adult level Digimon come and saved them. When the black gears come to help Leomon, Leomon blasts the three Digi-partners. Then Leomon went to grab TK but Mimi, Togemon, Izzy and Kabuterimon stop his kidnapping attempt. With the ad of the digivices, the black gears are expelled from Leomon's body. Ogremon retreats and Leomon tells the DigiDestines about the ancient legend that says the DigiDestines with come to save Digi-World from dark forces like what happened thousands of years ago in the Digi-World, the group soon decides to go the Devimon to fight him and win.

Devimon is watching the kids; Gatomon and Wizardmon come to see how the job is doing. Devimon tells them that the boss (Myotismon) should not have to worry about anything, soon Gatomon and Wizardmon leave. Ogremon entered just as the two left, Devimon turns Ogremon into black gears and combined them with himself, along with the other black gears.

The kids fight the now huge Devimon; Sora, Birdramon, Jyou and Ikkakumon come just as the battle starts. The battle starts to look hopeless, and Devimon reaches for TK saying that the smallest one will destroy him. But just in time Patamon digivolves into Angemon and destroys Devimon along with himself. As Devimon is getting turned into data bits he tells the DigiDestines that there is much more powerful evil Digimon out there that will kill them, but how he told them it sounded like a warning and not a threat. Angemon turns to TK and tells her that he will return and to take care until then. Gennai contacts the DigiDestines.

**Etemon's Saga:**

Episode 14 _"Set Sail for a New Continent!" _**"Departure for a New Continent"****  
**Same events, no big changes. Mimi lands on Jyou not Izzy, TK and Ken bug Jyou and Mimi about that.

Episode 15 _"Etemon! The Stage Mounting of Evil" _**"The Dark Network of Etemon"****  
**Same events, no big changes. (Poor TK first she watches her partner get deleted and now he got kidnapped.)

Episode 16 _"Dark Evolution! SkullGreymon" _**"The Arrival of SkullGreymon"****  
**Same events, no big changes. (I really hate Tai is this episode he is such an asshole but he learns his lesson.)

Episode 17 _"Cockatrimon, the Illusionary Captain!" _**"The Crest of Sincerity"****  
**When Gennai contacts them at the beginning of the episode he talks to the DigiDestines about they need to take better care of their partners.

Matt joined Mimi, Sora, Biyomon and Palmon for a shower, and TK still goes to eat with Izzy, Tentomon, Patamon and Gabumon.

Matt grabs Tai's Crest after Birdramon and Togemon momentarily defeat Cockatrimon and not Sora. After getting her Crest, Mimi does not want it.

Episode 18 _"Fairy! Piccolomon" _**"The Piximon Cometh"****  
**Sora and Izzy's tags glow and those two find there Crests in the well, Izzy still talks about how he wants to know more about Digimon, and Sora talks about how she wants to help Biyomon.

Episode 19 _"The Labyrinth of Nanomon" _**"The Prisoner of the Pyramid"****  
**Ken and TK's tags lead the DigiDestines to their Crests, now all that's left is Matt's Crest. The DigiDestines enter a cave filled with Digi-code, as Izzy is working on the code. Izzy from the information he got from the code, explaining to the others what is happening. He gets an email from Datamon who is trapped in Etemon's pyramid and for a reward for freeing him, he would lead them to Matt's Crest.

Tai, Jyou, Izzy, Matt and their Digi-partners head off to the pyramid to free Datamon and get the last Crest. Tai thinks that this is like a video game and can restart his life if he dies, so he pisses the Gazimon off and does some dangerous stuff. After the electrical wall Etemon comes after them in the pyramid Jyou and Ikkakumon stay behind and fight him. The rest found the room Datamon was in, Izzy directs Tai as to how to open the glass chamber Datamon is in. Etemon comes in and tries to stop the DigiDestines from freeing Datamon, but fails and Datamon is freed. Datamon attacks the DigiDestines' Digimon and Etemon and Datamon knocks out Garurumon with a huge piece of glass making him de-digivolve into Gabumon. Once Matt was at her partner's side Datamon flew over and grabbed them both and flew away.

The Digimon stayed and fought Etemon while the kids ran after Datamon, at the electrical wall Tai figured out that this world was real and if he died he would stay dead and soon was filled with fear. Etemon came and so did Sora, Mimi and their Digi-partners the girls caused a distraction so that the boys could escape, Sora dragged Tai out.

At the hideout TK was very upset that her sister was kidnapped and Tai was beating himself about how stupid and how useless he was.

Episode 20 _"Evolution to Perfect! MetalGreymon" _**"The Earthquake of MetalGreymon"****  
**Replace Matt with Sora and you have the rescue team, both Mimi and Ken took their Digi-partners to help Sora and Jyou and their partners fight Etemon. Tai over came his fear and saves Matt, they escape the pyramid thanks to Garurumon. Tai gets Greymon to super digivolve into MetalGreymon and gets sucked into the portal.

Episode 21 _"Koromon, the Great Clash in Tokyo!" _**"Home Away From Home"****  
**Same events, no big changes.

**Myotismon's Saga:** I don't remember which episode they first bring Myotismon in, but what ever that episode is he is beating up DemiDevimon. I want to add that DemiDevimon is Devimon in his child form and getting punished for failing his mission. But DemiDevimon gets a chance to redeem him self by stopping the DigiDestines Crests from glowing with the help from Impmon.

Episode 22 _"The Whispering Imp, PicoDevimon" _**"Forget About It!"****  
**Tai and Agumon found Tokomon, Tokomon tells them what happened (Other then Ken going with Jyou it's the same for the order the DigiDestines leave), also that Impmon came and told TK the lies about Matt, then left and DemiDevimon came to 'comfort' TK and tricked her into hating Tokomon. Tai came and helped sort out the problem (Sora did help too) and Tokomon digivolved into Patamon and drove DemiDevimon away. Together the four went to find the rest of the DigiDestines.

Episode 23 _"Oh Friend! WereGarurumon" _**"WereGarurumon's Diner"  
**Matt and Gabumon found Jyou, Gomamon, Ken and Wormmon in the dinner and together they worked off the debt (Digitamamon threatened Matt and Gabumon into staying and working) but both Impmon and DemiDevimon cause trouble that gets blamed on Jyou. Ken starts giving up, Jyou starts doubting himself, and Matt believes that no one is there to help her just hurt her; all thanks to Impmon and DemiDevimon's evil whispers.

Tai, TK and their Digimon came and helped free Matt, Gabumon, Jyou, Gomamon, Ken and Wormmon from Digitamamon's evil clutches. When Jyou scarified himself for TK, Matt realized that she need people (friends) to help her and her Crest glowed and WereGarurumon was born. After the fight Matt apologizes to Jyou about the why she treated him (hurtful words, the Ishida death glare and thinking/saying he was worthless). The group spilt up (Matt, TK, and their partners went one way and Tai, Ken, Jyou and their partners went the other way) to find the rest of the group, they agree to meet up at the bottom of the mountain.

Episode 24 _"Breaking Through! AtlurKabuterimon" _**"No Questions, Please"****  
**Same events, no big changes. Both Impmon and DemiDevimon try to get Izzy's Crest from Vademon and later attack Izzy and his Digi-partner.

Episode 25 _"Sleeping Tyrant! TonosamaGekomon" _**"Princess Karaoke"  
**Same events, no big changes. Ken and Wormmon just go along with what Tai says and neither tries singing since they are too shy.

Episode 26 _"Shining Wings! Garudamon" _**"Sora's Crest of Love"  
**Same events, no big changes. Jyou helps Mimi off of the boat, while Tai and Ken ran to Matt, Izzy and TK.

In the fight against Myotismon the forms of the Digimon of the DigiDestines: Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Stingmon and Birdramon super digivolving into Garudamon. Patamon does not fight.

Episode 27 _"Castle of Darkness, VamDemon" _**"The Gateway To Home"****  
**Same events, no big changes. Ken is with Jyou, Sora, Mimi and their Digimon for the spilt up groups. Stingmon helps fight at the place the gate is at, and they need to help and find the ninth child.

Episode 28 _"The Chase! Hurry to Japan" _**"It's All In The Cards"****  
**Same events, no big changes. In stead of the Gomamon card it the Agumon card because it an AU story.

Episode 29 _"Mammon, the Great Clash at Hikarigaoka!" _**"Return to Highton View Terrace"****  
**Same events, no big changes. When the DigiDestines get back to the real world just as they are celebrating getting home, Sam came up the path to see if Ken was there. The DigiDestines minus Ken froze and the Digimon just looked at Sam. Ken ran to his brother and apologized for saying that he didn't want him as a brother. Sam knelt down and hugs Ken and said it was alright and I (Sam) knew you (Ken) didn't mean it. Wormmon comes over and introduced himself to Sam, much to the DigiDestines surprise Sam is not scared by Wormmon but welcomes him and thanks him for taking care of Ken.

Jyou asks Sam why he reacted the way he did, and Sam replies that he has a feeling that the Digimon with you guys are friendly and he has nothing to worry about. Izzy brings up the point that Sam maybe the ninth child then showed Sam his digivice and asks Sam if he has this device. Sam looks and it and thinks and replies no. Sam remembers what he was there for, the teacher told him to round up the campers since they're leaving because of the snow.

Thanks to Matt and TK's act and Jyou and Sam's promise, the DigiDestines plus Sam got to be dropped off at Highton View Terrace.

When they watch the fight between Garudamon and Mammothmon and it helps them recall how they all witnessed a battle four years ago between a Greymon and a Parrotmon, and summarize that the ninth child must have also saw the fight. Sam told the group that, that night was a blur but he did remember hearing some strange noises.

Episode 30 _"Digimon, the Great Tokyo Crossing" _**"Almost Home Free"****  
**Thanks to Sam the DigiDestines don't miss there stop, as they are just about to part ways Gesomon comes forth from the bay and attacks the city, Gomamon digivolved into Ikkakumon and defeated Gesomon. Then the DigiDestines parted ways and went home. (I know lame but what ever).

Episode 31 _"Raremon! Surprise Attack on Tokyo Bay" _**"The Eighth Digivice"****  
**Same events, no big changes. Impmon joins DemiDevimon in attacking Izzy and hunting for the ninth child.

Episode 32 _"Tokyo Tower is Hot! SkullMeramon" _**"Gatomon Comes Calling"**

Same events, no big changes. Sam and Ken search the city together to find the ninth child and are not apart of the battle.

Episode 33 _"Pump and Gotsu are Shibuya-Type Digimon" _**"Out on the Town"**  
Same events, no big changes. Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon have a small crush on Matt. (I think that would be really funning to watch, those two driving her mad with chaos then proclaiming there love to her, and Gabumon and TK would be like 'what-the-hell'.)

Episode 34 _"Bonds of Destiny! Tailmon" _**"The Eighth Child Revealed"****  
**Same events, no big changes. DemiDevimon wished Gatomon and Wizardmon good luck in getting the Crest.

Episode 35 _"Fairy of Odaiba! Lilymon Blossoms" _**"Flower Power"****  
**Same events, no big changes. During the morning rush at Sam and Ken's house; Ken was going to take Wormmon to morning soccer practice but Sam in a hurry to leave packed Wormmon in his bag then left. Ken just saw Sam and Wormmon leaving and was about to stop them but his dad got in the way.

Jyou, Gomamon, Sam and Wormmon are together. Ken is with Sora and Mimi but only Sora escapes on Birdramon and with Lilymon, the rest are recaptured.

DemiDevimon is sad that Gatomon and Wizardmon fail in there mission but doesn't let Myotismon notice.

Episode 36 _"Break through the Barrier! Zudomon Spark!" _**"City Under Siege"****  
**Same events, no big changes. Once TK and Patamon join Jyou, Ikkakumon, Sam and Wormmon the group heads to Odaiba to help the others, Sam is beating himself up about taking Wormmon from Ken by accident. When MegaSeadramon attacked; Sam saved Wormmon from drowning but was to far away to help TK. Patamon tried to help TK but failed, and Jyou passed TK a piece of wood and saved her. Just as Jyou was about to drown, his Crest glowed and Ikkakumon super digivolved into Zudomon and saved everyone and defeated MegaSeadramon.

Episode 37 _"Perfects' United Attack! Sparkling Angewomon" _**"Wizardmon's Gift"**

DemiDevimon comes to tell Myotismon that the ninth child has been found and hides his worry about Kari, Gatomon and Wizardmon.

Ken and Mimi's Crests wake them up, and then they later meet up with Tai and Greymon. Mimi tells Tai that the ninth child has been found and the four make their way to Myotismon.

When Wizardmon is rescued in the bay by Jyou, Zudomon, TK, Patamon, Sam and Wormmon; Sam has a strange feeling that he met Wizardmon before but never brought it up to anyone else.

When everyone meets at Fuji TV Station, Wizardmon heals Lilymon. Matt, Sora, Izzy, Tentomon, Jyou, Sam, Wormmon, TK, Patamon, Lilymon, and Mr. Ishida helping Wizardmon head to Myotismon.

Impmon and Phantomon are guarding Kari and Impmon hurts Kari. WereGarurumon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilymon, MegaKabuterimon fight Myotismon, when Tai comes: Impmon grabs Kari's digivice, Wormmon digivolves into Stingmon and fights too, Greymon super digivolves into MetalGreymon and fights. Patamon sneaks up behind Myotismon and digivolves into Angemon.

When Myotismon attacks Kari and Gatomon, and Wizardmon takes the hit and after his speech to Gatomon, DemiDevimon grabs Kari's digivice from Impmon and gives it to Kari, and then he flies off.

Ken, TK and Kari's Crests glow: Ken's because he hated the cruelness that Myotismon shows, Kari because she hated to darkness Myotismon created, and TK's because she believed that there is hope for the DigiDestines, Wizardmon and DemiDevimon (Because he grab Kari's digivice and gave it to her); Stingmon super digivolves into MetalStingmon (I'll describe him in my Season 2 remaking), Gatomon super digivolves into Angewomon and TK's Crest's light goes to Wizardmon and saves him. Wizardmon de-digivolves into his child form Magimon (Which I'll describe in my season 2 remaking).

In Angewomon's speak to Myotismon the only change is 'you tried to kill my friend Wizardmon'. After the battle everyone celebrated their victory but TK and Kari pointed out that the fog is still there and thicker.

Episode 38 _"Revival! Demon King VenomVamDemon" _**"Prophecy"****  
**Impmon helps revive Myotismon not DemiDevimon and DemiDevimon is nowhere to be seen.

During the arrow scene Matt and Tai have a moment and they say to each other that they get courage and friendship from each other and they laced fingers together.

Episode 39 _"Two Great Ultimate Evolutions! Get Rid of the Darkness!" _**"The Battle for Earth"  
**Same events, no big changes. Magimon does not help with the fight because he is too weak, and when the portal opens DemiDevimon flies into it without anyone seeing him. The parents (and in Jyou's case older brother, Ken has Sam and his parents) wish them good luck and to come back safe.

**Dark Masters Saga:** About half way threw this saga is where the big changes happen to the story line (hard to believe with the other changes but they didn't really change the story line much), so those titles will not be used.

Episode 40 _"Four Rulers of the Demonic Mountain! Dark Masters"_**"Enter The Dark Masters"**  
Same events, no big changes. When they get to the Digi-World Magimon left to go look around to see if he could find out anything about what happened.

Episode 41 _"The Hardened King of the Seas! MetalSeadramon" _**"Sea-Sick and Tired"****  
**Same events, no big changes.

Episode 42 _"Silent Whamon on the Bottom of the Sea" _**"Under Pressure"**

Same events, no big changes.

Episode 43 _"The Dangerous Game! Pinocchimon" _**"Playing Games"****  
**When TK is kidnapped by Puppetmon she was knocked out and had a nightmare that darkness and despair was surrounding her, the other DigiDestines leaving her, Devimon comes to help her and an evil laugh was heard. When TK wakes up and soon is forced to play deadly games with Puppetmon.

Meanwhile Matt's Crest failed to glow and that made everyone on edge, and Patamon flew off to find TK.

TK tricked Puppetmon into leaving for a bit for her to escape and find the dolls; she destroyed the remote and the map, and then took the dolls. Patamon found TK just as she was done and both ran/flew back to the others, Puppetmon found what TK did and got mad.

When TK and Patamon return, Matt feels like she let TK down, but worst of all that TK did not need her like she need her, so Matt and Gabumon left. Jyou sees Matt and Gabumon leave but does not say anything about it.

Episode 44 _"Jureimon of the Lost Forest" _**"Trash Day"**  
The DigiDestines and their Digimon are looking for Matt and Gabumon, meanwhile Puppetmon and Cherrymon are watching Matt and Gabumon. Puppetmon wants to kill Matt and Gabumon. But Cherrymon has a better idea, to use the darkness in Matt's heart to kill her with. Puppetmon agreed and left Cherrymon to his plan.

Gabumon was trying to talk to Matt about what happened but Matt would not listen. Cherrymon came up to the two and started to talk to Matt about how alone she must feel and how no one needs her anymore. The darkness in Matt's heart grows at hearing the words, Gabumon tries to tell Matt that she is need and she's not alone but Matt does not listen. Cherrymon soon has had enough of hearing Gabumon trying to help Matt so he backhands him away from him and Matt.

Meanwhile the rest of the DigiDestines digivices minus TK's goes off, on the screen a red dot appears and the gang know that that's Matt and start running towards her. Puppetmon sees this and sends an army Garbagemon to attack them. Palmon super digivolves into Lilymon and deletes the first one, Agumon super digivolves into MetalGreymon and deletes to second one and last one fake surrenders: MetalGreymon de-digivolves into Agumon and Lilymon de-digivolves into Palmon. After that happened the last Garbagemon tried to suck up TK and Patamon into his garbage can, Patamon got mad and digivolved into Angemon and deleted the last Garbagemon. Angemon de-digivolved into Patamon and TK hugged him and thanked him; Patamon said that no one was going to take TK away again.

Tai apologized for ruining the moment but they had to find Matt, everyone nodded and started to run to the direction the digivices told them to go. Once the DigiDestines and their Digimon got to where the digivice told them to go and they found Tsunomon beat up (the backhanding from Cherrymon happened more then once) with Matt's digivice and Crest beside him; the group ran to Tsunomon and asked what happened.

Tsunomon told them that Cherrymon came and filled Matt's head with lies and now her heart is full of darkness, he tried to help Matt but failed, and Cherrymon took Matt away. The group was shocked about what they heard Tsunomon tell them, Cherrymon's voice soon was heard, and he said that went the Child of Friendship dies so will the friendship of the DigiDestines.

Episode 45 

Tai yelled at Cherrymon to bring Matt back and to show yourself (Cherrymon) to us (DigiDestines and Digimon), Cherrymon laughed and his voice soon vanished.

Later Kari felt something strange down the river. Izzy said that since Kari as the Crest of Light that she maybe able to sense darkness. Jyou conclude that the darkness Kari sense must be Matt. Tsunomon started to jump in the direction Kari gestured too. Tsunomon stumbled thanks to his injuries, Agumon carried him and the gang started to walk to where they agreed Matt would be.

When they find Matt she is sitting at the base of a tree with her knees tucked to her chest and her face berried in her arms. Cherrymon was off to the side, snickering at his evil deed. Everyone got mad at Cherrymon: Agumon warp digivolved into WarGreymon and fought Cherrymon, while the rest run to Matt to see if she's alright.

When the group got to Matt, Matt repeated the same thing "No one needs me, I failed my Crest, I failed my friends... what friends, I failed my sister, I'm a disappointment, I'm the reason that my family is broken." The DigiDestines try and talk her out of her trance but failed to get through to her.

Cherrymon and WarGreymon fight but WarGreymon is having difficulty hitting Cherrymon because of his ability to make illusions of himself. Since TK was so upset with Matt not responding to her, Patamon looked over and saw the fight between WarGreymon and Cherrymon and told TK that he needs to help WarGreymon fight Cherrymon. TK nodded and Patamon digivolved into Angemon and with his holy powers made Cherrymon's illusions powerless and WarGreymon destroyed Cherrymon. WarGreymon de-digivolved into Koromon and Angemon de-digivolved into Patamon and both went to the group.

Everyone tried to wake Matt up from her trance. After a bit, Kari's Crest started to glow and a light eloped Kari and then Kari spoke in a strange voice, "Child of Friendship." 'Kari' walked up to Matt and cleared the darkness around Matt but Matt still had a blank stare and was very monotone in her talking. Tai asked what was wrong with Kari and what happened to Matt. 'Kari' continued, "I can only do so much for the Child of Friendship, she must find herself again. DigiDestines it's time to show you why you where chosen."

The flashback and info is the same. After the flashback Matt and Tsunomon leave and Jyou, Mimi, Gomamon and Palmon leave too (about 5 minutes after Matt left) to keep her company everyone agrees that a small group with Matt would be better then a big group right now.

Episode 46  
Jyou and Mimi look for Matt but can't find her; they do find Ogremon, Leomon, Elecmon and Wizardmon (who digivolved after a bit in the Digi-World) injured. After Jyou and Mimi they bandaged up Ogremon, Leomon, Elecmon and Wizardmon. Jyou's group go to the old dinner and get some info on what happened to the Digimon.

Meanwhile Tai's group is trying to sneak into Puppetmon's mansion, now that Koromon digivolved into Agumon. TK is scared along with everyone else, Tai promises to keep everyone safe, and they head into the mansion. Tai's group easily convinced two of Puppetmon's playmates to help keep Puppetmon at bay for awhile. Puppetmon finds out that Tai's group is in his mansion and attacks them after he takes down his two ex-playmates. Puppetmon finds Tai's group.

With Jyou's group; Jyou, Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon learn that, Ogremon, Leomon, Elecmon and Wizardmon meet up and formed a small group with each other, also that the Dark Masters destroyed Primary Village and a group of Vilemon attacked them.

The four Digimon asked Jyou and Mimi about the other DigiDestines. Jyou explained that Cherrymon filled Matt's heart with darkness about herself and her friends , Kari was possessed by the Digi-Core (that's what I'm calling it), the Digi-Core helped Matt with her darkness but they need to find Matt to help her find herself again.

MetalEtemon, Etemon's ultimate form, comes and demands Jyou and Mimi in exchange Ogremon, Leomon, Elecmon and Wizardmon get to keep their lives.

Episode 47  
Ogremon, Leomon, Elecmon and Wizardmon along with Zudomon and Lilymon fight MetalEtemon.

MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, WarGreymon, Angewomon, MetalStingmon and Angemon fought Puppetmon.

MetalEtemon soon over powers Jyou's group and just as he was about to kill Jyou and Mimi, MetalGarurumon comes and defeats MetalEtemon, thanks to Zudomon's hammer breaking MetalEtemon's chest armour.

Garudamon breaks Puppetmon's hammer, and Puppetmon makes a run for it right into the area where Jyou and the others are. MetalGarurumon mortally wounds Puppetmon with his Metal Wolf Claw attack when he enters the clearing. The scene where Puppetmon asks Piximon what he's missing is still the same. As Puppetmon's part of Spiral Mountain is disappearing everyone looks at Matt and MetalGarurumon, and thanks them for the help with MetalEtemon and Puppetmon.

Mimi hugged Matt and thanks her, saying that Jyou and her self would be dead if she had not help them and she was a true friend. Matt pushes Mimi off of her and backs up; she denies that she is needed.

The DigiDestines try to talk to Matt about how they need Matt and she is not disappointment, that she's not the reason her family is the way it is.

TK goes up to Matt and hugs her sister and starts cry and telling Matt that she needs her, but all Matt did was genteelly push TK off of her and said that TK does not need her. TK dropped to the ground and started to ball her eyes out, while Matt walked over to MetalGarurumon.

Tai ran over to Matt and grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Tai told Matt that she need in the team and that she does have friends who care for her like how she cares for us. Tai paused for a moment before continuing Tai brought up his and Matt's conversation about finding there friends when Devimon separated them, and how Matt's friendship helped Tai get courage when facing VenomMyotismon.

Matt after a moment snapped out of her trance. Matt thanked Tai and apologized to the group about the whole ordeal. TK ran to her sister and the two made up. All the Digimon de-digivolved into there child form, except Angewomon who de-digivolved into her adult form, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon de-digivolved into there infant form.

Episode 48 _"Bombing Mission! Mugendramon"_  
Leomon, Orgemon, Elecmon and Wizardmon left after a good bye with the group to go gather other Digimon for an army to fight the 2 remaining Dark Masters with.

After a couple of hours of walking, the DigiDestines decide to set up camp for the night. By now Tsunomon and Koromon digivolved into Gabumon and Agumon respectively. During the night Machindramon separated the DigiDestines from each other and their Digimon, by opening the ground under them and having them trapped in his under ground Empire.

Tai, Izzy, Kari, Sora, TK, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon landed in one part of the city while Jyou, Mimi, Ken, Matt, Gomamon, Palmon, Wormmon, Gatomon and Patamon landed in another. Kari got sick and Tai, Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon went to go looking for medicine to help her. Jyou and his group went looking for the others.

Machindramon attacked the now three groups of kids and Digimon using his army of evil Digimon. Jyou's group took out there evil Digimon no problem since they had three perfect level Digimon on there side. Tai, Izzy and therir Digimon where having a little difficulty since Agumon had little energy to digivolve, so MegaKabuterimon and Izzy took the army on. Sora had the most difficulty fighting since it was only Biyomon who could digivolve into a perfect level Digimon and Kari's sick.

Jyou's group found Sora's group and Zudomon, Lilymon, MetalStingmon and the newly digivolved Angewomon joined the fight and soon they won the battle. Jyou took out some medicine from his bag and gave it to Kari, since he had everything but the kitchen sick in it. The Digi-Core speed up Kari's recovery time and gave Gabumon a bust of energy and together they went looking for Tai, Izzy, and there Digi-Partners.

Machindramon went after Tai, Izzy and their Digi-Partners to destroy them since Agumon could not warp Digivolve into his ultimate form. After a noble effort by MegaKabuterimon he was soon de-digivolved into Motimon. Izzy grabbed Motimon and both he and Tai ran for it with Agumon close behind. Machindramon used his Giga Cannon on the two DigiDestines and there Digimon.

Episode 49

When the attack was just about to hit them MetalGarurumon stopped the missiles by destroying them. The rest of the DigiDestines and Digimon came running up to Tai, Izzy, Motimon and Agumon. The Digi-Core still inside Kari gave Agumon the energy he needed to warp digivolve into WarGreymon. WarGreymon ran past Machindramon, at first glance that's what it looked like but in realty WarGreymon sliced Machindramon, destroying him and his part of Spiral Mountain. WarGreymon de-digivolved into Koromon and Tai ran to him and congratulated him on his victory. The area where the group is at started to crumple under there feet, the DigiDestines and Digimon quickly flow out of there, thanks to certain Digimon. Matt jumped onto MetalGarurumon's back and looked over to see Patamon digivolving into Angemon and picking up TK, so Matt and MetalGarurumon went to grab Tai and Koromon. MetalStingmon grabbed Ken, Angewomon and grabbed Kari, Garudamon grabbed Sora, Jyou, Gomamon who de-digivolved after WarGreymon did, Izzy, Motimon, and Mimi, Lilymon flow beside them. They all got to safety.

Piemon was seating in the Dark Master's Lair on top of Spiral Mountain thinking about the DigiDestines, their Digimon and their power.

The DigiDestines and their Digimon take a quick snack break and prepare for there battle with Piemon.

Ogremon, Leomon, Wizardmon and Elecmon are walking towards the Dark Master's Lair with and army of Gekomon, Otamamon and Numemon, along with Andromon, Meramon, Monzaemon, Unimon and Mojyamon.

Episode 50 _"Women's Battle! LadyDevimon"_  
As the DigiDestines make there way to the Dark Master's Lair Tai asks Matt and Gabumon to find out where the army that Leomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon and Elecmon are making at. Tai explains to Matt and the others his thoughts on facing Piemon. Tai knows that Piemon is strong and that the DigiDestines need all the help that they can get to defeat him. Matt and Gabumon agree to their task and head off to find the army.

The army is just about at the base of Spiral Mountain.

Gennai is worried about the DigiDestines and the evil they must face.

Just as the DigiDestines minus Matt arrive at the entrance of the Dark Master's Lair LadyDevimon attack them. Gatomon super digivolved into Angewomon and fought LadyDevimon, the phrase cat fight was the best way to describe the fight. Tai told Sora, Ken, TK and their Digimon to go find Matt and bring her back with or without the army. The six left and Angewomon and LadyDevimon continued there fight.

Matt was on Garurumon's back looking for the army.

Thanks to MegaKabuterimon, Angewomon defeated LadyDevimon, MegaKabuterimon de-digivolved into Tentomon and Angewomon de-digivolved into Gatomon. Piemon decided that he has waited long enough and it was his turn to fight the DigiDestines. Tai saw Piemon coming threw his mini telescope and told the remaining DigiDestines and Digimon.

Episode 51 _"The Hellish Clown, Piemon"_  
Piemon was walking towards the children and Digimon in a mocking and terrifying manner. Tai told Jyou, Kari, Izzy, Mimi and their Digimon to hide while he and Agumon keep Piemon busy till the others arrived. Agumon warp digivolved into WarGreymon and fought Piemon.

Matt and Garurumon were still looking for the army when both got a sinking feeling in their hearts that something bad is happening. The quickly decided to head back to the others without the knowledge of the army's location. After a bit or running Matt and Garurumon ran into Sora, Birdramon, Ken, Stingmon, TK and Angemon. They told Matt and Garurumon to get back to the others fast. Matt and Garurumon agreed and the eight took off back to the others, Angemon de-digivolved into Patamon and both he and TK sat on Birdramon's free foot.

WarGreymon and Tai despite their effort, where losing to Piemon, both battered, broken and bruised, while Piemon didn't have on scratch on him. When all seamed hopeless Matt, TK, Sora, Ken and their Digimon came into view. Matt and Garurumon ran to Tai and WarGreymon while the others met up. Matt jumped off of Garurumon and knelt beside Tai, and held him in her arms. Garurumon went over to WarGreymon and nuzzled his face to his. Matt and Tai stared into each others eyes while they shared a moment about friendship. Matt's Crest healed Tai and WarGreymon. Garurumon de-digivolved into Gabumon to warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon, both ultimate attacked Piemon. (The other DigiDestines Digimon are in there main form)

Piemon battled with them for a while then got bored with that. Piemon stood on a near by cliff edge and showed the DigiDestines and Digimon a plain white square piece of material. Piemon threw the material at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon; the material grew big enough to completely cover both ultimate Digimon. Both Digimon tried to get the fabric off of them but soon the movement under the fabric stopped as an electrical surge went threw the fabric. Matt and Tai ran to there Digi-Partners and just before a similar piece of fabric covered there bodies, they saw their Digimon shrinking. The rest of the DigiDestines and Digimon watched as all four lumps under the white sheets shrunk into nothing.

Kari and TK yelled at Piemon to tell them where there siblings and their Digimon are. Piemon chuckled and held up four key chains that looked like WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Tai and Matt. Piemon told the group that he will be making everyone into a trophy for him to keep.

Episode 52 _"The Holy Swordsman, HolyAngemon" _**"Piedmon's Last Jest"**

The DigiDestines and Digimon quickly figured out what had happened to Tai and the other and made a run for it. Piemon flew after the group, Wormmon asked Ken to help him super digivolve into MetalStingmon to slow Piemon down. Ken despite the voice in his head telling him not let his Digi-Partner go through with his plan, Ken let Wormmon go through with his plan.

MetalStingmon went sword to sword with Piemon and held him off, till Piemon got bored and used his white fabric to turn MetalStingmon into a key chain. Piemon went to go find the rest of the DigiDestines. Piemon smiled at the five key chains around his waist.

The DigiDestines made their way through the Dark Master's Lair and found them selves at a trapeze and started to get everyone across one by one. Jyou helped Izzy get onto the trapeze when Piemon came and turned both boys into key chains along with Tentomon who when back to help Izzy.

Palmon, Biyomon and Gatomon digivolved into there perfect level forms and fought Piemon as Mimi, Sora, Gomamon, Kari, TK, Patamon and Ken continued running from Piemon. But the three perfect level Digimon where no match and soon lost to Piemon and got turned into key chains.

When the remaining DigiDestines paused for a brief moment Piemon caught up to them. Gomamon told the humans plus Patamon to run since without Jyou he can't do anything. Sora and Mimi look back and see Gomamon tossing the Matt key chain at them; Sora caught it and through it to TK. Piemon quickly trapped Gomamon under his foot, Mimi ran to help him. Piemon turned Sora, Mimi and Gomamon into key chains.

As the three youngest DigiDestines and Patamon continued to run for the psycho clown, said psycho clown caught up to them again. Piemon played a quick game of 'which DigiDestines gets turn into a trophy first'. Kari won the game and she too was turned into a key chain.

Piemon enjoying the game to much to let it end now, and gave Ken, TK and Patamon a head start. Ken, TK and Patamon found them selves on a veranda and the only way to go now is up a rope. Ken went first and TK quickly followed him while Patamon flew beside the two.

The two children looked down to see Piemon at the bottom of the rope. Patamon digivolved into Angemon to slow Piemon down, and give TK and Ken more time to climb. Angemon was knocked out of the sky by Piemon, and Piemon choose to climb after the two kids and not flight up to them. Piemon stopped the two from climbing anymore since he used on of his daggers to cut the rope above Ken's out stretched hand. Ken pulled back his hand and looked back at TK, TK looked up at Ken. Ken and TK talked about how they need to be strong and not give up.

Piemon grabbed TK's leg and pulled her a little bit; Ken grabbed onto one of TK's wrist and held on to her. Piemon laughed at the two and let go of TK's leg and cut the rope under TK's feet and watched to the two fall with Ken holding on to TK's wrist. TK grabbed the Matt key chain from her bag and thought about how she can't give up, and when she hear both Ken and Angemon call out to her, her Crest started to glow.

Angemon super digivolved into HolyAngemon and caught TK and Ken, he then put them on the ground. HolyAngemon fought with Piemon in the sky and used his mighty sword Excalibur to cut threw Piemon's white fabric. HolyAngemon knocked Piemon out of the sky and knocked all the key chains off of his waist too.

Ken and TK cheered as HolyAngemon landed in front of them with all the key chains in his hand. After Ken and TK laid out the key chain, HolyAngemon broke Piemon's spell with his holy healing powers and everyone reunited with everyone else. After everyone got caught up with what happened the army created by Leomon, Ogremon, Elecmon and Wizardmon came to help fight. Piemon and an army of Vilemon came and attacked the group with the combined effort of everyone the Vilemon where either deleted of trapped in HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate along with Piemon.

The DigiDestines, Digimon and army celebrate their victory, the members of the army are sent home and the Dark Master's Lair is deleting itself now that the Dark Masters are gone. The happiness is short lived because Gennai e-mail Izzy and told the DigiDestines that a stronger evil is still to come.

Episode 53_ "The Final Dark Digimon" _**"Now Apocalymon"**

The DigiDestines only had a moment to ponder what Gennai told them because the DigiDestines and Digimon (Still in Perfect or Ultimate form) fell into a pit of darkness. After a bit of falling the DigiDestines and Digimon stopped falling and soon came face to face with Apocalymon.

A Digimon created form darkness and despair, and also gave the Dark Masters and Myotismon their powers. Apocalymon wants to fill the world with darkness, despair and cruelty.

Apocalymon used some of the attack of the Dark Masters and Myotismon on the DigiDestines then used his Death Evolution attack to trap all the Digimon in his claws and forcing them to de-digivolve into there child forms. Apocalymon tossed the Digimon back to there partner and just before the DigiDestines could undo Apocalymon Death Evolution attack, Apocalymon deleted the DigiDestines and their Digimon.

Unknowingly this battle is being watched by the DigiDestines family on earth, all wanting and praying that their children/siblings are going to be alright and defeat this monster.

The DigiDestines and Digimon are floating in a white place with ones and zeros passing by. After a bit of self pity and weakness the DigiDestines and Digimon find the power and strength from each other and themselves, they need to get back to Apocalymon and fight.

Episode 54_ "A New World"_** "The Fate of Two Worlds"**

The DigiDestines and Digimon reappear in front of Apocalymon and get ready to fight, each DigiDestines gets their Digimon to their strongest level. The DigiDestines and Digimon attack Apocalymon and prove victorious with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon mortally wounding him. Apocalymon, as a last desperation, launches his Total Annihilation attack which would destroy both worlds; however the kid's determination to win causes their Digivices to contain the blast. Apocalymon is destroyed by his own attack and the world is saved. The Digital World starts to reformat itself back to normal.

After the group picture, the DigiDestines prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the Digital World, Gennai informs them that they either had to leave quickly, or remain in the Digital World forever. Each DigiDestine and Digimon say there good byes to each other.

TK and Patamon promise each other to meet again. Jyou and Gomamon thank each other for the time they spent together. Sora and Biyomon say a heartfelt good bye to each other. Izzy and Tentomon say their good byes. Ken and Wormmon promise to always remember each other. Matt plays Gabumon one last song on her harmonica as a good bye but not before thanking Gabumon for being there for her. Tai and Agumon say there good byes but Tai says that the portal will open again and they'll see each other again. Kari gives Gatomon her whistle and told her that the will meet again and till then good bye. Mimi can't find Palmon to say her good byes.

Gennai called the DigiDestines over to the trolley they spent their first night in the Digital World on, Gennai and Izzy programmed to trolley to take the children back to there world. Before they got on the trolley Mimi gave Gennai her hat to give to Palmon as a reminder of her, Gennai agreed to help. As the children drove the trolley into the sky they looked out the windows and shouted there good byes to their running Digimon down below.

* * *

**So that's season one, so what did you think, review and tell me. Also please no comments like, 'how could you make those two girls?' or comments like that because I have a good reason to make them girls, which will be explained in my season 2 rewrite.**

**Thanks for reading my story. **


	2. The Adventure begins again

**The start of season 2 of Digimon Adventures, hope everyone reading this will enjoy my creation. **

**Age and Grades:  
**Jyou, Sam (Age 15) (Gr. 9)  
Tai, Matt, Sora (Age 14) (Gr. 8)  
Mimi, Izzy (Age 13) (Gr. 7)  
Yolei (Age 12) (Gr. 6)  
TK, Kari, Ken, Davis (Age 11) (Gr. 5)  
Cody (Age 9) (Gr. 3)

**Also Ken and Sam live in Odaiba and not Tamachi.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

**A quick shout out to my reviews and their comments, thanks guys! **

**-pokemon fan 1991  
-That Anon Guy  
-LadyDevimon of Shadows  
-Aqua girl 007**

**I am ****NOT**** a grammar person there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way, shape or form, Enjoy.**

Digi-World – three years after the DigiDestines left

In a once peaceful place where Digimon lived in harmony, now only darkness and despair could be seen and felt. In the sky black rings could be seen flying around and attaching themselves to Digimon, force the Digimon to attack other Digimon, ones that they once called friends. Digimon are running in fear from other Digimon and the black rings.

A cat like Digimon is running from a swarm of black rings. One of the rings moved in for the capture but was soon dropped to the ground powerless. The cat Digimon paused a brief moment to see that her golden tail ring was the cause of the black ring becoming powerless. The cat put her paw to her chest and a sad look crossed her face as she thought of the gift given to her by her Digi-Partner, Kari, and how in all the chaos she lost it. The cat, Gatomon, had not time to continue down memory line, she had to keep moving; she had to find the others. As she was running, almost in the clear, a controlled Unimon stepped on her tail in the means to stop her but her tail ring stopped the hoof from trapping Gatomon. Gatomon kept running only glancing back to see her tail ring trapped under the Unimon's hove.

Off in the distance more black rings could be seen flying around, black towers everywhere and screams of Digimon could be heard, along with whipping and an evil laugh that sounded out of place in the world of Digimon.

Human World – a week later in the morning before the start of school

A girl about eleven years old is in her new apartment getting ready to go to her new school. Her name, Takeru Takaishi, but most people call her TK. TK was alone in the apartment since her mother was already at work and her older sister and father don't live with them. TK packed her bag with school supplies, her lunch and other stuff she need for the day. TK made her way out of the apartment, locked the door and made her way to the elevator. TK was wearing a pair of blue knee length jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a green trim, also some converses and a light blue wool hat.

Two other children, a boy and a girl, where making there way to the elevator also. The girl looked about a year older then TK, she had round glasses, mid back length purple hair with a blue bandana on to keep her hair out of her face. The girl had on a pink dress with a red long sleeve shirt underneath, matching red leggings and some converses. The boy looked about two years younger then TK, his brown hair is in a bowl cut. The boy is wearing a long sleeve purple sweeter and blue jeans, and some converses.

The boy and girl seemed to know each other and where having a conversation. "It's no problem Cody. I'll come over after school and fix your computer." The girl told the boy, Cody.

Cody nodded, "Thanks Yolei, you're the best."

The girl, Yolei chuckled, "It's really no problem, if it has wires I can fix it."

Cody shook his head at the older girl, "Oh Yolei."

Yolei noticed TK waiting for the elevator, "Hey!" Yolei called to TK; successfully catching TK's attention and making her look over at the two. "I haven't seen you around before, you new?"

TK nodded, "Yay my mom and me just moved in last week." TK gave a smile to the two, "I'm Takeru Takaishi but most people call me TK."

Yolei smiled back, "I'm Miyako Inoue but call me Yolei most people do."

"My name is Iori Hida," Cody bowed to TK, "nice to meet you."

TK bowed back, "Nice to me you too."

Yolei chuckled, "Always the formal one, Cody." By now the elevator got there so the three entered and pressed the main floor button. "So," Yolei broke the silence, "TK what school are you going to?"

"Odaiba Elementary, I'm starting grade five." TK answered.

Yolei nodded, "We go there too, I'm in grade six and Cody here is in grade three."

TK nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, Iori." The boy looked at TK, "What's with the nickname Cody?"

"Yolei gave it to me; I really don't know how she came up with it though." Cody answered. "It's okay if you call me that if you want."

TK nodded, "Okay Cody. So Yolei why the nickname Cody for Iori?"

Yolei shrugged, "He just looks like a Cody to me."

The elevator doors opened and the three got out and started walking to school in comfortable silence. Just as the school got within view Yolei turned to TK, "Me and Cody here have to go, we have stuff we need to do before school starts."

TK nodded, "Understandable, hope you finish what ever needs to be done."

Yolei smiled, "Thanks," both her and Cody took off towards the school, "Bye TK." Yolei called over her shoulder.

TK continued walking towards school now with a cheerful smile on her face.

At Odaiba Elementary kids where talking to each other catching up on what happened over the summer. But a group of students where playing soccer on the field, one particular boy about eleven was really into the game. He bounced the ball off of his head just above his square goggles, and then passed the ball to someone on his team.

By now TK made it to school, she looked at the group playing soccer and stopped walking and did a double take, "Tai?" TK shook her head, _'sure this kid maybe good at soccer and have goggles but that's about it for looking like Tai. The hair is the big difference; Tai's is big, spiky and brown while this kid's is short, spiky and red-ish brown.'_ TK broke out of her thoughts when someone yelled 'to high'. TK saw the soccer ball coming and jumped to grab it.

"Hey thanks." TK looked to the speaker and saw it was the boy she was just thinking about, the boy stared at TK.

TK smiled at him and tossed the ball back, which he caught, "Nice goggles." TK then continued her way to school, since she need to go see the principal about her class.

The boy continued to stare till someone on the field yelled 'Davis bring the ball back'. Davis turned to the other players and kicked the ball back and momentarily forgot about the girl he just saw.

Classroom just before class starts

The classroom was almost full of students, near the front of the classroom a boy and a girl where talking. The girl had light brown chin length hair, wearing a pink t-shirt with a yellow bandana and a camera around her neck and tan shorts with converses, she looked to be eleven. The boy had chin length black hair with a blue hue to it, wearing a light purple t-shirt with black slacks and converses on, he also looked around eleven.

"So Kari," the boy started, "how was your summer?"

Kari smiled, "It was good, and yours Ken?"

Ken shrugged, "Can't complain. It's nice that we're in the same class." Kari nodded with a smile.

"Kari Ken, hey." Both looked over at the new boy only a couple of feet from them, he had short, spiky red-ish brown hair, square goggles, a blue long sleeve shirt with a blue unzipped vest and light brown knee-length kaki pants with running shoes on.

Kari smiled, "Hello Davis."

Ken smiled, "Hey man."

Davis beamed at the two, "You guys will never guess what happened to me."

"Judging from the smile it was something good." Ken pointed out.

Davis nodded, "You know how you guys make wise crack about my goggles?" Both Ken and Kari nodded, so Davis continued, "Well just before school today some really cute blond girl complemented them."

Ken and Kari shared a look but before anything could be said the bell rang and everyone got into there assigned seats. The teacher had the over head on and it told everyone where to sit. Davis was beside the window and since the desks two per row Kari was placed right beside him. Ken was in the desk right beside Kari with the desk next to him opened.

The teacher came in with a student right behind him, "Alright Students." The teacher started, "Before we get started, I'd like to introduce the new student." Kari, Ken and Davis's faces light up at the sight of the new student. "I'll let her introduce her self."

"My name is Takeru Takaishi but please call me TK," TK bowed to the class, her hat in her hand, "Nice to meet you all."

The teacher nodded, "Alright TK now can you take a seat in the open spot right beside Ken, the boy in the purple shirt."

TK nodded and sat beside Ken, "Hey stranger."

Ken smiled and looked at TK, "Long time no see TK."

TK smiled and looked at Ken, "Too long Ken," TK looked past Ken to Kari who was looking at her, "Hey girl." TK gave a small wave to Kari.

Kari returned the wave and greeting. Davis watched the three with confusion but soon had to focus on the teacher like everyone else.

After school

Ken, Kari and TK where walking the halls talking, Kari hugged TK, "I'm so happy your here TK."

TK smiled and hugged back, "It's great to be here, Kari." The girls let go of each other.

Ken pulled TK into a hug next, "The three young ones are back together."

TK laughed and hugged Ken back, after they pulled back from each other TK looked at the two with sad eyes, "Sorry guys but I got to get back to the apartment to finish organizing"

Kari and Ken nodded, and said there good-byes to TK, TK went back to her apartment.

Davis came up to the two, a little annoyed that Ken got to hug new his crush before him and to top it all off Ken seemed to know her. "Hey guys."

Kari and Ken turned to see who called them a saw Davis. "Hey Davis what's up?" Ken asked, since Davis was obviously angry with something.

Davis was about to demand Ken to tell him how he knows TK, when two strange light blue devices on Ken and Kari's belt loops beeped. Ken and Kari grabbed their digivices and held them. Davis's anger left him and confusion set in, "What are those things? I've never seen them before."

Ken and Kari looked at each other and nodded. Ken turned to look at Davis, "Sorry Davis but can we talk some other time, Kari and I have to go." Without waiting for the other boy to answer Ken and Kari took off to where the digivices told them to go.

Davis's curiosity took over and he ran after them, making sure to keep as quiet as he could.

In the elementary school's computer lab moments before

Two middle school students were working on one of the computers; the two boys were the only ones in the room. Well one was working and the other one was pacing back and fourth behind the one working. The one working had short, spiky red hair and black eyes, he was wearing his school uniform, which consisted of grey dress pants, a white long sleeve button up shirt tucked into his pants, a green jacket also button upped, and a blue tie. The boy pacing behind him had a large head of messy brown hair that went in ever direction and brown eyes, he was wearing the same uniform as the other boy but he had no tie on, his jacket was open and his shirt was not tucked in, he also had a blue sweat band on his head with round goggles over top the sweat band.

"Come on Izzy hurry up." The pacing boy told the working boy, Izzy

Izzy signed, "Tai I know you want to get into the Digi-World just as much as I do along with the others but you have to be patient. This code is hard to complete."

Tai stopped pacing and sighed in defeat, "I know Izzy, sorry." Izzy just nodded. "I have this feeling that Agumon is in danger, that the whole Digi-World is in danger." Tai looked at the digivice in his hand. "We need that Digi-Port open, the sooner the better."

Izzy nodded again, "I have the same feeling with Tentomon." Izzy paused in his typing to look at his digivice that was beside the computer mouse.

Both digivices started to flash and the code Izzy need to complete his Digi-Port filled itself in and soon the Digi-Port on the computer was complete. Both boys stared at the computer screen in shock. After minutes of staring the door being opened with a bang. The noise broke the boys out of their shock and they looked at the door to see Kari and Ken both panting a bit.

"Is the portal open again?" Kari asked as both her and Ken walked towards the two older boys.

Tai nodded, "It just completed itself."

Ken smiled, "We're going back."

Kari held her left hand to her mouth, "Gatomon." She gasped out.

Izzy's face took a serious look, "But that could only mean one thing." He picked up his digivice from the table.

"The Digi-World is in danger and we need to save it." Tai concluded. The four DigiDestines held their digivices in their grasp.

"What's the Digi-World?" The four DigiDestines gasped at looked at the owner of the voice who was at the door, it was Davis.

Davis entered the room, "Is the Digi-World some sort of online game?"

"You could say that." Tai answered with a nervous tone in his voice.

The red button on the Digi-Port turned green as Davis got closer and then computer screen started to glow. "I've never seen a computer glow that bright before." Davis commented. A white light with a gold hue shot out of the computer and went straight to Davis. "Whoa!" Davis brought his hand up and caught the white light in his hands. The light died down and there stood Davis with a digivice in his hands. Before anything could be said about what just happened something else happened the now five DigiDestines were sucked into the computer.

Digi-World

The five humans landed in one of the may forest areas in the Digi-World, while Tai, Izzy, Kari and Ken looked around in happiness and soon worry, Davis looked around in slight panic.

"What's with the black tower?" Ken asked the others pointing to the black tower in the distance.

"I don't know what they are but I plan to find out." Tai said as he started to walk towards the tower.

"Hold it!" everyone looked at Davis, "What the hell is going on here?"

"You're in the Digi-World." Ken started, "It's a world were creatures known as digital monsters or Digimon for short are from."

Davis was still confused so Kari continued, "This device," Kari held up her digivice, "is called a digivice and it shows us that you are one of us."

"What are your guys?" Davis asked, _'Are they monsters too?'_

"First off we're human just like you," Izzy told Davis as if reading his mind, "and second we are chosen to protect the Digi-World from evil. We are known as the DigiDestines."

"Each DigiDestine is paired up with a Digimon partner. Using our digivice and Crest we give our Digimon the strength they need to destroy evil." Tai finished up.

Davis slowly let the information sink in, "So you're telling me, that I am a DigiDestine, chosen to protect this world from evil?" The others nod in reply. "So then tell me where my Digimon is?" Davis then noticed something about his attire, "And why are my clothes different?" Instead of the outfit he was wearing at school, Davis was wearing orange and white boots, brown knee length shorts, a white t-shirt with a dark denim jacket with red flames with yellow edging on the flames and a white fluffy collar, yellow gloves and he still had his goggles on his head.

"I don't know about why your clothes change but it looks good on you." Kari told Davis.

Davis would have normally went gaga over the fact that Kari complemented him but after seeing TK he lost interest in Kari as more then a friend. "Thanks Kari."

"Speaking of Digimon," Tai looked around again, "where are they?"

"Where are any Digimon? To be more accurate." Izzy pointed out to the group.

The DigiDestines looked around the Digi-World in the hope they would spot any sort of life near by. After minutes of pain staking waiting, the bushes behind Davis moved, causing everyone to jump and look at the bushes. Davis backed away from the bushes and the others moved closer to them.

"Found you!" A small blue and white dragon like Digimon cried out as he jumped out of the bushed and landed on Davis's chest successfully knocking him flat on his back. "Daisuke I finally found you!"

Davis blinked at the Digimon on his chest, "Ahh!" Davis pushed the Digimon off his chest and rolled away from the Digimon, "Wh-What are you!"

The Digimon was about to answer Davis but another voice was heard, "Chibimon where are you?"

The new Digimon, Chibimon, turned to look at the bushes he just jumped through, "Over here guys!" Digi-Scan: Chibimon a baby level Digimon.

A giant green caterpillar and a white cat like Digimon came out of the bushes.

"Gatomon." Kari gasped out.

"Wormmon." Whispered Ken.

Gatomon looked and Kari while Wormmon looked at Ken, soon the Digimon jumped into their partners arms crying out their names. Kari hugged Gatomon closer to her and Ken did the same with Wormmon.

"Why are you hugging those things?" Davis asked Kari and Ken in a panicked tone.

"We're not things we're Digimon and Kari is my partner and Ken is Wormmon's." Gatomon snapped at Davis who was still on the ground.

Chibimon jumped onto Davis's chest again, "And you're my partner Daisuke."

Davis looked at Tai for help, "Tai-senpai what's going on?"

Tai was about to speak but Chibimon cut him off, "Tai? Oh, you must be Agumon's partner."

Tai's worry for his Digi-Partner took priority over his worry for Davis, "Chibimon right?" Chibimon nodded, "Chibimon do you know where Agumon is?"

Chibimon nodded, "Yes, he went into the cave with the flame egg, he said something about it calling to him."

"Flame egg?" Izzy commented, "What's the flame egg?"

Chibimon shrugged, "I don't know what the flame egg is but I do know where it is."

"Can you take us to the flame egg then?" Tai asked Chibimon who was still on Davis's chest.

Chibimon nodded, "Of course I can, anything for Agumon's partner." Chibimon jumped off Davis's chest and started to walk towards the black tower, he turned around to make sure the group was following him, "Come on the flame egg is this way." As Chibimon led the group, Davis followed his Digi-Partner still confused but knew that nothing bad well happen to him if Chibimon was with him, the other's followed Chibimon but where behind Davis.

"What happened here Gatomon Wormmon?" Izzy asked the two Digimon, who where still in the partner's arms.

"Well," Gatomon started, "about a week ago these strange black towers, called control towers, stared popping up every where making it impossible for any Digimon to digivolve. Soon after that the black rings came and attached themselves to Digimon turning them evil and make them attack other Digimon."

"What's worst of all is that we got separated from the Digimon, and we can't find Gennai." Wormmon added.

"No worst of all is that I lost not only my whistle that Kari gave me, but my tail ring getting away from a controlled Unimon." Gatomon pouted as she looked at her tail. "And without it I'm only as strong as a child level Digimon."

Kari hugged the Digimon in her arms, "Don't worry, we'll find your tail ring Gatomon. And I'm better then a whistle." Gatomon purred in Kari's arm.

"No need to worry now that the DigiDestines are here," Tai stated, "we'll find this new evil and defeat it, just like we did three years ago."

Ken, Kari, Izzy, Wormmon and Gatomon nodded in agreement to Tai's statement. Wormmon looked up at Ken, "Ken?"

Ken looked down at his Digimon, "Yes Wormmon?"

"You got bigger, did you digivolve?" Wormmon asked Ken.

Ken along with Kari, Tai and Izzy laughed, "No Wormmon humans don't digivolve, we just get bigger over time." Ken answered his Digimon's question.

Kari walked up to Davis, "You okay?"

Davis looked at Kari, "Ya, it's just a lot to take in."

Ken came up to Davis's other side, "Understandable, the Digi-World and all its glory is hard to take in."

"We're here." Chibimon stopped walking and pointed to the lone cave in the giant hill of rock. "I last saw Agumon and the flame egg in this cave."

"Agumon!" Tai yelled, "It's me Tai!"

"Tai?" A small orange T-Rex like Digimon came out of the cave, "Tai it is you!" Agumon and Tai ran to each other and shared a hug.

Izzy looked sad at the sense, since he was the only DigiDestine without a Digi-Partner. Kari walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find Tentomon Izzy, don't worry."

Izzy looked at Kari and gave a smile, "You're right Kari thanks. I just need to be reminded."

Kari smiled back, "You're welcome Izzy."

"Hey guys!" Agumon called to everyone, "It's great to see you all again but you've got to see this." Agumon went back into the cave and everyone followed him.

Inside the cave was a single very small Digi-Egg in the center of a circle on the ground. The egg was red with orange and yellow flames at the top and bottom with the orange symbol of Courage and a black and white horn coming out of it on the side with the symbol.

"Ten bucks says it belongs to Tai." Ken tells the others.

Everyone but Davis and Chibimon laugh at the joke. Once everyone calmed down Davis asked the group a question, "How do you know it's Tai-senpai's?"

"Because of the symbol on the egg." Izzy answers the question, seeing Davis still confused Izzy went on, "Each of the DigiDestines has a Crest with a symbol on it, and each Crest represents a different trait each DigiDestines has." The older DigiDestine pulled out their Crests from under their shirts, "Mine is Knowledge." Davis nodded at the purple Crest of Knowledge around Izzy's neck.

"Mine is Kindness." Ken showed Davis his light purple, violet, Crest of Kindness around his neck.

"Mine is Light." Davis's nodded to Kari as he looked at the pink Crest of Light around her neck.

"And last but not least the Crest of Courage." Tai show Davis his Crest which had the same symbol as the one on the egg.

"Okay, that makes sense." Davis said, "Hey do you guys think I get a Crest too?"

Ken, Kari and Tai looked at Izzy, Izzy thought for a moment, "It could happen Davis, but nothing's certain though."

Before Davis could say anything the ground shock violently, Tai was the only one to keep their balance as the rest fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Davis asked the group and most of them pick themselves off the dirt. A powerful roar was the answer Davis got.

The gang ran out of the cave to see a giant black and grey triceratops with red glowing eyes and a black band on its front leg.

"What is that?" Davis asked to anyone and everyone around him.

"That's a Monochromon," Gatomon started, "with a black ring on."

The Monochromon looked ready to charge at the group.

"Kari Ken," Tai got their attention, "you two hold Monochromon off." Tai turned to Agumon, "Agumon come with me I have an idea." Tai and Agumon ran back into the cave. Davis and Chibimon followed them, while Gatomon and Wormmon kept Monochromon distracted.

Tai knelt beside the egg in the cave, Agumon stood by Tai's side, and Davis and Chibimon ran around Tai and Agumon to stand in front of the two and the egg.

"Tai-senpai," Davis asked, "What's your idea?"

Tai grabbed the egg, "This Digi-Egg has the symbol of Courage on it so it's my egg." Tai looked at Davis, "It's calling to me just like the Crest of Courage did when I was looking for it. Since it's calling to me I know it wants to help us with the upcoming battle with what ever evil is doing this to the Digi-World."

"Tai I don't know what you're planning but hurry it up Gatomon and Wormmon can't hold Monochromon off much longer!" Tai turned around at the sound of Izzy's voice.

Tai looked at the egg and tightened his grip on it. "Here goes nothing!" Tai lifted the egg off the ground and an orange light eloped Tai and Agumon. The light died down and went into Tai's digivice changing it from a digivice to an orange and white digivice that was twice as big as his old digivice. Tai's outfit also changed; his school uniform was now replaced with; black running shoes with an orange outline on them, black dress pants, and orange t-shirt with a black vest with orange trim and the symbol of Courage on the back, black forearm bands with an orange vine like design on them and his head band and goggles where still on his head. His Crest of Courage laid proudly on his shirt out for the world to see.

"Wow." Davis breathed out.

Tai got up and held the Digi-Egg in his left hand and his new digivice in his right. Tai smirked, "Agumon," Tai and Agumon looked at each other, "let's roll." Tai and Agumon ran out of the cave with Davis and Chibimon on their tails.

Wormmon and Gatomon where just tossed like rag dolls at Kari, Ken and Izzy. Ken and Kari ran to their Digi-Partners and held them close.

"This does not look good." Izzy pointed out. "Those black rings increase a Digimon's power."

"Sorry it took me so long." Tai ran up to the group with Agumon, Davis and Chibimon close behind. "I had to pick up something." Tai held the Digi-Egg out for the others to see, along with his new digivice.

"How are those going to help? We can't digivolve thanks to the control tower." Kari asked her brother as she gestured to the control tower about fifty feet from them.

Tai smirked, "Oh yes we can." Tai's digivice glowed, "Agumon digivolve."

Agumon smirked, "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Greymon, a large orange dinosaur with blue tiger stripes and a brown horned helmet, ran towards Monochromon and both Digimon clashed their horns together in battle.

Everyone but Tai was dumb struck at the scene, Davis since he's not used to the Digi-World and all its glory yet and the rest since Agumon digivolved.

Greymon tossed Monochromon onto his side, "Nova Blast!" Greymon hit the black ring with his attack.

The dark ring turned into pieces of data and soon the pieces vanished. The Monochromon's eyes turned from red to green and ran off, free from the new evil's control.

Greymon turned to the control tower, "Nova Blast!" Greymon's fire ball hit the tower and the tower crumbled to the ground. After his job was done Greymon de-digivolved into Agumon.

Tai ran up to his partner, "Nice work buddy."

"How did Agumon digivolve?" Kari asked Tai.

"Of course!" Izzy finally had his 'aha' moment, "The new digivice must have over ride the control tower's signal that stop Digimon from digivolving."

Tai nodded, "Seems like a logical explanation Izzy."

"Look guys," Davis gestured to the Digi-World, "all this is great but how do we get back to our world?"

Izzy smiled, "Well since the Digi-Port brought us here it should be able to get us out."

"So you're telling us that we can transport from the Digi-World and our world at will?" Kari asked Izzy, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

Izzy nodded, "If my theories are correct, yes we have the power to go between worlds at will." Izzy looked around and spotted a small T.V on the ground, he walked towards it, "Using the mini Digi-Ports, the , as are gate way for both entering and leaving either world."

Tai, Kari, Ken, Agumon, Gatomon, Wormmon and Chibimon cheered at the news while Davis looked flabbergasted at Izzy, _'We have the power to travel to other worlds.'_ Davis soon smiled at the news, _'I think I'm going to like being a DigiDestine.'_

Tai walked up to the T.V, "Come on guys we have to get back to our world to tell the others about all this." The others followed Tai to the T.V, Tai held up his digivice to the T.V, "Digi-Port open!" A bright white light eloped the group.

The Computer Lab moments before Tai opened the Portal

Five people where in the lab, the three girls all had the girl's version of Tai and Izzy's school uniform on. The uniform was a green mid thigh length skirt with mid shin white sock and a matching green jacket, around the girls neck's were white and blue scarves and under the jacket was a blue t-shirt, each girl had different flats on since heels were against school rules. The two other people in the room where males, both wear their school uniforms it was different from Tai and Izzy's since the two boys go to a different school. Their uniform included light grey dress pants, a white long sleeve dress shirt and a blue jacket that was longer then Tai and Izzy's.

"I'm worried about them." One of the girls, a brunette with mid back length hair and caramel coloured eyes, said to the others.

Another girl with red hair that went just past her chin and amber eyes held her digivice tightly in her hand, "We all got the call, so why are they in the Digi-World and not us?"

The one boy with blue hair that when to just above his shoulders and black eyes with glasses thought a moment, "Maybe Tai and the others just got here first and will be back soon with great news about all this?"

"I just hope Ken's alright." The other boy also had glasses; he had short purple hair that was spiked up around his head and purple eyes. "I really don't want to explain to mom and dad why Ken is AWAL."

The last girl with blond hair the came just past her shoulders "That's it!" Everyone looked at her, "I'm tired of waiting for them to come back." She looked at the purple haired boy, "Sam," said boy nodded, "can you use any of Izzy's programs to find them in the Digi-World?"

Sam thought for a moment, "I should be able to; Izzy did talk to me about the code for his Digi-World map lately." Sam sat down at the computer Izzy used earlier and started working.

The blond nodded, "We'll find them guys don't you worry." The blond girl stood behind Sam as he worked, her blue eyes scanning the screen for her friends. The other three where off to the side, blocking anyone form seeing anything if they accidentally waked into the computer lab.

The computer soon started to glow and nine more bodies entered the room via the computer screen. Two of the bodies landed on Sam and he was pushed out of his seat and onto the floor. One body landed on the blond girl, and the last six landed on each other in a pile between the blond girl and Sam.

Sam looked down at the weight on top of him, "Ken if I weren't so happy to see you I'd hit you."

Ken looked up and his brother, "Even if you hit me nothing can bring me down."

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Ken and Davis, the other body, off of him and got up.

Tai looked down at the person under him and blushed and quickly jumped to his feet, "Sorry Matt," Tai offered Matt a hand up, "I couldn't control where I landed."

Matt smiled at Tai and took the out stretched hand, "It's all good Tai, I'm just glad you guys are alright."

"Wow!" Everyone in the room turned to the pile of people and Digimon in between Tai and Matt and Ken, Sam and Davis. Chibimon had some how landed on top of everyone else in the pile. "So this is Daisuke's world!"

Davis quickly grabbed Chibimon and covered his mouth with his hand, "Wow, they sure make stuffed animals life like now a days." _'The last thing I need with my new found destiny is to screw it up on the first day.'_

Tai snickered a bit, "Davis everyone here knows about the Digi-World and Digimon."

Ken nodded, "Other then my brother we're all DigiDestines here."

"Oh okay, that's good to know." Davis said after a moment of silence in the room, he uncovered Chibimon's mouth.

Izzy, Kari, Wormmon, Gatomon and Agumon soon got off the floor, Kari picked up Gatomon and held her in her arms, while Ken picked up Wormmon and held him in his arms.

Matt looked at the Digimon and then turned to Tai, "Tai you've got some explaining to do!"

Tai flinched under Matt's glare, "Well," Tai stumbled with his words for a moment before the door opened and caused everyone to look at who entered the room, it was Yolei and Cody. Agumon quickly hide behind Tai, and Wormmon and Gatomon pretended to be stuffed animals in their partners' arms while Davis put his hand over Chibimon's mouth to keep him from talking.

"Is everyone okay in here? We heard a loud bang and some shouting." Yolei asked the group.

Yolei and Cody walk closer to the group to make sure no one was hurt. Everyone stared at each other. Tai's digivice started to glow and beep and everyone looked at him.

"What is that?" Yolei asked Tai.

The Digi-Port glowed also and shot out to beams of white light, one had a silver tinge and the other had a light blue tinge. The silver one flew straight to Cody while the light blue flew straight to Yolei. Both grabbed the lights and after the lights died down both Yolei and Cody had digivices in their hands.

"What just happened?" the brunette girl, Mimi asked the group.

Izzy went into his thinking pose, "It seems to me that not only Davis was chosen to be a DigiDestine, helping us fight the new evil in the Digi-World."

"What do you mean 'fight the new evil in the Digi-World'?" Cody asked Izzy.

Izzy smiled at the two new DigiDestines, "Relax everything will be explained."

Both Yolei and Cody nodded and waited for someone to explain what was going on.

"I'll start," Izzy volunteered. "About three years ago during summer camp Tai, Matt, Sora, Jyou, Mimi, Ken, Kari, myself" Izzy gestured to each person as he said their name, "and TK, who is not here, were transported into the Digital World, Digi-World for short. The Digi-World is the place where creatures known as Digital monsters, Digimon for short, live. We were chosen to protect the Digi-World from evil Digimon that wanted to take over the Digi-World. With the help from our Digimon partners we defeat the numerous evil Digimon. We were sent back to our human world soon after finishing our task."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Yolei asked Izzy. "Also are you guys referring to the new girl named TK by any chance?"

"Yes that TK and the TK Tai's talking about are one in the same." Ken told Yolei, along with the others who had not known about TK moving.

"TK's back?" Most of the people in the room spoke as one voice.

"Ya TK's back," Matt spoke next, "her and mom moved last week, I was going to go visit her after school today but the portal opened so I rushed here." Matt turned to Tai, "only to find the portal closed and Ken, Kari, Izzy and you back into the Digi-World!" Tai flinched under Matt's glare.

"With all do respect to everyone here," Cody's quiet voice broke the tension in the air, "I would really like to know more about what's going on with this Digi-World, and why it needs are help."

"Ya me too," Yolei told the group, "but how about after this explanation we go over and see TK. She lives down the hall from Cody and Me, and it would be nice to get to know her along with the rest of you better since I'm apparently going to be fight along side you guys."

"I like that plan," Tai moved quickly away from the still angry Matt, "So let me explain the new evil." Matt clamed down and Tai relaxed and continued, "From what Gatomon and Wormmon told me; something is putting up black towers called control towers in the Digi-World, the towers stop Digimon from digivolving. Also there are these black rings, the attach themselves to good Digimon turning them evil and under the control of this new evil."

"But," Ken cut in, "with the power of the new digivice Tai has, Agumon was able to digivolve."

Tai held up his digivice, "There is another power that we have to find." Tai's digivice glowed and the Digi-Egg with the Crest of Courage come out of the digivice, Tai grabbed the egg and held both the egg and digivice to the others, "These eggs, they are some how related to our Crests' and their power."

Agumon come out from behind Tai, "The power from the egg, I have this feeling that it will bring us closer some how."

Yolei and Cody stared at Agumon with blank faces then slowly looked at the three Digimon in Ken, Kari and Davis's arms, Davis took his hand off Chibimon's mouth soon after Yolei and Cody got their digivices.

Kari held up her digivice, "Those digivices tell us you are also chosen to help."

"This is real, all this is real." Yolei muttered to herself, she took a deep breath, "I'm in." She told the group looking at the digivice in her hand, "if this new world is in danger, and it chose me to help protect it from evil, who am I to ignore that call."

Cody looked at the digivice in his hand, "I want to help too."

Davis looked at Chibimon in his arms and Chibimon looked back at Davis, "Daisuke you're going to help to right?"

Davis smiled at Chibimon, "Just try and stop me."

Tai nodded, "I like those answers." Tai smiled at everyone, "Now off to TK's to tell her about the Digi-World and all that happened." Tai put the egg back into his digivice.

The older DigiDestines cheered at the plan. After making the Digimon not look like Digimon or hiding them, the group of DigiDestines, Digimon and Sam made there way to out of the school and to TK's apartment complex.

On the way Yolei asked the DigiDestines more about Digimon, Izzy explained about the different levels of power a Digimon could reach. How the Digimon starts out an a egg, then digivolves into a infant level Digimon, then a baby level Digimon, then a child level Digimon, after that an adult level Digimon, then perfect level and finally an ultimate level Digimon. By the time Izzy was done explain the levels to the new DigiDestines and what level the Digimon with them are at; the group arrived at TK's door.

The new DigiDestines stayed at the back of the group, Matt knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" TK's voice said on the other side of the door.

Soon TK came face to face with the other DigiDestines and Sam. TK blinked for a bit while Matt rolled her eyes, "Don't I get a hug TK."

TK smiled and hugged her sister, "What are you guys doing here?" After letting go of Matt, TK hugged the other DigiDestines and Sam. TK finished hugging the old DigiDestines and Sam, she then noticed the new DigiDestines, "What's going on?" TK looked at the old DigiDestines and Sam for answers.

"The Digi-World is in danger again." Tai answered TK's questions.

TK looked at Tai like he was insane, being up the Digi-World in front of someone other then the other DigiDestines or Sam.

The blue haired boy, Jyou, did a calming motion to TK, "Relax TK. These three here are new DigiDestines chosen to help us with the new evil in the Digi-World."

TK looked between the gang and the three new DigiDestines, after a bit she spoke, "This evil must be something else for three new DigiDestines to be chosen." TK made her way back to the door to her place, "Let's talk inside." One by one everyone went into the apartment and made themselves comfy in TK's living room, which still has boxes in it. "Sorry about the clutter, reorganizing all your stuff sucks."

The red head girl, Sora, looked around the room, "It's all good TK, we're all friends here."

TK smiled at the older girl, she then took a seat, Wormmon, Agumon, Gatomon and Chibimon come out form there hiding spot; Agumon, Gatomon and Chibimon went to their partner's sides, while Wormmon crawled over to TK, "TK it's so good to see you again."

TK hugged Wormmon, "It's good to see you too Wormmon, all of you guys." TK smiled at Chibimon, "And what's your name?" Wormmon crawled to Ken and sat in his lap.

Chibimon smiled back, "I'm Chibimon, Daisuke's partner."

Davis blushed, "Chibimon call me Davis everyone else does."

Chibimon nodded, "Okay Davis."

TK giggled, "What is with DigiDestines and nicknames?"

Everyone but the new DigiDestines laughed a bit. Seeing the confused faces of the new DigiDestines, TK elaborated on what she meant, "Most of the DigiDestines go by nicknames and none of us really use honorifies either. My real name is Takeru but I go by TK," TK gestured to the people as she talking about them, "Tai's real name is Taichi, Matt's real name is Yamato, Izzy's real name is Koshiro, Kari's real name is Hikari, Sam's real name is Osamu, Yolei's real name is Miyako, Cody's real name is Iori and I'm guessing that your real name Davis is Daisuke."

Davis nodded as he, Yolei and Cody took in the new information.

TK turned to Tai, "So what's happening in the Digi-World?"

Tai blinked, at TK's sudden change of topic, "There's a new evil that created control towers that stop Digimon from digivolving and black rings that put innocent Digimon under its control."

TK's face filled with sadness, "That's awful."

Tai held out his new D-3, "But thanks to these new digivices can override the control tower's signal and make our Digimon digivolve." Tai made the Digi-egg appear again, thanks to his digivice, "And these Digi-eggs are another level of power for us." Tai smiled his goof ball smile, "That is as soon as we figure out how to us it."

TK looked at the new digivice and Digi-egg in Tai's hands, "So what do you guys know about these new digivices and Digi-eggs?" TK paused in thought for a moment, "And more importantly, how do you guys know what's happening in the Digi-World and how did the Digimon get here?"

Ken laughed at TK, "Took you long enough to ask that." TK glared at Ken but Ken continued unfazed by it, "You can thank Izzy and Tai for that though. Izzy's being working on creating a portal that connects the human world and the Digi-World and completed it today and Tai's new digivice opens the portal."

TK's face was blank for a moment till she broke out in a huge grin, "So I get to see Patamon again."

Gatomon, Wormmon and Agumon's heads all dropped down in sadness, Gatomon spoke for the group, "About a week a go when the new evil attack the Digi-World, we all got separated and we couldn't get a hold of Gennai either."

TK along with the rest of the gang face's filled with sadness at the news, even the ones who heard it already. TK shock her head, "Enough sadness guys, we will find our Digimon and defeat this evil."

Everyone nodded to TK's remark. Jyou looked at his watch, "Guys it's almost 4:30 we should be heading home. You know to make sure our parents don't worry about us."

Tai got up, "Okay gang, tomorrow after school we meet up in the computer lab to head to the Digi-World."

Everyone agreed to the plan and after saying good-byes to each other they headed home. Matt was the last to leave, she looked back at her sister, "TK want me to stay and help out with unpacking?"

TK shook her head with a smile on her face, "No it's alright Nee-san (1) I need some alone time to process all this info."

Matt nodded and hugged her sister good-bye and soon left.

TK stood in the entry way looking at the closed door, "The battle coming is inevitable."

Means big sister in Japanese.

**Hope you guys like my version of Season 2 which will have a lot more to do with the original DigiDestines and their Digimon but don't worry the new DigiDestines and Digimon get their time too.**


	3. The complete team?

**So here is Episode 2, hope who ever is reading this likes it.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks for those who reviewed and added my story to their favourite list or myself to their favorite author list.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Computer Lab after school the next day

The younger DigiDestines; TK, Ken, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody along with Wormmon, Gatomon and Chibimon are waiting for the rest of the DigiDestines, Agumon and Sam to show up. Ken and Kari, along with Wormmon and Gatomon are talking to Yolei and Cody about Digimon, being a DigiDestines and Crests. Davis was half listening to his classmates but was more focused on TK who was starring out the window looking depressed.

Davis made his way over to TK with Chibimon in his arms, "Anything I can do to make the frown turn upside down?" _'Wow that was lame.'_ TK chuckled at Davis's comment, _'Maybe not that lame.'_

TK turn to look at Davis with a half smile, "I just miss Patamon, he's my Digi-partner and he's not here to greet me into the Digi-World like the first time we met."

"I'll find him." Davis blurted out before his mind could stop him.

"What?" TK asked Davis.

"I'll find Patamon and reunite you with him." Davis told TK.

Chibimon jumped out of Davis's arms and onto the window ceil, "I'll help too." Chibimon stuck a heroic pose, "I'll find Patamon don't you worry."

TK smiled, "Thanks you two." Davis smiled at TK.

"TK what's your Crest?" Chibimon asked TK.

TK looked at the Digimon and pulled her Crest from under her shirt, "Mine is the Crest of Hope."

Chibimon smiled, "Then remember to not lose it."

TK smiled back, "Don't worry Chibimon, I'll keep it right by my heart."

The door to the computer room opened and Mimi, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Tai and Agumon wearing his green coat came in. Tai looked at the others in the room, "Sorry we're late I had to get Agumon."

"Some of my band mates had to talk to me." Matt explained to the group.

"I had to help one of my class mates with math." Izzy told the group as he made his way to the computer to get the Digi-Port up and running.

"My tennis coach had to talk to me about the up coming try outs for the team." Sora told the group.

Mimi sighed, "And I had to explain to some of my friends why I couldn't go shopping with them."

"What did you tell them?" Kari asked.

"I was getting some help with homework from Izzy." Mimi answered.

TK looked out the window again and smiled, "Jyou and Sam are here."

Davis looked out the window and saw the two boys walking towards the doors.

Izzy turned to look at the group around him, "The portal's up, once Jyou and Sam get here we can go to the Digi-World."

"I wonder what our Digimon will be like." Cody asked Yolei.

Yolei shrugged, "Don't know, but I can't wait to find out."

Jyou and Sam entered the computer lab. "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting." Jyou apologized to the group.

Tai smiled at Jyou and Sam, "It's all good, we know that it takes time to get from your school to here."

"So what's the plan for this trip to the Digi-World?" Sam asked.

The older DigiDestines and Digimon looked at Tai, "Well I was thinking that all of us go to the Digi-World while Sam, you keep guard. We can use the D-Terminals to maintain contact with each other." Tai answered.

Sam was about to say something but Cody beat him to it, "What's a D-Terminal?" Cody asked the group.

Izzy held out his D-Terminal out to show the new DigiDestines what they were talking about, "A D-Terminal is a hand held communicator, much like a hand held computer but better."

"With all do respect Izzy," Mimi put her hand on Izzy's shoulder, "enough techno talk I want to go to the Digi-World."

Izzy turned to look at Mimi, "Once Tai opens the portal then we can go." Izzy put his D-Terminal away.

"Okay," Tai nodded, he grabbed his digivice and held it up to the Digi-Port.

Before Tai could even open his mouth Sam put his hand over Tai's and lowered both his and Tai hands, "Tai wait a minute."

"What? Why?" Tai questioned Sam.

Sam pulled back his hand, "Don't you think it would look strange that I, a middle school student not from this school, seating in the elementary school's computer lab, alone?"

The gang looked at each other all thinking the same thing; someone would have to stay behind with Sam so that it would not look weird.

After a minute or two in silence TK spoke, "I'll stay behind with Sam." Everyone looked at TK and she blushed a bit at all the eyes on her, "It would make sense that someone from elementary school would have to stay behind to make Sam being here not look strange. If someone comes I'll just tell them that Sam's helping me with computer coding or something."

Sam nodded, "TK's right."

Tai looked TK in the eyes when speaking to her, "Are you sure about this TK?"

TK nodded and rubbed her left wrist with her right hand, "Ya it's fine. Now go."

Tai sighed in defeat, "Fine." Everyone but Sam and TK crowed around Tai, "Digi-Port open." In a blinding white light the room was empty except for TK and Sam.

Sam walked over to TK and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "That was very nice of you to do that for the others."

TK nodded, "Doesn't make the pain hurt less though."

Sam pulled the girl into a hug, "Everything will work out in the end TK, don't forget that."

"Thanks Sam." TK's muffled voice was heard as she hugged Sam back, her face on Sam's chest.

In the Digi-World with the DigiDestines

The group landed at the edge of one of the forests, up ahead a control tower in the distance was the first thing most saw. Behind them was the forest itself. Yolei and Cody where looking around in awe at the Digi-World, the rest looked around in sadness. The Digi-World not only looked depressing and lifeless but felt it too.

"Wow," Yolei breathed out, "this is amazing."

Cody nodded and turned to Yolei, "Yolei your outfit."

"What?" Yolei looked down at her outfit, "This is not what I put on this morning." Yolei continued to look at herself, "But I like it." Yolei was wearing white and light tan boots with red pilot pants, a light blue long sleeve shirt with a tan vest over top, white gloves and an orange/brown helmet. "Cody your outfit is pretty nice too."

Cody looked at what he was wearing, which was, brown and white shoes, purple pants with a grey long sleeve shirt that came to his knees with a matching purple strip on the wrists and neck. Cody looked up at Yolei, "Thanks, you too."

Meanwhile the other DigiDestines where talking about TK's decision to stay behind.

"She was lying to us." Ken told the others.

Matt nodded while the rest looked at the two funny.

"How do you know TK was lying to us?" Kari asked.

"When TK lies she does this." Ken rubbed his left wrist with his right hand.

Everyone thought for a moment and remembered that TK did do that.

A rustle in the bushes behind the group cause everyone to stop talking and look. Yolei and Cody backed away from the bushes while the Digimon got closer, ready to protect their friends.

Two small round Digimon came out of the bushes; one was pink with small wings for arms, a red and yellow feather on the back of its head, a yellow beak and blue eyes. The other was an off white with wing like ears and black eyes.

The off white one jumped up and down, "Iori I found you." The voice told the group it was male and the little guy jump into Cody's arms. "I'm Upamon your Digimon." The Digi-scan told the group that Upamon was a baby level Digimon.

The other Digimon jumped over to Yolei, "Hello Miyako I am Poromon your Digimon." The voice told the group it was male also and the Digi-scan told them Poromon was a baby level Digimon too.

Yolei picked up Poromon from the ground and hugged him, "You're so cute and call me Yolei."

"Yolei." Poromon said as he was trapped in Yolei's death hug, "You're squishing me."

Yolei pulled Poromon away from her, "Sorry Poromon."

Poromon smiled, "It's alright it was out of love."

Cody hugged Upamon, "It's nice to met you Upamon and call me Cody."

Upamon smiled, "Okay Cody."

Sora walked up to Yolei, Cody and their Digimon, "I'd hate to interrupt this moment but we should be looking for the other Digimon."

"Your right Sora-senpai, sorry." Yolei told the older girl.

Poromon turned to look at Sora, "You must be Biyomon's partner."

"Yes I am do you know where she is?" Sora asked Poromon.

Poromon nodded, "Yep I know she and Tentomon are by the silver wings and the brown egg."

"Tentomon!" Izzy ran over and stood beside Sora, "Can you take us to them?"

Poromon jumped out of Yolei's arms, "Of course follow me." Poromon started to jump towards the control tower.

Upamon jumped out of Cody's arms, "Hey I know too." Upamon caught up to Poromon and the two continued on their way.

The rest quickly followed the two. Yolei and Cody were right behind their Digimon while the rest stayed behind Yolei and Cody.

Matt looked at Tai, "Tai why did your outfit change?"

"What?" Tai looked down at himself. "How did? When did?"

"After you picked up the egg your outfit changed." Davis told Tai.

Tai looked at the younger goggle head, "Oh, thanks Davis."

Matt looked at Tai, "It works, you look good."

Tai blushed a bit, "Thanks Matt."

"Hey Izzy?" Mimi called to the boy, "Do you think when we find our eggs that our cloths will change too."

"It's possible Mimi but seeing how Tai's outfit looks, our Crests play a part in the design." Izzy answered.

Mimi nodded and looked at Tai's vest, "Who knew Izzy knew about fashion."

"He doesn't have the Crest of Knowledge for nothing." Jyou spoke up.

"If it weren't for the fact that most of our Digimon and TK aren't here, it's just like old times." Matt told the group, "Walking in the Digi-World going to find something to help us defeat evil, and fighting said evil with the things we find."

Ken sighed, "Ah memories."

"What kind of Digimon did you guys fight anyway?" Davis asked the older DigiDestines.

"Evil ones that wanted to take over the Digi-World and in Moytismon's case both the Digi-World and the human world, our world." Tai told Davis.

Davis nodded, "Wait, what does Myotismon look like?"

"Oh," Kari began, "Demon vampire that attacked Odaiba three years ago, kidnapping all the children looking for the ninth DigiDestine."

"Oh that was that creeper's name." Davis gasped out, "I was one of those kids."

"Really?" The other's asked.

Davis nodded, "Ya, I was in the front of the line that Myotismon made us get into when Myotismon's henchmen came and told Myotismon and," Davis paused and looked at Gatomon who was looking at him, "you where there weren't you? You where that Gatomon that Myotismon was using to find-" Davis paused again to look at Kari, "Myotismon was using Gatomon to find Kari. But why?"

Kari smiled, "I joined the DigiDestines later. During the battle against Myotismon on earth."

"Oh." Davis slowly nodded letting the information sink in.

Yolei turned around, "I remember that. I was one of those kids too."

Cody thought a moment, "I wasn't captured since my family was on vacation at the time. We were on our way back by plane when it had to make an emergence landing in the bay, thanks to a monster of some sort."

"Oh," Sora said, "you where on that plane that Garudamon and Kabuterimon saved."

Izzy thought a moment, "Those could be that the event that caused you three to be chosen."

"We're here!" Upamon shouted to the group. The gang looked at where Upamon and Poromon had taken them. In the middle of the grass land was a hill that was about eight feet tall and looked flat at the top and about twenty feet in diameter. Most were shocked as to not noticing it earlier.

"Who said that?" A female voice on top of the hill said.

Soon a pink bird Digimon and a red lady bug Digimon came into view from on top of the hill.

"Biyomon!" Sora called out.

"Tentomon!" Izzy shouted.

"Sora!" The pink bird, Biyomon, cried out as she jumped down to Sora and the two hugged.

"Koshiro-han!" The red lady bug, Tentomon, said as he flew to Izzy and hugged him, the momentum causing Izzy to fall on his back but never the less hugged Tentomon back.

As the two newly reunited partners had their moment the rest talked. "Okay so we doubled our Digimon number in about 10 minutes, that's a good sign." Tai told the others.

"I'm still wondering about the silver wings and the brown egg." Jyou pointed out.

Biyomon, Sora, Tentomon and Izzy let go of their partners. "Sora I've got something to show you." Biyomon told her partner.

"Koshiro-han there's something you've got to see too." Tentomon said to Izzy.

Tentomon and Biyomon flew to the top of the hill. Jyou and Tai walked up to Sora and Izzy.

"Need a hand?" Jyou asked Izzy.

"Yes, thank you." Izzy replied. Jyou gave Izzy a bust to get him to the top of the hill; Izzy looked at what was on the hill. "Sora our eggs are here."

Sora with Tai's help climbed to the top after all the males looked away since she had a skirt on. "You're right Izzy."

A sudden rumble caused everyone to fall to the ground, luckily Izzy and Sora didn't fall off the hill.

"Last time that happened we were attacked." Davis pointed out as everyone got to their feet.

"This time too." Izzy pointed to the direction the control tower was and everyone saw a herd of large red and green T-Rexs coming at them, all with black rings on their necks.

"What are they?" Yolei asked.

"Tyrannomon and Tuskmon." Matt told the girl.

"All being controlled by the new evil." Tai added. Tai looked up at Izzy and Sora, "You two grab your eggs." Izzy and Sora nodded and went to their eggs. Tai turned to Agumon, "Let's roll."

Agumon nodded and ran to the herd of controlled Digimon, "Agumon digivolve to Greymon."

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired his attack at the herd.

The red T-Rexs, Tyrannomon, returned the fire ball attack with one of their own, "Fire Breath!"

The green T-Rexs, Tuskmon, also fired their attack, "Horn Driver!" A laser beam from the giant horns on the Tuskmon's back fired at Greymon.

Greymon from the combined attacks was through back.

Tai was about to yell at Sora and Izzy to hurry up but a red and purple glow from the top of the hill told Tai that they got their eggs.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

A giant orange bird and a giant four armed blue insect came flying to aid Greymon in battle. As the three Digi-Partners fought to free the controlled Digimon, Sora and Izzy came into view from the top of the hill. Other then the colour, Crest around their neck and symbol on the back of their vest, their outfits looked like Tai's, only Sora had a more feminine vest.

"Thank God we get pants." Matt more or less cheered, "I don't want to be thinking about my skirt flashing someone when running away from danger."

"Amen to that sister." Sora smiled at the outfit she was now wearing.

Sora and Izzy jumped down from the hill and nailed the landed perfectly. The two showed the other's their eggs; Sora's was like a silver helmet with wings on the sides and a red Crest of Love on it, Izzy's looked like a brown egg that was slightly warped and had the purple Crest of Knowledge in it.

The group looked over at the fight and saw that Birdramon and Greymon were freeing the last of the controlled Digimon while Kabuterimon flew over to the control to destroy it. Soon the three Digimon made their way back to the group.

Greymon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon de-digivolved into Agumon, Biyomon and Tentomon respectively, and went to their partner's side.

"Nice work guys." Gatomon told her fellow Digimon.

"Thanks Gatomon." Biyomon smiled at Gatomon.

"Wow!" Yolei gasped out, "That was incredible." Yolei turned to Poromon, "Can you digivolve too?"

Poromon make a nodding motion with his head/body, "With your help yes I can."

Yolei looked confused, "Why do you need my help to digivolve?"

Jyou walked over to the three new DigiDestines, "Allow me to explain. The digivices connect our Digimon to us, they get power from us. Power they use to digivolve into stronger forms that protect us if need."

The three new DigiDestines 'ohhed' and nodded at the new piece of information given to them.

"Hey guys," Tai said to the Digimon, "do you mind telling us what happened before you got separated a week ago?"

Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon and Wormmon looked very uncomfortable at this.

"Tai," Matt started, "maybe we should get back to the computer lab and let TK hear this too."

Tai nodded, "Good idea, let's head back."

The gang looked around to find the closest mini TV, soon after finding it they headed to it. Tai held up his digivice, "Everyone ready?" The group nodded, "Okay, Digi-Port open!" A bright light eloped the group.

Computer Lab

TK and Sam are working on homework at the table beside the computer used for the Digi-Port. TK and Sam looked over at the bright light that come out from the Digi-Port and nineteen bodies soon landed on the floor in a big pile.

TK and Sam got up and made sure everyone was alright. Everyone slowly got up off the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" TK asked the pile of people on the floor.

"A little buried but fine." Jyou answered.

A chorus of "Same here." was heard from the group on the floor.

Sam nodded, "That's good."

Everyone got to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"Tentomon, Biyomon it's good to see you two again." TK told the two Digimon.

Biyomon smiled, "It good to see everyone again."

Tai looked around, "We all good?" Sounds of agreement and nods where heard and seen. Tai smiled, "Good, now the story of what happened in the Digi-World." Tai's face turned serious. "When the evil came."

Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon and Wormmon all nodded with sadness, none of them wanting to remember that moment.

"Maybe we should find a better spot to talk about this?" TK suggested.

Tai groaned in annoyances, "Fine." TK flinched a bit at Tai's reaction, and Tai saw this, "Sorry TK I just what to know where the other Digimon are."

TK nodded and her face filled with sadness, "I know that feeling."

"We were going too met up at the base of Infinity Mountain," Wormmon started to tell the story, not wanting to wait any longer, "for a get together."

"Everyone but Patamon was there." Gatomon spoke next, "We were waiting for him, when the ground shock."

"After we got our balance again," Tentomon continued the story, "we looked up and saw a control tower come out of Infinity Mountain and dozens of black rings coming out too."

"We had no clue as to what was happening so we took off." Biyomon added her bit. "I think Gomamon and Palmon took off together."

"I remember running with Gabumon," Agumon started, he looked down as he spoke, "we were running on the side of a cliff when an attack hit near us, he fell into the river below. I had to keep running to avoid the black rings and control Digimon coming after me." Agumon looked up at Matt, "I'm so sorry." Sadness and regret are two clear emotions on Agumon's face and in his voice.

Matt knelt down in front of Agumon, "It's alright Agumon." Matt pulled Agumon into a hug, "I don't blame you."

Agumon hugged Matt back, "I'll find him."

Matt smiled, "I don't doubt that." Matt got up and turned to Tai, "So what's the plan?"

Tai thought for a moment, "We should head to the Digi-World tomorrow after school to find the others but I for one can't make it. Soccer tryouts are tomorrow after school for middle school students."

Sora sighed in sadness, "And I have tennis tryouts."

"My classes on Fridays end at 4:30." Jyou told the group.

"Same here." Sam added.

"And I promised my friends that I'd go shopping with them tomorrow after school to make up for today." Mimi sighed.

"Well I'm out too." Matt said, "My band is having a meeting, and I don't know how long it will take, it could either take five minutes or an hour."

Agumon and Biyomon looked sad at the thought that they couldn't go help find their friends.

TK thought a moment, "There is a way that Tai's plan could still work. I'll stand guard tomorrow and Izzy, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Davis and Cody go into the Digi-World and see what they can find."

"What!" Most of the people in the room said to TK.

"TK," Ken put a hand on TK's shoulder, "I can't let you do that for us. I'll stand guard and you look for Patamon."

TK smiled, "Thanks Kenny."

Ken laughed a bit, "When was the last time someone called me that."

"I called you that the other day and you hit me." Sam told his little brother.

"You do get mad when someone other than me calls you that." TK giggled a bit, while Ken blushed at bit and Sam rolled his eyes.

Davis glared at Ken, _'Ken you're to close to TK for your own good.'_

"Then it's settled," Tai's voice made Davis stop glaring at Ken, "Ken stands guard while TK, Izzy, Kari, Yolei, Davis and Cody head to the Digi-World tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me." Sam says to the group.

"I guess we can call it a day then." Mimi more or less asked the others.

Tai nods, "I'd say so. Let's get out of here before we get caught by a teacher."

The group grabbed their stuff and hide their Digimon if they needed to. The gang made their way out of the school; they stopped at the front gate of the school.

"What are we planning for Saturday?" Jyou asked the group but more to Tai. "The school is locked so how would we get into the Digi-World?"

Izzy smiled, "Let me answer that one. I'm going to make a Digi-Port on my laptop, thanks to this." Izzy held out his new purple and white digivice that like Tai's was twice as big as his old one. "We can meet at the park; say 9:00 and we can use my laptop portal from there."

"That's a great idea Izzy." Tai pulled Izzy into a head lock and rubbed his hair, "You're the best."

Izzy struggled to free himself from Tai's grip, "Thanks Tai, you can stop anytime now." Tai let go of Izzy, laughing. Izzy sighed and fixed his hair and school uniform, digivice still in his hand.

"So," Kari spoke up, "what do we call these new digivices?"

Izzy, Tai and Sora held out their digivices, Sora's digivices is red and white and the same size as Tai and Izzy's.

"How about," Everyone looked at Matt, who was speaking, "D-3. Since three new DigiDestines where chosen, and right now three of us have these things."

Everyone thought for a moment, Mimi clapped her hands together, "I like it."

"I concur with Mimi," Izzy said to the others, "D-3 has a nice ring to it." Everyone else made a sound of agreement and or nodded in agreement.

"So it's settled," Tai spoke up, "They're called D-3's."

"Hey guys, I've got to go;" TK piped up sadly, "the apartment won't organize itself." TK waved to the group, "Bye guys." The gang chorused a 'bye' back and TK left to her place.

Yolei turned to the group, "I've got to go too. I'm going to track down some D-Terminals for us to use."

Cody grabbed Yolei's wrist to look at her watch, "I've got to go too, my kendo lesion starts soon."

The two new DigiDestines bid a good day and left to walk home.

Chibimon poked his head out of Davis's backpack, "Davis can we go to your place and have some chocolate?"

"Chibimon you ate all the chocolate in the house yesterday." Davis exclaimed.

Chibimon whined, "It's so good, can you get more?"

Davis sighed, "Fine." Davis smiled weakly at the other, "I've got to go too. Bye." Davis walked away towards his place.

"TK's been acting strange the last couple of days." Mimi pointed out once TK and the new DigiDestines were out of ear shot.

"I know what you mean." Matt said to Mimi, Sora nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked the girls.

"She volunteered to stay behind today and tomorrow, and when we all got the call to meet up in the computer lab yesterday TK was not there." Sora explained to the others.

"Maybe she's upset about something." Jyou pointed out.

"The move maybe?" Ken said to the others.

Sam nodded, "That could be it. I asked her why her and her mom moved when we were on guard and she got very angry and said she didn't what to talk about it."

Kari nodded, "That could be it."

"Did anyone else notice that the apartment that TK lives in is very big for just two people?" Izzy asked the others.

Ken nodded, "I'd say that it's big enough for four people."

"Can we stop this train of thought please?" Matt snapped at the others, not liking where this was heading. Everyone flinched at Matt's outburst, Matt sighed, "I'm not mad at you guys just the idea of mom getting re-marred to someone other then dad pisses me off."

Tai pulled Matt into a hug, which she returned. Tai hit a grow spurt last year and was finally taller then Matt, plus was built from playing soccer, so Matt fit perfectly into his arms.

The rest of the gang realised that Matt and Tai need some alone time to sort things out. Ever since the Digi-World Tai has always kept Matt away from her dark thoughts.

Sam grabbed his little brother by the shoulder, "Me and Ken here have to go, so see everyone later." Sam dragged Ken away from the group, waving over his shoulder.

Ken yelped a bit then got his balance back, "Bye guys." Ken waved to the gang as he was being dragged away by his brother. Wormmon poked his head out from Ken's backpack and waved to the gang before hiding back into the backpack.

Sora smiled to her friends, "I got to go too. I promised my mom I'd help out at the shop." Sora took a step back, "See you guys later." Sora waved to the group and walked towards her mother's flower shop. The DigiDestines could see Yokomon's, Biyomon's baby from, orange antenna twitch from inside Sora's school bag.

Jyou smiled, "I've got some homework to do so I'll see you guys on Saturday." Jyou waved to the group and left.

Izzy held his D-3 to look at it, "I've go to work on the portal." Izzy waved to small group, "See ya later." Izzy started his walk home, with Tentomon wearing his rain coat and ball cap beside him.

Mimi giggled at Matt and Tai who where so caught up in there own world of each other; they failed to realize that most of the gang left. Mimi put a hand on Kari's should, "Have fun pulling them apart." Mimi waved to the younger girl and she walked towards her place, "Bye-bye Kari."

Kari sighed and looked at Agumon, who was wearing his hooded rain jacket, and Gatomon, who had nothing to camouflage her, not like she needed it, "I love my brother but sometimes he just drives me crazy." Kari walked over to her brother and Matt. Gatomon and Agumon shared a look of confusion. Kari coughed to gain her brother's and Matt's attention.

Tai looked at his little sister, still holding Matt in his arms, "Can I help you?"

Matt looked around, "Where is everyone?" Tai noticed this too and started to look around.

Kari rolled her eyes, "They left a little while ago. They wanted to give you guys some alone time." Kari smirked.

Tai and Matt looked at each other then realized they where still holding each other and quickly broke apart. Tai tanned skin hide his blush for the most part, while Matt's pale complexion made her blush know to the Yagami siblings and their Digimon.

Kari gave an amused chuckled at the scene, "Tai do you want me to take Agumon back home while you and Matt spend some time together?"

Matt turned as red as a tomato and Tai's blush glowed on his face even with his tanned skin.

Matt coughed, "It's alright Kari I'm fine now." Matt shifted her backpack on her back a little, "I've go to go, see you guys later." Matt waved to the siblings and their Digimon and left.

"Bye Matt." Tai quickly said to Matt's shrinking back, as she made her way down the sidewalk towards her place. Tai turned his attention to his sister, "Thanks Kari."

Kari felt bad about the slight anger in her bother's voice, "Sorry Tai I thought that was going to help not hinder."

Tai sighed and started to walk towards his home, "It's not your fault."

Kari and the Digimon caught up to Tai and walked beside him. Kari sighed, "Just ask Matt out Onii-chan (1)."

Tai shock his head, "I value my friendship with Matt too much to ruin it with me asking her out and her saying no."

Kari sighed; she knew her brother was stubborn when he put his mind to something, and that for the child of courage he was terrified to ask Matt out, "If you say so."

Gatomon looked at Agumon, who was still pretty upset about Gabumon. Gatomon put her tail, since she was walking on all four acting like a normal cat, on Agumon left hand since it was closer to her, "We'll find him don't worry."

Agumon didn't say anything but he did nod in agreement to Gatomon's comment.

* * *

1-Means Big Brother in Japanese.

**A/N- Hope you liked it, and quick point, if the battle is not to important to the total plot of my story it will only have a couple of sentences about it.**

**I have reasons for my madness in my changes and foreshadowing.**


	4. Chaos at the Pyramids

**So here is Episode 3 hope you like my AU.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or my self onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

After school – Friday

Yolei and Cody are waiting for the others in the computer lab. Poromon and Upamon are watching Yolei pace back and forth, and Cody trying to get her attention by walking beside her.

"Yolei calm down." Cody tried one more time to talk to the girl.

Yolei continued her pacing, "I am calm, I'm just thinking."

"Then seat down and tell me what you're thinking about." Cody pulled out one of the computer chairs for Yolei to seat on.

Yolei stopped and looked at the chair, then looked at the door because someone just opened it, that person was Davis. "Where are the others?"

Davis walked into the computer lab and shut the door behind him. "Ken, Kari and TK are talking to our teacher about if TK is fitting in alright." Davis took Chibimon out of his backpack and let him jump to the other Digimon, "I have no clue about Izzy-senpai."

Yolei nodded, "Okay."

"Yolei please seat and talk about what's on your mind." Cody more or less begged the girl to listen to him.

Yolei groaned, "Fine." Yolei took the seat.

"Talk to us." Cody encouraged the girl.

"Cody." Yolei smirked and shook her head in amusement. Yolei looked at Cody and saw that he wanted answers so she talked, "I'm worried that I'm not strong enough to help the others fight this evil. I want to help bring peace back to the Digi-World but I'm questioning my strength and skills."

Cody and Davis nodded. Poromon jumped over to his partner, "Yolei together we are strong enough to bring peace back to the Digi-World."

"Hey don't forget about me and Cody." Upamon jumped up and down on the computer table.

Chibimon get in a fighting pose, "Me and Davis are the ones that will bring the new evil to their knees."

Yolei laughed, "Thanks guys I need that." She then gasped, "Oh I just remembered I found some D-Terminals when I want to an electric store. The owner was about to throw them out since the wiring is messed up. I got him to give them to me so I'm fixing them up, it should take a few days but I'll get them working soon."

"Wow, that's really luck you found them." Davis said, "And that you can fix them too."

Yolei smiled and waved off Davis's comment, "It's no big."

"There's the Yolei I know." Cody smiled at Yolei, "A strong, smart, and outspoken girl, not this meek, fragile and unconfident girl."

Yolei laughed, "Oh Cody, you always know the right words to say."

The computer lab door opened and everyone whipped their heads to see who it is. Ken holding Wormmon, Kari holding Gatomon and TK came into the room.

TK smiled at the others, "Hey guys."

Davis melted at the smile TK had on, "Hey."

Izzy and Tentomon, wearing his jacket and hat, came into the computer lab and straight to the computer, Izzy gave a quick 'hey' to the others as he pasted. Ken and Kari let go of their Digimon and Wormmon and Gatomon went over to the other Digimon.

Izzy typed a few things into the computer and the Digi-Port soon opened, "Okay guys time to head to the Digi-World." Izzy grabbed his D-3 out of his backpack.

Yolei jumped to her feet causing Ken, Davis, TK, Kari and Cody to jump back. Yolei with a new spark in her eye smirked, "Let's kick some evil ass." Yolei held Poromon close to her.

Kari smiled, "That's the spirit Yolei-senpai."

Yolei smiled at that the other girl, "Yolei-chan is fine Kari-chan."

"Ken thanks for standing guard." TK thanks Ken again for his kind act.

Ken smiled at TK, "For the last time your welcome, now go find Patamon."

"Everyone ready?" Everyone but Ken and Wormmon nodded, Izzy nodded and held out his D-3, "Digi-Port open."

A bright light covered the room for a couple seconds and when the light faded, Izzy and Tentomon were the only ones in the computer lab. Izzy and Tentomon looked around and both looked at each other. "Koshiro-han I don't think that was suppose to happen."

"More importantly," Izzy looked at the Digi-Port, "Matt, Tai and Sam are going to kill me for more or less trapping their little siblings in the Digi-World with no power."

Tentomon turned to the Digi-Port, "I suggest we started brainstorming ideas to get them out."

Digi-World

The group landed in the Digi-World desert, everyone was looking around the Digi-World to see if they could spot something someone recognised.

Davis looked at who was with the group, "Ken what are you doing here?"

Ken signed, "The portal to the Digi-World sometimes has a mind of its own. I'm needed here more then Izzy is need here, I guess."

"Sometimes you get pulled in when you don't want too, and when you want too you're stuck in the human world." TK added. Yolei, Cody and Davis nodded. TK did a double take at the new DigiDestines, "What's with the outfit change?"

Cody, Yolei and Davis all looked at their respective outfits; Cody spoke for the group, "When we came to the Digi-World the first time our outfits' changed."

TK thought about it for a moment, "Seems logical for the Digi-World to do. Everyone looks really good in their outfits by the way." TK smiled at the three.

Yolei beamed a smile at TK, "Thanks."

Cody nodded, "Thanks."

Davis turned to mush at TK's smile, "Thanks."

Kari pointed to something in the distance, "Is that the pyramids?"

The group looked at the direction Kari was pointing at. "And the sphinx seems like." Cody added.

Ken lightly hit TK with his elbow, "Remember all the great memories there?"

TK gave a sarcastic laugh, "Ya, my sister getting kidnapped, after we get her back Tai vanishes, and are group splits. Fantastic memories." Everyone looked at TK with worry on their faces. TK started to laugh, "But that's the Digi-World for you," she looked at the others with a smile, "A non stop adventure with friends."

Ken, Wormmon, Kari and Gatomon laughed at the truth in TK's statement. Before anything else could be said Ken and Kari's digivices went off. Ken and Kari grabbed their digivices and held them in front of them. A red dot was on the screen and the dot was in the direction of the pyramids and sphinx.

TK looked at her friends' digivices, "Looks like we're heading to the pyramids for something important for the two of you."

Ken nodded, "It's most likely our Digi-Eggs."

Davis smiled "Well then," Davis started to jog to the pyramids, "What are we waiting for let's go." Chibimon quickly followed Davis.

TK smirked, "Tai couldn't have said it better himself." TK took off after Davis and the rest soon followed.

Human World

Izzy is franticly working on the computer; Tentomon is watching Izzy's fingers moving like lighting over the keyboard. The Crest of Knowledge is glowing on its spot around Izzy's neck. "Almost there." Izzy breathed out, "Just a few key code pieces left."

Digi-World

The younger and new DigiDestines along with the five Digimon made their way to the pyramids and sphinx. Yolei, Kari and Cody were puffing a bit, along with the three baby level Digimon and Wormmon.

Ken picked up Wormmon, "Sorry I should have picked you up."

Wormmon's breathing evened out, "It's all good Ken."

Davis picked up Chibimon, "Sorry I should have grabbed you first before I took off."

Chibimon took a big breath, "It's alright Davis."

TK looked around at the group, "Is everyone okay?"

Cody nodded, "I'm good." Upamon nodded in agreement with his human's comment.

Yolei smiled, "I got my second wind."

Poromon nodded, "Me too."

Kari smiled, "I'm fine." Kari looked at her digivice and looked around, "It looks like my egg is in this pyramid." Kari gestured to the pyramid closest to the group.

Ken looked at his digivice, "Mine too."

"You know what." Davis commented to the group, "I'm not even going to wonder why these pyramids are upside down."

TK nodded, "That's a good idea. Sometimes in the Digi-World things are never normal." TK put air quotations around the word normal.

A monstrous roar was heard; the group stopped and looked around trying to spot the Digimon that made that noise. A group of six flying blue serpents, with red wings and a skull mask on come into view. All of the flying Digimon had black rings around their necks and glowing red eyes.

"Those are Airdramon." Gatomon told the group

"Shit this is not good." Davis said. "We can't digivolve."

Ken looked around, "I don't see any control towers." Ken turned to Wormmon, "Wormmon."

Wormmon nodded and jumped out of Ken's arms, "Wormmon digivolve to ... Wormmon?" Wormmon looked at him self, "Ken I think Davis is right."

The group of Airdramon spotted the group, and started to fly towards the group.

Davis took control, "Everyone get inside the pyramid now!"

Ken grabbed Wormmon and ran towards the pyramid, Yolei grabbed Poromon and was right behind Ken, Cody was right behind Yolei with Upamon in his arms, Kari ran with Gatomon right are her side.

TK looked around her, "Patamon." TK gasped and remembered that her flying pig bat was not with her.

Davis turned to see TK freeze, "TK come on!" Davis shifted Chibimon into his left arm and grabbed TK's left hand with his right hand. Davis took off running and pulled TK out of her thoughts. Both ran towards the others.

The group made it to the pyramid and all were trying to find an entrance way.

"These pyramids have holographic walls hiding the entrance." Ken tells the others, "Start feeling the wall to find the door!"

The DigiDestines did not need to be told twice and everyone started to look for the door. The Digimon leap out of their partners arms and help search for the door. Davis and TK have yet to let go of each other.

TK yelped as her right hand went through the hologram, "Guys I found it hurry!"

The others made a mad dash to the entrance.

The Airdramon where now close enough for a deadly attack, "Wing Cutter!" The six Airdramon flap their wings and each sends two blades of air at the entrance of the pyramid.

TK, Davis and Chibimon waited till the others were inside they look up to see that blades of air coming at them. The three ran into the pyramid, the rest of the group where still running away from the door.

The attacks collided with the entrance and the surrounding area. The pyramid shook with the force of the attacks. Sand, dirt and chunks of rock come flying into the pyramid with the force of the air attack still behind them. The Digimon and DigiDestines were blown forward from the attack; their screams could be heard over the rumble of the pyramid entrance collapsing.

When the dust and rock settled the six DigiDestines and five Digimon were all on the ground covered in dust and small rock chips.

Davis was the first to move, "Is everyone alright?" He looked around to see any movement.

Ken, Wormmon and Gatomon, slowly started to get up. Yolei and Kari moved but did not get up. Cody, TK and the Baby Digimon groaned.

After a couple of minutes of checking up on each other, the group only had miner cuts and bruises, and helping others up the gang looked around to see the door blocked with huge rocks.

"We were lucky no one got seriously hurt from that attack." Kari told the others.

"It's a miracle." Davis pointed out.

Ken and Kari's digivices went off, Ken started to follow the signal, "This way guys." The others soon followed Ken.

TK went up beside Davis, "Davis."

Davis turned to TK, "Yes TK."

TK blushed, "Thanks for the save back there, I froze at the thought of Patamon not being here with me."

Davis put his arm around TK's shoulder, "Anytime TK, and remember we'll find Patamon."

TK leaned on Davis, "Thanks." Davis beamed at how close TK was to him.

Human World

Izzy's eyes were scanning the computer screen; the screen looked like a poorly coloured chess board. The screen was full of squares most where white but there was an odd black square here and there and the really rare black squares cluster. Izzy used the mouse to move the screen image around, "Come on guys, where are you?"

Tentomon is looking over Izzy's shoulder. If anyone came in they would think that Izzy was so focused on the computer he failed to notice that giant lady bug on his chair's back breathing on his neck. Tentomon took of his coat and hat soon after Izzy started working on his program.

The screen finally showed a red blinking light on one of the black squares. Izzy got up with so much force his chair and Tentomon were thrown back, "Found them!"

Tentomon took to the air after Izzy got up, "Bravo Koshiro-han."

The computer lab door opened and both Izzy and Tentomon, besides his wings, froze in place. The person that opened and closed the door laughed, "Out of all of us Izzy I wouldn't have paged you as the one to blow our cover."

Izzy and Tentomon turned to see Matt, both let out their breaths, Izzy turned to Matt, "Matt is your meeting done already?"

Matt nodded, "Ya." Matt looked around the computer lab, "Where are the young and new ones?"

Izzy and Tentomon both fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well you see..." Izzy tried to explain but failed.

Matt sighed, "I promise not to get mad at the news."

Matt looked into Izzy's eyes and Izzy saw that Matt was telling the truth, Izzy sighed looked away from Mat, "The Digi-Port took them into the Digi-World and Tentomon and I got stuck guarding the portal." Izzy looked Matt and saw she was trying not to get mad, but her right eye was twitching, "But I have good news too." Izzy gestured to the computer, "I complete a map of the Digi-World, which not only shows us where the control towers are but any digivice signal in the Digi-World also."

Matt with a black face walked over to the computer and saw the map with a blanking red and black square, "Let me guess, white no control tower, black control tower and red digivice?"

Izzy nodded, "That would be correct."

"So according to the map," Matt started in an eerily calm voice, "TK and the others are by a control tower with no means of digivolving if there is an attack on them."

Matt looked directly into Izzy's eyes, Izzy's face drained of all colour, _'The Ishida death glare, oh shit'_, Izzy gulped, "M-Ma-Matt." Izzy stuttered out.

"Chose your next words carefully Izzy." Matt instructed the younger boy. "We don't want them to be your last."

Izzy's mind was racing a thousand miles a second trying to think of a way out of this. After about five seconds of thinking Izzy thought of something, "Well now that you're here Matt, Tentomon and I can now head to the others and provide back up if need." Izzy turned to his Digimon, "Come on Tentomon let's go."

Tentomon rushed to Izzy's side, while Matt backed away from the computer, "Izzy I wish you and Tentomon good luck in finding them."

Izzy grabbed his D-3 and looked at Matt, "I'll bring them back safe and sound."

Matt smiled with kindness at Izzy and Tentomon, "I don't doubt that Izzy, now go."

Izzy nodded and held up his D-3, Tentomon held on to Izzy's shoulders, mimicking his position from earlier, "Digi-Port Open!"

A white light eloped the computer room, when the light went away Matt blinked, "Please be safe." Matt sighed and held her Crest, "Gabumon wait for me I'll find you."

Digi-World

Ken's digivices lead the group to a closed metal door. "According to my digivice my egg is behind this door." Ken turned to Kari, "Kari is your egg behind this door too?"

Kari looked at her digivice, "Yes it is."

Ken put his digivice on his belt loop, "Davis help me with the door." Both boys made their way to the door and started to try and pull it open. Ken pulled one way and Davis the other way, both trying to pry open the metal sliding doors.

Cody looked at the wall beside the door and saw a control panel, he walked over to it and hit one of the buttons and the door opened. Davis and Ken fell to the floor from the door opening causing them to lose their balance. "Maybe you guys should look for the easier way next time." Cody smirked at the two boys on the floor.

Ken and Davis blushed in embarrassment and quickly got up and entered the room. Chibimon and Wormmon quickly followed their partners. The girls, Cody and the rest of the Digimon chuckled at Ken and Davis's misfortune. After their chuckle they followed Davis, Ken and their Digimon into the room.

In the center of the room there's a table and on that table were two what the group guessed were eggs. One egg looked like a pink blossoming flower with the symbol of Kindness on it and the other egg looked like it wrapped itself with white wings and had bird feet on the bottom and the symbol of Light on it.

Ken and Kari started to walk towards their eggs, their Digimon close behind them. Just before they got to the table the pyramid shook.

"What was that?" Yolei shouted.

TK gasped, "The Airdramon, we forgot about them." The roof and walls started to crack and small pieces were falling.

"They're trying to bury us." Ken concluded. Ken and Kari ran to their eggs and grabbed them, their Digimon right beside them. A violet light surrounded Ken and Wormmon and a pink light surrounded Kari and Gatomon. The lights went into the digivice of the respected person, changing the digivice into a D-3. Their outfits changed into Tai, Sora and Izzy's new outfits only in their respective colour and Crest on their backs.

Kari and Ken turned and held out their new D-3's to their Digimon.

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled out to his partner.

"Gatomon!" Kari called to her partner.

Both Digimon nodded.

"Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon!"

"Gatomon super digivolve to ... Angewomon!"

The new DigiDestines gasped at the newly digivolved Digimon. Bigger and bigger chunks of rock were coming off of the roof and walls.

Angewomon, a blond human woman like Digimon with eight white angel wings on her back, turned her attention to the far wall, "I'll make an exit, Stingmon protect the others."

Stingmon, a green armoured bug man with insect wings, nodded, "Right, Stinging Spiking Strike!" Stingmon started to cut the falling rocks with the blades on his wrists.

Angewomon held her right hand up in the air, and her left hand in front of her towards the wall. The wings on the glove on her left hand grow, while holy energy focused itself in her right hand in the shape of an arrow. "Holy Arrow!" Angewomon shot the arrow at the wall using her glove as a bow.

Smoke filled the room for a moment before it cleared and the wall had a hole in it big enough for everyone to use to get out.

"Alright Angewomon!" Kari cheered.

The pyramid started to collapse under the strain from all the attacks. "Everyone get out now!" Davis yelled to everyone.

TK started to run, Davis, Cody and Yolei grabbed their Digimon and took off running to the hole in the wall Angewomon made. Stingmon flew beside Ken and Ken jumped on Stingmon's back, Angewomon did the same for Kari and Kari jumped on her back. Stingmon then grabbed Davis and TK, while Angewomon grabbed Yolei and Cody.

Angewomon and Stingmon flew as fast as they could out of the pyramid and to safety. But safety was far from the now pile of rubble, that once was a pyramid, since the group of Airdramon were right there outside of pyramid's remains. The six Airdramon surrounded Stingmon and Angewomon.

"Shit!" Ken swear, "We can't land or fight."

"Electro Shocker!" a huge ball of electricity hit one of the Airdramon's black rings, freeing it from the evil's control, and knocking it to the ground.

Everyone looked to the direction the attack come from, Kabuterimon with Izzy on his back, "Need a hand or four?" Kabuterimon chuckled at his joke.

Two of the remaining Airdramon flew towards Kabuterimon, "Wing Cutter!"

Kabuterimon dodged the attacks, "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon's attack hit one of the Airdramon's black rings and Kabuterimon charged at the other Airdramon and physically clawed off its black ring.

The remaining three controlled Airdramon turn their attention to Stingmon and Angewomon, "Wing Cutter!"

Stingmon and Angewomon quickly flew higher into the air to dodge the attack. The three freed Airdramon took to the sky and attacked their controlled friends, trying to get the black rings off of them.

Kabuterimon flew towards Stingmon and Angewomon, "Are you guys okay?" Izzy asked when he was close enough to be heard.

"I've been better." Davis answered.

The DigiDestines and their Digimon looked below them to see that the three free Airdramon are losing the battle to free their friends.

"Stingmon Angewomon," Kabuterimon got the Digimon's attention, "hand me over the kids, I'll take them to safety and you two help the Airdramon."

Stingmon and Angewomon nodded and let the kids get onto Kabuterimon's back. After they were sure they were safe they flew down to help free the Airdramon from the control of the evil.

Kabuterimon took off towards the sphinx to drop the humans and the baby Digimon off. Once on the ground Izzy grabbed his D-3 and started to look around.

"Izzy-senpai what are you doing?" Cody asked the older male.

Izzy continued to look around, "If my theory is correct our D-3's have the ability to locate the control towers." Izzy stopped looking around, "Kabuterimon the far left pyramid is the control tower."

"Got it." Kabuterimon took to the air, "Electro Shocker!" The attack went through the pyramid which was a holograph and connected against the control tower, destroying it.

The humans and baby level Digimon cheered but the cheering soon stopped as a controlled Airdramon came charging at them.

The baby level Digimon jumped out of their partner's arms. "Oh no you don't!" Chibimon growled at the Airdramon.

Davis, Yolei and Cody's digivices started to glow.

_**Bits of data flew down towards Chibimon and entered his body as he spun around in a circle.**_

"Chibimon digivolve to ... V-mon!"

_**A larger blue and white dragon stood where Chibimon once was.**_

_**Bits of data flew down towards Poromon and entered his body as he spun around in a circle.**_

"Poromon digivolve to ... Hawkmon!"

_**A large red and white hawk stood where Poromon once was.**_

_**Bits of data flew down towards Upamon and entered his body as he spun around in a circle.**_

"Upamon digivolve to ... Armadillomon!"

_**A large brown and gold armadillo stood where Poromon once was.**_

The DigiDestines stared in shock at the newly digivolved Digimon. V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon charged and jumped at Airdramon. Airdramon knocked them aside with its head, but stops charging.

Davis, Yolei and Cody cried out for their Digimon. V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon quickly get up and get ready for a counter attack.

Hawkmon grabs the feather from his headband, "Feather Strike!" Hawkmon throws his feather and it skins the Airdramon and comes back to Hawkmon who catches it at puts it back in his headband.

Armadillomon starts running towards Airdramon and leaps into the air, "Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon curls up into a ball and rams Airdramon with his curled up body. The Airdramon flinches but Armadillomon does little to hurt it, but like Hawkmon's attack it did made Airdramon angrier. Armadillomon is thrown back but Airdramon to where he jumped from.

V-mon takes his shot at attacking, "V-headbutt!" V-mon charges and jumps at Airdramon, V-mon head butts Airdramon with enough force to knock Airdramon back a bit.

V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon stood side by side; Airdramon roared and used its tail to knock the three child level Digimon out of its way to the humans.

Izzy, Davis, TK, Ken, Kari, Yolei and Cody cried out for the Digimon, who did not move after the hit.

Stingmon come flying towards the humans from be hide the Airdramon, "Stinging Spiking Strike!" Stingmon cuts the black ring off of the Airdramon, freeing the last one.

Angewomon, Kabuterimon and the five other Airdramon go to the humans.

The Airdramon fly off towards the sky free from the evil, they all roared in gratitude to the DigiDestines and their Digimon.

Kabuterimon and Stingmon de-digivolve into Tentomon and Wormmon, Davis, Yolei and Cody run to their Digimon, they held their Digimon.

Angewomon flew above the group, and held her hands towards the sky, "Saint Air!" A holy ring of energy forms above Angewomon's hands. Some of the holy energy rains down on the group and heals their cuts, bruise and restores their energy. Angewomon dropped her arms and head and glowed and de-digivolved into Salamon, her child form. Kari ran and caught Salamon before she hit the ground.

V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon opened their eyes and smiled at their partner.

"Sorry for the scare Yolei." Hawkmon apologised to his partner. Yolei smiled and hugged Hawkmon.

Cody hugged Armadillomon, "I'm glad you're okay um." Cody paused, "I guess you're not Upamon any more."

Armadillomon smiled, "No I digivolved into Armadillomon."

Hawkmon point to himself, "And I digivolved into Hawkmon."

V-mon chuckled, "I digivolved into V-mon." V-mon held out his fingers in a 'V' shape.

TK smiled at the new DigiDestines and their Digimon then turned to Izzy, Ken and their Digimon, "So guys, now that the danger's gone. I have to ask, what's with the outfits?" TK waved her hand at the boys.

"Oh," Ken chuckled, "When we find our new Digi-Eggs our outfits change into what you see here." Ken gestured to his outfit, "Each outfit is designed for each Crest."

TK nodded, "Nice." TK gasped, "Oh," TK walked over to Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody who were all holing their Digimon, "Is everyone alright?"

Kari nodded, "Ya thanks to Salamon here." Salamon, the small pink puppy like digimon, smiled from her spot in Kari's arms.

"That's good, oh" TK turned to Davis, Yolei and Cody, "guys congrats on digivolving."

Yolei smiled hugging Hawkmon, "Thanks I'm so happy that I shared my strength with Hawkmon." Hawkmon smiled at Yolei.

"That was something else," Cody spoke up, "running from and fighting Digimon."

Izzy and Ken walked over to the others with their Digimon close to them. "But you three have something we never had." Ken told the new DigiDestines.

Davis raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"Someone helping you guys with the Digi-World." Izzy explained, "Someone telling you guys the ins and outs of the Digi-World."

"And," TK added her bit in, "The ability to travel between the Digi-World and the human world."

"Izzy?" Kari asked the older boy.

Izzy turned his attention to Kari, "Yes Kari."

"Not that I'm complaining about the save back there," Kari started, "But aren't you suppose to be guarding the Digi-Port back in the computer lab?"

Izzy paused for a moment, "oh you're right Kari, Matt come just after I finished creating a map of the Digi-World to locate your guy's digivice signals and control towers and she's now standing guard till I get back." Izzy paled a bit, "Speaking of Matt, we better hurry back before she gets angry." TK, Ken, Wormmon and Tentomon nodded, even Kari and Salamon looked a little worried.

"Is it bad if Matt-senpai gets angry?" Davis asked the group who all looked worried about the idea of Matt getting mad, as everyone started to walk towards to closet Digi-Port.

Ken spoke for the group, "Matt is the type of person that if she likes you, she can be your best friend, hence the Crest of Friendship. But if you get her angry or hurt one of the people she's friends with." Ken shuttered, "Watch out, she'll tear you apart."

Davis did not look convinced unlike Yolei, Cody, V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. "How bad could an angry Matt-senpai be?"

"Davis". Izzy went over to Davis and put a hand on Davis's shoulder, "Tai has the Crest of Courage, very few things scare him. Matt when she's angry is one of those few things."

Davis was very surprised by this, "Really?" The others nodded, "I have got to see this."

Yolei raised an eyebrow, "What? Tai-senpai scared or Matt-senpai angry?"

Davis pretended to think about it for a moment, "You'll find out." Davis smirked wickedly at his inner thoughts.

TK went up to Davis, "Davis trust me on this, you do not I repeat do not want to see my sister angry."

Davis smiled at TK with a loved strake look, "If it worries you then I won't."

TK sighed, "Thanks goodness."

By now the gang made it to the Digi-Port, Izzy looked at Ken and Kari, "Do either of you two want to open the portal?"

Ken gestured to the portal, "Kari?"

Kari smiled, "Sure thanks." Kari walked up to the portal and everyone got behind her, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready." The rest chorused.

Kari nodded, "Digi-Port open!" The group disappeared into the portal via a bright white light.

Human World

Matt was pacing back and forth worried about her friends. Matt was facing the door when behind her, a bright light shone and what sounded like bodies landing on the floor. Matt whipped around to see Izzy, Ken, Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tentomon, Wormmon, Salamon and three new Digimon on the floor. "Oh my, are you guys okay?" Matt rushed to the group's side. Everyone, one by one got up.

TK chuckled, "Yes Matt we're fine."

"And Matt," Kari quickly cut off anything Matt was about to say, "the Digi-Port pulled Ken and Wormmon in and not Izzy and Tentomon because both Ken and I need to find our Digi-Eggs." Kari and Ken both held out their new D-3's.

Matt looked at the D-3's and sighed, "Okay since everyone is okay I guess I won't hurt Izzy," Izzy sighed in relief, "But only if," Izzy paled, "you guys tell me what happened in the Digi-World."

"Well," Ken started, "we got sent to the pyramids on Server Continent, where Kari and I found our eggs and fought some controlled Airdramon. Izzy and Kabuterimon came just in time to help out. Also Chibimon, Poromon and Upamon digivolved into their child forms." Ken gestured to the Digimon he's talking about, "Chibimon digivolved to V-mon, Poromon digivolved to Hawkmon and Upamon digivolved to Armadillomon."

Matt nodded, "Okay good to know."

Cody looked at Yolei's watch, "It's getting late, we should head home before our parents get worried."

"Good idea Cody." Izzy told the younger boy, as everyone gathered their stuff to go home, "Guys remember about meeting up tomorrow at 9:00 in the park."

Davis beamed at the others, "I wouldn't even dream of being late."

Before the group left the computer room Izzy told the new DigiDestines something, "Davis, Yolei, Cody, since you're in the human world your Digimon can digivolve." The three looked at each other in confusion, so Izzy continued, "We did not mention this earlier because we did not want any accidents with you guys getting your Digimon to digivolve."

"That happened once," Matt explained more to the group, "I'm not saying who, but one of the DigiDestines tried and focused their Digimon to digivolve." Matt sighed at the memory, "Let's just say it was not pretty. But it did teach us that we should never rush into something when we are not ready to."

Yolei hugged Hawkmon, "I promise you I will never force Hawkmon to digivolve if he's not ready to." Hawkmon hugged Yolei back.

"Same with me and Armadillomon." Cody hugged his Digi-partner, who hugged him back.

V-mon looked up at Davis, "Davis?"

Davis knelt down to V-mon's height, "I would never cause you harm V-mon." Davis and V-mon hugged each other.

The group packed up their stuff and headed out and promised to meet up at the park the next day.

* * *

**A/N – Sorry for the late personality development on the Davis, Yolei and Cody. I tried to make it realistic by them being in shock about them becoming DigiDestines and getting Digimon.**

**Review and tell me what you guys reading this think.**


	5. Jail Break

**So here is Episode 4, hope who ever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or my self onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list. Sorry for the late update, I was away on vacation and therefore away from my laptop.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Digi-World

By a mountain there's a building, a jail would be a better name for the building. The four corners of the jail are control towers. In side the jail small grey Digimon with large claws are being focused into cages by large rock humanoid Digimon that have black rings around their arms like arm bands. One Digimon that was being focused into a cage did not look like the others; he had light blue fur with dark blue strips, and a horn coming out of his forehand. This Digimon had a lot more bruises then the grey Digimon.

The blue Digimon laid motionless on the ceil, the only other Digimon in the ceil, a grey Digimon with sunglasses ran to his aid, "Gabumon you alright?" Worry was clear in his voice.

The blue Digimon, Gabumon, opened his eyes, "I'm alright Gazimon."

The grey Digimon, Gazimon, sighed, "I'm sorry, you were trying to help us escape and you got hurt and captured because of it."

Gabumon smiled, "It's alright Gazimon, I don't blame you."

Gazimon took off his sunglasses, "If only the DigiDestines where here."

Gabumon kind expression turn into a determine one, lifting his head up towards Gazimon, "Matt and the others will come, and when they do you and the other Gazimon will be free." Gabumon relaxed and laid fully down on the floor, "I know Matt will come, I can feel it."

Gazimon smiled at Gabumon, "You're right Gabumon. The DigiDestines freed the Gazimon from that sleaze ball Etemon's control and soon from these controlled Golemon too."

Gabumon smiled again, "That's the spirit Gazimon." Gabumon closed his eyes.

Gazimon smiled and looked down at Gabumon and saw him asleep, "That seems like a good idea." Gazimon laid down beside Gabumon and shut his eyes.

Human World 8:19 a.m

Davis is sound asleep, with Chibimon sound asleep beside him. Davis's alarm is ringing beside his bed, but both boys ignore the ringing alarm and continue to sleep.

A red headed girl with brown eyes entered Davis's room. She looked about fourteen, and on the taller side of average. She looked around Davis's room, "Davis is a pig, he really needs to clean his room." The girl walked over to Davis and Chibimon's sleeping forms, avoiding the mess as she went, "He goes to all the trouble to set his alarm and now sleeps through it." she sighed, "Davis." She shakes her head. The girl leaned over Davis's sleeping form, "Davis wake up." The girl loudly whispers to the boy and she starts to shake him slightly.

Davis rolled away from the girl and muttered, "Five more minutes".

"Daisuke your alarm's been going off for five minutes already." The girl said in a louder voice.

Davis shot up and looked at his alarm clock, Chibimon woke up at the sudden moment, he started to move then noticed the girl and stayed still and pretended to be a stuffed animal, "Shit." Davis cured to no one in particular; Davis got up and started to search for some cloths to wear, "Thanks for the wake up call Jun."

Jun reached over to turn off her brother's alarm clock, "Welcome." Jun looked at Chibimon, "When did you get this guy?" Jun picked up Chibimon and started to examine him. "He looks like a baby dragon, he's kind of cute." Before Davis could yell at his sister, Jun put Chibimon down on her brother's bed, "I'll found out after you get ready." Jun left Davis's room but left his door open.

Davis looked at Chibimon and mouthed, "We'll talk later." Chibimon nodded and laid down again.

Davis quickly had a shower and dressed for the day. Before eating breakfast he made a pit stop in his room and put Chibimon in his backpack. Davis seat at the kitchen table and ate his food, Davis also packed breakfast for Chibimon along with some snacks for both of them. Davis put his dishes in the sink, "Thanks for the food, but I've got to go." Davis grabbed his backpack and went to the front door. Before putting on his shoes, Davis did a double check, _'Digivice check, Chibimon check, food for Chibimon check, and goggles check.'_ Davis put on his shoes, "I'll be home around..." Davis paused for a moment, "I'll contact you guys later about what time I'll be home at." Davis opened the door, "Bye." Davis left and closed the door behind him.

Jun came around the corner to look at the front door where Davis just left, _'Why did that thing on Davis's bed look ... no feel familiar.' _Jun shrugged, "What ever, I'll find out later, when he's not in a rush."

Davis is running to the park, Chibimon is bouncing in Davis's backpack along with his breakfast and snacks. Davis entered the park, he stopped running and checked his digivice for the time, "8:56, I'm lucky Jun decided to wake me up this morning." Davis jogged through the park looking for the others.

Davis soon spotted Salamon walk around looking for something, "She could be looking for the late comers, so me." Davis jogged over to Salamon and knelt down in front of her, "Hey girl where's your partner?" Davis tried not to chuckle at the glare Salamon gave him. Salamon turned around and started to walk away from Davis. "What is it girl you want me to follow you?" Davis got up and started to follow Salamon, laughing.

When Salamon and Davis got away from the public, which was very quick, "Kari I found Davis." Salamon spoke in a very proud tone.

In a clearing Davis and Salamon found Kari, Tai, Agumon, Joe, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Mimi, Ken, Wormmon and Sam. Izzy is on his laptop with Sam watching him. All the humans besides Sam had either a backpack or duffel bag with them.

Davis looked at his digivice, "I would have thought I would have been the last one here." Davis squatted and took of his backpack to let Chibimon out so he could eat. Chibimon happily started eating his breakfast.

"TK e-mailed us a little bit ago and told us that she over sleep and Yolei, Cody and their Digimon are waiting for her." Joe told Davis.

Ken chuckled, "I bet she stayed up playing video games."

Mimi giggled, "She does like her games."

Salamon's ears twitched, "Oh I hear TK and them." Salamon starts running to the direction she and Davis just came form, "I'll be back with them." Salamon vanished in the vegetation.

"Hey guys." Izzy called everyone's attention onto him, "The Digital World control tower count went up over night."

"What!" The rest of the group minus Sam, who already saw the screen, cried out.

Izzy got up and walked away room the tree he was resting on. Everyone crowded around him and looked at his laptop. The map of the Digi-World was on screen and a little under half the squares are black.

"This is not good," Sora spoke up, "this new evil must be very angry that we destroyed those control towers and freed those Digimon."

"And for revenge they build more control towers." Kari shuttered at her words.

The group stood in silence till Salamon with TK, Yolei and Cody behind her, all three humans had backpacks with them.

"What's wrong?" TK asked the group, knowing that her being late was not the cause of their angry. Yolei and Cody knelt down and opened their bags to let their Digimon out, both Digimon in their baby level forms.

"This new evil put up a lot of control towers over night." Matt explained to the late comers, "In want we think as revenge for us destroying a couple of control towers and freeing a hand full of Digimon."

Yolei gasped, "That's horrible."

Tai paced a couple of times and he thought of a plan, Tai stopped and looked at the others, "Okay guys here's the plan for this weekend." Everyone looked at Tai, "We stay in the Digi-World till around lunch time, Sam will talk care of Izzy's laptop till we get back to the human world. Then we head home to complete what ever homework and such that needs to be done. Tomorrow we meet back here," Tai pointed to the ground, "at 9 a.m and spend till 5 ish in the Digi-World. We can think of our cover stories for tomorrow at lunch."

Matt smirked, "Sounds good to me."

Izzy handed his pineapple laptop over to Sam so that the screen was facing away for Sam, Izzy typed a few things, "I have the Digi-Port open and ready. I selected an area that has a small group of control towers."

"I have my D-Terminal," Sam spoke up, "you guys can e-mail me when you need to get out."

Tai nodded, "Great, everyone ready?"

"One moment Tai-senpai," Davis told the older goggle head; Davis turned to Chibimon and held out his digivice. Yolei, Cody and Kari coped Davis's action with their own Digimon.

"Chibimon digivolve to ... V-mon!"

"Poromon digivolve to ... Hawkmon!"

"Upamon digivolve to ... Armadillomon!"

"Salamon digivolve to ... Gatomon!"

Agumon went over to his fellow child level Digimon, "Congrats on digivolving guys." The three Digimon thanked Agumon for his complement.

"Oh one more thing," Yolei reached into her bag and pulled out a D-Terminal, "I finished the D-Terminals last night. Davis this is yours." Yolei held out the device to Davis.

Davis walked over to Yolei, "Thanks Yolei." Davis grabbed the D-Terminal from Yolei's outstretched hand. Davis soon started to play with it to learn how to use it.

"The contact info for the DigiDestines and Sam are already in there." Yolei explained to Davis, "I had time this morning to transfer the info from TK's to ours."

"Sweet," Davis nodded, "thanks again Yolei."

Yolei smiled, "Your welcome Davis."

Tai raised up his arms up in the air, "Now who wants to open the Digi-Port?" Tai grinned at the others.

Sora chuckled at Tai, "I will if that's alright with everyone?" the other DigiDestines who had D-3's nodded at Sora. Sora walked over to Izzy's laptop and everyone but Sam crowded around her. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone called out 'ready' or 'yes' to answer Sora. "Sam please be careful with my laptop." Izzy said to Sam after the other's replies were finished.

Sam along with the original DigiDestines and Digimon laughed. "Izzy I will be careful with your laptop." Sam told the younger boy after the groups laughing fit calmed down.

Izzy nodded, "Thanks."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Digi-Port open."

Sam closed his eyes as the light eloped the group, he blinked when the light dimmed down. Sam was now along in the park with Izzy's most prized possession. Sam sighed, and put Izzy laptop in Izzy's laptop carry bag and put the bag over his one shoulder. "What to do now?" Sam thought for a moment, "Library it is." Sam started to walk towards the library.

Digi-World

The DigiDestines and their Digimon are walking towards the direction of the jail, Izzy's guiding the using his D-3.

The group was walking in comfortable silence till Matt's digivice went off. Matt grabbed her digivice, "What the?"

"Kari's and mine digivice did that too." Ken spoke up, "It must mean your Digi-Egg is close by."

Matt glared at her digivice, "That means nothing to me without Gabumon here." Matt continued to walk towards the direction of the jail. The original DigiDestines and their Digimon quickly followed Matt, knowing that it would not be wise to not follow her. The new DigiDestines and their Digimon quickly followed since they did not what to be left behind.

After a bit of walking the group saw the jail, they gasped at the site of controlled Digimon beating freed Digimon. The jail's four control towers made the jail looked like a medieval fortress.

The group heard a massive roar, and the ground started to shake. From the ground giant rock humanoid Digimon came up and surrounded the group. "Surrender." The rock Digimon growled at the group.

Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Wormmon, V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon got ready to fight.

"What are they?" Mimi asked.

"What you don't know?" Davis, Yolei and Cody yelled out.

Mimi huffed at the reaction. "Well I'm sorry that I don't know every Digimon in the Digi-World."

"This is not our biggest problem right now!" Matt yelled at the three new DigiDestines. The three DigiDestines flinched at the reaction. Matt turned to one of the rock Digimon, "Just leave right now, or you will be sorry." Matt glared the Digimon.

The Digimon laughed, "Those are Golemon, their not the brightest Digimon out there." Tentomon told the others. Digi-Scan Golemon level Adult.

The Golemon opened their mouths and all of then sent out a sonic scream at the group, not enough to hurt them but enough to knock them out. The Golemon picked up the DigiDestines and Digimon off of the ground and made their way to the jail.

The Golemon made their way into the jail; as the Golemon walked by the imprissoned Digimon, the Digimon saw the DigiDestines and their hearts sank at the sight, hope vanished from their eyes. On the other end of the jail was a wall, both side walls are made up of three levels of fifteen ceils on each side, only one of the ceils are empty.

The Golemon made their way to the empty ceil and split up the humans and Digimon up. The humans are tossed into the empty ceil across from the Digimon who are tossed into a ceil with two sleeping Digimon.

The sleeping Digimon woke up and the one, a Gazimon with sunglasses on, got up and ran towards Agumon, "Agumon wake up!"

Agumon along woke up at the outburst, with headache, "Uhh, I'm up, I'm-" Agumon looked at the Digimon, "Gazimon what are-."

Agumon was cut off since Gazimon hugged him, "Oh Agumon that goodness that you found the DigiDestines and brought them here." Gazimon got up and pulled Agumon towards the sleeping Digimon he was beside.

Agumon was about to say something to Gazimon but saw the other sleeping Digimon that was originally sharing a ceil with Gazimon. Gazimon let go of Agumon and Agumon made his way over to the Digimon. Agumon knelt down beside the Digimon and put his claw and the sleeping Digimon's shoulder, "Gabumon."

Gabumon's eyes fluttered open and looked at Agumon's eyes, "Agumon?"

Agumon's eyes filled with both tears of happiness and sadness, "Ya it's me, what happened to you?"

Gabumon smiled his eyes filling with tears of happiness, "Just helping out some friends." Gabumon pulled himself into a seating position.

Agumon held Gabumon close, minding his bruises, "I thought I lost you when we were running."

Gabumon blushing held Agumon close, "You know as well as I do, no matter where this world throws us we always find our way back to each other."

Agumon pulled away nodding, "You're right."

Gabumon looked around to see that some other of his friends are in the ceil too, "Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Wormmon."

Agumon turned around and saw that the humans and Digimon were coming too; Agumon got up and helped Gabumon up, "I've got to show you someone." Agumon help Gabumon walk towards the ceil door/wall.

Once they where at the front of the ceil, Gabumon gasped, "Matt."

Gazimon came on Gabumon's other side, "Well I'll be dammed, Gabumon you were right."

The humans are nursing their headaches, the Digimon are looking around their ten foot width and length ceil with a nine foot wall height.

Agumon leans on Gabumon, "They're back."

Gabumon blinked and his face soon filled with even more happiness, "Matt!"

Matt along with the other humans and Digimon looked at Gabumon. Matt got up and walked towards Gabumon, the only thing between them was two ceil doors and about twenty-five feet of open space. Matt knelt down to Gabumon's eyes level, tears of joy in her eyes, "Gabumon."

The Digimon quickly broke out of their shock and Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon and Wormmon ran over to him and hugged Gabumon. Gabumon winced at the rough contact. The Digimon quickly backed off since they did not what to hurt their friend.

Gabumon smiled at them, "It's great to see all of you guys again."

"Gabumon what happened to you?" Wormmon asked him.

Gabumon blushed a bit, "Oh the Golemon running this place don't like me very much."

The humans looked at Matt and not only saw her anger but felt the anger radiate off of Matt.

"Hey guys!" Jyou called to the group, hoping to calm Matt's anger by taking her mind off of Gabumon for a moment. Everyone looked at Jyou. Jyou held out is digivice, "The Golemon didn't take our digivices or our bags from us."

The DigiDestines grabbed their digivices and held them in front of themselves.

"I told you guys that Golemon are not the smartest Digimon out there." Tentomon piped up.

Tai looked at the ceils, "Okay here's the plan." Everyone looked at Tai, "Ken," Tai looked at the boy, "you get Wormmon to digivolve to free us from these ceils. Once that's done Sora, Izzy, Kari, you three will get Biyomon, Tentomon and Gatomon to digivolve. We need to free the Digimon both the ones in jail and the controlled ones, along with destroying the control towers." Tai looked at Matt, "Matt, your digivice went off earlier. You, me, Gabumon and Agumon will go and find your Digi-Egg, while the rest stay and fight."

The original DigiDestines nodded; Ken held out his digivice to Wormmon.

"Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon!"

Stingmon extended his stinger blades, "Stinging Spiking Strike!" Stingmon made quick work at cutting the ceil doors open.

The other imprisoned Digimon cheered at the DigiDestines and their Digimon.

The Digimon and humans ran to each other, Matt and Gabumon hugged each other. "Matt will you play your harmonica after all this is over?" Gabumon asked his partner.

Matt laughed, "Of course I will Gabumon." Matt pulled away but kept her hands on Gabumon's, "Of course."

"I'd hate to ruin this moment," Gazimon spoke up, "but my friends and other Digimon are still in ceils."

Tai nodded, "Right you guys free the Digimon and bring those control towers down, Matt and I will be back soon with back up."

Tai turned to Agumon and held out his digivice.

Agumon nodded, "Agumon digivolve to ... Greymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!"

"Gatomon super digivolve to ... Angewomon!"

Tai turned to Matt, Matt was looking at her digivice, "This way." Matt pointed to the wall.

Tai, Matt and Gabumon climbed onto Greymon's back. "Nova Blast!" Greymon took down a chunk of the wall and walked towards the wall, soon exiting the room.

The imprisoned Digimon cheered again, hope returning to their eyes.

Stingmon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon and Angewomon started to fly around the jail and freeing trapped Digimon. Even V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon are helping with the jail break, by freeing Digimon on the first level. The humans and Gazimon are helping injured Digimon to the hole in the wall

Everyone stopped when loud growling was heard. A small army of controlled Golemon came into the room using the door.

"Electro Shocker!" "Meteor Wing!"

Kabuterimon's electric ball and Birdramon's fire balls hits some of the Golemon causing them to fall and creating a domino effect.

"Tentomon was right." Davis pointed out, as the humans and Digimon made their way out of the jail, "Golemon aren't the smartest Digimon."

"I bet this new evil is kicking them self for controlling them." Ken piped up as the group helped the injured Digimon outside.

"Sulfur Plume!" The Golemon from the small stacks on their backs fires super-heated gas. The gas cloud surrounded the Golemon and quickly started to fill the room. The Humans and the non partner Digimon quickly exited the jail when the super-heated also exited the jail. Everyone jumped away form the gas and landed on the ground and covered their heads with their hands.

After a moment everyone slowly got up, small bits of rock lightly covered everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" Davis yelled out to the others. Out of the corner of his eye Davis saw a flash of blue light off in the distance. "Did anyone else see that flash of blue light just now?" Everyone slowly got up.

Izzy thought for a moment, "Matt must have found her egg."

"How do you know?" Davis asked.

Izzy smiled, "Matt's crest is blue." A howl was heard in the direction the blue light flashed.

"You guys need to head to safety." Jyou instructed the Digimon, the Digimon fled from the jail, only Gazimon stayed.

"I'm not leaving yet." Gazimon told the DigiDestines.

"Golem Punch!" Stingmon come flying out of the jail form the force of one of the Golemon's punches, quickly followed by V-mon.

"Stingmon!" Ken ran to his partner's side.

Davis was close behide Ken, "V-mon!"

"I'm alright Ken." Stingmon calmed his partner down.

Davis picked up V-mon, "I see stars." V-mon muttered.

Izzy, Sora, Kari, Yolei and Cody looked inside the jail to see what was happening with their Digimon.

"Look!" Mimi shouted to the group, "Matt and Tai are back."

Tai was still on Greymon's back and Matt was now riding a giant light blue wolf with dark blue stripes. Both Digimon were very close to the group, so they slowed their running down.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shot at one corner control tower.

"Howling Blaster!" The blue wolf blasts an icy blue fire from his mouth at the other corner control tower.

Both attacks collided with the control towers causing them to crumble to the ground along with the wall's two corners.

"Nice shouting Garurumon!" Matt jumps off the blue wolf, Garurumon, and pets him.

The jail started to shake, the walls started to get cracks and small chips of rock are falling off of the jail.

"The jail's coming down." Izzy yelled out to the group.

Larger pieces of rock are falling off of the jail and the cracks are getting bigger and bigger.

"Quick everyone get away from it." Tai yelled out.

Angewomon, carrying Hawkmon and Armadillomon, Kabuterimon, and Birdramon came flying out of the jail. Everyone made a made dash away from the jail as it crumbled to the ground.

Once the dirt settled the DigiDestines and Digimon looked at the once jail; at the far end of the now pile of rubble the two remaining control towers are still standing.

"Damm it." Angewomon cursed and put down Hawkmon and Armadillmon, "I'll get the one on the left." Angewomon flew a bit closer to the control tower, "Holy Arrow!" Angewomon's arrow hit the control tower and caused it to crumble just like the jail.

"I've got the last one." Birdramon spoke up, "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon's attack hit the last control tower and like the rest of the jail it fell to the ground.

"Is it over?" TK asked to anyone in general. Some of the rock that once was called a roof started to move. "I guess not."

Several Golemon come up from the debris, the Digi-Partners got into a fighting stance. The Golemon got up and looked around, the Digi-Partners relaxed when they saw that the jail falling on the Golemon caused the dark rings to break off. The Golemon made no noise and walked away.

Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, Jyou, Mimi, Ken and TK all after a bit of silence in the group started to laugh. After a bit everyone else started to laugh too. Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Angewomon, Stingmon, Greymon and Garurumon de-digivolved into Biyomon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Wormmon, Agumon and Gabumon respectively.

Once everyone calmed down from laughing, Gazimon smiled at the group, "Thank you guys so much for freeing us."

The debris started to shake again, "Hold that thanks Gazimon." Agumon told the other Digimon.

A lone Golemon came up from the rubble; the only difference from the last time this happened is this Golemon still had his dark ring on. Golemon opened his mouth.

"Everyone move it." Tai ordered.

But it was too late for the group; everyone was blown back from the attack, Davis still had V-mon in his arms as the two were blown back.

Golemon chuckled and walked towards the group. The group groaned and shifted but did not get up.

Soon the group recovered enough to pull them selves up slightly. Davis laid V-mon down and his backpack and got up and walked towards Golemon. Davis stopped about fifteen feet from the group, and out stretched his arms, "Don't even think about hurting them!"

Everyone was shocked by Davis's action. Golemon stopped in front of Davis and looked at him. After Golemon staring for a few moments it smirked and brought its arms over its head and before anyone could speak or do anything Golemon brought its arms down on either side of Davis. Davis quickly brought his arms to his sides. Golemon quickly grabbed Davis with both of its hands and lifted him in the air.

"Davis!" The group behind him cried out.

Davis cried out in pain as Golemon started to squeeze him like a think orange slice.

V-mon quickly got up and ran to Davis, "Davis!"

Davis's digivice on his belt loop started to glow, "V-mon!"

_**A large blue dragon with a white belly and chest with a silver X on his chest/stomach, with white wings and a metal horn on his nose, silently roared. The dragon soon turned to data bits and started to fall towards V-mon and into him as he spun around in a black area with light blue code around him.**_

"V-mon digivolve to ... XV-mon!"

_**A bright light eloped V-mon and changed him into the larger blue dragon from before.**_

Everyone gasped at V-mon's adult form. "That's XV-mon." Tentomon started to explain to the group, "XV-mon's strength is incredible for their level."

XV-mon quickly made his was over to Golemon and grabbed its wrist, "Critical Crunch!" XV-mon's grip had enough force for Golemon to let go of Davis. XV-mon grabbed Davis with his tail and lowered him to the ground away from Golemon. XV-mon still had his grip on Golemon's wrist and Golemon's wrist started to develop cracks. Golemon roared in angry at XV-mon. XV-mon pulled Golemon's wrists to the sides, "X-Laser!" XV-mon's X on his chest/stomach stared to glow yellow just before a laser in the shape of an 'X' came out and hit Golemon. Golemon was thrown back into the pile of rubble also its dark ring was knocked off and turned into data bits that soon vanished.

XV-mon roared with pride at his victory, soon he de-digivolved into V-mon.

Davis got up off of the ground where XV-mon put his down, "V-mon that was incredible."

V-mon smiled at Davis, "I could not have done it without your help Davis."

Davis chuckled, "Ya but next time, I'm going to help in a different way." Davis rubbed his arms, "I don't want another Golemon hug." Everyone laughed at the comment. Kari handed Davis his bag.

"Hey guys how about we head back to the Human world for lunch?" Tai asked the gang.

"Food!" V-mon cried out in happiness.

"Wait," Gazimon cried out, "I have some information about the evil that could be helpful."

Tai nodded, "Okay, guys lets find a spot to seat and rest so Gazimon can tell us what he knows.

The gang agreed and walked away from the jail and found a big tree that everyone sat and relaxed. Except Jyou who wanted to make sure that Davis did not have any permanent damage from Golemon.

Gazimon sighed, "From what I know; this new evil is a human child."

"What!" Everyone shrieked out.

Gazimon nodded, "Her partner is DemiDevimon, the same DemiDevimon that once worked for Myotismon."

"No." Gatomon whisper out, worried that her friend has fallen into evil again.

Gazimon continued, "She has control of the train stations that me and the other Gazimon run, which is why we were thrown into jail. We refused to work for her freely."

"The train stations?" Mimi asked.

Gazimon turned to Agumon, "You did not tell them about the train stations?"

Agumon blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "It slipped my mind."

Gazimon chuckled a bit, "The train stations the Gazimon made soon after you guys were forced to leave the Digi-World. They help make travel in the Digi-World faster and easier. The Gazimon used Etemon's Dark Network as a base to make it. And now the human child has control of transportation in the Digi-World."

Izzy went into in his thinking pose, "What could make a DigiDestine turn evil?"

"What ever made this kid turn evil doesn't matter." Matt spoke up with venom in her voice, "She's hurting Digimon and that's not what a DigiDestine is called into the Digi-World to do."

"Sorry to interrupt but," Yolei started, "who's DemiDevimon?" Davis, V-mon, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon nodded.

"DemiDevimon," Gatomon stared, "is an old friend of mine from when I work for Myotismon. And before you say anything," Gatomon warned the new DigiDestines and their Digimon, "this was before I met up with Kari and the others." Gatomon signed, "Anyway, DemiDevimon is my friend, he wished me luck when me and Wizardmon went to go get Kari's Crest and helped in the battle against Myotismon." Gatomon paused in thought, "I don't see why he went back to doing bad deeds."

A silence falls over the group, "We should head back to the Human World and update Sam on what we learnt." Tai tells the others.

Everyone nods, Jyou helps Davis up, "Well Davis you just have bruises nothing serious, but I do recommend baggy long sleeve shirts for a few days till the bruises are not tender to the touch."

Davis nodded, "Thanks Jyou-san."

Jyou smiled, "It's no problem Davis."

"I'll e-mail Sam that we're coming." Ken said as he pulled out his D-Terminal.

The group headed to the closest Digi-Port; Ken looked at his D-Terminal since he just held it as the group walked, "Sam says he's ready for us."

"Who's going to open the portal?" Kari asked.

Matt grabbed her new blue D-3, "May I?" The rest nodded. Matt walked up to the portal with the others behind her, "Ready?"

"Ready." The gang called out.

"Digi-Port open." Matt called out. A bright light eloped the DigiDestines and their Digimon and they soon vanished into the portal.

Gazimon smiled, "I knew these sunglasses were good for something. Now to find the others." Gazimon took off into the forest.

Human World

Sam seat beside the open laptop, that was facing the empty clearing in from of him, eating an apple waiting for the group. Sam closed his eyes as the laptop glowed and opened them soon after the light faded. "Have a nice trip?"

"Ha ha Sam," Izzy spoke up as everyone got off of the ground, "real funny."

Sam smirked, "I try. So what I miss?" Sam took a bit from his apple.

Sora sighed, "The new evil is a DigiDestine gone rogue."

Sam coughed, "What?"

"We'll explain over food." Tai told Sam. Everyone soon had their lunch out and are eating, the Digimon ate their partner's food, plus Sam brought some doughnuts for everyone.

"So what happened today?" Sam asked once everyone had some food in their stomachs.

"Well we got captured by some controlled Digimon, found Gabumon, escaped from jail, freed Digimon and got some info on the evil DigiDestine." TK told Sam.

"Ya apparently the new DigiDestine is an evil bitch." Matt added.

Sam nodded, "Okay. So what's everyone's story for tomorrow?"

"Just tell the parents the truth." The original DigiDestines said in one voice.

Tai looked at the new DigiDestines and saw their shocked faces, "Our parents know about the Digi-World."

The three new DigiDestines 'ohh'ed at the info.

"So if you guys ever need to be bailed out just contact one of us." Mimi told them.

"That's great to know." Yolei brought her hands together in happiness.

"So what are your guys' stories going to be?" Kari asked the new DigiDestines.

"I can just say I'm hanging with some friends." Davis told the group.

"Ya me too." Yolei said.

Cody thought for a moment, "I could tell my parents that too. But I'll let you guys know if I can't come tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Ken commented.

Izzy was working with his laptop, "Oh Davis, Yolei and Cody I want to show you guys some Digimon." The three got up and walked over to Izzy and sat beside him. "These Digimon are the ones our team is missing." Izzy pointed to each Digimon as he said their name, "This is Gomamon Jyou's partner, Palmon Mimi's partner and Patamon TK's partner. Also," Izzy pulled up a new one, "this is DemiDevimon." Izzy chuckled a bit, "I guess we should have shown you guys' pictures earlier. Sorry it slipped my mind that you guys had not clue what our Digimon looked like.

"It's alright Izzy-senpai." Cody spoke up, "It happens to the best of us."

The group finished up their food. "I say we should head home and finish what needs to be done this weekend." Tai spoke up once everyone was done eating.

Everyone agreed and grabbed their stuff. The humans hide their Digimon if needed too. Everyone said good-bye and left to park.

Izzy caught up to Ken and Sam, "Oh Ken."

Ken looked over at Izzy, "Yes Izzy."

"Can you bring your laptop over to my place later, I want to add the code to the Digi-Port to it so I can bring my laptop into the Digi-World." Izzy asked Ken.

Ken nodded, "Oh sure I'll come by after I pick it up from home."

Izzy smiled, "Thanks Ken."

Davis quickly caught up to TK at the park's entrance, "Hey TK."

TK stopped and turned, "Yes Davis."

"I need to thank you." Davis told TK.

TK's face filled with confusion, "For what?"

"For telling me not to make Matt-senpai angry." Davis shuttered, "She's terrifying."

TK chuckled a bit, "Yes but she only to the people that do her or her loved one wrong."

Davis nodded, "Good to know, anything I could do to keep on Matt-senpai's good side?"

TK smiled, "That's easy; first never touch her harmonica, second never mess up her hair, and third never make Gabumon or me angry at you."

Davis nodded, "Great to know, one more thing, how do I keep you and Gabumon not angry at me?"

TK laughed, "Well; Gabumon just like Matt, don't mess with Matt's harmonica, or his fur. As for me, just don't force Chibimon to digivolve if he's not ready too."

Davis smiled, "That's all?"

TK nodded, "Yep those three little thing; harmonica, hair, Gabumon and me." TK thought for a moment, "Well four things."

Both chuckled a bit, TK looked at her digivice for the time, "Sorry but I've got to head out Davis, see you tomorrow." TK started too walk away.

"See ya TK." Davis called after the girl, waving.

TK turned around and waved back.

Davis looked at his digivice, "I should head home too." Davis made his way home, Davis started to look for his keys, "Shit I forgot them again." Davis knocked on the door.

Jun opened the door, "Forget your keys again." Jun walked away from the door.

Davis blushed, "Shut up." Davis closed to door, and held his bag at his side.

"Oh Mom and Dad went for a lunch together so they're not going to be back till later."Jun went up to Davis, "Also we really need to work on you remembering your keys Davis." Jun lightly hit Davis on his shoulder blade.

Now normally this would never bother Davis but after his Golemon hug, he gasped out in pain, and quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands. His backpack fell to the floor and Chibimon's grunt of pain was heard over the thump that the backpack made.

Jun looked at her little brother, "Davis you okay?" Worry was clear in her voice.

Davis took a calming breath, "Ya I'm fine Jun."

"But Daisuke you're in pain." Jun countered.

"Nee-san I'm fine." Davis told his older sister.

Jun and Davis stared at each other. Jun sighed, "Okay Davis I believe you. You obviously don't need an ice pack." Jun walked into the living room and turned on the TV. From where Jun was sitting she could not see the kitchen.

Davis grabbed his backpack went to the freezer and grabbed some ice packs and went to his room. He opened his bag, "Sorry for dropping you Chibimon." Davis laid down on his bed with the ice packs on his chest and arms.

Chibimon went over to Davis and nuzzled into his side, gently of course, "Sorry Davis."

Davis smiled and put his hand on Chibimon's head, "It would have been a lot worse if you had not have digivolved when you did."

Jun stood outside of her brother's room, _'Oh my God, my brother has a monster in his room.'_ Jun walked back to the TV and sat down, _'I need to follow him next time he leaves the house with that thing. I need to figure out what is happening with Davis. Why do I feel like it should be me that has the monster.'  
_

* * *

**There is episode 4, hope you readers like my story. I have reasons for my madness.**


	6. Ice heart melting

**So here is Episode 5, hope who ever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or my self onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list.

Sorry for the last update, I was having some family issues with a death, but it's all over now.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Digi-World 8:02 a.m

Inside Spiral Mountain is the base of the Digimon Emperor. The Digimon Emperor is seating at her multiple screen computer that shows different parts of the Digi-World. On her arm rests are the controls to the computer, she's flipping threw screen shots.

A bowling ball sized black and blue bat comes flying in the room and seats on the Digimon Emperor's lap. The Digimon Emperor uses her left hand to pet the bat, while continuing to scroll threw screen shots using her right hand. "Find anything yet My Lady?" The bat asked the Digimon Emperor.

The Digimon Emperor sighed, "Not yet DemiDevimon." The Digimon Emperor chuckled, "The DigiDestines are playing into my hands. I've got them full of hatred for little old me." Her hand stopped scrolling at the shot of one of the Digi-Worlds snow areas, "What is that idiot doing?" She roared with angry.

DemiDevimon opened his eyes, "Who My Lady?" Digi-Scan DemiDevimon Child Level.

The Digimon Emperor growled, "WaruMonzaemon. He's not suppose to hurt the DigiDestines' Digimon, just capture them with as little force as possible."

DemiDevimon smirked wickedly, "Do you want me to teach him a lesion My Lady?" DemiDevimon fly so that his was beside the Digimon Emperor.

The Digimon Emperor thought for a moment, "Yes, but not yet. We could use this to screw with the DigiDestines' heads."

DemiDevimon chuckled, "I'm all ears My Lady."

"First things first," the Digimon Emperor pulled out a black and gray D-3 and held it out to DemiDevimon, the D-3 started to glow.

_**An image of a tall, thin, leather clad Digimon with black leather like wings with holes in them and an orange bat on his chest appeared and soon turned to data bits and started to fall towards DemiDevimon and into him as he spun around in a black area with light blue code around him.**_

"DemiDevimon digivolve to ... Devimon!"

_**A bright light eloped DemiDevimon and changed him into the large black fallen angel from before.**_

Devimon looked at him self, "How I've missed this form." Digi-Scan Devimon Adult Level.

The Digimon Emperor smiled, "Glad you like it now here's the plan."

Human World 8:06 a.m

Davis made sure he was up early for his all day trip to the Digi-World, and he thought ahead about how his bruise would effect his movement. He just got out of bed and his heading for the shower.

After his slightly painful shower he headed to the kitchen, after stopping at his room to pick up Chibimon and his backpack. Both his parents are sleeping in and Jun was too, so he put Chibimon on the table and started to make them both some food, his bag placed by the front door.

As Davis started making breakfast he heard the shower running. Confused he continued make breakfast, once he was done the shower stopped. Davis and Chibimon at in silence till Jun came into the kitchen, ready for the day.

"Good morning Davis." Jun greeted in a happy tone.

"Good morning." Davis looked at his sister with even more confusion, as she made she self some breakfast, "Why are you up?"

Jun sat across from Davis with her food, "I could ask you the same question."

"I'm spending the day with some friends." Davis told Jun.

Jun nodded, "I just woke up and did not feel like going back to bed." Jun kept her head low after that.

All three ate in silence after that, Chibimon quickly ate his food while he had the chance too.

The two put away their dishes in the sink and Davis grabbed a day's worth of food for two people and put it into his backpack. Davis looked at the time, "I'm heading out, can you remind Mom and Dad that I'm out and I'll be back a bit after 5." Davis asked Jun.

Jun nodded, "Sure have fun."

"Thanks." Davis grabbed Chibimon and left with his backpack in his left hand and Chibimon in his right arm.

Jun quickly wrote a note to her partners about both her and Davis going out and left after grabbing her keys to follow her brother. _'I'm going to find out one way or another what's up with Davis and that blue dragon.'_

Jun followed Davis from a safe distance; Jun noticed that Davis entered the park, "I should get closer so I don't lose him." Jun hustled to the park as to not lose Davis. When Jun entered the park she heard music, and soon figured out that Davis was walking towards it.

Davis disappeared behind some bushes, and Jun heard some male call Davis's name and Jun quickly made her way to the bushes and started to spy.

Jun saw a couple of kids she recognised, their was Ken Ichijōji Davis's school and soccer buddy, Hikari Yagami a school friend, that super genius Osamu Ichijōji who's also Ken's older brother, Davis's soccer idol Taichi Yagami also Hikari's older brother, and Yamato Ishida the lead singer and bass player of that new band The Teenage Wolves, who's playing what Jun guessed was a harmonica. Jun also counted seven people she did not know and eight creatures besides the one with her brother.

Tai looked at his digivice, "Hey since everyone's here early let's leave for the Digi-World." Tai turned to Izzy, who as usual was on his laptop. "Izzy find us a spot."

Every Digimon and DigiDestine minus Matt and Izzy cheered, since Matt's still playing and Izzy's busy finding a location, on Ken's black laptop. Matt stopped and put her harmonica away.

Gabumon smiled, "I really missed that."

Matt smiled and hugged Gabumon, "Me too." Matt then got up.

Jyou walked over to Davis, "Davis before we go I want to see how your bruises are doing."

Davis nodded, "Sure Jyou-san." Davis put his backpack down and took of his shirt.

Jun was so shocked about to look of her brother's torso and arms she didn't ever make a sound.

Jyou lightly touched Davis's arms, "Obvious question, does it hurt?"

Davis shrugged, "Only to pressure."

Jyou nodded, "The bruises are healthy very nicely. You can put your shirt back on Davis."

"Thanks for the help Jyou-san." Davis put his shirt back on.

Jyou blushed a bit in bashfulness, "It's no problem."

"Let this be a lesion to all of you guys," Matt spoke up, "never get a hug from a Golemon."

The group chuckled. "Or a Shellmon." Mimi added. The originals minus Kari and Gatomon chuckled again, Tai had a slight blush on his face.

"Or a Seadramon." Sora piped up. The originals minus Kari and Gatomon all held back laugher, Tai's blush vanished as Matt blushed.

"Or a Vegiemon." TK finished off. The originals minus Kari and Gatomon all laughed, Matt's blush vanished as Jyou blushed.

'_Digi-World, creatures ending with mon.' _Jun thought, _'Why is this so familiar.' _Jun looked at the group, _'I need to find out more about this. I'll try the library to see what I can dig up.'_ Jun quietly left the park and headed to the library.

The laughed died down and Cody spoke up, "What do you guys mean by that?"

"Let me fill you guys in." TK volunteered, "Shellmon, Seadramon, and Vegiemon are Digimon that gave Tai, Matt, and Jyou hugs," TK put air quotes around the word 'hugs'.

The three DigiDestines, Kari, and their Digimon 'ohh'ed at the information.

"I found a spot." Izzy called out to the group, "There's only one control tower but it's giving off a stronger signal then the other towers."

"Alright," Tai spoke up, "let's head out. Who wants to open the portal?"

"Is everyone okay with me doing it?" Ken asked the group.

Izzy handed Sam Ken's laptop like he did yesterday with his own pineapple laptop.

The group moved to be in front of laptop and made sounds of agreement with Ken's statement.

Ken held out his D-3 towards his laptop, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" The group chorused.

"Digi-Port open." Ken called out as a bright light shined from his laptop and eloped the group.

Sam blinked and soon put his brother's laptop away and then left for the library like he did yesterday.

Digi-World

The gang looked around at their surroundings; they're in one of the Digi-World's snow areas. Snow covered the area including the pine trees. Mimi, TK and Jyou shivered as the wind picked up for a moment.

Izzy shifted his laptop carrying backpack, "These outfits the Digi-World gave us must protect us from the elements."

"Lucky for you guys." Mimi pouted.

Jyou reached into his duffel bag, "I brought hand warmers." Jyou pulled out three, and handed one to TK.

"Thanks old reliable." TK opened the hand warmer.

"You're welcome." Jyou walk over to Mimi and handed her a hand warmer, "Thank you Jyou." Mimi smiled at Jyou.

Jyou blushed, "You're welcome." Mimi blushed a bit too. Both looked away from each other.

Ken and TK both looked at Mimi and Jyou then locked eyes with each other. "Jyou and Mimi seating in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ken and TK started singing.

Jyou and Mimi turned bright red, "Hey!" Both quickly made snowballs and threw them at Ken and TK.

"Cold!" TK cried out as Mimi's snowball hit her. Ken just cried out in surprise as Jyou's snowball hit him.

The original DigiDestines and Digimon all started to laugh. After they calmed down Tai spoke up, "Come on guys let's find that control tower." The group nodded and started to walk in the direction that the control tower was at, according to the D-3s.

Yolei walked over to Kari, "What was with the song?"

Kari smiled and lowered her voice, "Jyou and Mimi have had a crush on each other since Tai and the others started their adventures in the Digi-World. Ken and TK have always loved teasing them about it."

"Ohh," Yolei nodded.

Davis walked up to TK, "What's with the nick name from Jyou-san?"

TK chuckled a bit, "Jyou's Crest is Reliability, and he's the oldest of the DigiDestines, therefore old reliable. He lives up to the name too; I owe him one from our adventures in the Digi-World three years ago."

Davis raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

TK smiled, "Jyou saved my life twice and I saved his life once, I still owe him one." TK shivered again as the wind picked up again.

Davis took off his jean jacket and put it around TK, along with his arm.

"Thank goodness I decided to wear jeans and converses today and not my sundress and sandals." Mimi spoke up, causing everyone to laugh.

A small white seal Digimon with a red mohawk is lying on the snowy ground unconscious. The seal Digimon is covered with bruises and his breathing was shallow. Off in the distance a control tower could be seen.

A giant black teddy bear Digimon with a short red cape and a black ring around his left wrist was looking down at the seal Digimon. The teddy bear Digimon snorted, "I expected more from a DigiDestine's Digimon."

The teddy bear Digimon looked over at the control tower, "The Digi-Emperor will be very pleased with me." The Digimon cleared his throat, "Oh WaruMonzaemon," The Digimon made his voice sound like a girl's voice, "I'm so happy that you took down Gomamon, you should be my right hand mon instead of DemiDevimon." WaruMonzaemon started to laugh at his idea, a long evil laugh.

The DigiDestines heard his laugh, "Come on guys with way." Tai started to run and the others quickly followed.

The DigiDestines soon found themselves in an open area and saw WaruMonzaemon laughing like a mad mon.

"That's WaruMonzaemon," Agumon spoke up this time, "he's like an evil version of Monzaemon his main attack steals his opponents fighting spirit." Digi-Scan – WaruMonzaemon Perfect Level.

WaruMonzaemon looked behind him and saw the DigiDestines and most of their Digimon. "Well well well," WaruMonzaemon chuckled, "This is my lucky day first I find Gomamon here and now you all find me."

"Gomamon!" Jyou cried out. The others gasped out at the sight of Gomamon.

"WaruMonzaemon!" The DigiDestines, their Digimon and WaruMonzaemon heard a female voice scream out. The DigiDestines looked at each other in confusion since none of the girls or the female Digimon spoke.

"Look!" Davis pointed to the sky were an Airdramon was flying towards them.

On the Airdramon's back was a human child dressed in black combat boots, black skinny jeans with chains on her right hip and a black and gray D-3 on her left hip, a red tank top, black leather fingerless gloves adored her hands and wrists, she had jet black hair that came to her shoulders about the same length as TK's and her eyes are covered by black shades. On her right shoulder was DemiDevimon.

The Airdramon landed at the opposite end of the open area that the DigiDestines are on.

WaruMonzaemon bowed to the child, "Digi-Emperor I have the DigiDestine of Reliability's Digimon right here for the taking."

The Digi-Emperor started to walk towards WaruMonzaemon, "I can see that WaruMonzaemon. I can also see that you used force, to much if you ask me." The Digi-Emperor's voice was calm and deadly.

The DigiDestines, their Digimon and WaruMonzaemon looked at Digi-Emperor. WaruMonzaemon looked scared and the rest looked worried and confused at the Digi-Emperor's appearance and why she was here.

WaruMonzaemon took a step away from Gomamon, the Digi-Emperor and DemiDevimon, "I was just following your orders."

The Digi-Emperor paused in thought for a moment, "DemiDevimon was my order 'beat the Digimon to a pulp' or 'uses as little force as possible'?"

DemiDevimon did a mock thinking pose, "I do believe that your order was to use as little force as possible, My Lady."

"That's right DemiDevimon at least someone was listening to me." The Digi-Emperor continued walking towards WaruMonzaemon, "WaruMonzaemon you disobeyed my orders."

WaruMonzaemon took several backwards steps away from Gomamon, towards the DigiDestines who were getting closer to Gomamon, "But I captured one of the Digimon partners. Surly you can't be mad at me for that."

By now the Digi-Emperor was right beside Gomamon; she knelt down beside him and went to put her hand on him.

"Don't touch him!" Jyou yelled out before the Digi-Emperor touched his Digimon.

The Digi-Emperor stopped her hand before she touched Gomamon, and looked up at the DigiDestines, their Digimon and WaruMonzaemon, "Oh the DigiDestines are here with their Digimon too, well most of them." She got up, "Hello DigiDestines and their partners, I am the Digi-Emperor and this is my partner DemiDevimon." She bowed, like an actor with flare, to them, "Nice to meet you all in person and not just on my monitors." She straightened up with a wicked grin on her face.

WaruMonzaemon looked at the Digimon and humans behind him, then looked back at the Digi-Emperor, "Please let me make up my earlier mistake by taking down the DigiDestines."

The Digi-Emperor looked at DemiDeivmon, and then back at WaruMonzaemon, "Fat chance teddy bear, DemiDevimon show him what happens to Digimon that fail to listen to my orders."

DemiDevimon flow in front of the Digi-Emperor, "Yes My Lady." The Digi-Emperor's D-3 started to glow, "DemiDevimon digvolve to … Devimon!" The original DigiDestines and their Digimon minus Kari gasped in surprise.

WaruMonzaemon flinched in fear, "Please My Lady-"

"Uh uh uh," The Digi-Emperor cut WaruMonzaemon off, "only Devimon calls me that."

Devimon chuckled, "I see you remember me in this form DigiDestines. But we have to cut this greeting short I have work to do right now." Devimon turned his attention to WaruMonzaemon, Devimon held both his palms out towards WaruMonzaemon, "Death Hand!" From Devimon's hands a blast of unholy energy came forth and hit WaruMonzaemon, WaruMonzaemon screamed in pain from the attack as he turned into pieces of code.

The new DigiDestines gasped in surprise and fear as WaruMonzaemon turned into data bits and then vanished from sight.

Devimon turned to Gatomon, "Hello my pretty kitty long time no see." Devimon smiled flirtatiously at her.

Kari looked at her Digimon, "Gatomon what was your relationship with Devimon?"

Gatomon blushed, "He's my friend!" Gatomon walked forward, "Why Devimon? You turned to evil again."

Devimon chuckled, "I'm only listening to my partner's orders."

"Devimon let's go." The Digi-Emperor spoke up, "Think of this as an apologue from my idiot helper." She turned to leave. "Oh one more thing," She turned around to look at the DigiDestines and their Digimon, "Those strange eggs you've been finding, they're called Digi-Metal not Digi-Eggs." She then continued her walk towards Airdramon.

Devimon nodded, "See you all later DigiDestines, Gatomon, TK." Devimon chuckled and flew back to his human.

"Wait!" Tai called out to the Digi-Emperor.

The Digi-Emperor stopped and turned to look at Tai, Devimon stood beside her, "What is it?" She snapped at Tai.

The DigiDestines and Digimon looked at Tai like he was crazy, "Tai what are you doing?" Matt hissed at him.

Tai turned to his friends, "I need to know something." Tai turned back to the Digi-Emperor, "Why are you using as little force as possible to capture our Digimon?"

The Digi-Emperor held out her arms like she was about to hold something close to her. Devimon saw this and de-digivolved into DemiDevimon and flew into her arms. The Digi-Emperor held DemiDevimon in her arms. "Because I love my Digimon and would not want anything bad to happen to him, and I know you guys feel the same way about your Digimon. That's why I gave the order."

The DigiDestines and Digimon were stunned at the answer.

The Digi-Emperor got onto Airdramon's back, "You all look like noobs to this game." and Airdramon took off into the sky, Digi-Emperor and DemiDevimon left the DigiDestines and their Digimon behind them.

Everyone was snapped out of their shock when Jyou ran to Gomamon "Gomamon." Jyou knelt down beside his Digimon and held him close, "Gomamon speak to me."

Gomamon flutter his eyes open, "Jyou?" His voice was weak and lifeless opposite to his usual voice.

Jyou nodded tears in his eyes, "Ya it's me Gomamon."

Gomamon's eyes light up and tears started to form, "Jyou glad you made it."

Jyou put his bag down beside him, "Let me look at those wounds."

Gomamon nodded and let Jyou look him over and bandage him up. The rest gave Jyou and Gomamon some space and stared to talk.

Matt walked over to TK, "TK are you okay?" Matt knelt down in front of her sister.

TK shivered and not form the cold, "I'll feel better when we find Patamon."

Izzy started to think out loud, "So she does not want are Digimon hurt."

"That could mean that she really loves DemiDevimon." Sora pointed out.

"DemiDevimon looked like that really was his partner." Gatomon spoke up, "He had love in his eyes."

"Well that cuts out mind control as a reason for a rouge DigiDestine." Tai said.

"What happened to WaruMonzaemon?" Cody asked the group.

"Devimon deleted him." Ken answered.

"What do you mean deleted him?" Yolei asked Ken.

Ken frowned, "Some times when a Digimon is hit with an attack stronger then them, they turn into pieces of data and get sent to Primary Village to restart their life as a Digi-Egg."

"WaruMonzaemon what level is he?" Davis asked the group, "And what level is Devimon?"

"WaruMonzaemon was a Perfect level Digimon and Devimon is an Adult level Digimon." V-mon answered.

"Devimon was strong when we first fought him," Mimi started, "now his power's increased because of that girl."

"What the hell is with that girl?" Matt started her rant as she got up and walked away from her sister, "First she wants to take over the Digi-World, then she attacks us but does not want are Digimon that are not with us to not get hurt. What the hell!"

"What a minute." Sora spoke up, "Did she even say anything about taking over the Digi-World?"

Everyone stopped and thought about it. "Sora's right." Tai spoke up after a while, "But until we know better let's assume that this Digi-Emperor is trying to take over the Digi-World."

"Hey guys." Kari spoke up, "Maybe we should destroy that control tower." Kari gestured to the control tower off in the distance.

Jyou wrapped Gomamon up in his jacket and picked up him up, "Come on." Jyou got up, "I'll carry you till those wounds heal."

Gomamon snuggled closer to Jyou and closed his eyes, "Okay."

"Let's head out." Tai lead the group in their walk towards the control tower.

TK walked over to Jyou, "How's Gomamon?"

Jyou weakly smiled, "He should be fine, he's asleep right now."

TK put her hand on Jyou's arm, "Jyou-san he will be fine, you're looking after him."

Jyou nodded, "You're right, thanks TK."

TK smiled, "You're welcome Jyou-san."

Jyou looked over to TK and smirked, "Say TK why are you wearing Davis's jacket?"

TK blushed a bit, "I was cold and he lent me his jacket."

Jyou chuckled, "Yay that's how it starts."

TK blush was in full swing, "I don't know what you mean Jyou-san."

"Not so fun when the shoes on the other foot, TK." Jyou grinned like a loon at TK.

"Hey!" Matt called out, casing TK ands Jyou to jump. Matt raised an eyebrow at the two but continued what she was saying, "Who wants to destroy the tower?"

"I'll do it." Gatomon volunteered, "And after I'm done I can heal Gomamon."

"Great idea Gatomon." Kari smiled at her Digimon, she them grabbed her D-3 and held it out to Gatomon.

"Gatomon super digivolve to … Angewomon!"

Angewomon flew up and put her hands together like she was praying. A holy pink aura soon came around Angewomon, "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon opened her hands and put her arms out to her sides. The pink aura was sent out to the control tower in the shape of a cross and contacted with the tower, destroying it. Angewomon smiled and went over to the group, "Saint's Air!"

The group smiled with happiness as Angewomon's attack come over them. Angewomon de-digivolved into Gatomon and went to Kari's side.

Gomamon started to move in Jyou's arms, "Hey Jyou let me out of this thing."

Jyou chuckled as he unwrapped Gomamon form his jacket, "Gomamon you're alright."

Gomamon jumped to the ground and looked at Jyou, "Sorry I worried you Jyou."

Jyou knelt in front of Gomamon, "It's alright Gomamon." Jyou's digivice started to beep, Jyou grabbed it and looked at it, "What the?" The others looked at Jyou's digivice. Jyou smiled, "Hey my Digi-Egg, oh Digi-Metal must be near by."

"Digi-what?" Gomamon asked.

Jyou stood up, "Digi-Metal, it will turn my digivice into a D-3 and let you digivolve even when there's control towers near by."

Gomamon beamed, "Sweet come on Jyou let's go find it." Gomamon started to jump around. This caused everyone to smile with happiness.

Tai chuckled a bit, "Lead the way Jyou."

Jyou looked one more time at his digivice, "This way guys." Jyou started to walk in a direction and the rest followed him.

TK looked over at Davis, "Hey Davis your bruises are gone."

Davis looked at his arms, "Hooray for healing powers."

Human World

Jun is seating at one of the library computer trying to find something about those strange creatures that end in mon. Jun groaned in frustration, "I can't find anything useful. All I can find is the bombing that happened three years ago." Jun sigh and paused in thought, "Strange I never recall a bombing happening though. I remember monsters fighting a giant mutant vampire thing." Jun closed down her windows and left the computer, she then sat at a table to think for a minute.

Jun looked around the library and saw there was not that many people there, maybe ten in the entire room. Jun spotted a familiar face in the room, Osamu Ichijōji, reading a book. Jun raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I could get some info out of him about those creatures." Jun shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

Jun got up and walked over to Osamu, "Whatcha reading?"

Sam kept on reading his book, "The Grapes of Wrath."

Jun sat down beside him, "Sounds like an angry read."

Sam gave Jun a side glance after a while of her just seating there, "Is there something I could do for you?"

Jun smiled at him, "First let me introduce my self I'm Jun Motomiya, Davis older sister." Sam paused his reading and lowered his book slightly, Jun smile turned into a smirk, "I know you know my brother, he's your little brother Ken's friend."

Sam cleared his throat, "Ya I know him what about it?", _'Oh shit if she's as protective of Davis as Matt is of TK or Tai is of Kari I'm in trouble.'_

Jun lower Sam's book to the table, "I also know that you know something about some strange creatures that end in mon."

Sam turned his head to look at Jun and both stared at each other. Both thinking the same thing, _'Why do you look familiar to me.'_

Jun shrugged off the thought, thinking that she just recognized Osamu from TV, "Listen buddy I want some answers as to what's happening with my brother."

Sam nodded, "Fine."

Jun blinked in confusion, "What?"

Sam gathered his things, "I'll tell you what I know about what's happening with Davis and the others."

Jun nodded, "Okay that was easier then I suspected."

Sam smiled, "Come on Jun." Sam started to walk towards the exit.

Jun got up and went after him, "Sam where are you going?"

Sam chuckled a bit, "Somewhere more private to talk Jun, you hungry?" Sam looked at Jun.

Jun chuckled a bit, "If it means learning about what's happening with Davis I'm starved."

Both made their way to a close café for some food and drinks. Sam turned to Jun, "Did you call me 'Sam' back there?"

Jun thought about it, "Yeah I did sorry."

Sam smiled, "No it's alright, it's just most girls call me Ichijōji-sama."

Jun smirked, "Well Sam I'm not most girls."

Sam chuckled, "I can see that Jun-chan."

Digi-World

Davis sneezed, "Someone must be talking about me." (1)

"Hopefully good." TK piped up smiling, Davis smiled back at TK.

"We're almost there." Jyou called out.

The group cheered at the information. During the walk the Digimon caught Gomamon up on what's happening.

Jyou stopped walking in front of a wall of snow and ice on the side of a cliff, "Oh boy."

"What Jyou?" Izzy asked.

Jyou looked up from his digivice to the wall, "My Digi-Metal is behind this wall."

Matt walked up to the wall and cleaned a spot off the wall at eye level and looked into the cliff, "I think I see it."

"I heard a saying once." TK spoke up.

"How does it go?" Ken asked.

TK looked at the wall, "If life puts a wall up in front of you, you have three options. One stop and give up, two go around the wall, or three break it down."

V-mon smirked, "I like three the best." V-mon backed up to get a running start at the wall, the rest moved out of V-mon's path. "V-Headbutt!" V-mon charged at the wall.

The wall cracked and snow fell on top of V-mon from higher up the cliff. Davis ran to V-mon, "V-mon you alright?"

V-mon popped out of the snow pile, "Did it work?" V-mon saw that the wall was still standing, "Damm it."

Davis lifted V-mon out of the snow pile, "Don't worry, it'll work next time."

Agumon looked at Gabumon, "Gabumon help me melt the ice." Gabumon nodded and both ran in front of the wall.

Biyomon flew beside them, "Don't count me out."

"Baby Flame!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Agumon's red fire ball and Gabumon's blue fire stream and Biyomon's green spinning fire hit the ice wall and melted it a hole big enough for the DigiDestines to walk through it.

Jyou and Gomamon entered the cave and saw the Digi-Metal of Reliability; it looked like a purple, white and ocean blue tear drop shape, with a red fish design on the side and the black Crest of Reliability on the purple part.

"Wow." Gomamon gasped out, his ears twitched a bit.

Jyou walked over to the Digi-Metal and knelt in front of it, Gomamon caught up to Jyou and went to his side. Jyou put his bag on the side that Gomamon was not on and grabbed his Digi-Metal and lifted it up. A black light surrounded Jyou and Gomamon, the light soon went into Jyou's digivice and turned it into a black and white D-3. Jyou smiled at got up and looked at himself in his Digi-World outfit.

"Looking sharp Jyou." Gomamon chuckled, "But not as good as me."

Jyou shock his head, and grabbed his bag, "Of course Gomamon." Jyou turned around to leave the cave and saw Davis, Tai and their Digimon at the entrance.

"Jyou welcome to the D-3 club." Tai gave Jyou a big grin.

Jyou and Gomamon left the cave; Gomamon looked at Mimi and jumped, "Oh I remember."

"Remember what?" Tentomon asked.

Gomamon beamed at Mimi, "Where Palmon is."

"Palmon where is she." Mimi asked in a frantic tone.

"Me and Palmon were running away from WaruMonzaemon and I jumped into the river near by and took WaruMonzaemon's attention off Palmon." Gomamon explained to the group, "I swam up stream to keep WaruMonzaemon away from Palmon. If we head down stream we should find her there."

Mimi ran over and picked up Gomamon and spun him around in her arms, "Thank you Gomamon thank you." Mimi stopped spinning and hugged Gomamon.

"You're welcome Mimi you can let go now." Gomamon chocked out.

Mimi kissed Gomamon on his head, "You're the best." Mimi put Gomamon on the ground. "Lead the way Gomamon."

Gomamon paused to regain his bearings, Gomamon sniffed the air, "This way guys!" Gomamon took of in the direction he smelt the river.

"Come on gang!" Tai called out, "We can't lose him!" The gang ran or flew after Gomamon.

Human World

Jun and Sam are seating at a café; plates with crumbs and half finished drinks are on the table between them.

"Wow." Jun took a sip of her tea, "If I never saw those Digimon with them I would never have believed that."

Sam nodded at took a sip of his tea, "It's a lot to take in."

Jun held her mug with both her hands, "Sam why did you decide to tell me this?"

Sam smiled and put his mug on the table, "Because if our rolls were reversed I have I feeling you would tell me. Plus I have a feeling that I can trust you with this information."

Jun nodded, "Well since you told me that I'll tell you something."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

Jun chuckled a bit, "You'll think I'm crazy."

"I just told you that a group of kids no older then us, are partnered with digital monsters fighting evil in a digital world." Sam smirked.

"Touché," Jun smiled, "Well anyway." Jun paused for a moment, "Do you get the feeling that you should be the one in the Digi-World fighting evil? Because I do the first time I saw my brother's Digimon talk I got the feeling."

Sam looked away from Jun, "The first time I heard Ken's Digimon talk I got that feeling too. I just knew that the Digimon with them were good and will do them no harm."

Jun looked at Sam, "Sam do you think that we're a part of the DigiDestines' fight?"

Sam looked at Jun, "I don't know what to think about it anymore."

Jun put her hand on Sam's, "Sam please don't tell them I knew anything."

Sam nodded, "Okay it's our secret."

* * *

1-A Japanese myth is that if you're being talked about behind your back, you sneeze.

**A/N – I hope this chapter was worth the wait, again sorry for the wait.**


	7. Rumble in the Forest

**So here is Episode 6, hope who ever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or my self onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list.

JapaneseGirl135 – sorry for the late reply, I copied the idea about Matt and TK being girls from a fanfic. I can't remember the name nor find it again but it was about the DigiDestines in the medieval ages and Matt and TK were girls in it.

luis014 – Thanks for the love, I have something very special in mind for the Digi-Metals and Armour-Shinka.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Digi-World

The DigiDestines finally made it to the river. Gomamon jumped in the water, he sighed, "That's the stuff." Gomamon floated on his back.

"How are we going to get down the river?" Cody asked the group looking nervously at the water.

Tai smiled at Cody, "What ever way you want, by water, by land or by sky. Take you're pick."

Cody looked at Tai with his solemn expression, "As long as it's not water I'm fine."

Gomamon's ears twitched as he hears Cody's answer and he turned his body to face the DigiDestines and Digimon on the river side, "Hey what's wrong with water?"

Cody hung his head down in shame, "I can't swim."

Gomamon expression turned from annoyed to guilty as soon as he heard Cody's answer, "Oh sorry."

TK walked over to Cody and knelt in front of him, "Hey don't look so down, everyone here has weak spots in life."

Cody looked up at TK and saw her smiling and he smiled too, "Thanks TK-senpai."

TK giggled a bit, "You're very welcome Cody."

Cody blushed a bit, as TK stood up. "Now that that's settled." Tai spoke up, "I vote for Tentomon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Biyomon and V-mon to digivolve so that we can get to Palmon quicker. We can double up. All in favour say I."

"I." The group chorused.

Tai smiled, "Then it's settled."

Sora, Izzy, Ken, Matt, and Jyou held out their D-3's at their Digimon while Davis held out his digivice at V-mon.

"Gabumon digivolve to ... Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon!"

"V-mon digivolve to ... XV-mon!"

Davis, Yolei and Cody looked at the big white saber tooth walrus that once was Gomamon.

"Wow." Davis breathed out then remembered that the group was doubling up and quickly went over to TK, "Hey TK what to ride with me and XV-mon?"

TK nodded and smiled at Davis, "Sure Davis."

Davis beamed, "Great."

Mimi went over to Jyou, "Can I ride with you Jyou?"

Jyou blushes a bit, "Sure Mimi."

Izzy went over to Cody, "Want to fly with me and Kabuterimon?"

Cody nodded, "That would be very nice Izzy-sempai."

Yolei went over to Sora, "Can I fly with you?"

Sora nodded with a smile on her face, "Of course Yolei."

Ken and Kari looked at each other and nodded. Tai looked around and saw that everyone but him and Matt were partner with someone. Tai went over to Matt, "Looks like you're stuck with me Matt."

Matt smirked, "It's only a bad thing if we make it that way Tai."

The DigiDestines and half the Digimon got on the backs or in the arms of or on the feet of half the other Digimon and took off down the river.

After about ten minutes of flying, running or swimming the group made it to a forest.

"This is where I jumped into the water." Ikkakumon told the group.

The group nodded, "Let's have a quick lunch before we head in." Tai spoke up, "We need to refuel our energy, we don't know what we're going to face in the forest."

Mimi huffed, then thought about what Tai had said, "Tai's right, Palmon may need us at full strength."

The group got onto land and Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Stingmon, and XV-mon de-digivolved into Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Wormmon, and V-mon. The gang made their way to a huge tree and sat under the shade. They ate their lunch and discussed more about the Digi-Emperor.

"This has been bothering me about the Digi-Emperor." Kari said to the others.

"And that would be?" Tai asked.

"Why is she calling her self the Digi-Emperor when it would be more correct to call her self the Digi-Empress?" Kari asked the group.

"Maybe because Emperor has more of an evil vibe to it, were as Empress doesn't." TK threw in her two cents worth. "And think about it other then LadyDevimon and Gatomon for that sort time all are baddies were males."

Izzy paused in eating and thought about what TK had just said, "So this girl could have information about our pasts in the Digi-World."

"DemiDevimon could have told her." Gatomon piped up, "He was the first villain you guys faced. He was there when you guys faced Myotismon and he did fly off after that into the Digi-World, he should know about the Dark Masters too."

"Gatomon," Agumon looked at said Digimon with the look of a big brother wanting to protect their little sister from a horrible boyfriend, "How do you know that?"

Gatomon started to play with the end of her tail, "I may have talked to him a few times in the past after the humans left." Gatomon blushed a bit.

Agumon eye's widened, "You did what?"

Gatomon whipped her head to face Agumon and glared, "DemiDevimon is my friend and I trust him." Gatomon sighed to calm her anger, "Besides DemiDevimon would never hurt me."

Agumon started to make random noises in an attempt to make a sentence, "But – you – him – evil – no."

Gatomon raised an eyebrow at Agumon, then looked at Tai, "I think I broke him."

Tai looked at his rambling Digimon, and nodded, "Yup."

Mimi looked around and saw that everyone was done eating, "Since everyone's done let's go look for Palmon now."

The rest of the gang nodded and packed up their stuff. Tai lead the group into the forest.

TK took of Davis jacket and handed it to him, "Thanks for the jacket."

Davis put his jacket back on, "Anytime TK."

After about five minutes of walking Mimi started to let her anger show, "Where is she?" Mimi stormed in front of Tai so that she's leading the group, "Palmon! Where are you! Come out it's me Mimi! Palmon!" Mimi's voice echoed in the deathly quiet forest.

Gatomon and Gabumon's ears twitched, "Do you guys hear that?" Gabumon asked the others.

Gatomon nodded, "Ya."

"What are you two talking about?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yeah all I hear is Mimi's shouting and her echo." V-mon said to the group.

As Mimi took a deep breath the bushes started to shake, "What was that?" Mimi asked in a much quieter voice then she was using moments before.

The rustle of the bushes got closer and closer to the group; the humans back way from the direction the rustle was coming from while the Digimon got in front of the humans ready to protect them.

The group heard panting as the rustle got closer, "Mimi!" A green plant Digimon with a pink flower on her head come threw the bushes panting heavily.

"Palmon!" Mimi cried out and ran past the Digimon to her Digimon and both parties embraced each other, with tears in their eyes.

"Mimi thank goodness you're here." Palmon choked out.

"Palmon I should say the same thing about you." Mimi told her Digimon after she calmed down.

Palmon and Mimi pulled away from each other and Palmon looked over Mimi's shoulder and saw Gomamon, "Gomamon you're okay." Palmon rushed over to him.

Gomamon chuckled and smiled at Palmon, "Of course I am, it will take a lot more then one over stuffed teddy bear to hurt me."

Palmon smiled and nodded, "That's good. Then I won't feel guilty about this." Palmon dropped her smile and slap Gomamon, everyone gasped in surprise, "Do you know how worried I was when you took off down the river?" Palmon started to shake a bit as new tears come to her eyes, "I thought I lost you."

Gomamon hung his head down in shame, "I'm sorry for worrying you Palmon." Gomamon looked at Palmon's tearful face, "I only thought about protecting you from WaruMonzaemon's attacks." Palmon's tears stopped coming. Gomamon gave her a weak smile, "Since I brought Mimi here am I forgiven?"

Palmon glared half heartedly at Gomamon and smiled at him too, "Only because Mimi's here I forgive you Gomamon."

Gomamon beamed, "That's great."

Biyomon flew over to Palmon and hugged her, "Palmon I'm so happy you're alright." The rest of the Digimon that knew Palmon soon bombarded her with hugs too.

Palmon laughed, "It's great to see all of you guys again too."

"That was intersecting." Matt commented, about the way Palmon and Gomamon just acted with each other.

Palmon looked back at Mimi once the Digimon let go of her, "Mimi what's with the new humans and Digimon?"

"Allow me to elaborate on what's happening." Tentomon flew up in the air a bit, "This new evil, the Digi-Emperor is a female human child, who's Digimon is DemiDevimon. These human children and Digimon here with us were chosen to help us defeat the Digi-Emperor." Tentomon paused for a moment, "Oh one more thing DemiDevimon is Devimon in child form."

"Oh," Palmon blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say to that, "that seems bad." Everyone gave a little chuckle to Palmon's answer. Palmon blushed a bit, and then remembered something, "Oh there's a control tower near by that we need to take down."

"Which way Palmon?" Tai asked her.

Palmon turned to the direction she just came from, "This way."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Davis spoke up, "Let's go take that control tower down."

Tai laughed, "That's the spirit. Come on guys, Palmon lead the way."

Everyone gave a quick cheer and started to walk towards the control tower Palmon mentioned, Palmon was quickly brought up to speed on what was happening, with the D-3 and Digi-Metals because of her Digimon friends. After a bit of walking the group could see the control tower, the wind picked up and a fowl stench filled the air. Everyone covered their noses in hope of blocking the stench. The wind died down and the smell weakened.

"What was that smell?" Yolei asked the others.

"I don't know what but what ever it was it smelt like rotten garbage." Davis coughed from the smell.

"Let's go find out what's that smell." Tai told the group.

"What about the control tower?" Sora asked Tai.

Mimi digivice beeped, she grabbed it, "My Digi-Metal." Mimi looked around the forest, "I think I've been here before."

"What do you mean Mimi?" Izzy asked.

Mimi turned to Izzy, "This is the forest that surrounds the Otamamon and Gekomon's castle." Mimi started to walk around to look at the trees, flowers and shrubs. "I remember taking walks in this forest when I was Princess Mimi."

Palmon looked around and felt the ground beneath her feet, "Mimi your right."

Mimi gasped, "The Otamamon and Gekomon could be in danger. We have to help them."

Tai nodded, "Okay here's the plan Mimi, Sora, Kari, Yolei and your Digimon go and find Mimi's Digi-Metal, Jyou, Izzy, Ken, Cody and your Digimon go find the Otamamon and Gekomon and help them, Matt, TK, Davis and your Digimon are with me and Agumon, we're going to destroy the control tower."

Mimi turned to Jyou, "The castle should be that way," Mimi pointed deeper into the forest, "good luck."

Jyou nodded, "Thanks, you too."

The group parted, Tai's group went right, Jyou's group went left and Mimi's group continued straight.

Mimi, Sora, Kari, Yolei and their Digimon ran towards the direction Mimi's digivice was leading them. The girls and Hawkmon noticed that the horrible smell was getting stronger and they stopped running.

"It's that smell again." Kari pointed out.

"Dream Dust!" Two mysterious voices cried out in the distance. Soon dirt, dust, and left over food pieces comes flying at the girls and Hawkmon.

The girls and Hawkmon screamed as a small layer of filth coated them.

"This is disgusting!" Mimi shrieked out, as she tried and cleaned herself.

Laughter came from behind the trees and bushes that the attack came from. "That was great brother." A male voice spoke.

"You said it brother." Another male voice spoke up.

"Show you're selves!" Sora barked at the voices.

Two giant mutant cockroaches, it was hard to see the black ring on their necks since it blended with their skin so well, come out from behind the safety of the forest, "Hello ladies," both bugs spoke, "We're the Roachmon brothers." Digi-Scan – Roachmon Adult Level.

Hawkmon raised his one wing, "I'm a male Digimon."

Mimi huffed, "And I'm pissed off! You two ruined my outfit!"

The one brother scuffed, "Like we care. We were told to trash the castle near by. By the Digi-Emperor herself, she promised up this land and freedom from her wrath once we get ride of the Otamamon and Gekomon living here."

Gatomon glared at the Roachmon brothers, "Don't you care what will happen to the Otamamon and Gekomon, they'll be homeless."

The Roachmon brothers laughed, "Not really, as long as we're fine that's all that matters."

Biyomon glared, "You two are heartless."

The Roachmon brothers shrugged, "What ever." Both brothers raised their hands in the air, "Yard Sale Bomb!" Both brought their arms down and an old TV landed in front of the girls and Hawkmon.

The girls and Hawkmon looked up in the sky to see lots more landfill object falling from the sky aimed at them. "Run!" Sora yelled out to the group. The girls and Hawkmon took off away from the Roachmon brothers. They dodged the falling garbage left, right and center. The brothers soon followed them, laughing.

Jyou, Izzy, Ken, Cody and their Digimon are to running from danger, only this danger would be the Otamamon and Gekomon with black rings on chasing them.

The boys quickly hit behind a large tree, they stayed still and quiet as the Otamamon and Gekomon rushed past them.

"We need to find a way to free the Otamamon and Gekomon." Ken said between breathes after the Otamamon and Gekomon ran a good distance away from them.

Cody looked up at the older DigiDestines, "By the way which is Otamamon and which is Gekomon?"

Izzy looked at Cody, "Otamamon is the blue tadpole and Gekomon is the green frog with the horn on its back. Otamamon is a Child level and Gekomon is an Adult level."

Cody nodded, "Okay thanks."

"What the heck happened back there?" Wormmon asked the others.

"Well," Gomamon spoke up, "we went to the castle found and the Otamamon and Gekomon and just as we were about to talk to them black rings came out of that lighthouse, which I don't remember being there, and attached them selves onto the Otamamon and Gekomon and then we ran and hid."

"Ya that sums it up." Tentomon nodded.

"Hope the others are doing better then us." Jyou thought out loud.

"Nova Blast!" "Howling Blaster!"

Greymon and Garurumon's attacks hit the control tower and as usual the tower crumbled to the ground.

Tai, Davis and V-mon cheered, Matt looked around, "Is it just me or was that too easy?"

Tai, Davis and V-mon stopped their celebration and looked at Matt. TK nodded, "That was too easy. Usually the Digi-Emperor has something guarding the control towers."

"So where's the guard Digimon then?" Davis asked the group.

The ground gave a violent shake, knocking Tai, Matt, Davis, TK, V-mon, and Greymon down, Garurumon kept his balance thanks to his four legs. After the ground stopped shaking the group quickly go to their feet.

"Davis I think you got your answer." Tai told the younger goggle head.

From the trees a giant fat red frog with two horns on its back and a black ring around its neck emerged.

"That's ShogunGekomon!" Tai yelled out, "Greymon, Garurumon you two need to super digivolve to fight him."

ShogunGekomon did not give Greymon and Garurumon time to super digivolve since he attacked them, "Musical Fist!" ShogunGekomon unleashed a powerful sound from his horns that knocked Greymon and Garurumon into the trees behind them.

Tai and Matt ran to their Digimon, calling out their names, Davis looked at V-mon, "Let's give them some cover."

V-mon nodded, "You got it." Davis held out his digivice.

"V-mon digvolve to ... V-mon?" V-mon looked at himself, "What happened?"

"There are two options," TK told Davis and V-mon, "One V-mon you don't have the energy to digivolve or two there's another control tower near by."

V-mon thought about it, "Number two, I feel full of energy."

A light from the trees that Greymon and Garurumon were just thrown into made the three stop talking and look.

"Greymon super digivolve to ... MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon super digivolve to ... WereGarurumon!"

From the trees Greymon and Garurumon came out only different, Greymon was bigger and his left arm, helmet and chest are covered in metal, he had red hair out coming from underneath the helmet and he had six purple wings on his back, MetalGreymon roared at ShogunGekomon. Garurumon had on ripped jeans, gold brass knuckles on his left hand and brown armour on, WereGarurumon howled to the sky.

WereGarurumon jumped high into the air; he positioned himself to claw at ShogunGekomon, "Wolf Claw!" From WereGarurumon powerful claws red shockwaves came and hit ShogunGekomon. ShogunGekomon was knocked back a bit from the attack.

MetalGreymon planted his feet to the ground, "GigaBlaster!" From his now open chest plate MetalGreymon fires two fish-shaped missiles at ShogunGekomon's horns. ShogunGekomon falls to the ground.

WereGarurumon takes his change and runs up to ShogunGekomon's neck. WereGarurumon jumps so that he is above ShogunGekomon and spins his body to kick at ShogunGekomon. "CrescentMoonKick!" From WereGarurumon's foot a red shockwave comes and hits the black ring on ShogunGekomon's neck. The black ring is destroyed and ShogunGekomon returns to normal, and falls into a deep sleep.

Tai and Matt came running towards TK, Davis and V-mon, "You guys okay?" Tai asked.

TK bit her lip, "No, there's another control tower near by."

"How do you know?" Matt asked.

Davis gestured to his Digimon, "V-mon can't digivolve."

MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon came over to the group, WereGarurumon stood by Matt's side while MetalGreymon stood by Tai's side.

"Are you sure about another control tower?" MetalGreymon asked. "It could just be that V-mon doesn't have the energy to digivolve."

V-mon huffed and crossed his arms, "I have energy thank you very much."

TK got in-between MetalGreymon and V-mon, "How about we use the D-3's and see if it is another control tower?"

"What?" Tai and Matt both asked TK.

Davis looked at the two, "Did Izzy-senpai not tell you guys that the D-3's can locate control towers?"

"NO!" Both Tai and Matt exclaimed at the same time. Both grabbed their D-3's and started to try and find the control tower near by. Both muttering cruses at Izzy.

MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon decided to de-digivolve into Agumon and Gabumon respectively.

Izzy sneezed. "Bless you." Jyou told Izzy. Izzy thanked Jyou.

The rain of trash finally ended, the girls and Hawkmon stopped running and caught their breathes.

Gatomon glared at the brothers coming towards them, "Kari please let me kick their asses."

Biyomon nodded, "Sora help me out."

Sora and Kari nodded and held out their D-3's at their Digimon.

"Gatomon super digivolve to ... Angewomon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon!"

Angewomon tackled one brother while Birdramon grabbed the other brother in her talons.

Angewomon started to punch her Roachmon in an attempt to break the black ring but a few 'miss' hits did happen.

Birdramon flew up in the air and threw her Roachmon to the earth below. "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon's attack hit the Roachmon and the small area around Roachmon.

Soon both black rings were destroyed; Angewomon and Birdramon went back to their partner's side and de-digivolved into Gatomon and Biyomon respectively.

The Roachmon brothers got up, both in pain, "Oh my head." The one Angewomon was punching said as he held his head with his one of four arms.

"Oh my body." The one Birdramon took care of spoke.

"Come on guys," Mimi told the girls and Hawkmon, "let's go find my Digi-Metal, they won't bother us anymore."

The girls and Hawkmon went in the direction Mimi lead them, towards her Digi-Metal.

Jyou and his group were again running from the Otamamon and Gekomon.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Gomamon asked form his spot in Jyou's arms.

"Most likely better then us." Wormmon piped up from his spot in Ken's arms.

"Wrapping Bubble!" The Otamamon's attack causes balls of water to drop on the boys and the area around them from the sky. This caused the ground to become slippery and muddy.

"Ah my wings." Tentomon cried out, as the water hit them. "And flying in low trees was hard enough before wet wings."

"Try running." Izzy told his Digimon. Izzy, Jyou and Ken are getting hit in the face by passing tree branches, Cody because of his height did not get hit by the trees.

Both Tai and Matt's D-3's showed a black dot in the screen close by, "Found it!" Tai pointed to the right, "This way." Tai lead the group towards the control tower. Tai, Matt, Davis, TK, Agumon, Gabumon and V-mon ran to the control tower.

Mimi led her group to the castle, "Wow." Yolei breathed out.

Mimi chuckled, "It's ironic that my Digi-Metal would be here." Mimi turned to the others, "Come on guys let's find that Digi-Metal."

The rest of the girls and Hawkmon nodded and the eight made their way into the castle to search. Mimi led the group up the massive stair case, Yolei and Kari we in aw at the castle's beauty.

Palmon noticed something about the castle, "Where are the Otamamon and Gekomon?"

Mimi gulped, "Let's not focus on that right now." Mimi led the group to her old chamber, "My Digi-Metal is in this room."

The group entered and saw a brown egg shaped item seating on a ninja star with the Crest of Serenity on it on the massive queen size bed.

"I'm surprised that the Otamamon and Gekomon didn't do anything with it." Hawkmon spoke up.

Palmon turned to Hawkmon, "This is Mimi's old room, they probable stayed out of it."

Sora went to one of the bed side tables as Mimi went for her Digi-Metal. Sora ran her finger tips over the table, "I'm going with Palmon on this. The room is covered in dust."

Mimi crawled onto the bed, dust danced with her as he got closer to her prize. Palmon quickly joined Mimi on the bed. Mimi grabbed her Digi-Metal and lifted it up, like with the others a green light surrounded her and Palmon. The light went into her digivice changing it into a green D-3 and her outfit changed into a copy of Sora and Kari's but only in green and a her Crest over her shirt.

Tai and his group make their way to the castle since that's where the control tower signal was at. "Where is the tower?" Davis asked Tai and Matt. In the corner of his eye, Davis saw a green light glow in one of the windows on the castle, "Did anyone else see that green light in one of the castle windows just now? Or was that just me?"

Tai, Matt, TK, Agumon and Gabumon whipped their head to face the castle. "Mimi found her Digi-Metal." Matt conclude and soon her and Tai went back to pin pointing the location of the control tower. "We'll congratulate her when we meet up."

Both Matt and Tai looked over to the light house at then end of the cliff's edge, then to each other. "The lighthouse!" They held out their D-3's to their Digimon.

"Agumon digivolve to ... Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to ... Garurumon!"

"Nova Blast!" "Howling Blaster!" Both attacks hit the lighthouse and it crumbled to the ground and soon after the control tower underneath did the same.

Tai, Matt, Davis, TK and V-mon cheered. The group failed to notice the two giant mutant cockroaches flying towards the room that the girls and Hawkmon are still in.

Mimi was twirling around in her outfit, "I look so cute in this." Mimi looked at the human girls in the room, "We all look so cute." Mimi grabbed Yolei's hands and the two twirled around.

Gatomon's ear twitched she looked out the window, "Look out!" Mimi and Yolei stopped spinning and everyone looked at the window just in time to see the Roachmon brothers break the window and tackle Mimi and Yolei, since they're the closest to the window, to the ground.

Everyone screamed as glass and wall debris came at them, Mimi and Yolei screamed the loudest since they each had a giant unfriendly bug on them, holding them down.

Palmon and Hawkmon glared with rage at the Roachmon brothers, Mimi's D-3 and Yolei's digivice started to glow.

"Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon!"

_**A mighty red bird with black horns on his head and powerful looking talons gave a silent cry. His body soon turn to data bits and floated down into Hawkmon has he spun around in a circle with strange blue symbols around his body.**_

"Hawkmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon!"

_**Where Hawkmon once stood was now Aquilamon.**_

Togemon, a giant green cactus with a cut out face and red boxing gloves, tackled the Roachmon that was on Mimi and both Digimon went out the window and fell to the ground below. Togemon used Roachmon as a cushion.

Aquilamon flew straight at the Roachmon that's on top of Yolei "Grand Horn!" Aquilamon's horns glowed red as he rammed into Roachmon. Aquilamon took Roachmon out of the castle and let him plummet to the ground.

Togemon was punching her Roachmon, "Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon's punches pumbled Roachmon in the blink of an eye.

Both Roachmon after the attacks landed next to each other, "I'm never listening to you again." The one brother said to the other.

"What this was your idea. Take the DigiDestines to the Digi-Emperor worst idea ever. " The brother countered, stressing the last three words.

"No, it was yours."

"No, it was yours."

"Your!"

"Your!"

"YOURS!"

"YOURS!"

"Just leave before I kick both your asses!" Aquilamon snapped at the two. The Roachmon brother looked around them and saw that they had a pissed off Aquilamon, Togemon, Greymon and Garurumon surrounding them.

The brothers took to the sky, despite their injuries, screaming in fear.

"This was amazing Hawkmon!" Yolei paused for a moment, "No wait that's not your name right now is it."

Aquilamon smiled, "Its Aquilamon in this form." Digi-Scan – Level Adult, Aquilamon is a born protector, a warrior of the sky. Aquilamon's body glowed and Hawkmon soon stood where Aquilamon once was.

"We'll be right down guys, just wait there." Sora called to Tai's group.

Cody trip and fell to the ground, the guys looked back to see Cody lay there as an army of Otamamon and Gekomon came at him.

"Cody!" Armadillomon cried out as he ran to his partner.

Cody screamed and covered himself with his arms, his digivice started to glow.

_**A bronze stegosaurus like Digimon with a mace like grey tail, navy blue armoured underbelly, on his four legs were grey spiked brackets gave a silent roar. His body soon turn to data bits and floated down into Armadillomon has he spun around in a circle with strange blue symbols around his body.**_

"Armadillomon digivolve to ... Ankylomon!"

_**Where Armadillomon once stood was now Ankylomon.**_

Ankylomon jumped over Cody and put himself between his partner and the army of Otamamon and Gekomon. Ankylomon turned around so that his tail was the first thing the army would run into, "Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon brought in tail down on the ground, sending a wave of small rock chunks at the Otamamon and Gekomon along with making a small part of the path a foot deeper then the rest.

The army stopped running but the first couple of rows were hit with the rocks while the middle section fell into the hole.

Wormmon broke out of his shock and jumped out of Ken's arms, "Ken I need to help."

Tentomon and Gomamon snapped out of their shock and went in front of their humans.

Izzy, Jyou and Ken held out their D-3's to their Digimon.

"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon!"

Kabuterimon and Stingmon took to the air and started to cut the black rings off of the Otamamon and Gekomon, Kabuterimon used his claws while Stingmon used his blades.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fires his horn which disassembles into a missile. The missile hit the ground behind the Otamamon and Gekomon so that they didn't run away.

Cody looked up and the Digimon that was once Armadillomon, Ankylomon smiled, "Cody it's still me I just digivolved to save you."

Cody smiled back, "Thanks um?"

Ankylomon chuckled, "Its Ankylomon." Digi-Scan – Adult Level, Ankylomon's body is covered with super-strengthen steel, his armoured tail packs a major punch.

Jyou, Izzy and Ken ran up to Cody and knelt down by him. "Cody are you okay?" Jyou was the first to ask.

Cody smiled, "Yeah thanks to Ankylomon."

By now Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon and Stingmon freed the Otamamon and Gekomon. The four Digimon de-digivolved and went to their partners side.

One Otamamon and one Gekomon want up to the DigiDestines, "What happened here?" The Gekomon asked.

"The Digi-Emperor was controlling you guys." Jyou smiled softly at the Digimon, "But don't worry you're free now."

"This calls for a celebration." The Otamamon jumped up and down in excitement.

The Gekomon gestured to what the DigiDestines thought was a random direction, "Please let us take you to our castle for a thank you meal."

The boys agreed to follow the Otamamon and Gekomon to their castle. When the large group got there they saw the other DigiDestines and their Digimon.

"Mimi congrats on finding your Digi-Metal." Jyou's group heard Matt tell Mimi, Matt then turned to Yolei, "And Yolei congrats to you and Hawkmon on digivolving."

Davis was the first to notice Jyou's group and the Otamamon and Gekomon coming towards them, "Hey guys!" Davis waved that the incoming group.

Tai, the girls and their Digimon looked over to Jyou's group.

The group ran to each other and greeted each other. The Otamamon and Gekomon went to Mimi and Palmon, "Princess Mimi!"

Mimi squealed in happiness, "It's so good to see you all again."

Davis walked over to TK, "I've been meaning to ask, what's with the Princess Mimi thing?"

TK chuckles a bit, "There was a time in the Digi-World when we all went are separate ways for a bit. Mimi and Palmon found the Otamamon and Gekomon and she became their ruler."

Davis was about to say something but Yolei cut him off, "What Mimi-sempai was a princess?"

TK turned a bit to see Yolei and Kari, "Ya, when Tai was pulled into the Human World the rest of us lost our will to work together and our fighting spirit." TK paused to moment, "We all left the group and went on our own, well Ken when with Jyou and I want with Matt but still. Mimi found the Otamamon and Gekomon she was helping them to wake their real ruler, via singing."

Unknown to TK, Ken was telling the same story to Cody who asked about the Princess Mimi thing.

Tai looked at his D-3 for the time, "Guys we should head back, it's almost 4:30."

"But what about the thank you meal?" A Gekomon asked.

Jyou smiled apologetically, "We'll have to take a rain check on that."

The DigiDestines and their Digimon waved good bye to the Otamamon and Gekomon and wished then good luck with their castle and life.

As the group walked threw the forest Jyou walked over to Mimi, "Congrats on finding your Digi-Metal Mimi."

Mimi giggled a bit, "Thanks Jyou."

Ken went over to Cody, "Congrats on Armadillomon digivolving."

Cody nodded, "Thanks Ken-senpai."

TK went over to Yolei, "Congrats on Hawkmon digivolving."

Yolei beamed, "Thanks I'm so happy I shared my strength with him."

Ken sent an e-mail to Sam telling him that they would be coming back soon.

Human World

Sam and Jun were now at the park enjoying the sun and talking about the Digi-World and the Digimon.

"What are some possible theories as to why this is happening to us?" Jun asked Sam.

Sam thought about it for a moment, "It could just be our older sibling nature to protect our younger sibling?"

Jun thought about it, "It could be." Jun turned to Sam, "How could we test this though?"

Sam hummed in thought, "Jyou has two older brothers we could ask them if they have this feeling like we do."

Jun smiled, "I like that plan, when should we do it?"

Sam's D-Terminal started to beep, "Sorry." Sam pulled out his D-Terminal and read the message, "It's from Ken, they coming back."

"Okay, remember they don't know about me knowing." Jun got up off the park bench, "You have my number right?"

Sam nodded, "Yes in my phone."

Jun smiled, "Good, contact me when the plan's ready."

Sam nodded and got up off the bench, "Will do, until we meet again good-bye Jun-chan."

Jun chuckled a bit, "And good-bye Sam." Jun left the park, _'That's weird I usually go gaga over boys, but with Sam I feel that he notices me for me and not my actions. Everything changed once my brother got that Digimon.' _

Sam made his way to the area of the park that the DigiDestines always meet at; once he was comfy he sent an e-mail to Ken telling the DigiDestines that he was ready for them. Sam waited for a couple of minutes till a bright light come from his brother's laptop and soon a pile of humans and Digimon laid in front of it. Sam chuckled as the pile of people and monsters tried to get up off each other.

"Who's touching me?"

"Sorry."

"I can't breath."

"People please get off."

"I'm being crushed."

"Ow my wing."

"My bad."

Sam rolled his eyes has he continued to chuckle, "Maybe you guys should go in small groups to avoid this." Sam gestured to the pile that about half the group was still in.

Everyone paused to think about what Sam just suggested. Soon the group still in the pile got up and dusted them selves off.

Ken went over to grab his laptop and put it away.

"So what happened today?" Sam asked. Sam did a double take at his brother, "Ken what the hell happened to your face it's covered in small scratches?"

Ken brought his left hand up to his face, "Oh running through low trees."

"I'm not covering for you Ken." Sam declared.

Tai chuckled, "Well first we found Gomamon, and the Digi-Emperor," Tai stared, "we found out that the Digi-Emperor is a girl no older then Kari and she loves DemiDevimon, therefore no mind control."

"She doesn't want our Digimon to get hurt," Izzy picked up, "she let us destroy a control tower as an apology for her one henchman."

"We then went over to a forest to get Palmon and we freed the Otamamon and Gekomon form the Digi-Emperor's control." Sora finished up.

Sam was speechless for a bit, "This girl is uh what's the word?"

"Crazy?" Ken asked.

"Loopy?" Kari piped up.

"A bitch?" Matt asked.

"Let's go with all of the above." Sam said to the group.

Jyou looked at his watch, "We should be heading home soon."

Tai nodded, "Okay so who all can come to the Digi-World tomorrow?"

"I can't." Ken told the group, "Soccer tryouts after school."

Davis groaned, "Oh shit that's tomorrow." Davis sighed, "I'm out too."

"I should be fine to go but I'll let you guys know if I can't." Mimi told the others.

Matt, Izzy, Jyou, Sora, and Sam agreed with Mimi's comment so that it applied to them selves as well.

Tai nodded, "Okay let's plan to meet in the park again. We don't need to attract the attention of classmates and teachers if we stay at school. Contact someone if you are not able to come."

"Agreed." Most of the others spoke up. The Digimon if needed to de-digivolved to hide better.

The group said bye to each other and parted ways. Davis thought of something then ran over to Ken and Sam, "Ken wait up I have something to ask you."

Ken turned to Davis, "About what?"

Both stopped walking, Sam turned to them, "I'm heading home Ken."

Ken turned to his brother, "Okay tell mom and dad I'll be home soon." Ken turned back to Davis.

Davis looked serious, "How about you and me before school starts head to the Digi-World to find Patamon? I need your help since you have a D-3 and I don't. And if for some reason we don't find Patamon, no ones the wiser."

Ken paused for a moment, "Davis that's a great idea." Ken was surprised by his own words.

Davis smiled, missing Ken's surprised tone, "Thanks."

Ken smiled a bit, "Would it be easier for you to come to my place in the morning or just spend the night?"

Davis thought about it, "I'll ask my parents about spending the night, since it would be easier but since there's school tomorrow I may have to come early in the morning. I'll let you know soon."

Ken nodded, "Fair enough, I'll talk to you later."

Both boys said their byes and parted ways.

When Davis got to his apartment door, he searched for his keys. After a bit he groaned, "Damm it not again." Davis knocked on the door in defeat.

Jun answered the door holding Davis's keys, "I swear we should just permanently attach these to your wrist or something."

Davis moved pass Jun into the apartment, "I'm home." He made his way to the kitchen to grab a quick bit.

Jun closed the door, Mrs. Motomiya who was in the kitchen looked over to her son, "Davis don't eat too much, you'll ruin your appetite for dinner, which will be ready in an hour."

Davis grabbed an apple, "Okay Okasan (1)." When his mom looked away Davis grabbed another apple and put it in his backpack for Chibimon to eat. Davis walked over to his mom, "Okasan is it alright to spend the night at Ken's place, we both have to get to school early tomorrow."

Mrs. Motomiya looked at Davis, "I'm not to sure about that idea, are you two going to get any sleep tonight?"

Davis put on his charm, "Okasan we'll go to bed, Ken shares a room with his brother so he'll make sure we get to bed on time, and make sure that we get up."

Mrs. Motomiya stopped working on dinner to fully pay attention to Davis; she knew that tone, "Why do you need to go to school so early?"

Davis did not miss a beat, thanks to him thinking ahead about that question, "Coach wants to see how dedicated to soccer you are by seeing if you would show up to morning practice."

Mrs. Motomiya thought about it, "You promise to get to bed on time?" Davis nodded, "You promise to be well behaved at the Ichijōji's?" Again Davis nodded, "Since it's for soccer I'll let it happen but only this time."

Davis did a tiny celebration dance, then quickly hugged his mom, "Thanks Okasan." Davis grabbed his bag and went into his room to update Ken.

Davis pulled out his D-Terminal, and e-mailed the information to Ken, about the lie he told his mom, and that he could go.

Ken replied that his mom and dad were fine with the plan and would cover for him with his parents.

About two and a half hours later Mr. Motomiya dropped Davis off at Ken's, after Mrs. Motomiya phoned the Ichijōji's to double check that they were okay with Davis spending the night on a school night.

* * *

Okasan means mother in Japanese.

**A/N**-**Sorry for the late update but I think I will have to change my once a week update goal to every two weeks. But I love this idea of mine and promise not to give it up. Just as a reminder some characters will be out of character, but I will try to make them close to the anime, just give me some time. **


	8. Hope's Heart

**So here is Episode 7, hope who ever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or my self onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Ichijōji's place 5:43 a.m

Davis looked at the clock from his make shift bed on the floor of the Ichijōji's boy's room. _'Just a couple more minutes, wow up before an alarm that's a first in my books.' _Davis looked to the sleeping Ichijōji's, Davis looked up and could see Sam's arm daggling of the side of the top bunk bed, Davis looked to his left to see Ken and Wormmon sleeping on the bottom of the 'L' shaped bunk bed. V-mon shifted a bit beside him but did not wake up. Davis relaxed thinking about what happened just several hours early, _'Ken's parents are so calm and nice about the whole Digimon thing. I wonder if the other original DigiDestine's parents are that calm about this?' _

The alarm blared; Ken woke up, and reached for his alarm clock beside his head and turned it off. "Morning guys." Ken whispered out as he sat on the side of his bed.

Wormmon opened his eyes climbed up Ken's arm onto Ken's shoulder, "Morning." Sleep still in his system.

Davis sat up, "Morning." Davis looked at the still sleeping Digimon at his side, "V-mon wake up." Davis nudged V-mon.

V-mon's eyes fluttered open, "I'm up, I'm up."

Ken looked over at his sleeping brother, then back to Davis and V-mon, "Let's get some food in us." Ken got up and walked to the door with Davis and V-mon on his heels. The four left the room and closed the door behind them.

Sam looked over to the door, "Too loud." He muttered out, and then fell back asleep.

In the kitchen Ken and Davis are raiding the fridge and cupboards for food. After a bite to eat they cleaned up and went back into Ken's room to head to the Digi-World for about an hour, not bothering to change out of their pajamas since the Digi-World changed what ever outfit they had on to what it wanted. Ken set up the Digi-Port on his laptop while Davis snuck over to the sleeping Sam and put a pillow by his head to block the light from the portal. Davis walked back Ken, Wormmon and V-mon. Ken had a small bag of some supplies they may need, and his D-Terminal over his shoulder, Wormmon on the other and his D-3 in his hand. Davis had his goggles on and his digivice in hand. Both boys nodded to each other and Ken held out his D-3 towards his laptop, "Digi-Port open." Ken spoke in a loud whisper. The portal opened and the four went into the Digi-World.

Digi-World

Ken, Davis, Wormmon and V-mon gasped as they looked around the area, the Digi-Port chose for them. This land looked untouched by the Digi-Emperors evil, the grass and trees are green and colourful with flowers. Three large walls of rock and one wall of ocean water protected the valley from harm. Fruit trees and flower meadows covered the land.

"Wow." Ken breathed out, "This is incredible." Wormmon jumped off his shoulder to feel the green grass.

Davis could not express the emotions he felt as he looked at the land around him and just nodded in agreement with Ken.

Without any words the group of four started to walk in a direction.

"If we don't find Patamon we can at least bring TK here." Wormmon broke the silence after a minute or two.

Ken nodded, "She would defiantly like that."

'_TK.'_ Davis looked over at Ken, "Ken can I ask you something?"

Ken looked over at Davis and shrugged, "Sure."

'_Final the answer to my question.' _Davis's smiled dropped as he got a serious looked to his face, "What's your relationship with TK?"

Ken raised an eyebrow, "TK's my friend, I thought you knew that already." Confusion was clear on Ken's face.

Davis shakes he's head side to side, "No I mean are you interested in TK?"

Slowly the pieces in Ken's mind fell into place and the picture Davis was painting became clear, Ken gasped, "Oh do you mean do I like like TK?" Ken pointed to him self.

Davis nodded and stopped walking; the other three quickly stopped walking too, "Yes that's what I mean Ken."

Ken tried not to laugh, "After everything TK and I have been though I only think of her as a friend, a sister even." Ken smirked and got an evil glint in his eyes, "Why Davis do you like like TK?"

Davis blushed a bit, "So what if I do, got a problem with it Ichijōji?" Davis glared at Ken.

Wormmon and V-mon looked at each other in worry, then back to the humans.

Ken thought about it, _'Now that I look back it was kind of obvious that Davis likes TK, I mean he didn't go gaga over Kari when she was being nice to him, and wanted to pair up with TK and not Kari yesterday. Wow I'm an idiot. Now for the golden question does TK like Davis back or was she just being nice?'_ Ken looked at Davis, "Davis you don't need to see me as a threat for TK's attention, in that sense. TK and I are just friends she has not interest in my like that, nor do I have interest in TK like that."

Davis relaxed, "Okay let's go find Patamon and make TK happy." Davis started to walk in the direction they were heading just moments before, smiling like a loon.

Ken, Wormmon and V-mon quickly caught up to Davis, smiling and chuckling.

Devimon laughed at the scene from his spot behind the Digi-Emperor's chair, the Digi-Emperor looked highly amused and blushed by the scene, "That was informative." Devimon continued his laughing fit behind her; he collapsed on the floor laughing. The Digi-Emperor soon started laughing too.

V-mon sniffed the air, "These flowers smell amazing."

Davis, Ken and Wormmon inhaled that air, and sighed contently. The four walked in peace, it was quiet, too quiet.

Davis turned to Ken, "Shouldn't a place like this have plenty of Digimon in it?"

Ken nodded, "It should it's like a paradise."

Davis looked a bit worried, "Then where are the Digimon?"

"This area could naturally have few Digimon living here." Wormmon piped up, "That could be why the Digi-Emperor left it alone."

A loud rumble took the DigiDestines and their Digimon attention off of each other as they all looked over to see a section of rock started to come down.

"We need to go to protect any Digimon near that rock slide." Davis called out to Ken, Wormmon and V-mon. Davis held out his digivice to V-mon.

Ken held out his D-3 towards Wormmon.

"Wormmon digvolve to ... Stingmon."

"V-mon digivolve to ... XV-mon."

Davis and Ken got on their partners backs and the Digimon took off towards the rock slide. Once they got there, they saw that one rock big enough to trap a small orange Digimon's wing so he could not escape the remaining rocks coming towards him.

"Is that-?" Davis never got to finish his question since Ken and Stingmon cried out, "PATAMON!"

The orange Digimon looked the best he could up since his one ear/wing was trapped under a rock, "Ken? Stingmon?"

Stingmon without being told started to break the falling rocks into small pebbles with his swords; Ken held on for dear life as Stingmon flew and attacked the rocks. XV-mon not the one to be out done, quickly put Davis down on the ground, flew back into the air and started punching the rocks turning them into pebbles as well. Patamon covered his eyes with his other wing from the falling dust and pebbles. Davis ran to Patamon and lifted the rock off his wing and moved the rock off to the side. Davis grabbed Patamon and ran out of the danger zone.

Davis knelt down to the ground and let Patamon go, "Are you okay?"

Patamon looked up at Davis with his blue eyes, scared, "Yes I'm okay."

Davis gently touched Patamon's wing that was under the rock, "Is your wing alright?"

Patamon's wing flinched at the touch, "It hurts a bit."

Once all the rocks were made into dust Stingmon and XV-mon landed right by Patamon and Davis, Ken jumped off Stingmon and knelt by Patamon. Stingmon and XV-mon de-digivolved into Wormmon and V-mon and went to their partner's side.

Patamon beamed at Ken, "Ken." Patamon jumped into Ken's arms, "I'm so glad to see a familiar face. Thanks for the save."

Ken held Patamon and chuckled, "I'm glad to see you too, but not as glad as TK's going to be."

Patamon looked up at Ken with big joyful eyes, "TK is she here?"

Ken smiled, "She's back in the Human World." Patamon's wings drooped and he was close to tears, "But don't worry," Ken pulled out his D-3, "these new digivices called D-3's open the portal between the Digimon and human worlds, and allow us to digivolve even when there's control towers near by."

Patamon's wings and spirit lifted at those words, "Really?"

Wormmon climbed up Ken's arm to his shoulder, "Really Patamon."

Patamon lend close to Ken and Wormmon, and whispered, "Who's the human with you?"

Ken blushes a bit, "Oh I forgot to introduce Davis." Patamon looked over to Davis and V-mon, "Patamon this is Davis and V-mon, they were chosen to help us fight the Digi-Emperor along with two others. Davis, V-mon this is Patamon TK's Digimon partner."

Patamon smiled at Davis and V-mon, "Hello."

David and V-mon smiled right back, "Hey." V-mon said to his fellow Digimon.

Ken got up and put his D-3 away, "We should be heading back." Davis got up and the group started walking back to the mini portal.

Wormmon looked at Patamon who was still in Ken's arms, "Patamon how did you end up in this area? Also what do you know about this area?"

Patamon continued to look ahead, "This area is on Continental Server, surrounded by mean Digimon all being controlled. How I got here. I came to Continental Server to talk to Gennai about the portal to the Human world, but I couldn't find him so I headed back to the Gazimon's train station to head back to File Island since it was getting close to the meeting time, when black rings came from out of now where and attached themselves to Digimon. I flew as fast as I could away, and I sum how ended up here. Because of the controlled Digimon surrounding this place I was stuck here till you guys came."

Davis looked back to the rock slide area, "I bet that rock slide was no accident."

"I agree that the rock slide was no accident," Ken said to Davis, "but I'm putting my money on some random controlled Digimon doing it just cause and not an order from the Digi-Emperor."

Davis thought about what Ken said, "Ya the Digi-Emperor did say she didn't want our Digimon hurt when their not with us."

V-mon ran ahead, "The portal." Ken and Davis ran after V-mon.

The guys crowded around the portal, Ken pulled out his D-3, "Digi-Port open." Ken called out knowing that Davis and V-mon where close by him.

Human World

Ken, Davis, Wormmon, V-mon and Patamon landed on Ken's bedroom floor. Sam looked behind him to see the group on the floor; Sam looked ahead and left the room, "Mom Dad, Ken's back."

Ken, Davis, Wormmon, V-mon and Patamon got off the floor and stood up. Patamon looked around the room, "Where are we?"

Wormmon chuckled, "We're in Ken's room that he shares with Sam."

Patamon nodded, Ken turned to Davis, "Do you want to shower first while I'll tell my parents what happened?"

Davis nodded, "Sure, sounds like a plan." Davis grabbed his overnight bag and left the room and went to the bathroom.

Ken turned to the Digimon, "Let's go guys." The Digimon followed Ken into the kitchen where Sam is eating breakfast, Mr. Ichijōji is drinking coffee and reading the paper and Mrs. Ichijōji is making lunches.

Sam looked over from his food, "Nice to see you again Patamon."

Patamon smiled at Sam, "Right back at you Sam."

Sam chuckled and went back to eating. Mrs. Ichijōji turned to the Digimon and her family, "So Ken how are you and Davis going to give TK Patamon?"

Ken went blank for a moment, "We never thought about that yet."

Sam and Mr. Ichijōji chuckled while Mrs. Ichijōji sighed, "Oh Ken."

Ken sat down at the table, V-mon sat down next to him, Wormmon climbed onto Ken's shoulder and Patamon flew onto the table between Ken and V-mon.

Mrs. Ichijōji smiled, "Do any of you want anything to eat?"

Patamon's stomach growled, he blushed, "I missed my breakfast since Ken found me, so yes please."

Mrs. Ichijōji started to make Patamon breakfast. Davis came into the kitchen ready for the day, "What did I miss?"

Ken turned to Davis, "Greetings and we need to figure out a way to give Patamon to TK, that's about it." Ken got up and put Wormmon on the table beside Patamon, "I'm going to shower." Ken went to his room to grab his stuff.

Davis took Ken's spot, and looked over at Patamon, "Patamon how's your wing?"

Patamon flapped his wings, "Its better."

Sam looked at Patamon and Davis, "What happened?"

Patamon blushed a bit, "There was a rock slide and I got caught in it one of the rocks landed on my wing, Ken and the others came just in time to save me."

Mrs. Ichijōji come over and put a plate of food in front of Patamon, and put her hand on Patamon's head, "You poor thing, here eat up."

Patamon smiled and nodded, "Hai." (1) Patamon happily eats the food, "Oishi." (2)

Mrs. Ichijōji smiled, "I'm glad you like it." She went back to making lunches.

Davis put on a thinking pose. Ken come into the room with a towel on his head he was still rubbing the towel into his hair to dry it, other then that he was ready for the day, "Got an idea yet?"

Davis sighed, "Nope, you?"

"Nothings coming to mind." Ken explained the towel pooled around his shoulders.

V-mon de-digivolved and jumped onto the table beside Patamon, Ken took V-mon's seat. Sam got up and put his dish in the sink.

Mr. Ichijōji put down his paper and drank the last bit of his coffee, "You know you two could just call TK and tell her to meet you two at school early to show her something." He got up to put his mug in the sink.

Ken and Davis groaned and hit their forehead, "Of course."

Sam started laughing at the two, "Really you two could not come up with that?"

"Shut up." Ken told his brother as he pulled out his D-Terminal to e-mail TK, "Davis what do you think, 8:15 by the cherry blossom tree?"

Davis nodded, "Sounds good."

Ken e-mails TK to meet him and Davis at 8:15 by the cherry blossom tree.

Davis turned to Ken, "Do you think we should tell the others to about the meeting?"

Ken nodded, "Ya I think we should, I'll do it since I have my D-Terminal out already." Ken sent the other DigiDestines an e-mail telling them that he and Davis found Patamon and to meet in the elementary school's cherry blossom tree at 8:15, it's a surprise for TK, also that they will explain about finding Patamon at that time. Ken looked at the time, "7:38 well we have time to waste."

Patamon finished his meal, "Thanks for the food Ken's mama."

Mrs. Ichijōji smiled and took Patamon's plate, "You're very welcome Patamon."

Mr. Ichijōji grabbed his lunch and gathered his work for the day, "I'm off to work."

"Bye dad." Sam and Ken said to their father.

After Mr. Ichijōji put on his shoes; Mrs. Ichijōji kissed her husband, "Bye dear."

Mr. Ichijōji smiled, "Bye honey." He opened the door, "Jyou what are you doing here so early? You usually come a little after 8."

Jyou was panting out of breath, "I got an e-mail from Ken and I had to see if it was true."

Mr. Ichijōji let Jyou in, "It's true by the way." Mr. Ichijōji left for work.

Jyou took off his shoes, "Good morning Mrs. Ichijōji."

Mrs. Ichijōji chuckled, "Good Morning Jyou, they're all in the kitchen."

Jyou nodded, "Thank you." Jyou went into the kitchen and saw Patamon, "You guys really did find him."

Patamon looked at Jyou, "Jyou." He flew to Jyou's arms, "I'm glad to see you."

Jyou's backpack started to shake, "What about me?"

Jyou opened his bag with on hand and held Patamon in his other arm, "Bukamon calm down."

A gray-ish brown seal with an orange mohawk popped out of Jyou's bag, "Patamon great to see you again."

Patamon laughed, "Great to see you too Bukamon."

Jyou looked at Ken and Davis, "How did you guys find Patamon?"

Ken gestured to Davis, "It was Davis's idea to head to the Digi-World early this morning to look for Patamon and we found him."

"Just like that?" Jyou asked.

Ken nodded, "We entered the Digi-World walked for a bit and found him."

Jyou was blank for a moment, "No seriously what happened?"

Patamon looked up at Jyou, "No really that happened."

Davis smiled and got up, "Hey when luck smiles down on you don't argue with it, just accept it and move on."

Sam looked at the clock, 7:53, "If everyone's like Jyou they're most likely at school already." Sam thought about it for a bit, "While maybe not TK but everyone else."

"Let's head out." Davis said. The others nodded and Davis, Ken and Sam packed their school bags. Mrs. Ichijōji gave Sam, Ken and Davis a lunch the three thanked her and the four humans and four Digimon left.

After a couple of blocks the group parted; Sam, Jyou and Bukamon when one way and Davis, Ken, Wormmon, Chibimon and Patamon went the other way.

Ken, Davis, Wormmon, Chibimon and Patamon made it to school, and Sam was right other then TK, and by default Jyou, everyone was there. As Ken and Davis walked towards the group, everyone hushed into silence. Davis checked his digivice for the time, 8:03. As the boys got closer they could see the eyes of the Digimon from the DigiDestine's bags.

Matt walked over to Davis and Ken when they got a couple of feet from the group, "I swear if you're lying about Patamon I will make you wish Piemon was beating you two."

Davis with out looking away from a very angry Matt lends over to Ken, "Who's Piemon?" he whispered out.

"One of the four Dark Masters, he's powerful and crazy." Ken regretted whispering out that last word since Matt glared turned solely onto him.

Davis nodded and straightens up; he walked in the middle of the group and knelt down, placing his bag in front of him. Everyone but Ken crowded around him. Davis opened his bag and Chibimon and a very familiar orange and white pig bat Digimon popped out.

Everyone gasped in surprise at the sight of Patamon, the other Digimon popped out of their hiding spots. Patamon smiled at the group, "Hey guys."

"If I never so this I would never believe it." Izzy spoke up after a bit of silence.

Patamon looked around, then to Ken and Davis, "You said we're meeting TK, where's TK?" Patamon glared which looked so strange on his angelic face.

Ken flinched and check the time, "Patamon TK will be here at 8:15 and its only 8:08."

Patamon pouted, "Oh." Sadness clear in his voice.

Gatomon went over to Patamon, "Hey don't look so down, TK will be here before you know it."

Mimi squealed, "Davis, Ken how are you giving Patamon to TK?"

Ken and Davis looked and each other and shrugged, both looked back at the group, "Just hand him over I guess." Davis answered.

Mimi pouted, "No that work you need to something big, something special."

Sora looked over and saw someone everyone knew, "Well you may need to think fast." Everyone looked at Sora, Sora chuckled, "TK's coming." Sora checked her D-3 for the time, 8:10.

The group whipped their heads to see TK coming over. Davis quickly took Chibimon out of his bag, "Patamon stay inside, we're going to surprise TK okay?"

Patamon nodded and smiled, "Okay."

Davis closed his bag enough so that it stayed closed and enough not to see Patamon. Davis got up and turned around just in time for TK to get to the group.

"Hey what's with the group meeting?" TK asked, confused since only Ken and Davis are suppose to be here.

Tai went up behind Ken and Davis and put an arm around each one, "These two called a meeting since they wanted to give you something."

Ken smirked and took Tai's arm off his shoulder, "Oh no it's all Davis's idea, he only needed me because I have a D-3."

TK was highly confused, "What?"

Tai pushed Davis forward; Davis quickly caught his balance and held out his bag with a slight blush, "Here."

TK looked at Davis bag, even more confused, "You called a meeting to give me your bag?"

Davis's blush was in full swing, "No it's what's in the bag, come out."

TK brought her hands to her mouth as she gasped at the sight of Patamon coming out of Davis's bag, "Patamon." Tears of happiness came from her eyes.

"TK." Patamon flew to TK, TK quickly mover her arms to catch her Digimon.

TK hugged Patamon, TK looked at Davis, "Where did you find him?"

"Let's get comfy before the story." Ken suggested.

The group quickly formed a circle; it goes Davis, TK, Ken, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Matt and Tai, each human had their Digimon on their lap, other then Gatomon, Wormmon and Patamon all the Digimon are in their baby level since its very easy to hind at their size.

Tai nudged Davis, "So what happened?"

Davis smirked, "Well after coming back yesterday I came up with the idea, to head to the Digi-World to look for Patamon before school. Since I didn't have a D-3 I asked Ken for his help, I kept the idea on the down low just encase we couldn't find Patamon. But we did, Ken and I walked for a five, ten minutes top, we noticed a rock slide and quickly made our way over. We found Patamon trapped so we leapt into action and saved him and brought him back to TK."

TK smiling lend over to Davis and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Davis froze in shock and happiness, TK pulled back, "Thanks for finding him Davis."

Davis melted then regained his composure; Davis's eyes were a bit unfocused though, "Anytime TK."

TK giggled and went over to Ken, Davis snapped out of his daze to look over to see TK pull Ken into a one armed hug and thanking him, _'Yes, I get the kiss and he gets the hug, score one for Davis.'_

Tai put his hand on Davis's shoulder, Davis took his attention off of TK, who was now introducing Patamon to Yolei and Cody, and Ken and put it on Tai, "That was a great plan and keeping it a secret, genius."

Davis beamed, "Thanks Tai-senpai."

Tai chuckled, "Call me Tai, you've earned it."

TK's D-Terminal went off, "It could be Jyou asking if I have my surprise." TK pulled out her D-Terminal and read the message, "It is Jyou and he's asking about Patamon." TK replied out load and on her D-Terminal, "It's the best surprise ever, 3 :)."

Davis blushes bit; soon everyone's D-Terminal went off. Everyone grabbed their D-Terminal and read the message:

Hello DigiDestines,  
I saw that this morning your team is now complete, and something that made Devimon laugh for ten minutes straight. Anyway I would like to arrange a meeting for 5:30 today in the Digi-World. Don't worry about the location, you'll find me. ;)  
Love, the Digi-Emperor.

Everyone looked at each other, then to Tai. Tai read the message over again out loud, after he finished he looked up to everyone looking at him, "What's everyone's opinion on this?"

Izzy looked at the message, "Well just from looking at it, I'd say it's really her, she knows what we're called, Devimon's name and the Digi-World." Izzy phone went off, he grabbed it, "It's Jyou." Izzy pressed a button on his phone, "Jyou you're on speaker."

"Please tell me that someone is pulling my leg from your end and that this message is a joke." Jyou's voice came through the phone.

Sora leaned over Mimi to speak to the phone better, "I'm afraid not Jyou."

Jyou groaned, "Great."

Tai clapped his hand and hand a gesture for Izzy to toss him the phone, Izzy tossed it and Tai caught it, "Jyou I have a plan."

"I don't like that tone." The group could hear in Jyou's voice that he was shaking his head side to side.

Tai smiled, "Non sense Jyou, anyway we head to the Digi-World, we find a spot that has no control towers and the new bees digivolve, then the new bees hind while the rest of us meet the Digi-Emperor after a bit we all digivolve and go at her with full force."

"Isn't that the same plan we used for Devimon before?" Mimi asked.

Tai nodded, "More or less, but he would never suspect the same plan twice. Who's in?"

"I'm in." TK nodded.

"Me too." Matt smirked.

Mimi put her arms over Izzy and Sora, "Count us three also."

"I'm in." Davis, Ken and Yolei spoke up at the same time.

Cody nodded, "She needs to be stopped."

Jyou sighed, "I'm in."

Kari looked at Gatomon, "Gatomon?"

Gatomon nodded, "Devimon needs my help."

Kari smiled, "Us too."

Tai nodded, the fire of courage in his eyes, "Great, let's meet at the park at 5:15." Tai sent the reply to the Digi-Emperor telling her that they'd be there.

Everyone agreed and just in time too the warning bell went off, everyone said good bye to each other and headed to class, but first hide their Digimon at school.

The day was long and stressful for everyone; focus from school was replaced by focus for the up coming battle later that day. Yolei, Cody and Davis looked the most nervous when that group meet up at 5:15 in the park. The other DigiDestines are much calmer, the Digimon are ready for battle, ready to protect their friends from harm.

Sam held his brother's laptop, "Good luck guys."

The group nodded, "Thanks Sam." Tai spoke for the group, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready." The chorused like an army ready for battle.

Tai nodded and held out his D-3, "Digi-Port open."

Sam sighed when the light faded, "I wish I was helping you with the battles and not the cover up."

Digi-World

The group made their way through a jungle area of the Digi-World. The branches are low in some areas. Davis and Tai are holding some branches back for the rest to walk through.

_*snap*_

The branch Davis was holding back broke just below his hand and came swing back and it the person closest to it, which to Davis's misfortune was TK. TK had her right arm in front of her so her forearm and upper arm got a nice cut that will bruise when the time comes.

TK held her arm with her left arm, "That stung."

Davis blushed in embarrassment, "TK I'm so sorry the branch broke."

Jyou went to TK's side to check the wound, TK smiled at Davis, "It's alright Davis, like you said the branch broke, not your fault."

Jyou pulled out a disinfectant and started cleaning TK's two cuts, "It's nothing serious, no stitches required." Jyou then bandaged the cuts.

TK smiled, "Thanks Jyou, see Davis nothing bad."

Davis still felt guilt, "Okay."

Patamon flew down from his spot on TK's head and went into her arms minding the new cuts, Patamon kissed the cuts, "A kiss makes everything better."

TK along with the group laughed; the tension in the air gone.

TK kissed Patamon's head, "Thank you Patamon I feel better already."

The group continued walking; Davis stayed behind TK so not to cause her any more harm. The group made their way into an open area of the jungle.

Tai checked the time, "Its 5:30 where is the Digi-Emperor?"

Izzy put on a thinking pose, "The message did say we'll find her."

A dark chuckled was heard, the group started to looked around to pin point the location but it sounded like it was coming from every direction, "Hello DigiDestines."

Gatomon glared, "Devimon come out."

"Not yet my pretty kitty." Devimon replied.

Gatomon continued to glare but a faint blush came to her face.

"Where is the Digi-Emperor?" Tai called out.

"Oh she's closer then you think child." Devimon chuckled.

"Where is the crazy bitch Devimon?" Matt snapped.

Devimon growled, "You of all humans, calling her that."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matt snapped again.

Devimon was silent for a moment, "Allow me to show you what I mean." Devimon cames out of his hiding spot and grabbed TK and Patamon. Devimon flew up in the air before any one could make a move. "Follow me if you want to see My Lady again." Devimon took off.

Tai started to run, "Come one guys." Everyone quickly raced after Devimon.

"V-mon you need to digivolve." Davis told his partner.

V-mon nodded, "V-mon digivolve to ... V-mon." V-mon looked at him self as he ran, "Damm control towers."

"We can't afford to hit TK with an attack," Tai yelled out, "don't attack."

Devimon started to get farther from the DigiDestines and the Digimon, TK's hat flew off her head, and Kari grabbed it as it went by her. Soon Devimon we out of the DigiDestines and the Digimon's sights.

Matt grabbed her D-3, "Continue straight guys."

After about three minutes of intense running the group made it to a rocky cliff area. They saw Devimon and the Digi-Emperor on top of one of the cliff ledges. There was something different about the Digi-Emperor, she added an open black sleeveless mid shin length trench coat to her outfit.

"Welcome DigiDestines and their Digimon partners." The Digi-Emperor greeted them, "Like the jacket?"

"Stop screwing around." Matt yelled at the girl. "Where's my sister?"

The Digi-Emperor didn't say anything, just glared at the group and crossed her arms. Tai turned to the new DigiDestines and Digimon and shushed them not wanting them to interfere with the gathering.

Devimon looked at the Digi-Emperor, the group tensed at his movement, "Are you sure you want to reveal your self?"

The Digi-Emperor nodded, "Yes Devimon I'm sure, I'm tired of this stage in the game."

"This is a game to you?" Tai snapped.

"Innocent Digimon are being hurt." Mimi added on.

"What kind of DigiDestines chosen to protect the Digi-World from evil becomes evil?" Jyou asked.

The Digi-Emperor pointed to her self, "One that was betrayed by those she loved."

"What happened to you to make you this way?" Ken asked the girl in a kind voice, he needed answers to where his friend was and if getting on this crazy chick's good side was his way of doing it, then he was going to do it.

The Digi-Emperor walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down, "Well, my mother moved into a new apartment in a new city to be closer to her boyfriend. My parents are divorced you see. I lost the hope of my parents getting back together the day she told me." She scuffed, "Hope's a feeble thing, it's just thoughts about a better life." She made eye contact, even with her sunglasses on, with each DigiDestine and Digimon there, "Hope is just thoughts, thoughts about the lighter side of life. The unachievable."

"What gives you the right to talk about hope like that?" Kari snapped, not liking this girl insulting her friends Crest like that.

The Digi-Emperor howled in laugher, even Devimon chuckled, "You really can't figure it out your selves?" Devimon stopped chuckling but he smiled still, "All the hints she's been giving you about who she is."

The Digi-Emperor calmed down her laughing enough to talk, "The power I have to talk about hope is this." The Digi-Emperor pulled out from under her shirt, was something no one ever would have guessed.

"The Crest of Hope?" Jyou cried out.

"You stole that from TK." Conclude Sora.

"Give me back my sister you psycho bitch!" Matt roars to the Digi-Emperor.

Ken looked at the Digi-Emperor, "What happened to your arm?" Ken had a very calculating look in his eyes. The others looked at Ken funny.

The Digi-Emperor smirked, "A tree branch hit me."

Izzy's mind started to work on the clues along with Ken; both reached to the same conclusion and gasped, "That's no possible." Both whisper out.

The Digi-Emperor smiled and got up and back up to Devimon as Patamon, with an apologetic look, come out from behind Devimon to rest on his shoulder, "You figured it out." The rest quickly put the pieces together and everyone was shell shocked. The Digi-Emperor reaches up and grabs her sunglasses, Matt, Mimi, Kari, Palmon and Gatomon looked away fearing that what they thought was right. The Digi-Emperor pulled off her sunglasses and she did her black hair was washed away and replaced with its natural blond colour. Her blue eyes looked at the group, "I'm the Digi-Emperor."

"TK," Tai broke out of shock first, "but why? This isn't like you at all."

TK glared at the group, "What would any of you know about me. After the Digi-World are friendships with each other weakened. Only getting together once a in a while, our lives moved on without each other." TK cased her head down to look at the ground and hugged her self, "I didn't want to lose you guys, you were my family." Patamon went over to TK to comfort her, Devimon de-digivolved into DemiDevimon and went over to comfort TK also.

Matt blinked back the tears in her eyes, "TK we're still your family, we're still here for you."

TK hugged the two Digimon now in her arms, "No Matt you guys aren't, my family is Patamon and DemiDevimon. They heard me when you guys ignored me."

"You want us to listen we're listing now TK." Mimi cried out.

TK kissed her Digimon; Patamon flew onto TK's head as DemiDevimon flew to rest on TK's left shoulder as TK walked forward, "Fine if I got your attention then let me tell you something. If you guys continue to get in my way I'll be forced to take action." TK crossed her arms and shrugged, "But knowing you guys you will force me to take action. When that happens I'm changing the difficulty from easy to expert. No more easy Digimon to fight, no more Digimon holding back because I'm there, the number of control towers is going to rise, no more hope for victory." TK chuckled a bit, "Well for your side at least."

Tai stepped forward, "TK I love you like a little sister, but this has to stop." Tai's expression darkened, "Now."

TK glared at Tai, "Sorry Taichi but you're not the boss of me; I'm not that little kid you ordered around anymore."

Agumon came forward, "TK, Patamon how can you work with DemiDevimon? He was responsible for Patamon's deletion and he and Impmon tried to stop the Crests from working."

DemiDevimon flinched at Agumon's words, "Hey!" Patamon yelled at Agumon, "Don't bad mouth DemiDevimon, he and I share the same goal, protect and love TK. Something you all failed to do."

"What?" The group chorused.

TK sighed, "It's complicated and I don't feel like explaining it to the likes of you." TK started to walk away from the group, "You're starting to bore me, farewell."

The group stood in shock as TK walked away, all that has happened too much to comprehend. The group some how made it back to a Digi-Port and got back into the human world.

Human World

"What happened guys?" Sam asked the group, he looked around, "Where's TK?"

Ken went up to his brother, "I'll explain later."

Tai handed Agumon his green coat, "Let's head home guys." Tai didn't even wait for an answer he started walking home.

Everyone went home, all feeling guilty about TK; the pain she feels is caused by them.

* * *

1- Hai means yes in Japanese.

2- Oishi means delicious in Japanese.

**(Spoiler in the Author's notes do**** not**** read if**** not ****done)**

A/N – What a twist to you readers, I hope that I did a nice introduction to why TK is the Digi-Emperor.


	9. Negative Consumption

**So here is Episode 8, hope who ever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Sorry for the late update I was away from the internet for the weekend.

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or my self onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

hitomi65 – thanks for the love.

pokemon fan 1991 – I'm sorry that my Digi-Emperor's true identity came as a surprise but I thought I foreshadowed that TK was the Digi-Emperor enough to not make it a huge surprise, guess I failed but hopefully this chapter will explain things.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Later Monday night

As each DigiDestine lay in bed trying to sleep, their thoughts kept drifting to what happened hours before.

Yagami's place 

Tai rolled over again trying to get comfy in his bottom bunk bed, _'TK how did this come to be? Were we really that heartless to you? Did we leave you behind?' _Tai groaned in frustration, _'I should have been a better leader and kept the gang together. It's all my fault.'_

Agumon felt horrible, he could not comfort Tai, _'Tai I'm sorry I can't help you.'_ Agumon hugged Tai, Tai relaxed a bit.

Kari stared at the roof, _'Hope has fallen, TK what ever happens I'm not going to give on you. I know this is not you.'_ Kari sighed,_ 'This would be a lot easier emotionally on us if the Digi-Emperor turned out to be some random person we never or hardly known.'_

Gatomon was thinking about someone also, _'DemiDevimon what happened? Why are you partnered with TK? She's with Patamon. This makes no sense. DemiDevimon I'm worried about you.'_

Izumi's place

Izzy was typing on his computer looking drained of all energy, _'I need to find out what happened to TK. I need more information to help her. Why is she with DemiDevimon? Why does DemiDevimon want to protect TK? Who's this mysterious boyfriend of her mom's? Too many questions and not enough answers.'_

Tentomon watched Izzy from Izzy's bed, _'Koshiro-han needs to sleep, I want to help him but I can't, I feel so weak.'_

Takenouchi's place 

Sora continued to stare at the clock in her room from her bed, _'The amount of hatred coming off TK,'_ Sora shivered, _'it was all to us. TK please let us help you.'_

Biyomon hugged Sora, _'Sora we'll find out what's wrong with TK and help her.'_

Ishida's place

Matt had tears rolling down her face, _'My little sister the Digi-Emperor, the person behind the destruction of the digital world. The place she was chosen to protect along with Patamon. I'm a horrible sister I should have been there for her. I should have kept the gang's friendship stronger after the adventure three years ago.'_

Gabumon held Matt as she cried and comforted her, the best he could, _'Matt it pains me to see you like this. I promise to get TK back to being the TK we all know she is, no matter what.'_

Kido's place

Jyou rolled over and sighed in frustration, _'It's all my fault, the TK's in pain. I'm the oldest I should have been there for her. She's like the litter sister I never had; I should have been there for her.' _Jyou sighed again, _'I bet Matt feels the most guilt out of us all.'_

Gomamon hugged Jyou, "Jyou please don't bet your self up over this."

"Why should I?" Jyou answered. Gomamon paused for a moment, a rare thing for him to be at a loss for words. "That's what I thought too." Jyou rolled over again.

Gomamon felt terrible, _'Jyou we will figure out a way to help TK I know we will.'_

Tachikawa's place 

Mimi tossed and turned on her bed, _'We turned TK, the sweet angelic TK into this bitter devil called the Digi-Emperor. We should have been more of a team, no a family these past three years. The Digi-World was the best thing to happen to any of us and after it was over we parted. We turned our backs on our family.'_

Palmon hugged Mimi, _'Mimi together we'll find a way to help TK I just know it.'_

Ichijōji's place 

Sam looked over at his brother tossing in his bed, _'Ken I still can't believe what you told me about TK. She's the Digi-Emperor and partnered with both DemiDevimon and Patamon. I may not have been with you guys for your Digi-World adventure but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you guys. I care the TK's in pain and I plan to help.'_

Ken sighed, _'TK we've been through crazy shit together in the Digi-World and I failed in the human world to be there for you. You're like a sister to me. TK I vow that I will free you from what ever it is that has you acting like this.'_

Wormmon snuggled closer to Ken, _'Ken I know you can help TK.'_

Inoue's place 

Yolei glared at the clock beside her bed, _'What the hell happened today? First TK and Patamon reunite thanks to Davis and Ken, and then we get an e-mail from the Digi-Emperor calling us for a meeting. When we get to the meeting we find out that TK this nice girl is this evil bitch the Digi-Emperor. There has to be something else then TK just having a temper tantrum from the other DigiDestines drifting apart. Granted I would probably have a hissy fit if my friends started to drift apart but not like this.' _Yolei sighed, _'Didn't she say something about her mom getting a boyfriend and add another side note how the hell was TK in two places at once on Sunday?'_

Poromon snuggled closer to Yolei trying to calm her anger, "Yolei please calm down"

Yolei sighed, "Sorry Poromon."

Poromon nodded, "Its fine."

Hida's place

Cody laid awake thinking, _'I never would have guessed TK to be the Digi-Emperor. She's so kind and nice. I wonder if something happened to make the older DigiDestines drift apart? How did TK be in two places at once on Sunday? Too many questions.'_

Upamon relaxed into Cody's embrace hoping that it would relax Cody, _'Cody it will all work out soon, I hope.'_

Motomiya's place

Davis felt like his heart was ripped in two, _'I feel so used. Was TK just being nice to me to cover up the fact she's the Digi-Emperor? Oh crap she heard the conversation between me and Ken this morning.' _Davis groaned in misery, _'That's fan-flipping-tastic she knows I like like her. Something tells me that this pain is just the beginning.'_

Chibimon felt Davis's pain and it hurt him too, _'Davis I wish I could help with your pain but I don't know what to do.'_

Takaishi's place 

TK was working on her laptop, a present from her mom because of the move and the boyfriend, _'I need to up my game for when the DigiDestines come at me."_ TK sneered, _'They pushed me aside, they pushed me away. They thought I was not worthy of their attention well not today. Today I will not be ignored by the others, they'll pay attention to me and forget their lives, they'll pay, oh yes they'll pay."_ TK's thoughts drifted back to the betrayal.

TK had the phone up to her ear; TK was hopping up and down and a huge grin on her face. "Hello Ishida residents." A very familiar voice spoke up on the other end.

"Nee-san." TK squealed out.

Matt chuckled at then other end, "Hey Teeks what's up?"

"Nee-san can we hang out today?" TK asked still jumping up and down.

Matt sighed, "Sorry TK I have to meet with some friends soon we're forming a band, some other time."

TK stopped moving and her grin fell, "Oh, okay some other time."

Matt paused, "Sorry again TK."

TK nodded, "Okay bye Matt."

"Bye TK." TK hung up the phone before Matt could add anything else.

TK paused in thought, "I'll try the others." TK dialed a new set of numbers.

"Hello Yagami residents." A sweet female voice on the other end spoke.

"Hello Mrs. Yagami its TK, is Kari there?" TK asked hope in her voice.

Mrs. Yagami sighed, "I'm sorry TK Kari's out with some school friends and Tai's out playing soccer with some school friends."

TK bit her lip, "Okay thanks Mrs. Yagami, good bye."

"Good bye TK." Mrs. Yagami's sad voice was the last thing TK heard before she hung up.

TK thought for a moment, "Ken should be home." TK dialed Ken's number.

"Hello Ichijōji residents." TK heard a familiar voice on the other end.

TK smiled, "Hey Sam its TK is Ken home?"

"Sorry TK Ken's out with school friends right now." Sam answered.

TK lost her smile, "Oh okay thanks Sam, bye."

"Bye TK." TK hung up the phone again.

TK dialed a different number, "Hello Kido residents."

TK smiled a bit, "Hey Shin-san its TK is Jyou there?"

Shin winced a bit, "Jyou's panicking over something right now and I don't think he'd be a great person to hang out with right now."

TK lost her smile again, "That's fine; tell him to keep his spirit up for me okay?"

Shin chuckled, "I will TK."

"Bye Shin-san." TK told him.

"Bye TK." TK put the phone down after Shin's reply.

TK dialed a new number with a glitter of hope still in her eye, "Hello Takenouchi residents."

TK smirked, "Hello Mrs. Takenouchi it TK is Sora there?"

"I'm sorry TK Sora's out with some school friends right now." TK could hear the sadness in Mrs. Takenouchi's voice.

TK lost her smirk, "Oh okay Mrs. Takenouchi thanks, bye."

There was a pause on the other end, "Bye TK." TK ended the call before more could be said.

TK sighed, "One more try." She muttered out, TK dialed another number.

"Hello Izumi residents." TK smiled at the warm welcoming voice on the other end.

"Hello Mrs. Izumi its TK is Izzy there?" TK spoke with more cheer then moments before.

"I'm sorry TK Izzy's out doing chores right now." Mrs. Izumi's voice was dripping with sorrow for telling her this information.

"It's alright Mrs. Izumi bye." TK lost her cheer.

"Bye TK." TK hung up the phone tired of hearing the gloom in people's voice.

TK gripped the phone with white knuckles, "Last time." TK dialed the last number on the list.

"Hello Tachikawa residents." TK beamed at the voice on the other end.

"Mimi!" TK squealed out.

Mimi giggled, "TK long time so speak hey listen I can't talk right now I'll call you some other time okay bye."

TK held the phone to her ear as the dial tone played on the phone. TK eye's lost the glimmer of hope as it was washed away by tears, her smile also washed away.

'_That was never the only time they forgot me_.' TK looked over to Patamon and DemiDevimon who are sleep soundly on her bed, _'You guys wont forget me.'_ TK walked over to her bed and laid down, Patamon and DemiDevimon snuggled her. TK smile was not force like it had been mostly these past while.

The next morning all the parents watched their children move like zombies from lack of sleep into the kitchen for breakfast which they barely ate. All the parents thoughts are the same, _'What's wrong with my kid?'_ or in the Yagami's and the Ichijōji's case, _'What's wrong with my kids?'_

At school was worse, not only did the DigiDestines not sleep last night but they had little to no focus for the day. All morning the group thought about TK and what happened to her and how they can help her.

But thanks to it being the beginning of the school year the teachers just thought they miss the freedom of summer along with most of the other kids.

Davis, Kari and Ken had it the roughest since they had the same class as TK.

At lunch other then Jyou they group met up at the cheery blossom tree to talk, but Jyou along with Sam are on speaker phone, to hear what the others had to say about TK and voice their option also.

"On Sunday," Yolei broke the silence, "how did TK be with us and Devimon at the same time?"

"I've been wonder about that too." Cody spoke up.

"Devimon has the power to create illusions," Izzy explained to the younger kids, "TK must have planned for Devimon to make an appearance and used his powers." Izzy rubbed his temples with his finger tips, "She's using her knowledge of us and the Digi-World to her advantage."

"TK's been toying with us from the start." Tai exclaimed. "Not like we didn't deserve it."

"We're horrible friends." Jyou's voice came clear through the phone, everyone stopped and listened, "We should have been there for each other more in the past. We should have made more of an effort to be with each other."

"When we where in the Digi-World we're a team, a family." Mimi chuckled, "We've been through more stuff in that time then most people have their whole lives. And as soon as the adventure ended our family drifted apart."

"All those things I said about her." Matt's close to tears, "All those horrible things about the Digi-Emperor and it turns out I'm saying them about my sister."

Sora held her Crest in front of her, "TK, so much hate in you for us."

Kari held onto TK's hat, "TK." She whispered.

Ken leaned against the tree, "Teeks what's happening with you?"

Yolei hung her head, "TK was such a nice girl."

Cody sighed, "This makes no sense."

Davis looked around as everyone more or less talked to them selves, Davis bolted to his feet, "Do you guys hear your selves talk?" Everyone looked at Davis, Davis took a calming breath before continuing, "I may not have know TK for that long but I know this Digi-Emperor version of her is not the true TK. The true TK is trapped somewhere inside TK's heart and we need to bring her back."

Tai jolted to his feet, "Davis you're right, no more mopping around. We need to help TK and once we do that this Digi-Emperor stuff will be history."

Yolei jumped to her feet next, "That's the way to think, none of this negative stuff."

Izzy sighed, "I tried to find out more about this boyfriend Miss. Takaishi has but nothing come up."

Matt chuckled, "Izzy were you looking up my mom on facebook?" The group chuckled at Izzy.

Izzy blushed, "I was trying to find more information about TK's problems."

Tai looked over to Matt, "Matt are you okay with asking your mom about this um friend of hers."

Matt nodded, "I need to know about this guy sooner or later." Matt sighed, "Might as well do it sooner. I'll go after school to find my mom."

Sora put a hand on Matt's shoulder, "Want me to go with you?"

Matt nodded, "That be nice."

Tai nodded, to Matt and Sora, and then turned to Ken, Kari and Davis, "You three need to try and find out some information on TK during class."

Ken, Kari and Davis nodded, "Got it."

Mimi smiled, "We're back."

Jyou gave a stressful laugh over the phone, "This is going to be an intersecting adventure."

Tai grabbed the phone from Izzy, "That's the spirit Jyou." Everyone started to laugh.

On the roof Gatomon found DemiDevimon, "DemiDevimon why are you partnered with TK?"

DemiDevimon pouted, "Great to see you too Gatomon."

Gatomon rolled her eyes, "My bad, hello DemiDevimon it's great to see you again. We should catch up. I'm doing very well, why the hell do you have TK as a partner?"

DemiDevimon chuckled, "You never were one for beating around the bush."

Gatomon glared, "DemiDevimon."

DemiDevimon smirked slyly at Gatomon, "Ask nicely Gatomon."

Gatomon's eye twitched, she then sighed, and put on her cute face, "DemiDevimon, please tell me why you're partnered with TK when Patamon is her partner?"

DemiDevimon smiled, "Was that so hard." DemiDevimon noticed Gatomon was not amused anymore, "I'd love to tell you the details of this partnership but My Lady forbidden me from telling anyone."

Gatomon thought about it for a moment, "Fine," Gatomon gave DemiDevimon a side glance, "What's with calling TK 'My Lady'? That doesn't sound like you."

DemiDevimon shrugged, "It makes TK feel important, like she's needed."

Gatomon looked DemiDevimon in the eyes, "You really care for TK why?"

DemiDevimon met Gatomon's eyes, "She's my partner. You should know better then anyone I look after my partner."

Gatomon chuckled, "You never did let me or Wizardmon down in the past, hell you never let down Impmon either." Gatomon paused for a bit, "Have you seen Wizardmon around?"

"Sorry not lately." DemiDevimon answered, "But if I do I'll let you know."

Gatomon nodded, "Thanks, I have to get back to the others now, before they notice I'm gone for too long."

DemiDevimon smirked, "So I'm your little secret eh?"

Gatomon blushed, "I'm leaving now." Gatomon scurried off.

DemiDevimon held back his laugher till Gatomon was safely away from him.

Patamon came up behind DemiDevimon, "What's got you laughing?"

DemiDevimon jumped around to face Patamon, "Gatomon." He chuckled.

Patamon rolled his eyes, "Oh boy."

DemiDevimon put on a mocked hurt face, "Oh Patamon you hurt me with your words."

Patamon's face filled with sadness, "I'm sorry DemiDevimon."

DemiDevimon started to laugh, "I had you going didn't I."

Patamon pouted, "How mean."

DemiDevimon did a calming motion with his right wing arm, "Calm down I was just playing around. What did you came up here for anyway?"

Patamon smiled, "TK wants to see us."

DemiDevimon nodded, "Okay lead the way." Both took off flying.

TK was working on her laptop in the back corner of the computer lab, lucky for her no one was in the room, and she also had the window close by her open.

Patamon and DemiDevimon came through the open window, "I'm back with DemiDevimon." Patamon told TK has he landed on her head.

DemiDevimon went to TK's left shoulder to land, "I think she can see that Patamon."

"I was just saying it out loud since TK's working." Patamon shot back at DemiDevimon.

"Now now no need to fight you two." TK spoke up before the two had a yelling match.

"Sorry TK." Both Patamon and DemiDevimon said, "What do you want to see us for?" DemiDevimon remembered what Patamon had told him earlier.

"Oh yeah, what is it TK?" Patamon asked.

TK giggled, "Well all I need is the last three pieces and I'm almost done."

"Three?" Patamon spoke up, "Didn't you say you need four last night?"

"Yeah," DemiDevimon made his voice heard, "What's that about?" Both Digimon flew beside TK's laptop to look at her.

TK petted her Digimon, "Last night I found one of the pieces, this morning I check it out and it worked." TK leaned back in her chair, "One down three to go, and I know where two of them are." TK chuckled, "This is too easy."

"Careful," DemiDevimon warned, "Myotismon thought is was too easy when he faced the DigiDestines and look what happened to him."

TK glared at DemiDevimon for a couple seconds, "Don't compare me to that fail." she then sighed and relaxed, she held her Digimon close to her, "I'm better then him. My allies won't betray me."

Both Digimon relaxed, "We would never hurt you TK."

TK smiled, "I know you two will never hurt me."

The rest of the day went by much better for all the DigiDestines, Sam and TK. Ken, Kari and Davis tried, though it was mostly Ken and Kari, to get some information out of TK but she skillfully told the three nothing but still answered their questions or simply ignored the questions in general.

After school, Ken, Davis and Tai went to their first soccer practice of the school year, since all three made the team. Tai went to the middle school's practice while Ken and Davis went to the elementary school's practice. Matt and Sora along with Mimi who tagged along for support went to find Miss. Takaishi for some information on this boyfriend of hers. Yolei, who wanted more information on TK, followed TK home along with Cody to try and find something out.

"Yolei are you sure about this?" Cody asked. "Sneaking is not the best way to get answers."

Yolei nodded, "I now, but we need to find out more about the pain TK's in."

"As long as we get out of these bags soon I don't care what we do." Upamon and Poromon both spoke up from their partner's bags.

TK turned the corner and Yolei and Cody ran to catch up with TK, when they turned the corner they jumped back in surprise and fear since TK was right there with her arms crossed, "What are you two doing?"

Yolei put her hand on her heart, trying to calm it down, "Just walking home. What are you doing?"

TK raised an eyebrow, "I'm being followed by you two." Yolei and Cody fidgeted for a bit uncomfortably, TK sighed, Patamon popped out of his spot from TK's bag to lay on TK's head, while DemiDevimon came from out of no where and landed on TK's left shoulder, "I have no bone to pick with you two or Davis, you're fine as long as you stay out of my way." Yolei and Cody stared at TK in shock. TK turned around and walked away, grabbing DemiDevimon to carry him in her arms to not raise any suspicions about them.

Matt lead Sora and Mimi to her dad's work, "My dad should know where my mom's works at."

The three stopped to look at the TV station, "Remember the last time we were here." Mimi spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

"We fought Myotismon." Sora answered, "We got Kari, Ken and TK's Crest to glow that day."

"TK chose to save Wizardmon instead of letting Angemon super digivolve." Matt added on.

"We should head up to your dad Matt." Mimi said to the other two girls.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, let's go." The three girls and their Digimon hidden in their bags made their way to the front door and entered the station, they made their way to the front desk, "Hello I'm Yamato Ishida and I would like to know if my dad Hiroaki Ishida is free to see me for a moment?" Matt asked the secretary at the front desk.

The secretary looked at Matt, "Wow you're the CEO's daughter, I'll call him right now to see if he is free, just one moment please." (1)

"Thank you." Matt quickly said before the secretary phone her father.

The secretary smiled and phoned up Mr. Ishida, "Hello Mr. Ishida, your daughter Yamato is here and wants to see you." He paused for a moment to listen, "Alright I'll tell her, good bye." He hung up the phone and looked at Matt, Sora and Mimi, "He said to come right up."

Matt nodded, "That's good."

The secretary gave the girls directions to the office, they thanked him and they went to find the office. The girls found the office labeled 'Hiroaki Ishida CEO' and knocked, "Enter."

Matt opened the door, "Hey Dad." The girls walked into the office.

Mr. Ishida looked up from his work and smiled, "Matt what do I owe for this visit?" Mr. Ishida got up and walked over to hug Matt, "Hello Sora Mimi."

"Hey Mr. Ishida." The girls answered.

The Digimon popped out of the girls bags. Mr. Ishida chuckled, "Oh right the Digimon are back, hello guys."

"Hello Matt's papa." The Digimon greeted Mr. Ishida.

"Dad I have a question for you." Matt told her dad.

Mr. Ishida nodded, "Alright ask away." He lend on his desk.

Matt bite her lip, "Do you know that mom and TK moved to Odaiba right?"

Mr. Ishida nodded, "Yes, Nancy works in the newspaper building right around here." Mr. Ishida straighten up, "That reminds me." He walked over to the right corner behind his desk and grabbed an instrument case; Matt knew it was a bass case. Mr. Ishida put the case on his deck and opened to face the girls, "This is for you Matt."

Matt gasped at the new royal blue electric bass in the case. "For what?" Matt final found words, she walked over and picked up the bass to examine it, "This is beautiful, thank you."

Mr. Ishida looked a little guilty about something, "I have a girlfriend and I'm getting pretty serious with her."

Sora, Mimi and the Digimon froze and looked at Matt waiting for her to react first. Matt kept her eyes on the bass as she put it back into the case, "What?"

Mr. Ishida weakly smiled, "She wants to meet you, she has an eleven year old daughter and she wants us all to go for supper on Friday."

"Does this girlfriend have a name?" Matt asked not looking at her father.

Mr. Ishida chuckled a bit, "Oh Matt you know her and her daughter in fact."

Matt looked up at her dad, the desk and bass separated them, "That's not a name."

Mr. Ishida stared down his eldest daughter, the phone rang and that broke the stare down. Mr. Ishida sighed, "We'll talk more about this tonight alright Matt?"

Matt sighed, "Fine." She closed the case and threw it over her free shoulder, "I expected answers dad." The girls turned to leave, Mr. Ishida picked up the phone, "Hello Hiroaki Ishida speaking."

The girls left the TV station, Sora and Mimi went on either side of Matt, "Matt," Sora started, "your not going to go all evil on us are you?"

"No." Matt smiled weakly at the bad joke, "I'm going to wait till tonight after I get more information about this girlfriend before jumping into any emotion."

Mimi giggled, "That's the spirit."

Sora smirked, "And if you jump into Emo Matt we can just send Tai over to turn your frown upside down."

Matt glared light heartedly at Sora, "Not cool Sora." Sora and Mimi laughed soon Matt joined in. The three girls soon parted ways to head home for the day, Matt not in the mood to talk to her mother.

Tai finished his soccer practice and is walking over to his bag, "That was a nice stress reliever." After changing he found Davis and Ken, "How was your practice guys?"

Ken smiled, "It was a good stress reliever."

Tai laughed a bit, "Mine too, what about you Davis?"

Davis shrugged, "It was fine."

Tai smiled, "Hey no need to worry we'll find out more about TK and she'll be back on our side happy and loved again before you know it."

Davis smiled, "You're right we can't get depressed over this." Ken gasped, "What?"

Ken smiled, "We have to give TK hope."

Tai thought for a moment, "You're right Ken, you're a genius."

"What are you two talking about?" Davis asked the two.

Tai had that glint in his eyes as he spoke, "Our Crests get power not only from us but the people around us also. If we give TK hope for a better future there's a chance that it will snap TK out of what ever she's in."

Davis beamed, "Alright got it."

The Digimon popped out of their hiding spot in the bags and cheered also.

Their D-Terminals went off, they grabbed them and read the message, after they looked at each other, "TK's in Primary Village. What's Primary Village?" Davis asked.

"Primary Village is the place all Digi-Eggs and infant Digimon are at." Ken explained to Davis.

"What ever this is," Tai gestured to his D-Terminal, "we can't let TK do anything to Primary Village. Let's head to the park."

"I'll e-mail the others the meeting plan." Ken spoke up and he pressed buttons on his D-Terminal. After a bit, "Okay done let's go." Ken put her D-Terminal way.

"Double time boys." Tai ordered the two as they three ran to the park.

The boys made it to the park and the others quickly got there soon enough.

As soon as Izzy got there he opened his laptop and searched to find the portal closet to Primary Village.

As soon as the last person come, the group left leaving Sam holding Izzy's laptop worried.

"I hate with feeling of uselessness." Sam growled, "I know I should be helping them on the battle field."

Digi-World

The group ran to Primary Village, "It's just past these trees." Ken called out. The gang exited the trees and saw a red Digimon with blue stripes and nine tails calming an array of infant level Digimon. The red Digimon calmed the infants and sent them off to the toy buildings.

Davis looked around, "It's like a baby's heaven here."

The red Digimon heard Davis and turned his attention to the humans and Digimon, "The DigiDestines are here." He ran to the group, "Oh thank the stars you're here."

"Elecmon what happened?" Ken asked.

The Digimon, Elecmon, stopped in front of the group, "TK came and was looking for something, she said that if the infants stay away nothing bad would happen here, she doesn't want anyone hurt."

"Where is TK?" Tai asked.

Elecmon pointed over the hill, "She went to the field of Digi-Eggs." Elecmon lead the way as the group ran to the Digi-Eggs.

The group got to the edge of the field and saw TK, in her Digi-Emperor outfit but without the black hair even though she had the sunglasses on, with Patamon and DemiDevimon looking around the Digi-Eggs, they seemed to be looking for a specific Digi-Egg.

TK had her D-3 out and was using it to locate the Digi-Egg, it beeped and TK looked at the Digi-Egg it beeped at it's white egg with pink blotches, "There you are." she picked the Digi-Egg up.

"Hey put down the Digi-Egg TK." Ken yelled out.

Patamon looked over to the group, "Who invited you guys here?"

TK and DemiDevimon looked over to see the gang, "Great," DemiDevimon groaned out.

TK smiled, "Yes it is." Patamon and DemiDevimon looked at TK funny, "Pieces are coming to me." TK dropped her smile, "Oh Kenny have you forgotten I go by the Digi-Emperor now."

Ken smirked, "Have you forgotten only TK can call me Kenny."

TK giggled, "Touché."

"My Lady should we fight them?" DemiDevimon asked.

TK shrugged, "If we must but not in Primary Village." TK started to walk away from the village, the group followed her.

TK lead the group to the tree that Leomon explained to the DigiDestines minus Jyou, Sora, Kari and their Digimon about them being the DigiDestines. The group saw that relaxing under the tree was a WereGarurumon, but this was no ordinary WereGarurumon, this one had black fur with gray tips, gold bass knuckles, army print pants with a skull on the left leg, and silver claws, other then that he looked like a normal WereGarurumon.

"What the hell?" Matt said.

The darker WereGarurumon walked over to TK, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

TK held up the Digi-Egg, "Yes ShadowWereGarurumon I did." Digi-Scan – ShadowWereGarurumon, Level Perfect, ShadowWereGarurumon is the dark form of WereGarurumon, and like WereGarurumon ShadowWereGarurumon packs a powerful kick and loves to fight others.

ShadowWereGarurumon nodded, and then looked over to the DigiDestines, their Digimon and Elecmon, "You were followed."

"I know." TK responded.

ShadowWereGarurumon smiled, "Can I fight them?"

TK shrugged, "You maybe out numbered, depends on who fights or not."

Gabumon and ShadowWereGarurumon made eye contact and stared at each other. "Matt let me fight him." Gabumon asked Matt without breaking eye contact with ShadowWereGarurumon.

Matt looked at Gabumon, "If that's what you want." Matt held out her D-3.

"Gabumon digvolve to ... Garurumon."

"Garurumon super digivolve to ... WereGarurumon."

"This is my fight don't interfere." WereGarurumon told the others.

ShadowWereGarurumon chuckled, "That's more like it." ShadowWereGarurumon and WereGarurumon lunged at each other and started to bit, punch, kick and claw at each other. Neither using any 'real' attacks just raw power; almost primitive like.

TK turned to her Digimon, "Is this one of those male macho things?"

DemiDevimon nodded, "From the looks of it."

TK nodded, "Alright then."

The DigiDestines looked at the fight in shock, never have they seen WereGarurumon fight so primitive. "WereGarurumon be careful." Matt called out.

Both ShadowWereGarurumon and WereGarurumon are standing face to face with their arms in a boxing position, ShadowWereGarurumon chuckled, "That's cute she cares for you."

WereGarurumon blushed a bit, "Shut up." He punched his opponent in the face.

ShadowWereGarurumon stumbled back a bit, "You know what they say pay backs a bitch." He got ready from a kick, "Circle Moon Kick!" At close range ShadowWereGarurumon's power kick hitting WereGarurumon's stomach knocked the wind out of WereGarurumon's lunges. WereGarurumon dropped to his knees, held his stomach and started to cough. ShadowWereGarurumon brought his cupped hands down onto the back of WereGarurumon's head, knocking him out, "I win."

"WereGarurumon." Matt called out.

Before anyone could make a move, "Red Eye!" dark red waves came from the trees behind TK and everyone froze.

From the trees three large black devil dragons with four red eyes and sharp red claws all wearing black rings around their necks come showed them then selves they stopped behind TK.

TK chuckled, "This is just too easy," TK turned to the dragons behind her, "Devidramon you three know your tasks." Digi-Scan – Devidramon, level Adult, Devidramon's crimson claw will rip its enemies to shreds, watch out for its eyes you'll be hypnotised.

One Devidramon walked forward and grabbed the unconscious WereGarurumon and took to the air. ShadowWereGarurumon jumped on another's back and it took off in air. The last one TK got on with Patamon and DemiDevimon on her head and shoulder respectively and the Digi-Egg in her arms, as that one flew away it grabbed Agumon.

"WereGarurumon!" Matt called out.

"Agumon!" Tai called out soon after Matt called out.

"I'll bring them back A.S.A.P." TK yelled back as she took off.

The attack wore off, they group looked behind them and failed to see any sign of the Devidramon or TK.

"What the hell just happened?" Davis asks the others.

"TK just took Agumon and WereGarurumon for who knows what." Izzy said shell shocked.

Kari made her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white, "She crossed the line." She whispered out.

Sora when up to Tai while Mimi went up to Matt both asking if they are alright.

Tai nodded, "TK maybe acting like a bitch right now but she would never wish someone the pain of losing their Digimon onto anyone, she'll bring them back."

Matt put her hands on her head in frustration, "My mind is being played with way too much these past few days. First I found out that a DigiDestine is responsible for the destruction in the Digital World, and then I find out that my sister is that DigiDestine." Matt was starting to sound hysterical, "Then I find out that both my parents are dating someone. And now Gabumon is gone."

_*slap*_

"Get a hold of your self Matt." Mimi put her hand back on her hip, "TK needs you to be strong."

Matt put her right hand down and put her left on her cheek, Matt nodded, "Your right Mimi, thanks I need that."

"Um Matt?" Izzy asked a little nervous.

Matt looked over at Izzy, "Yes Izzy?"

Izzy sighed in relief since Matt was fine for the time being, "What were you saying about both your parents dating?"

Matt glared at the ground by Izzy's feet, "When Me, Sora and Mimi went to my dad's work to find out where my mom works." Matt paused for a moment, "My dad gave me this gorgeous bass and told me that he was dating someone and she had a daughter that's eleven. She wanted to have dinner this Friday, a family meal."

"He also said that Matt know this woman and her daughter." Sora added.

Matt sighed, "With all do respect to everyone here, I'm heading home to straighten my thoughts out before my band practice later." Matt started to walk towards the portal home, "Good day to you all."

The group watched Matt go; Elecmon looked at the group, "What happened to TK?"

Ken sighed, "We failed her."

"Let's head back guys." Tai spoke up after a couple of minutes of silence. The group agreed and started off their journey to the portal.

Human World

Sam had the portal ready for Matt; Matt came out of the Digi-Port, "Matt you okay?" Sam asked.

Matt shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not in the mood to talk about it ask Ken or someone when the rest come back." Matt stared to walk away.

"Tea helps me clear my head try that." Sam piped up before Matt was out of sight. Matt waved her arm but said nothing. Sam stared at the spot Matt left with Izzy's laptop still in his arms. He looked at the laptop when the portal opened and the group landed in front of him, "Again guys go in small groups."

The group got up soon enough. "Where's Matt?" Tai asked.

Sam handed Izzy's back his laptop, "She went home to clear her mind. What happened?"

"TK took a Digi-Egg from Primary Village and kidnapped Gabumon and Agumon." Ken told his brother.

"Wow." Sam looked worried, then realised something, "Who tipped you off about TK at Primary Village anyway?"

The gang looked at each other, then reached for their D-Terminal to read the e-mail address, "Who's e-mail is that?" Cody asked.

"I have no clue." Jyou answered, "Izzy you know?"

"No clue Jyou." Izzy answered.

"Well who would know what's happening in the Digi-World other then us?" Davis pointed out.

"Gennai." Sora gasped out.

"Who?" Yolei asked.

"A crazy old man the helped us in the Digi-World three years." Izzy stared to explain to the new DigiDestines, "The strange thing about him is that he's a Digimon with no attacks or an attribute or a level."

Tai looked at the e-mail, "This could be Gennai, and he's helping us."

Mimi smiled, "Gennai coming back to us."

Izzy nodded, "That's the most logical theory."

Tai, Davis and Ken's stomachs growled, they all blushed, "You hungry?" Sam asked his brother.

Ken chuckled weakly, "A bit."

"The last meal we had was lunch; then we had soccer practice before running to the digital world." Tai defended himself along with the two other boys.

"We should all head home." Jyou spoke up, "You three eat something as soon as you get home."

"Hai." Tai, Ken and Davis spoke as one. The group departed and went home for the night.

The clock in the Ishida apartment read 6:37 p.m when Matt was forced home by her bands mates since they noticed Matt was not in the zone to do anything productive today. "Akira I'm home, you can stop making sure I'm going home now."

Matt took off her shoes at the front door, a boy her age was behind her, he had short spiky brown hair and brown eyes, he's a bit taller then Matt, both had cases over their shoulders, "Matt you're my friend and I care about you." Akira took of his shoes too. (2)

Matt leaned her bass case up against the wall by the front door, she went into the kitchen, "Akira I'm fine, really."

Akira followed Matt after he closed the door and put his guitar case by Matt's bass case, "You need to talk to someone."

Matt turned to face her guitar player and friend, "Akira I'm fine, go home and go phone Fuji and Takashi that I'm home."

Akira waved his right arm side to side in front of his face, resting his right elbow on his left crossed arm, "Nope can't do that until I get some answers from you." Akira stopped his arm movement, "You know what helps me relax tea, I figured it out about four years ago."

Matt sighed knowing that Akira would not give up, and she just wanted to be alone, "Fine you want answers I'll give them to you. My dad's in a relationship and I have to meet my dad's girlfriend and her daughter for dinner on Friday. My mom has a boyfriend and my sister is not taking any of this very well and I'm worried about her."

Akira pulled Matt, who after finishing talking burst into tears, into a hug, "Hey, shh, shh, its okay, let it out." Akira led Matt to the table to sit down.

Akira and Matt sat down; Matt continued to cry while Akira continued to try and calm her down.

After a couple of minutes Matt stopped crying and pulled away from Akira, "Thanks."

Akira smiled, "Anytime, feel better?"

Matt nodded, "A bit."

Akira chuckled, "That's good. Unless you still want me here I'll leave you alone till your dad comes home. Is that alright with you?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah its fine I need to collect my thoughts."

Akira noticed something about Matt that he never really noticed before, "Matt's what's with the necklace?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, and held her Crest, "It's a necklace I got three years ago."

Akira nodded, "Can I see it?"

Matt nodded, "Sure I guess." Matt took off her Crest and handed it to Akira.

Akira looked at the symbol, "It looks familiar."

Matt laughed a bit, "I wear it every day, it should look familiar."

Akira nodded and handed Matt back her Crest, "That could be why." Akira got up, "I'll take my leave now."

Matt got up, giggling, put on her Crest and followed Akira to the door, Akira put on his shoes and grabbed his instrument, "Thanks Akira, I needed just to let it out."

Akira smiled, "That's what friends are for Mat." Akira opened the door, "Bye Matt, and remember tea is the answer to life's problems."

Matt smiled, "Bye Akira." Akira closed the door behind him.

Matt held her Crest, "I wonder why Akira finally noticed my Crest." Matt scuffed, "He's a guy and they take longer to notice things." (3) Matt grabbed her bass and put it in her room, she looked at the closest clock, "Dad when you get home, I want answers."

* * *

1-It never says what his job really is so I made him CEO.

2- Matt's guitar player looked like this but he's name was never said so I named him.

3- It's true, sometimes.

**A/N – Hope you readers like it.**


	10. Dark control

**So here is Episode 9, hope who ever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or my self onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Digi-World

TK and the Digimon made it back to the top of Spiral Mountain. Agumon tried to wiggle out of Devidramon's grip when they landed. "Put them down gentle Devidramon." TK ordered.

The Devidramon put Agumon and WereGarurumon down, ShadowWereGarurumon and TK jumped off of their DeviDramon's backs. The Devidramon took off after that.

Agumon ran to WereGarurumon, "WereGarurumon you alright?"

WereGarurumon's ears twitched, he opened his eyes, "Agumon?" WereGarurumon moved to sit up, rubbing his head with his left paw, "What happened?"

"I kicked your ass, that's what happened." ShadowWereGarurumon spoke up.

WereGarurumon quickly got to his feet, "You." He growled out.

TK quickly got in between the two growling Digimon, "Now now the fight's done for today." Both Digimon calmed down but still glared at each other. "Let's go inside, we have work to do." TK started to walk inside the lair on top of the mountain; she stopped a couple feet from the entrance, "Are you guys coming?"

ShadowWereGarurumon nodded, "Yes." He walked up to TK.

Agumon and WereGarurumon looked at each other, "Should we go?" WereGarurumon asked, just after he did he glowed and de-digivolved into Gabumon.

Agumon nodded, "We can help from the inside." Gabumon nodded and both walked up to TK.

TK smiled, "Thank you for cooperating." She started to walk inside, "Come on in."

ShadowWereGarurumon, Agumon and Gabumon followed TK; TK led the group to a lab with all sorts of machinery; there's a platform with a scanner arm that spins around the platform, a computer and two tables big and strong enough to hold ShadowWereGarurumon also with a scanner on it that reminded Gabumon and Agumon of the table Matt was strapped onto by Datamon.

"TK what's you plan?" Agumon asked.

TK put the Digi-Egg on one of the tables, "Both you two have the code in you to digivolve into your ultimate forms." TK looked at Agumon and Gabumon, "I want that code."

Agumon and Gabumon looked at TK in shock; then Gabumon looked at ShadowWereGarurumon, while Agumon looked at the Digi-Egg, then both back to TK, "You want to give our code to that." Agumon pointed to the Digi-Egg while Gabumon pointed to ShadowWereGarurumon. ShadowWereGarurumon looked a little offended at Gabumon's comment.

TK shakes her head side to side, "Not give to them, copy into them."

ShadowWereGarurumon chuckled, "Can't I just take to code."

"No." TK snapped, "I may hate the DigiDestines but that's no excuse to hurt their Digimon, they did nothing wrong."

ShadowWereGarurumon put his paws up in surrender, "Okay, chill." ShadowWereGarurumon, "What's with humans and being so bitchy and demanding?" He whispered out.

TK sighed, feeling a headache coming on, "Gabumon, Agumon who ever wants to go first please." TK gestured to the platform.

Agumon and Gabumon looked at the device neither moving, TK sighed and went to the computer and typed a few things, "Patamon, DemiDevimon when I'm ready start the scan." Patamon and DemiDevimon got off TK and landed on the keyboard consul. TK walked over to the platform and stood in the center, "I'll show you both that it's safe. Ready."

DemiDevimon pressed a button and the scanning arm moved around TK, soon TK's code was on the computer, which said that TK was an incredibly weak 'Digimon' and showed something dark in the back of her neck.

TK stepped off of the platform, "See safe and pain free." Gabumon and Agumon did not move, TK sighed, "Please don't make me make you." Gabumon and Agumon saw for a moment that the TK they knew was still there, they saw a glimpse of the sweet kid from three years ago.

Gabumon started to walk foreword, "Fine."

TK smiled, "Thank you Gabumon."

Gabumon got on the platform and DemiDevimon pressed the button and scanned Gabumon. Gabumon got off the platform when the scan was complete.

Agumon walked forwards, "Fine."

TK's smile got bigger and happier, "Thanks Agumon."

Agumon got on the platform and Patamon pressed the button and scanned Agumon. Agumon got off the platform when the scan was complete.

TK knelt in front of the two Digimon and hugged them, "Thanks for the help." TK got up and walked towards one of the smaller tables with small gadgets on it and started to look for something, her back facing Agumon and Gabumon.

Gabumon realised something, "TK why did you tell us about your plan?"

TK grabbed two black rings, "Because you won't remember about this meeting." TK turned around and threw the black rings at Agumon and Gabumon. Both Digimon were too shocked to attack or dodge and the black rings went around their necks and electrocuted them, knocking them both unconscious. TK walked over to Agumon and Gabumon and took the black rings off, "ShadowWereGarurumon put these two into their room for the night, DemiDevimon make sure to let the Bakemon know that they need food for the night."

ShadowWereGarurumon went over and picked Agumon and Gabumon up, "When I get back we'll start the download."

TK nodded, ShadowWereGarurumon and DemiDevimon left the room. TK went up to the computer and deleted the scan of herself, she started to get the download process ready for when ShadowWereGarurumon to return. TK got the Digi-Egg in the right spot on the table.

"I'm back." ShadowWereGarurumon come into the room and went to the free table and lays down.

TK went over to the table ShadowWereGarurumon laid on, "Are you sure you want to do this, it may hurt?"

ShadowWereGarurumon scuffed, "I don't care about pain I want power."

TK nodded, "All you'll get your power." TK walked back to the computer and turned on the download process. "I'll come back in a bit so see how you're doing." TK left with Patamon in tow.

TK found DemiDevimon and he followed her to the main computer room, TK sat down and looked up the control tower count and noticed it decreased since the last time she check, "That's odd, I never noticed the DigiDestines attacking the towers."

Patamon looked at one of the many screens, "TK the number of controlled Digimon is going down too." If one listens carefully they could hear the happiness in Patamon's voice.

"Maybe some other Digimon are destroying the control towers and freeing the Digimon?" DemiDevimon asked.

TK nodded, "That could be it, let's find out." TK found the location the once of the control tower's signal was just lost and found a video clip of the heroic Digimon.

The video showed three Digimon attacking the control tower, almost like a team, the first one was a lion man with orange fur, a blond main, black leather pants, black leather belts around his left hand and a sword around his waist the handle on his left side. The second Digimon was the same height as the lion man, but this Digimon was a green ogre, with a head of white long hair, a club in his right hand, a black leather kilt, black belts around his left leg, a black bracelet on his right forearm, and red bandages around his left forearm and right calf. The last one was the smallest of the three but had the same power as the bigger Digimon, this Digimon looked like a wizard, he had a blue wizard hat on with a matching blue cap, a yellow full body suit with red accent on it, he carried a sun staff in is right hand.

"It's been a while since I've seen them." Patamon piped up.

TK relaxed in her chair, "Leomon, Ogremon and Wizardmon. This is a surprise."

"What should we do TK?" DemiDevimon asked.

TK shrugged, "Nothing, let them think they're getting the upper hand. Once ShadowWereGarurumon and that Digi-Egg get the Ultimate code they'll know that I have the upper hand." TK chuckled, "As more hope gathers we get more power." TK got up, "I should go see how the download process is doing."

DemiDevimon and Patamon went to their spots on TK's head and left shoulder. TK walked into the room that the downloading process was taking place in and saw ShadowWereGarurumon sleeping; she checked his process and took the straps off, "You're doing very well."

TK walked over to the other table and saw that the Digi-Egg was already a Botamon, a small black puff ball Digimon with orange eggs, "Remarkable."

"We should let them sleep." Patamon whispered out.

TK nodded a bit since Patamon was on her head after all, "You're right." TK left the room, "Let's go see how Gabumon and Agumon are doing." TK made her way to the room Gabumon and Agumon were placed in. She knocked and entered.

Agumon and Gabumon groaned, "Oh my head." Agumon rolled over to hide his face in the pillow.

Gabumon put his arm over his eyes, "Too bright."

TK weakly smiled, "Sorry guys, I can get you something for that headache if you'd like?"

Agumon and Gabumon jerked their bodies, so they sat up and looked at TK, "What the hell?" Agumon spoke out.

TK walked over to the two single beds and sat on the end of Gabumon's, "Are you two alright?"

"My head hurts." Gabumon spoke up, Gabumon looked around, "Where's Matt?"

"The last thing I remember was that TK kidnapped us." Agumon glared at TK.

DemiDevimon glared at Agumon, "Want to fight?"

TK put her right hand in front of DemiDevimon, "DemiDevimon it's alright." TK put her hand down and looked at Agumon, "I'm sorry you two will be back with Tai and Matt in the morning."

Agumon and Gabumon looked at each other, "What?" Gabumon asked.

TK smiled, "I just took you guys to screw with their heads."

Patamon nodded, "That's right."

TK got up, "Are you two hungry? I'll have the Bakemon come with dinner." TK left the room.

Agumon and Gabumon looked at each other, both confused as to what just happened.

Human World (next morning)

Matt got out of bed and got ready for school and thought about what her dad told her the night before. _'My parents are dating ... each other. What the hell? Dad said that battle in our world with Myotismon helped them realized that they need each other. But I have to admit that keeping a secret was not the best idea when TK's not stable.' _Matt stopped moving, _'When TK finds out about this she'll be so happy. She'll see hope again and this Digi-Emperor shit will be over with.' _Matt quickly got ready for school.

Mrs. Ishida looked up from his coffee and newspaper to see his daughter burst into the kitchen to make her lunch, since he can't cook, "Matt what's with the extra skip in your step?"

Matt beamed at her dad, "I just hit me that our family's coming back together."

Mr. Ishida chuckled, "It's not official yet, but and this rate it should be soon."

Matt put her lunch in her bag and went over to her dad, "Bye dad." She kissed his cheek.

Mr. Ishida chuckled, then realised something, "Matt you should eat something?" he caught her arm before she was to far away.

Matt twisted her body to face her dad, "But dad-"

"No buts," Mr. Ishida cut off, "you barely ate yesterday morning."

Matt sighed, "Fine." Mr. Ishida let go of his daughter as she went back into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

TK's on her laptop, checking the download process, "Wow, what amazing speed you have." TK chuckled and got up from her seat, "Time for breakfast."

Patamon and DemiDevimon woke up at those words, "Breakfast?"

TK giggled at her Digimon, "Yes, now come on." Patamon and DemiDevimon went to their usual spot on TK's head and shoulder. TK went into the kitchen and started to cook her food along with Patamon and DemiDevimon's food.

Miss. Takaishi came into the room with her nose in some papers, "Morning TK." DemiDevimon quickly hid.

TK froze for a moment then continued to cook, "Mother."

Miss. Takaishi sat down at the table still reading, "Morning Patamon."

"TK's mama." Patamon answered.

Miss. Takaishi put down the paper and went for a cup of coffee, "TK are you excited for dinner on Friday?"

TK took the food to the table, "Maybe if you told me who this guy and his daughter are."

Miss. Takaishi sighed, "TK it's a surprise."

"Not a very good one." TK mumbled into her food, Patamon shifted uncomfortably.

Miss. Takaishi looked at the clock, "Sorry TK I've got to go." She walked over and kissed her daughter's head, "Have a great day."

"Bye." TK replied.

Miss. Takaishi grabbed the papers and left for work. DemiDevimon went back to his spot on the table.

The three finished eating and TK put the dishes in the sink, "I'll send an e-mail to Tai and Matt about their Digimon, I'll tell them to open the computer lab Digi-Port at 8:10 if they want their Digimon A.S.A.P." TK stared to pack her bag for school, after she e-mailed Tai and Matt. She grabbed her shoes and headed to her room to head to the Digi-World, with her Digimon at her side, "Digi-Port open."

Digi-World

TK landed in her lair, she made her way to the room ShadowWereGarurumon and Botamon are at. TK found some Bakemon and order them to feed her guests. She entered and saw that Botamon was already a BlackAgumon, ShadowWereGarurumon standing over him, "Looking after him?"

ShadowWereGarurumon looked up at TK, "He's been in his child form for a while now. Should he not be in a higher form by now?"

TK looked at the data about the downloading process for BlackAgumon, "No I made sure that he warp digivolves into his ultimate form. I don't need to deal with his adult or perfect form's size that way."

A light glowed around BlackAgumon and his body changed. Soon a WarGreymon laid where BlackAgumon once was, only this WarGreymon was different colours. Where ever on a WarGreymon was red this one was yellow and black and gray everywhere else.

ShadowWereGarurumon blinked, "Wow, a BlackWarGreymon." He's eyes roamed over the Digimon on the table.

TK jumped up and down and squealed, "It worked, it worked."

Patamon and DemiDevimon got off TK as she jumped around. ShadowWereGarurumon looked at TK and raised an eyebrow, "Humans are a strange thing."

"You get used to it." Patamon shrugged. DemiDevimon laughed.

TK pouted at the Digimon, "You Digimon are strange to us humans too."

"Yeah and you got used to it." Patamon answered.

TK chuckled and smiled, "Yay." TK went over to check how BlackWarGreymon is doing. After a few moments her D-Terminal when off, she checked the message, "Tai and Matt agreed to meet me, alright." TK e-mailed them back say that she will be there, she went back to BlackWarGreymon, "If it was not for that Unimon getting Gatomon's tail ring none of this would be possible." TK sighed contently, "He's mind needs to catch up with his body and power."

ShadowWereGarurumon crossed his arms, "What does that mean?"

TK continued to look at BlackWarGreymon, "He just need to sleep, he'll wake up when he's ready." TK looked up at ShadowWereGarurumon, "Can you keep an eye on him when I'm gone?"

ShadowWereGarurumon shrugged, "Not like I have anything better to do."

TK smiled, "Thanks, the Bakemon should be here soon with breakfast." TK made her way to the door, DemiDevimon and Patamon caught up and landed on TK's head and shoulder. TK made her way to Agumon and Gabumon; she knocked on the door, and entered, "Morning guys." She smiled at them.

Agumon and Gabumon looked at TK, "Morning." they continued to eat their breakfast that minutes before TK entered the Bakemon brought them.

TK smiled, "Enjoying the food?" she entered the room and stood at the feet of the beds.

Both stopping eating, "This is not going to be like last time when Devimon had food for us and it turned out to be an illusion, right?" Agumon asked.

TK laughed, a happy, fun loving laugh that made the Digimon smile with happiness, "No, this is real food." TK told Agumon and Gabumon after she calmed down.

Agumon smiled, "That's good." He continued to eat.

Gabumon chuckled, and continued to eat though not as wildly as Agumon.

After a few minutes both Digimon are done eating, "Oishi." Both exclaimed after finishing eating.

"Glad you like it." TK giggled.

Agumon and Gabumon looked at each other and nodded. Agumon looked over at DemiDevimon, "DemiDevimon I'm sorry for what I said about you. I was wrong to judge you. After all we never could have defeated Myotismon without you grabbing Kari's digivice from Impmon."

DemiDevimon along with Patamon and TK are taken back, "It's alright Agumon." DemiDevimon spoke up after a moment.

"What's with the new attitude?" TK asked.

"Well if DemiDevimon makes you happy and listens to you." Gabumon spoke up with a smile, "Who are we to judge."

Agumon nodded with a smile, "Yeah."

TK raised an eyebrow, "Okay." TK looked at her D-3 for the time, "We should head out if you want to meet Tai and Matt on time."

Gabumon and Agumon nodded and got up; they went over to TK and hugged her, "We miss you TK."

TK froze, she was about to return the hug, when a sudden pain shot threw her head, "Ahh!" TK backed up and held her head with both hands.

Agumon and Gabumon jumped back along with Patamon and DemiDevimon who took to the sky. "TK!" They all shouted in worry.

TK backed up till her back hit the closed door, she slide down the door till she was seating on the floor. TK curled up and held her head in pain.

"This is worst then the last time." Patamon looked at DemiDevimon in worry.

DemiDevimon nodded, "I know." His voice filled with sadness.

Gabumon and Agumon rushed to TK's side, "TK."

After a couple of minutes TK's heavy breathing returned to normal, she got up bracing her self on the door, "Let's go."

"But TK-" Gabumon started.

TK shakes her head, "It's fine, let's go." TK opened to door and walked out. Patamon and DemiDevimon quickly followed her Gabumon and Agumon soon joined them.

They made it to the control room, TK checked the portal, she then pulled out her D-3, the Digimon gathered around her, "Digi-Port open."

Human World – Computer Lab moments before

The DigiDestines minus Jyou waited in the room for TK to come, the Digimon are waiting in the open. Izzy opened the portal and everyone stayed clear of the landing area. The portal glowed and TK, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon and DemiDevimon landed on the floor. TK lost her grip on her D-3 and it slid across the floor to hit Tai in the foot, since he's standing in front of the computer.

Patamon and DemiDevimon took to the air, Agumon and Gabumon got up, Tai kicked the D-3 back to TK, TK froze as she looked at her D-3. TK picked it up and got to her feet, she put her D-3 into her bag. Agumon went to Tai, while Gabumon went to Matt.

TK looked at Tai, "They're back."

Tai nodded, "I can see that."

TK looked around, "I can see that you and Matt aren't the only ones here." TK looked back at Tai, "Am I late for the meeting?" she chuckled.

Tai glared at TK but it was Kari who spoke up, "TK what you are doing is not right."

TK looked over at Kari, "Oh, what will you do to stop me?" TK turned to Kari, "Every time you've helped you end up captured or sick." TK chuckled, "Or are you going to hide behind Tai? That's about all you can do really. When the going gets tough, Hikari hides behind Onii-chan."

Kari was red with anger, "That's it." Kari lunged at TK. TK and Kari went down; TK's bag flew to land beside Tai. Kari grabbed TK's shirt to make TK look at her, "TK this is not you, you would never hurt your friends or the Digi-World. The TK I know hates fight and violence."

TK looked into Kari's eyes; Kari stopped her body from shuttering at the dead look in TK's eyes, "I don't need any of your bullshit Yagami now get off." Her voice matched the death in her eyes.

Kari closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her Crest started to glow, she opened her eyes again, "Not till you see the light."

TK looked away in pain, "Get off!" TK pushed Kari off of her and curled her self in a ball on the floor, holding her head in pain.

Tai went to Kari's side, everyone looked over at TK, Patamon and DemiDevimon rushed to her side. "This is what happened this morning." Agumon commented.

TK's breathing is laboured; Matt rushed to her side, "TK it's alright." TK started to shake.

By now a teacher come into the room, the Digimon quickly hid, "What's going on here?" he saw the two girls on the floor in pain, "Get those two to the nurse's office, now."

Tai picked up Kari bridal style, "Come on Kari we're heading to the nurse's room." He spoke gently into her ear.

Kari nodded weakly, "There's something dark in TK." Kari whispered to her brother.

"TK we need to go to the nurse." Matt spoke soft to TK and she helped her into a sitting position. Matt grabbed TK's bag.

TK in to much pain to talk just let her sister lead her to the nurse's office, head down the whole time.

The teacher looked at the remaining students, "What happened to those two?"

"Both just dropped." Mimi spoke up, "TK got the mother of all migraines and Kari just fainted."

The teacher nodded, "Fine, now get to class the bell with ring soon." He left the room.

Ken looked at the others, "Did you see that black thing on TK's neck?"

Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Yolei and Davis nodded, while Cody just looked confused. Patamon and DemiDevimon came out of their hiding spot, "That thing is controlling TK." Patamon told the group.

DemiDevimon nodded, "When ever TK starts going back to the TK you know it hurts her and she becomes the Digi-Emperor again."

"You mean like this morning?" Gabumon asked.

Patamon and DemiDevimon nodded, "Please help her." Both spoke as one.

Patamon looked with heartbroken eyes at the group, "I don't want to see TK hurt so that's why I've been going along with the plans."

"If you're planning to bring TK back to normal do it today." DemiDevimon told the group, "After that attack she'll be out for blood."

"Why should we trust what you're saying?" Yolei asked them.

"They're telling the truth." Mimi spoke up, "They're sincere in their words."

"That Digi-Metal you guys have is very special it can bring two creatures into one for battle." DemiDevimon told the group.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Patamon sighed, "With it you can merge with you're Digimon to achieve a higher power."

"What?" The group chorused.

"I just explained it." Patamon snapped, he sighed, "Look what do you want to know about TK we'll tell you."

"What's that thing in her neck called? And where did she get it?" Davis asked.

"We don't know what's it called or when she got it." DemiDevimon answered.

"Did TK ever get hit in the neck in the digital world?" Davis asked.

Ken was deep in thought along with the other DigiDestines with TK in the first adventure to the digital world, Ken gasped, "That's not possible."

"What?" Yolei asked.

Ken looked sick, "When we where facing Piemon," Ken gulped, "When it was just me, TK and Patamon left. Piemon had us cornered on the rope ladder, when he let go of TK's leg he said that even if you some how kill me; I'll live on through you. He touched the back of TK's neck after he did that he cut the rope."

"So you're telling us that Piemon put that thing is TK's neck?" Cody asked. The bell rang just after Cody finished talking.

"We'll meet at lunch to talk more about this." Davis told the others.

The group nodded and left to go to class, the Digimon went to the roof.

About half way through morning class TK and Kari came to class, Kari looked fine, a little weak but fine, TK looked like shit, her head was down and she hissed when light hit her eyes, her face was full of heaving marks. Davis passed Kari a note about the meeting at lunch.

At lunch the DigiDestines present for DemiDevimon and Patamon's announcement told the DigiDestines that were not there about what they now know. TK hid in the computer room, she wanted to be alone. The Digimon talked about what to do about TK.

"I tried and draw a picture of that thing on TK's neck but it vanished into her skin, by the time she came to class." Ken told the group.

"I may not know what the hell that thing is." Tai started, "But I know that this thing is controlling TK and I won't stand for it."

"I'm glad." Mimi spoke up happy.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Care to clarify?"

Mimi smiled, "TK's not the one responsible for the chaos in the Digi-World. Our TK's still in there some where."

Kari nodded, "Something is definitely controlling TK." Kari shifted, "That darkness felt familiar."

"Piemon familiar?" Izzy asked.

Kari thought about it, she nodded, "It's different then before but it's still that psycho clown's darkness."

"What is this about Piemon controlling my little sister?" Matt crossed her arms and looked around, her one eyebrow raised.

Everyone but Tai shifted in extreme nervousness, Matt had unlashed the Ishida death glare on her friends.

Tai looked at the others, "Yeah what's all this about?"

Everyone looked at each other, Davis sighed, "We think that Piemon put that thing in TK's neck and is now controlling her."

Matt froze, "But we killed him, we all saw him get sucked into HolyAngemon's Heaven's Gate attack."

Izzy nodded, "I know but," Izzy paused, "I've been thinking, what if that attack trapped Piemon and didn't destroy him?"

"Let's ask Patamon about his attack." Tai got up, "Who's with me?"

Matt got up, "I need to know." The rest got up and nodded.

Tai nodded, "Alright let's find Patamon and ask him, hopefully he's not with TK. We'll try the roof first that's the most logical place." The group followed Tai to the roof.

Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Wormmon and Gatomon surrounded a crying Patamon, DemiDevimon was off to the side looking upset, Tentomon and Agumon looked at each other, while Chibimon, Poromon and Upamon looked a bit uncomfortable at the whole scene.

Gatomon's ears twitched and before she opened her mouth, the door to the roof creaked opened and the Digimon froze, "There you guys are." The Digimon signed at the voice of Tai and returned to what they where doing before the door opened.

Ken went over to Patamon, "What's got you upset now?"

Patamon tried to calm down, "It-t-t's m-my fa-fa-fault." Patamon burst into tears again.

Ken looked at Wormmon, "Is there anything more to the story?"

Wormmon slouched, "No as soon as we got up to the roof Patamon was very quiet then he started crying. We got nothing for the reason why." Wormmon added after a moment, "Besides the obvious."

Matt went over to DemiDevimon, she took a deep breath, "Do you know anything?"

DemiDevimon looked down, "No I don't."

Kari picked up Patamon and held him, she swayed back and forth, "Shh, shh, it's alright."

Patamon calmed down, sniffled and hiccupped, "But it's my fault."

Ken when to stand beside Kari, "What's your fault Patamon."

"My Heaven's Gate attack as HolyAngemon," Patamon sniffed, "It traps not kills."

"What?" The group cried out.

Patamon's eyes looked lifeless, "Piemon's alive I just know it."

"This is not good." Sora shook her head.

"Other then seeing our Digimon again what part of this whole thing was good?" Mimi asked in a panic.

"It brought us together again." Matt spoke up, "All TK wanted was for things to go back to the way it was three years ago." Matt looked around, "Don't you see? TK's fighting Piemon's control, her hope is fighting Piemon's evil and we need to help her."

"That's just like Tai said yesterday." Davis piped up, "We need to help TK by giving her hope."

"I have just the news to get a leg up on Piemon's control." Matt paused.

"What is it?" Izzy asked full of curiosity.

Matt smiled, "My parents are dating each other."

"What?" The group's shocked voices cried out as one.

Matt nodded, her smile not leaving her face, "I talked to my dad last night and after a bit of persuading I got him to tell me everything. About how after the whole Myotismon and the Dark Master thing they released that they need each other and started to hang out and talk. That turned to dating and my mom's work transferred her to Odaiba so things are falling into place for them."

"That's amazing to hear." Mimi squealed out.

DemiDevimon smiled and Gatomon looked over at him, "I know that smile what did you do?"

Everyone looked over at DemiDevimon, who looked very smug with himself, "I may or may not have hacked into TK's mama's work and transferred her into Odaiba and kept Mimi's papa from transferring out of Odaiba."

"My papa's doing what now?" Mimi asked.

DemiDevimon shrugged, "Don't ask me why but your papa wants out of Odaiba."

Mimi thought about it, "I'll ask him about that later. Hey wait a minute." Mimi looked over to DemiDevimon, "Why would you keep my papa here and get TK's mom here?"

DemiDevimon blushed a bit, "TK wants you guys together like the old times, I was just making that happen."

Matt and Mimi knelt in front of DemiDevimon, "I guess we need to thank you for that." Matt spoke for the two, Mimi nodded. Both pulled DemiDevimon into a hug, "Thanks so much."

DemiDevimon blushed, "Ya ya you're welcome now let go." Matt and Mimi giggled and let DemiDevimon go.

"I'm still curious about something." Izzy was in his thinking pose.

"And that would be?" Cody asked.

"Why are you with TK DemiDevimon?" Izzy asked, "She had Patamon as a partner."

DemiDevimon looked at Izzy, then the rest of the group, he sighed in defeat, "I can tell you everything but I can tell you this. Because without TK I can digivolve into my adult form." DemiDevimon sighed, "I don't know why that is but ever since Patamon and I deleted each other I can't get passed my child form. Well there was that one time when you guys were fighting the Dark Masters for a few minutes I was Devimon again but other then that nope."

"That's something else." Tai spoke up.

Ken looked at Patamon who was still in Kari's arms, "Does this bother you?"

Patamon shook his head, "No not really. He's repenting his evil ways."

Gatomon's ears twitched, "Someone's come up."

Patamon and DemiDevimon flew away form the DigiDestines and their Digimon, "Like I said before it's none of your damm business what's TK's up too." DemiDevimon snapped at the group.

"Yeah." Patamon added, "So leave us alone so we can go find TK."

The group looked highly confused and the bipolar Digimon till the door opened, "Will you quit bothering my Digimon." TK walked over to said Digimon, "It's annoying."

Sora gave a silent 'oh' then turned to TK, "We're trying to help you TK, if you'd just let us." Sora told the younger girl.

TK glared at the group, "So now you want to be in my life." TK scuffed, "That's rich."

Matt took a step forward towards TK, "TK I need to tell you something. It's abou-"

"I don't want to hear it." TK cut off her sister.

"It's about mom and dad." Matt tried again.

TK and Matt stared at each other; TK's calculating meet with Matt's pleading. TK opened her mouth after a few minutes of silence when the bell rang, cutting her off. TK looked at her Digimon, "I'll come after school to get you so we can head to the Digi-World."

Patamon and DemiDevimon nodded, "Alright TK."

TK let her Digimon fly out of her arms; TK walked towards the door and left the roof. The DigiDestines looked at each other, "We head to the Digi-World after school." Tai told the others. They all nodded and got to class.

* * *

**A/N- thanks for reading my story it means a lot to me that people like my creation. Or if they do not they do not tell me.**


	11. Open eyes, new surprise

**So here is Episode 10, hope who ever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or my self onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

**Sorry for not updating for this long, it was not writers block but the will to write was gone for a bit.**

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other then that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

After school Ken, Kari and Davis followed TK, who was calmly walking towards the roof, she looked over her shoulder at three and smirked, "Do you want to walk beside me? It will look less strange that way." she looked head and giggled.

Ken, Kari and Davis looked at each other they silently winced and shrugged; they moved to walk beside TK.

TK looked at the three then she looked ahead again but her head was lower then before, "This feels right." She whispered out to no one. Her pupils dilated and she grabbed her head in pain, she hissed out.

Ken, Kari and Davis eye's widened at TK, they rushed to her side, "TK."

TK hissed again, "I'm fine." TK kept her right hand on her temple.

Ken, Kari and Davis looked at each other in worry. Yolei and Cody walked behind the group of fifth grades.

Digital World

In a underwater house a male is working on his computer, behind him on a table are five strange devices; it's small enough to fit into someone's hand, each had a blue card beside it, each had a band with a clip on top, the band and the ring around the screen and buttons are different colours. The man stopped typing and looked back at the devices on the table his gray outfit covered his face from sight, "If only there way another way." He sighed, "They've been through so much already." He paused, "If only they remember it." the man slammed his fist down, "Curse that clown from hell." He turned back to the computer and continued to type, "I need to find the Chosen Ones, they can stop him before we lose the child of hope to him. The DigiDestines don't know what the power given to them can do yet." Another pause, "Without that know how they will lose far more then TK to Piemon."

Human World

Sora looked away from Tai and Matt, "I'm sorry."

Matt crossed her arms and closer her eyes, "Its fine Sora we all forgot about your tennis practice."

Sora hung her head, "I'll see what I can do about meeting you guys asap."

Tai nodded, "That's all we can ask."

Mimi came running up to the group of three in the hallway, "I'm so so sorry." Mimi looked on the verge of tears.

Sora pulled the girl into a hug, "What happened?"

Mimi calmed down enough to talk, "Cheerleading try-outs are in twenty minutes."

Matt clicked her tongue, "I understand Mimi."

Mimi ran up to Matt and hugged her, "I'm so sorry."

Matt's eyes shot opened, "Mimi it's okay."

"No it's not I'm being selfish." Mimi pouted.

Matt felt a headache coming on, "Mimi listen carefully." Mimi let go of Matt with a nodded, "You made the team last year, you'll make it this year too. Just focus on your try-out then as soon as there done head over to the Digi-World. Sora's heading to tennis practice right now so you're not the only one." Matt made sure to whisper out the location to Mimi.

Mimi looked over at Sora, "I'm not the only one?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

Mimi beamed, "That's sadly good news to hear."

Sora chuckled, "Come on Mimi let's go." Sora looked over at Tai, "Can you tell the others?'

Tai nodded, "Yeah, good luck by the way girls."

"Thanks." Sora and Mimi walked away from Tai and Matt.

Tai turned to Matt, "Now how do you really feel?"

Matt hugged her self, "They feel bad about it so I'm not mad. I just need support." Matt sighed, "So does TK."

Tai put his arm around Matt's shoulders, "I'm here does that help?"

Matt chuckled and smiles, "Of course Tai, like always."

Tai blushes a bit, "Come on let's head to the roof." The two made their way to the roof.

Else where Izzy is talking to Jyou on the phone, "Meet at the park, I'll explain better when the group gets together." Izzy paused for a moment, "Okay you're welcome bye Jyou." Izzy hung up his phone and put it away. He made his way to the roof.

Jyou put his phone away, "Meeting at the park urgent."

Sam nodded, "Alright." The two started walking to the park.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Bukamon asked from his hiding spot inside Jyou's bag.

"No sorry." Jyou replied.

"Hey Jyou how is your family handling the news about the digital problem?" Sam asked.

Jyou pushed up his glasses a bit, "My parents are freaking out a bit but have calmed down and my brothers are supportive. Why?"

"Just curious that's all." Sam answered. _'I'll call Jun after they leave to head over to Jyou's to talk to his brothers.'_

"What with the planning look?" Jyou asked.

Sam sighed, "I'm trying to figure out how to help TK."

Jyou sighed, "Aren't we all."

Ken, TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis and Cody made it to the roof first; the Digimon went over to their partners. TK turned to leave when the door opened and Tai, Matt and Izzy blocked her path.

Matt went up to TK, "TK listen I have something important to tell you."

"Save it," TK cut Matt off, "I don't care." TK shoved past Matt, then Tai and Izzy.

Matt turned around to see TK walking down the stair; Gabumon went up to Matt, "I swear when I get my hands on Piemon." Matt growled out.

Tai sighed, "Come one guys let's head to the park." The group hide their Digimon if needed and headed to the park.

Digi-World

The hooded man from before jolted up from his seat, "I found them. And three of them are starting to remember their past." The man started typing again, "Now to find their partners, the easy part." On the screen five screen shoots of five different humans' faces. The one human has short spiky brown hair and black eyes, another has short spiky purple hair with purple eyes and glasses, a female with long red hair and brown eyes is shown, a guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, and a girl with light blue eyes and long white hair.

Human World

TK walked to her place and packed a few things, she wrote something down on a note and she grabbed her school bag and travel bag putting them over her shoulders. Patamon and DemiDevimon went to their usual spot on TK head and shoulder. TK held out her D-3 to her laptop, "Digi-Port open."

The DigiDestines minus Sora and Mimi sat at the park, filling Jyou and Sam on what happened at lunch.

"So you guys think Piemon's behind all this?" Jyou asked the group.

"Not think," Matt spoke up, "we know Piemon's behind this."

Sam looked around, Ken noticed, "Sam you okay?"

Sam looked at Ken, "Yeah, why?"

"You're looking for something around here?" Ken asked.

Sam closer his eyes, "I just have the feeling I'm being watched right now." He opened his eyes.

Jyou shrugged, "Maybe it's fan girls again."

Sam nodded, "Could be."

"Or you're paranoid about fan girls." Ken pointed out.

Sam glared at Ken, "Oh shut up." Ken started laughing.

"Let's head out." Tai told the group.

Izzy handed Ken's laptop to Sam, "Everything's set up. I found the location closest to Gennai's last known where abouts."

"He'll help us out." Jyou noted.

Everyone crowded around Tai, who had his D-3 ready, "Digi-Port open."

Sam blinked to loss the blinding effect of the white light, "Now to call Jun." Sam put away the laptop and pulled out his phone, "Jun meet me at the park, the plan's in action." Sam waited a moment before hanging up and putting the phone away.

Digi-World

ShadowWereGarurumon looked up at the now open door, "About time you got back."

"It's not my fault you're bored." TK told him. ShadowWereGarurumon huffed and crossed his arms, "Has he woken up yet?"

ShadowWereGarurumon shook his head, "Not yet."

TK walked up to the computer, her Digimon still on her hand and shoulder, "Strange he should be awake by now. Did I miss calculate?" TK started to type on the keyboard.

Tai, Izzy, Matt, Jyou, Ken and Kari are using their D-3's to try and locate Gennai's place.

"Do we even know where this Gennai person is?" Davis asked.

"We're close to the entrance of my knowledge is correct." Izzy told Davis.

The group stopped at the edge of a river, "Great dead end." Yolei groaned out.

Gomamon jumped into the water, "Be right back." Gomamon dove into the water.

"What's he doing?" V-mon asked.

"He's checking to see if Gennai's home." Tentomon told him.

"Gennai's house is underwater?!" Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Gatomon cried out.

"I am not going." Gatomon crossed her arms. Cody nodded in agreement.

The water started to move and the group looked over to see the water part and a stair case come to view. Gomamon smiled at the group, "Gennai let us in come on guys."

The older DigiDestines and their Digimon started their way down the stairs the rest of the group quickly followed.

"This is amazing." Davis breathed out as he looked at the water walls surrounding them.

Tai chuckled, "Glad you think so."

The group made it down the stairs and stepped into an old style Japanese house's garden. The back door to the house was open and the older DigiDestines lead the younger ones into the house. The door closed behind the last one to enter and the water calmly went back to the way it was before it moved for the DigiDestines and their Digimon.

"Gennai where are you?" Jyou yelled out.

The hooded man came into the room the group is in, he removed his hood from his face, "I'm right here Jyou."

The older DigiDestines and their Digimon gasped, "Gennai but how do you look so so-?" Ken tried to speak but failed.

"Young?" Tai blurted out.

Gennai chuckled, "When the Digital World restarted itself I got my youthful image back. Besides you're not here to drool over me you want my help don't you Matt?" Gennai playfully smiled at Matt.

"I was not drooling over you!" Matt snapped her face red with anger. Gabumon and Tai joined Matt in glaring at Gennai.

Gennai burst out laughing, "Come on I'll explain what I can to you." Gennai went back into the room he came from.

"Great he went from annoying old man to a perverted youth." Tai thought out loud.

The group entered Gennai's computer room, the images of the four teens and one pre-teen and the five strange digivices are gone from the room. On the computer screen is a map of the Digital World.

Izzy looked at the map, "The amount of control towers decreased."

Gennai looked over at the map, "Yes it has, Leomon, Ogremon and Wizardmon banded together to take down the control towers."

"Wizardmon." Gatomon smiled a bit.

"But didn't TK say the control tower count will increase?" Jyou asked.

"Hope is her Crest." Davis thought out loud, "Maybe TK's giving the Digi-World hope to give her more power?"

Izzy whipped his head over to look at Davis, "Davis that's a great theory."

Davis looked up at Izzy, "Thanks Izzy-sempai."

"Gennai do you know what happened to TK?" Ken asked.

Gennai nodded, "Sadly I do. TK is being controlled by something Piemon created. When she got it I have no clue. But what I do know is that since the Crest of Hope is falling the other part of the Crests, the Digi-Metal, have come to help restore the balance."

"Then why were we chosen to help if the Digi-Metals come too?" Yolei asked.

Gennai thought about it for a moment, "It could have something to with what the original five found."

"The original five?" Davis asked, "Who are they?"

"Before Tai and the other DigiDestines," Gennai started, "There was another group that tamed the Digital World much like their Digimon partners. You see unlike you guys the original five, the Tamers as they are more commonly known as, made friends with Digimon that became their partners and not had partners with them from the start. They went around this world finding the Crests and the Digi-Metal after a gold object came crashing down from the heavens." No one noticed V-mon shift a bit too much, "The Tamers found the Crests and Digi-Metals, the nine that you have and the other one."

"There's another Crest?" Jyou said for the group.

"So you think one of us is the chosen one for that Crest?" Cody asked.

Yolei crossed her arms, "Then what does that make the other two of us then?"

"Left overs?" Davis guessed with a smirk.

Gennai smirked, "My guess is that you three have personalities that are connecting with the last Crest and a few of the traits it strands for. And the Crest has yet to chosen which one of you it wants to be with."

"What?" Izzy spoke up, "Did you just say traits as in multiple and not single?"

Gennai nodded, "Yes I did. You see the last Crest is the Crest of Miracles; it's a combination of the other nine Crest traits. When the Tamers brought the ten Crests and ten Digi-Metals together the Digi-Metal of Miracles glowed and slit into the other nine Digi-Metals and the Crest of Miracles Piemon has long since hidden."

"Wow." Tai gasped out.

Human World

Jun and Sam walked down the street away from the Kido's apartment complex, "I don't know if that was a failure or not?" Jun told Sam.

"Well Jyou's brothers are worried but not the same worry that we have." Sam sighed, "It could go either way."

"It very intersecting that we sneezed at the same time back there." Jun pointed out.

Sam shrugged, "It could be that our brothers are making fun of us?"

"Those jerks." Jun smiled.

Sam's phone went off; he pulled it out and read the message, "I've got to head to the park. Sora and Mimi are about to leave the school to head over there." Sam put his phone away.

"I'll come too; I'll hide out of sight when they get there." Jun told Sam.

Sam nodded, "Sure let's go." Both started to run to the park.

Digi-World

Tai put his D-Terminal away, "Sora and Mimi will be here in a bit."

Gennai went over to his computer, "I'll reroute the Portal on Izzy's laptop to come here."

TK smiled at the computer screen, "That's what I like to see."

BlackWarGreymon opened his eyes and groaned, his hands going to cover his eyes from the light of the room.

"Finally you're awake." ShadowWereGarurumon told him.

BlackWarGreymon moved one of his hands to look at ShadowWereGarurumon, "What's it to you?"

ShadowWereGarurumon smirked, "I now get to test my new power."

BlackWarGreymon glared, "I'll kick your ass before you even move a muscle."

ShadowWereGarurumon burst out laughing, BlackWarGreymon jumped to his feet, "You dare laugh at me!"

TK ran over to the two, "Hey hey you two are not each others enemies." TK turned to BlackWarGreymon, "You must be hungry, I already told the Bakemon to get food ready for you. They should be here soon."

"Who the hell are you?" BlackWarGreymon told TK.

TK blushed and chuckled weakly, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Takeru Takaishi, TK for short, and I gave you and ShadowWereGarurumon the power to digivolve into your Ultimate levels. You can hold it while ShadowWereGarurumon can go into his."

"Okay."BlackWarGreymon nodded and leaned on the table his was just moments ago lying on, "Why did you do that?"

TK smiles, "I needed more fire power to take down the DigiDestines."

BlackWarGreymon crossed his arms, "And why would I help you with that?"

The door opened and a couple Bakemon came in with food for BlackWarGreymon, they put the food beside BlackWarGreymon and quickly left, "It's your choose to help me or not." TK told him.

Human World

Sam sat down by at the base of a tree waiting for Sora and Mimi, as soon as he opened the laptop Sora and Mimi came into the clearing, "Sorry we're late." Sora told Sam.

Sam shrugged and turned to laptop around to face the girls, "It's all good. Ready to go?"

Mimi nodded, "You bet cha." Mimi went over Sora; both girls went over to Sam.

Sora held out her D-3, "Digi-Port open."

Sam blinked, "I hate that part."

Jun came out of hiding, "That was bright."

Digi-World

Sora and Mimi landed on the floor of Gennai's house, Biyomon and Palmon ran to their partners. Sora got up first, "Where are we? And what did we miss?"

"We're at Gennai's." Izzy explained to the girls, "And well we found that there's a tenth Crest, the Crest of Miracles. And that the Crest can't decide between Davis, Yolei or Cody to be with. Also we learnt more about the original five, the Tamers."

"Let's start with the Tamers first, shall we." Mimi piped up. "I have a feeling that we'll understand that better."

"Well," Gennai chuckled, "the Tamers found the ten Crests and the ten Digi-Metals after a golden object fall from the heavens." Again V-mon shifted, "The Tamers unlike you guys had to find Digimon partners to work with. The Tamers were thrown out of the Digital World when Piemon attacked the base that held the Crests; the Digi-Metals went into hiding after the sneak attack happened. The Tamer's Digimon partners after the attack forgot the Tamers, how I do not know."

"Okay thanks for the info but," Mimi blinked, "Who are you?"

Gennai laughed, "I'm Gennai Mimi."

"But you're young?" Sora blurted out.

"When the Digital World reset itself I got my youth back." Gennai told the girls.

"Oh," Sora and Mimi said. "So then what's this about the Crest of Miracles and the new DigiDestines?" Sora asked.

"The Crest of Miracles is a combination of the nine Crests you all have." Gennai explained, "My guess is that Davis, Yolei and Cody each have a few traits that the Crest of Miracles has and it his yet to choose which one it wants to be partnered with." On the map a red dot flashed, "TK's in that area." Gennai told the DigiDestines. Gennai's eyes widened, "She's coming closer to us."

"Let's head out and greet TK." Tai smiled. The group nodded.

Gennai typed a few keys on his keyboard, "The path is ready for you." The group headed out to meet TK.

Once the gang got to land they looked around to TK, "Where is she?" Jyou asked.

"Up here." TK called out from her spot on Angemon's back.

The group looked up and saw Devimon and Angemon in the sky. "TK!"

"Is the Digi-Emperor!" TK yelled back, minding Angemon's ears.

Angemon and Devimon landed, TK got off Angemon's back and went to stand in front of her Digimon.

"TK please listen to me!" Matt cried out, "It's about Mom and Dad."

"I don't want to hear about Mom's boyfriend and Dad's reaction to it." TK yelled back.

Matt groaned in annoyance, "Takeru Mom's boyfriend is-"

"I Don't Care!" TK screamed out, causing Devimon and Angemon to flinch, along with the DigiDestines and their Digimon. TK started to shake with rage, her head down, "No one cares what I think so why should I."

"TK we care." Mimi called out,

"We all care for you." Sora added. Both the Crest of Love and Serenity started to glow.

"TK please just listen to us." Kari begged, her Crest also glowed.

"TK we're all here for you." Jyou told TK, his Crest joined the glow.

"What ever is happening we'll figure it out together." Izzy's Crest glowed too.

"We're a team nothing can stop us." Tai called out, the Crest of Courage glowed.

"TK please let us help you." Ken begged his Crest joined to glow fest.

Matt's eyes filled with tears, "TK everyone here is more then just friends, we're family." The Crest of Friendship glowed along with the rest.

TK looked at the group though a curtain of blond hair, her Crest glowed faintly on and off.

Everyone's D-3 minus TK's glowed brightly.

"Agumon warp digivolve to ... WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to ... MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon!"

"Birdramon super digivolve to ... Garudamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon super digivolve to ... MegaKabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon!"

"Togemon super digivolve to ... Lilymon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon super digivolve to ... Zudomon!"

"Gatomon super digivolve to ... Angewomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon!"

"Stingmon super digivolve to ..."

_**Silver wind surrounded Stingmon as he tucked himself into a ball. Just moments after the silver wind covered Stingmon, Stingmon busted out from the wind surrounded with brighter metallic armour and silver metal wings.**_

"MetalStingmon!"

_**MetalStingmon struck a fighting pose.**_

"Wow!" Davis exclaimed.

The DigiDestines that Digimon just digivolved grabbed their D-3's and held it in front of them with their right hand, their Digi-Metal emerged and they grabbed it with their left hand. In a trance like state they called out, "Digi-Metal Activate!" (1)

A light swirled around the Digimon and humans matching the Crest colour of the pair. The Digimon turned into a beam of light again matching the Crest colour and flew to their humans. Were the DigiDestines once stood, are now either human's wearing their Digimon's armour or outfit, or Digimon that shrunk down to their human's height. Tai is now wearing WarGreymon's armour, Mimi is now wearing Lilymon's outfit, Kari is wearing Angewomon's outfit and Ken is wearing MetalStingmon's armour. Sora looked like Garudamon only in her natural height, Izzy still sporting his natural height now looked like MegaKabuterimon, and Jyou looked like Zudomon just a lot smaller. Where Matt was, is now a smaller version of MetalGarurumon.

All the Digimon human hybrids had their D-3's on their right hip.

"Holy Shit!" Davis exclaimed, "They turned into Digimon."

"So that's what the Digi-Metal can do." Yolei commented.

"Devimon." TK quietly said over her shoulder.

Devimon nodded and brought his left hand up, creating a wall of darkness in front of them, Devimon and Angemon with TK on his back took off away from the group.

All but Jyou took to the air, "Should we follow?" Izzy asked Tai.

Tai shook his head, "No, she needs to think about what we said."

The group of human's turned Digimon looked at them selves, "This is incredible." Mimi whispered out.

The path to Gennai house opened again and Gennai came running out to see the group, "You got the Digi-Metal to work?"

"Of course," Kari smiles, "We got our Crests to work after all."

"TK's Crest glowed." Jyou smiles, "TK's getting her hope back." The flying humans landed on the group by Jyou.

The humans turned Digimon glows their Crest colours and turned back to full humans with their Digimon in their Baby forms in their arms.

Davis turned to V-mon, "I have a feeling that that will be us one day."

V-mon nods with a big smile matching Davis's, "You know it."

ShadowWereGarurumon covered his ears as TK's screams of rage filled the lab. Angemon and Devimon made it back to the lab in record time and as soon as TK and them made it to the lab where ShadowWereGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon are still in she started to scream and threw things.

"What the hell happened?" BlackWarGreymon asked over TK's screaming.

"The Digi-Brats figured out how to use the Digi-Metals." Devimon answered.

"That damm asshole Gennai shithead!" TK screamed, "Son of a Bitch!"

Angemon turned to Devimon, "She get's that kind of language from you."

Devimon shrugged, "I can't deny that."

TK gave out a scream of rage, then clasped on the ground panting, "I ... hate ... Gennai."

"Really?" ShadowWereGarurumon put his arms crossed over his chest, "I couldn't tell."

"I don't think sarcasm is very helpful right now." Angemon pointed out.

"I'm no holy Digimon." ShadowWereGarurumon replied.

TK sat up on the floor and crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "I now have to deal with two Ultimate level Digimon and six Perfect level Digimon that can combine with their humans to become even stronger. And three Adult level Digimon, actually scratch the three Adult level Digimon they're no threat." TK opened her eyes and uncrossed her arms to grab her D-3 and made her Digi-Metal appear, "Why can't I get this to work?" TK examined the orange egg with little wings on the 'back' and the yellow Crest of Hope on its 'stomach'. TK put her D-3 back and took off her Crest, "Or this?"

"It could be broken?" ShadowWereGarurumon smirked.

"That's not funny." Devimon told him.

"It's sarcasm." ShadowWereGarurumon groaned out.

"Again sarcasm not very helpful." Angemon pointed out.

"You guys fight more with each other then this DigiDestine group." BlackWarGreymon crossed his arms.

TK jolted to her feet still holding her Crest and Digi-Metal, "BlackWarGreymon that's it." she chuckled a bit, "You're a genius."

"How so?" BlackWarGreymon asked.

TK smiled deviously, "We make the DigiDestines fight amongst themselves. After a few words hear and there, maybe add a tear or two and they'll bring themselves down."

Human World

Miss. Takaishi entered her home, "TK I'm home from work." Miss. Takaishi closed the door and put her work in her at home office, "TK what do you want for supper?" she made her way to her youngest daughter's room. Miss. Takaishi knocked on the door, "TK answer me." she huffed and opened the door, "TK what's th-" she cut her self off when she saw the empty room. Miss. Takaishi entered TK's room and looked around, "She must be in the Digital World with the others, but she would have told me." Miss. Takaishi noticed a note addressed to her on TK's deck, "Oh she just left a note, her phone must be dead or something." Miss. Takaishi picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm not coming back to this apartment again. I'm in a place where I'm wanted and my feelings matter._

_Takeru_

"Oh my." Miss Takaishi whipped the tears out of her eyes, "I'll call Matt about this." She ran to the phone and called her eldest daughter and ex-husband now boyfriend's apartment, "Come on pick up pick up."

Mr. Ishida closed the door behind him and entered his kitchen, "I wonder what we have for food?" Mr. Ishida turned to look at the ringing phone, "I better get that first." He picked up the phone, "Hellos Ishida residence."

"Hiroaki." Miss. Takaishi answered,

"Nancy what's wrong you sound worried." Mr. Ishida told his ex-wife now girlfriend.

"TK left a note about her leaving and ... and ... I don't know what's happening." Miss. Takaishi breathing turned hysterical.

"Nancy I'll be over right away." Mr. Ishida spoke in a calming voice.

"Please hurry."

"I'll be right over before you know it, see you soon."

"Real soon."

Mr. Ishida hung up the phone put his coat back on, and grabbed his keys off of the little table by the front door and slipped on his shoes, he grabbed his phone from his pocket, "I'll phone Matt about what's happening." Mr. Ishida closed and locked the front door and dialed his eldest's daughter's cell phone number.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Matt where are you?"

"I'm heading home why?"

"Something's up meet me in the lobby."

* * *

1- New use of them, new call out.

**A/N – Wow, after not updating for a while I leave with a cliff hanger, I'm a bit of a bitch.**


	12. Storm coming

**So here is Episode 11, hope whoever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that reviewed or put my story or myself onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

**Sorry for not updating for this long, it was not writers block but the will to write was gone for a bit.**

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other than that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Matt starred at the note on the coffee table in her mother's living room. Matt could hear her mother's sobs clearly in the room. Mr. Ishida comforted Miss. Takaishi on the three person sofa beside the love sofa Matt is sitting on, Gabumon at her side.

"Honey we'll get to the bottom of this." Mr. Ishida hugged his love closer.

Miss Takaishi nodded, "I know." She sniffed and whipped away her tears, "I just don't know what to do."

Mr. Ishida looked at Matt, "Matt what do you make of the note?"

"Should we tell them?" Gabumon whispered to Matt.

Matt sighed, "We have to Gabumon."

"Have to what Matt?" Miss Takaishi's voice got faster with every word, "Have to what?" she took a few quick breaths, "Answer me Yamato!"

"Nancy let her talk." Mr. Ishida rubbed her back.

Miss Takaishi ran her hand through her hair, "You're right I'm sorry Matt."

"Do either of you guys know why we were called back into the Digital World?" Matt asked.

"You said something about an evil DigiDestine coming into the picture." Mr. Ishida answered his daughter.

Matt looked away from her parents, "The thing is we promised that we wouldn't tell our parents but," Matt groaned, "the thing is that we know the DigiDestine."

"It's one of your friends that went bad?" Miss. Takaishi gasped out.

"More then a friend." Matt bit her lip.

"Is it Tai?" Mr. Ishida asked. "I mean you two are very close."

Matt blushed and whipped her head over to look at her parents, "What? No, it's not Tai." Gabumon despite the situation smirked and chuckled.

"Well the only other person would be," Miss Takaishi's eyes widened, "it's TK isn't."

Matt looked at the note again and nodded, "Yeah it is." She muttered out.

Miss. Takaishi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my baby girl."

"Matt please tell me you're lying." Mr. Ishida begged.

Matt shook her head, "I wish I was dad I wish I was."

Miss. Takaishi burst into tears again, "What happened to my baby girl?"

Mr. Ishida brought his love's shaking body close to him to comfort her; he then turned to his daughter, "Matt do you know what happened?"

Matt's hands moulded into fits, "An old enemy long thought gone is controlling her, using her for his own gain."

"Yamato." Matt looked over to her father at her full name being called, "Do you think TK's in the Digi-World?"

Matt nodded, "That's what I believe." Matt got to her feet, "I need to make some calls, excuse me." Matt made her way to the front door, Gabumon followed her.

Mr. Ishida nodded, "Okay Matt."

Matt slipped on her shoes and helped Gabumon with his jacket and left the apartment. As Matt walked down the hall she pulled out her phone, dialed a number and held her phone to her ear.

After two rings a voice came through the speaker, "Hey Matt you okay?"

Matt leaned against the wall, "Tai TK left."

"What do you mean TK left?" Tai asked.

"She took off to live in the Digital World. I told my parents the whole thing Tai. About TK being controlled and turning on us." Matt slid down the wall to seat on the floor, close to tears, "Tai my mom's crying her eyes out and my dad's broken hearted." Gabumon hugged Matt.

"Yama where are you right now?" Tai cut off Matt's emotional rant.

Matt put her free arm around Gabumon, "I'm at my mom's."

"I'll be over asap." Tai told Matt.

Matt nodded, "Okay also could you not tell the others just yet I don't need a group pity party right now."

Tai chuckled, "Alright Yama see you soon."

"Bye." Matt replied before ending the call. Matt stared at her phone, "Did Tai just call me "Yama"?"

Gabumon shrugged, "I don't know I couldn't hear your conversation."

Matt sighed and leaned on Gabumon, "I feel like I should say I need a drink right now."

"Like water?" Gabumon asked.

Matt giggled, "Sure Gabumon water."

Matt and Gabumon sat on the hallway floor and after what felt like hours; the elevator door dinged and before Matt and Gabumon looked over to the direction of the door Tai and Agumon, with his jacket on, come into view. Agumon's huffing and puffing for air while Tai looked fine.

Tai dropped to the floor right beside Matt and pulled her into a hug, "Yama."

Matt quickly returned the hug, "Tai." That was that last straw of Matt's self control, she cried.

Agumon took one last big breath, and then walked over to Gabumon, "What's happening Tai dragged me out before he said anything."

"Matt's parents found out about TK and TK took off to live in the Digital World." Gabumon told his fellow Digimon.

Time pasting by slowly; every tick of a clock felt like eternity between them. Night has fallen onto both worlds.

Digital World

TK tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets crumpling and wrapping around her body, sweat rolling down her forehead.

_TK's dream_

TK sat on the floor of a dark room, tucked into a ball, her eyes glossed over. The Crest of Hope rested dangling over her knees and folded arms, her hair come up because of her tilted head, so that it parted around her neck and showed the mysterious black mark.

Behind TK are two figures one looking like TK in her Digimon Emperor self: black hair, trench coat and all. The other looked like TK when she and the other originals first came to the Digital World.

"I'm winning this," The Digimon Emperor told the young TK, "her heart's gone to despair."

Young TK shook her head, "No there's still hope, there's still me."

The Digimon Emperor moved her left hand in a talking motion, "Blah blah blah." She put both hands on her hips and looked at the younger girl, "When are you going to stop getting in my way and give up."

Young TK looked to the Digimon Emperor, "I'm not giving up, I'm not going to let you take over and cause every Digimon and the DigiDestines pain."

The Digimon Emperor scuffed, "Oh how I know that. You may have managed to convince her that letting some of the Digimon free along with letting them destroy some control towers a good thing but mark my words." Even with her shades on Young TK flinched at the glare sent her way, "I will have control of this mind."

Young TK stood her grounds, "Also long as the DigiDestines still have hope to help TK I'll be around to help them help TK."

The Digimon Emperor chuckled and walked into the darkness surrounding them, "We'll see about that."

Young TK went over to TK and saw that the black mark pulsating with power while the Crest of Hope just dangle there. Young TK put her hands together like she was praying, "Oh please my friends come help me." She took a breath, "Help me save myself."

Thursday morning

Kari looked over at her brother, she had yet to get a word out of him yesterday when he came back home after he got that phone called from Matt. Gatomon had the same luck with Agumon. Tai looked up from his breakfast and over to his sister, "Kari it's not my place to tell."

Kari pouted, "But Onii-chan."

Tai sighed, "No buts Kari, I was sworn to secrecy by Yama."

"Yama?" Kari raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you call Matt that?"

Tai stop in mid shovel of food, "What I never said Yama I said Matt." Tai continued to eat his food.

"You said "Yama" Tai." Kari told her bother.

Tai shook his head, "Nope."

Kari sighed in defeat, "Oh brother."

"What?"

School

Kari quickly made her way over to the younger DigiDestines, Ken, Davis, Yolei and Cody, all of whom are talking to each other by the cherry blossom tree. "Guys something major just went down last night."

"What? Tai finally asked Matt out?" Ken asked.

"Maybe?" Kari paused for a moment and then shook her head clear of that idea, "Tai got a phone call from Matt last night and he ran out of the house with Agumon. Both came back a good hour later. And neither will tell me or Gatomon what happened."

They group thought about it. "What kind of information did Tai tell you Kari?" Yolei asked.

Kari sighed and sat down with the other, "Well he said that it was Matt's secret to tell."

"It could have something to do with TK?" Cody pointed out, "Since it involves Matt-sempia."

Davis got into a thinking pose, "We should ask Matt-sempia about this. I see no point in making theories about this."

Ken looked at his watch, "We don't have time right now."

"Okay we'll ask her at lunch." Davis said as he got up off of the ground.

The group nodded and got up off of the ground, the bell to start school rang in the background.

The Computer Lab

TK landed on the floor with a light thud, "Oww," TK dusted herself off, "That could have gone so much better." She turned to look at the computer screen, and turned off the portal, "Good thing Izzy made this portal." TK smirked, "Now time for some mind screwing." TK left the computer room, moments before the bell rang.

With the older DigiDestines minus Jyou

The group stood by Tai, Sora and Matt's classroom; Tai has a protective, comforting arm around Matt's shoulders, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"So that's what happened after I left." Matt sighed, "TK's left for the Digi-World."

Sora grabbed her crest, "But at least we know where she is. We know she's safe."

Matt nodded, "That's a little comforting."

Tai turned to look at the girl in his hold, "Yama, Kari asked about what happened last night and I didn't tell her because it's not my place to tell."

Matt nodded, "Alright, I'll tell Kari along with the other young ones when I see them next. They deserve to know too."

The bell rang in the school, "Time for class." Mimi pouted a bit, "Come on Izzy let's head to class."

Ken, Kari, Davis and TK's class

By the time Davis, Ken and Kari sat down, TK come into the classroom and smiled at the group.

Davis turned to mush at the smile, Ken and Kari both had flashbacks of when they were first in the Digi-World and saw TK smile. TK took her seat just before bell rang.

"Alright class," The teacher started, "today we'll start with waking up our brains since some of you are still in summer mode sadly." He sighed in annoyance, "Okay first let's start with opposites. Just say the answers no need for raised hands right now. Let's start with some easy ones, Stop."

"Start." The class chorused.

"Happy."

"Sad."

"Light."

"Dark."

"Good."

"Evil."

"Hot."

"Cold."

"Beginning."

"End."

"Now time to get started with the day."

"We all go home."

"Davis we finished the game."

"I lost the game."

"Oh shit me too." "I lost the game"

"Class settle down." The teacher spoke over the class, he turned to Davis, "Davis you owe me lunch detention for that remark."

"Oh man." Davis groaned out.

"TK you too, for starting that saying."

TK rolled her eyes, "Fine."

The teacher nodded, "Now time to start class."

Lunch rolled around while the younger DigiDestines went off looking for Matt and the other older DigiDestines, Davis and TK sat in class with their teacher watching over them.

"Let me reminded you two no talking, if you both behave you'll get out early." The teacher told the two as he pulled out the newspaper and started to read it.

TK write a note and tossed it to Davis. Davis looked at the note

_Hey, what's up?_

Davis looked at the note blankly then wrote his reply.

_I'm stuck in detention because I spoke in class_

_Ok I guess you?_

Davis tossed the note back to TK. TK read his reply and wrote something down then tossed the note back. Davis unfolded the note and read it.

_I've been better. _

Davis frowned at the words on the paper

_Wanna talk about it?_

Davis threw to note back at TK, he keep his gaze on TK.

TK read the message and looked over at Davis; she wrote something down and lobbed the note over to Davis.

Davis read the message

_You have "the look" in your eyes_

TK giggled at the confused look Davis dawned on after he read the reply.

The teacher's hum made the two look over at him, "KaibaCorp is up again."

_What look?_

Davis flung the paper back at TK; TK read the note and smiles. After she wrote down her answer she returned the paper to Davis. Davis quickly read the note.

_The leader look_

Davis smiled at the message.

Somewhere in a holy land

In a meadow of flowers, many angel-type Digimon happily talked with each other and frolicked in the flowers. But on the edge of the meadow where the grass ends and rock's cliffs start was a demon-type Digimon. He looked like a clown straight out of any child's nightmare. He's claw like hands typed away on his laptop, "No no no no no." his demonic voice echoed in the cave, "That brat is weakening out my dark spore's control." He put his laptop down and walked over to a wall opposite from him and pulled out two of his four swords and started to slash at the wall, "First that blasted HolyAngemon sends me here and now that bastard is weakening my control over that brat of hope." He put his swords away for the time being, "When I get out of here I'm going to rip those wings off that holy Digimon's back one feather at a time. And then I'm going to strangle that retched human brat for making this plan take longer than it should have." The Digimon put a hand on his chin, "Or should I kill the pond first?" He gasped, "I should make a to-kill list." with that he walked back over to his laptop and started his list.

Human World after school

The rest of the school day went by pretty uneventful. The DigiDestines by know are all caught up on what was happening with TK and her home life.

TK quickly booked it to the computer room and entered the Digi-World before anyone really sees anything.

The DigiDestines quickly met up at the park. Tai looked at everyone in the circle, "Guys I have a gut feeling that if we don't snap TK out of her dazed state by the end of today all hope is truly lost." Tai looked down at his D-3, "We only have one shot to save TK." Tai looked up at the sky, "Let's make it count."

Sam got up and held the portal out, ready to use, "Ready when you guys are."

Tai walked up to Sam, the others behind it. Tai held out his D-3, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Tai nodded, "Digi-Port open!"

Sam blinked at the light of the portal, "I really need to bring sunglasses to these types of things." Sam sighed and slide down the tree behind him to sit on the ground, closing the laptop as he did so, "If I even see this Piemon I'm going to club him with a bone." Sam blinked, "Where did that come from?"

"It came from a concerned friend." Sam looked over to see Jun come into the clearing, "I know I want to smack this Piemon guy. I'm going to hit him with a sceptre and make him see stars."

Sam started to laugh, "Where did you get that form?"

"I want to say form a friend." Jun looked down at the ground.

Sam nodded, "Ya, I feel like what I said came from a friend too."

"Oh Matt you around here?!" both Jun and Sam jerked their heads over to see a brown haired boy about Jun's age enter the clearing, "Damm not here."

"Hey you're Akira from the Teenage Wolves." Jun smiled at the other boy.

"Why are you looking for Matt?" Sam asked to other male.

Akira looked over at Sam, "Hey you're Osamu Ichijōji, the boy genius."

Sam nodded, "Ya that's me, but you didn't answer my question why are you looking for Matt?"

Akira chuckled a bit, "I'm looking for Matt something's troubling her and I want to know what it is." Akira dropped the smile and took a more serious expression, "And if it's some person I will go beast king on their ass." Akira punched the space in front of him. He blinked, "Where did that come from?"

"A friend's saying?" Sam guessed.

Akira hesitantly nodded, "Yeah."

"I know this great café near here let's go there and talk." Jun suggested. "They have great tea, and I have a feeling we all need one."

"Okay." Sam got up.

Akira nodded, "Sure." The three made their way over to the café Jun talked about.

Digi-World

The group walked around the forest on File Island trying to find and signs of TK.

"I remember flying over File Island," Agumon told the group, "but I don't remember where we landed."

Izzy walked over to a tree and sat down after pulling out his pineapple laptop, "I'm going to try something." Izzy started to type in his laptop. The group stopped walking and waited for Izzy to finish.

"What are you try Izzy?" Jyou asked.

Izzy typed a little bit more, "I'm trying to locate TK's base. The amount of energy to run the towers and rings should be a hint as to where TK is."

"Or we could just tell you." A voice form the trees told the DigiDestines.

"Who's there?" Davis yelled out.

A large lion humanoid Digimon, a large green ogre Digimon and a small wizard Digimon come out of the forest. "Leomon, Orgemon and Wizardmon!" the older DigiDestines and their Digimon partners called out.

Gatomon ran over to her friend and hugged him, "Wizardmon I missed you."

Wizardmon hugged Gatomon back, "As did I."

"I'm going out on a guess here and say that they're friends of your." Yolei spoke up.

Mimi nodded with a smile, "They helped us out in the past. Yolei, Davis, Cody, Hawkmon, V-mon, Armadillomon, this is Leomon, Orgemon and Wizardmon." Mimi gestured to said person and Digimon as she said their names.

"What were you guys saying about knowing where TK's at?" Matt asked.

"Her base is located at the top of Infinite Mountain." Ogremon told the group.

"We are heading there to try and stop the towers and rings signal." Leomon added.

Izzy hit his forehead with his hand, "Of course that's where she is."

"We are idiots for not figuring that one out." Jyou chuckled bitterly.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"That's where Devimon's base was at when we first came to the Digi-World." Matt told the new DigiDestines.

"It's so obvious that it was not obvious." Sora spoke up.

Tai shook his head, "Come on gang let's get TK back on our side."

Kari looked at TK's blue hat in her hands, and nodded. Ken clenched and unclenched his hands.

Tai looked over at the mountain, "Move out guys." The group made their way towards the mountain.

TK's lair

DemiDevimon, Patamon, ShadowWereGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon stood waiting in the room TK was in. TK stood in front of her main computer typing away. She chuckled, "I'm going to finish this once and for all."

On the screen images of all the control towers and dark rings coming together into two humanoid forms.

"Now to start the count down." TK typed into the computer '10:00', and pressed another button, "Now that that's started all I have to do is wait." One of the numerous screens started to blink, "Huh?" TK looked over and saw the DigiDestines, their Digimon and what she dubbed the trio of heroes coming towards her base. "Oh so they came after all. But it's too late I win."

'_The last crest.'_

"Who said that?" TK whispered out.

'_The crest of Miracles needs to be destroyed it's the only thing that can stop you.'_

TK nodded, her eyes clouding over a bit, "Yes the last crest where is it?"

'_Devimon hid it, he knows.'_

TK turned towards DemiDevimon, "DemiDevimon."

"Yes?" DemiDevimon answered.

"Where is the last crest located?" TK asked.

"The last crest?" DemiDevimon tried to hide his nervousness, _'If she knows of the crest then our chance of seeing TK again is slim to none.'_

TK smiled, "The crest of Miracles. You hid it didn't you?"

DemiDevimon nodded "Yes I hid it but that was another life ago."

TK frowned, "So you forgot where it is?"

DemiDevimon hung his head, "I'm sorry but yes."

TK pouted, "Oh that's too bad." TK's smile returned, "But hey if you don't know then no one knows right? No one well find it then." TK chuckled, "Lost forever."

"Yes lost forever." DemiDevimon repeated.

"Well," TK started, "now that that's settled let's go greet our visitors."

"Finally I get to fight." BlackWarGreymon looked at his Dramon Destroyer, "I finally get to test these."

"Round two WereGarurumon." ShadowWereGarurumon chuckled, "This time I won't hold back."

"Have fun." TK told them before they took off to face the DigiDestines. Patamon and DemiDevimon flew over to TK and landed on her head and shoulder respectively. TK started too walked towards the soon to be battle ground.

BlackWargreymon and ShadowWereGarurumon landed in front of the group trying to free TK and the Digi-World from Piemon's control.

"We met again." ShadowWereGarurumon chuckled, "And allow me to introduce BlackWarGreymon."

"This is what TK's afraid of?" BlackWarGreymon scuffed, "Those weaklings."

Gabumon and Agumon stepped forward, ready to fight. ShadowWereGarurumon put his hand up, "Wait before you digivolve allow me too first."

_**Data covered ShadowWereGarurumon**_

"ShadowWereGarurumon digivolve to … ShadowMetalGarurumon!"

_**A dark version of MeatlGarurumon come forth from the data.**_

"Like the new look?" ShadowMetalGarurumon chuckled.

The group of onlookers gasped in both shock and fright. Tai and Matt pulled out their D-3's and held them out to their Digimon partners, "Warp digivolve guys!"

"Agumon/Gabumon warp digivolve to … WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon!"

"Well I was going to slice up the dragon-type over there." BlackWarGreymon gestured to V-mon, "But I guess I'll fight you first." BlackWarGreymon lunged at WarGreymon.

"Round two?" MetalGarurumon asked.

ShadowMetalGarurumon growled, "You know it." Both metal wolf type Digimon lunged at each other.

"Matt and me will stay here." Tai yelled at the group, "The rest of you find TK and snap her out of this stupid trace."

"On it." Davis told the older goggle-head. The group took off towards the base.

TK by now made it to the outside of the base overlooking the battle field to see the two WarGreymon fighting and the two MetalGarurumon fighting. And the rest of the gang running towards her base. TK could hear to faint cries of digivolving happening below her. "What a sight to see." Now Birdramon with Sora, Mimi and Palmon, Kabuterimon with Izzy, Jyou and Gomamon, Angewomon with Kari, Stingmon with Ken, XV-mon with Davis, Aquilamon with Yolei, Cody and Armadillomon and Wizardmon flying towards her with Leomon and Orgemon jumping from rock to rock up to her. "All coming to stop the unstoppable." She looked at her count down on her D-Terminal, "Only six minutes and twenty-three seconds left." She turned her back on the group and walked back to the base entrance and leaned against the door frame.

Davis, Yolei and Cody's digivices started to glow and on the screen showed a gold dot close by. "Guys." Davis called out, everyone stopped and looked over at Davis, "Something's nearby."

"The crest of Miracles." Izzy spoke up, "It's calling to you guys."

"Go and find it." Kari called out.

The three nodded and took off towards the signal. The rest continued their way to the top of the mountain.

To no surprise to TK Ken and Stingmon are the first to make it to the top, "TK we need to talk."

"It's the Digi-Emperor Ken." TK sighed, "Really a boy of your IQ can't remember that."

By now the rest of the group made it to the top. "TK please listen to us." Jyou called out.

TK rolled her eyes, "Not this bit again, really is the only thing you guys can say now is 'TK please listen to us'? If that's the case you guys need new lines of dialogue. Really what is this, a video game?" TK gestured to the only three Digimon without human's with them. "What's this? You replaced the newbies with the trio of heroes."

The humans got off the Digimon and now stood about fifteen feet from TK. "TK please we don't want to fight you." Sora told the younger girl.

"Then why are our partners in attack mode?" TK asked.

"De-digivolve guys." Jyou told the others, "We need to earn her trust right now."

The adult level Digimon and Angewomon went down a level and stood by their human.

"Happy now?" Mimi asked.

TK shrugged in reply.

Gatomon turned to Wizardmon, "Wizardmon take Ogremon and Leomon out of here."

Wizardmon looked over at his friend then over to TK, "Alright." Wizardmon looked over at Leomon and Ogremon, "Come on we can't help here."

Both nodded and the three walked away towards the direction the three new DigiDestines went off to earlier.

"Better?" Ken asked TK after the three Digimon left.

TK smiled bitterly at the group, "Friends going away from me is nothing new."

The humans flinched at the remark.

Davis, Yolei and Cody stopped at a set of doors made of stone in the mountain. "The crest is behind these doors." Cody spoke up.

XV-mon flew forward and pushed on the doors, "Come on open up."

Davis looked over at Yolei, Cody, Armadillomon and Aquilamon, "Let's make a pack right now guys." Davis chuckled a bit at the confused looks he got, "That whichever one of us gets the crest we stay friends and don't hate that person for getting the crest. Deal?"

Yolei and Cody nodded, "Deal."

Davis yelped and held on to XV-mon tighter as the door finally opened. Causing the two to shoot forwards a bit. "Sorry Davis."

Davis laughed weakly, "It's all good."

Aquilamon and XV-mon landed and let the riders off, both de-digivlving soon after. The six led by the digivices made their way into the cave. After a few minutes of walking they made their way to a perfectly shaped dome room. On the walls evenly spaced are coloured crests designs and in the centre of the room on a pedestal with a golden glow is the crest of Miracle, tag and all.

"Wow this place is so amazing." Yolei gasped out.

Cody looked at the crest, "I wonder which one of us will get it?"

Davis looked at the crest of Hope on the wall, "It's blinking."

V-mon nodded, "TK needs hope to strengthen her power. She's full of despair and villain's hope right now."

"Villain's hope?" Hawkmon asked.

V-mon looked over to Hawkmon, "It is created when heroes lost hope and villains gain hope."

"Where the hell did you get that from V?" Davis asked his partner.

V-mon blinked up at Davis, "Get what?" V-mon looked around at the weird looks he's getting then looked over to the crest, "Let's see which one of us get to see our Perfect form." V-mon ran over to the crest.

The others looked at each other, soon one by one they made their way over to the crest.

"Wow she played us like a fiddle." Izzy commented after TK's monologue about how she tricked everyone.

"Devimon's illusions sure helped too." Sora said to the group.

"Using the fact that I wasn't there when Davis found Patamon to send the message." Jyou ran a hand through his hair, "I fell used."

"Finding Patamon was no lucking guess." Ken squeezed his hands into fists, "Plan from the start."

TK looked at her count down, _'0:24'_ TK smirked, "Well now that that's settled, what should we do? Try and fill my head with lies to make me feel better? But I must say getting all that off my chest was really nice."

The D-3s started to glow their respective crest colour, the tags soon followed. Patamon and DemiDevimon took to the sky.

"What's happening?" TK screaked out.

"They found the crest." Kari cried out in joy.

The yellow glow surrounded TK. A beam shot out and hit DemiDevimon, sending him a few feet back, he soon hit the ground out cold. TK passed out and crumpled to the ground light still surrounding her. Patamon flew down to check on TK; he wobbled a bit then passed out.

The group ran to TK after the glow faded. When the group got close enough they could see that TK's Digi-Emperor outfit is gone replaced with a matching outfit that the other D-3 holders have, only in yellow.

Jyou knelt down to check on TK, "She has a pulse. No cuts or bruises from the fall."

Gatomon ran over to DemiDevimon and gasped at what she saw, "Guys!"

Human World

Jun, Sam and Akira sat around a table in the café, all drinking tea, "Did you feel that?" Sam asked, as a sudden rush of energy ran through him.

Jun nodded, "I feel like the fog has been lifted from my mind."

Akira looked at Jun and Sam, "Our fight is coming."

* * *

A/N – so what do you guys think comment so I know to continue for other's entertainment and not just mine.


	13. The End or The Start?

**So here is Episode 12, hope whoever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that put my story or myself onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

AshK1980 – thanks for all the comments. To answer your question, read this chapter. ;P

Emo in a Bottle – thanks I try to be.

Aqua girl 007 – thanks for the comment.

Taeniaea – thanks

PokemonKnight – Thanks and read and find out about TK.

**Sorry for not updating for this long, it was not writers block but the will to write was gone for a bit.**

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other than that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

ShadowMetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon looked from their opponents, their opponents' humans and the top of the mountain, to final each other. "That was quite the light show." BlackWarGreymon commented.

ShadowMetalGarurumon nodded then looked at MetalGaruruon, "I enjoyed this fight too must to let it end now, till next time." Both dark Digimon took off into the sky.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon looked at their partners, "Do you want us to follow them?" WarGreymon asked.

"No," Tai told his Digimon, "I saw a yellow light shine from the top of Infinite Mountain." No more words need to be said. Tai got onto WarGreymon's back while Matt got on MetalGarurumon's back. Both Digimon took to the sky and headed to their friends.

Davis, Yolie, Cody, their partners and the trio of heroes ran back to the older DigiDestines. Tai, Matt and their Digimon got to the group first.

Matt quickly spotted TK in Jyou's arms, "TK!" Matt jumped off MetalGarurumon's back before he even landed on the ground. Matt ran to her sister and knelt down beside her, "Takeru." Matt whispered out as she put her hand on TK's head.

Tai walked over to the other humans, "What happened up here?"

Sora smiled, "One of the newbies found the crest and broke Piemon's control over TK."

Izzy hummed in thought, "I don't want to be the negative one but we still should be on our guard. Just in case."

"I don't sense any darkness in TK anymore." Kari walked over to the door of TK's lair and pointed to something on the door, "This has the dark energy I sense."

The group looked at the object Kari is pointing at; it was a small black marble like thing. Ken walked over to stand next to Kari with his back facing the door. "Here's my theory when the crest was activated this black thing come out of TK's neck and hit the door. Look the heights match." Ken squatted a bit and he showed the group with his hand the height.

Gatomon turned to the humans, "Well now that that's settled can we please be concerned about DemiDevimon!"

"What happened to him?" A new voice called out.

The group turned to see Davis, Yolie, Cody, their partners and the trio of heroes come into view. Wizardmon ran over to Gatomon and DemiDevimon, the latter of the two was shacking with data flickering in and out of existence.

Gatomon looked up at Wizardmon, "He got hit with TK's crest and now." Gatomon chocked back a sob, "He's hurt really bad."

Kari went up to her partner and hugged her from behind. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon had long ago reverted back to their child forms.

Tai walked over to the new DigiDestines, "So which one of you have the crest?"

"It's right here." Davis held the crest out in his hand, "I was in too much of a hurry to put it on." He chuckled.

"What happened here?" Cody asked.

"TK's free from Piemon's control," Tai's smile weakened, "but DemiDevimon isn't looking to good right now."

The crest of Miracle started to glow, "What's happening?" Davis asked.

Everyone's chest started to glow, and the lights shot out at DemiDevimon.

TK's eyes opened slightly, "Shadowmon." she muttered out.

After the light show died down, DemiDevimon's data started to circle his body. A new Digimon lies where DemiDevimon used to be. This new Digimon looked like Patamon only black where Patamon's orange.

Patamon and the Patamon look alike woke up, and looked around. Both quickly spotted TK and flew over to her, "TK!"

"I'm confused." Mimi squealed out, "What the hell is happening?"

Jyou helped TK into an upright position, with her Digimon in her arms, "I have two Digimon partners." TK chuckled a bit and the reaction of her friends, "Well, you guys recall when Kari and I had to give Tai and Matt the power to get Agumon and Gabumon into their Ultimate Levels right?" TK looked around at the nods she received so she continued, "Both Kari and I have powerful crests."

"When TK got depressed in the human world before she came to the Digi-World about her parents getting a divorce. She created a virus that corrupted me." The Patamon look alike took over for TK, "But now I'm clean of corruption." He giggled, he's eyes are the same shade as bright red rubies.

"I'm glad." Patamon smiled at the other Digimon. "Now we can really work together to protect TK."

TK smiled at her Digimon, "I only realized that DemiDevimon, now Shadowmon, was also my partner when I came to the Digi-World a few weeks back." TK blushed at the reason for coming to the Digi-World at that time, "I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused."

"So let me get this straight." Izzy walked up to TK, "You have two Digimon partners and corrupted one of them because you got depressed about your parent's divorce."

TK nodded, "Yeah pretty much." TK looked over at Matt, "Matt you okay?"

Matt quickly pulled her sister into a hug, squishing the two Digimon in TK's arms, "Takeru don't you ever make me worry that much again."

TK let go of her Digimon, who both quickly escaped the hug, and returned the hug, "Nee-san I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Matt sighed, "I'm going to kill Piemon with my own two hands when I find him." Matt pulled out of the hug and pulled TK to her feet, "Come TK let's go home I have a surprise for you when we get there."

TK raised an eyebrow, "What it is?"

Matt smiled, "Mom and Dad are dating each other."

TK gasped, "No."

Matt nodded, "Yes."

TK just looked at her sister, "Nee-san if you're lying-"

"I'm not lying TK," Matt grabbed her sisters hand in hers, "Mom and Dad are dating each other."

TK starred at Matt for a few moments till she started too chuckled, which soon turned into a full blown laughing fit. TK collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down her face.

"Is TK okay?" Sora asked the group a general question.

"I have to clue." Izzy told the group.

Jyou hummed, "I believe that TK's having an emotional over load and now she's broke down."

Matt squatted down and pulled TK into a hug, "There, there TK. You've been though a lot."

TK calmed down and took deep breaths for about half a minute, "Thanks." TK got up and cleaned her dried tears away. TK looked over to Gatomon and Palmon, "Back in my ex-base I have some items that belong to you guys."

Both Digimon blinked, Gatomon was the first to speak, "You mean my tail ring right?" Gatomon smiled a bit.

TK nodded, "Yay, and you're whistle Kari gave you and Palmon you're hat Mimi gave you."

Palmon and Gatomon beamed, "Horray!"

"Hey guys!" Davis called out, "After we get those items we need to show you this cave where my found Crest was at. I'd think it would do us some good to see it."

"Sure sounds great." Tai nodded.

"Ogremon, Wizardmon and I," Leomon spoke up, "will go and see what remains of the control towers and rings." Without waiting for a response the three Digimon took off.

TK hung her head in shame. Kari walked over to TK and put TK's wool hat on her head. TK looked up to see Kari smiling at her, "Now that's the TK we all know and love."

TK smiled weakly at the comment, "Thanks for my hat back." TK turned to her old ex-base, "I'll get the items for you guys."

Kari chuckled, "Sorry TK but I'm coming too."

One by one every one of the DigiDestines and their Digimon agreed with Kari.

TK nodded, "Follow me then."

Digi-World Heaven

Piemon screamed in blood curtailing rage as he saw that the dark spore in TK's neck not only lost all of its power but also was expelled out from her body. "Son of a bitch!" Piemon jolted up to his feet, his laptop sent flying into the wall across from him. Piemon pulled out two of his four swords and attacked everything around him. A few unlock child level Digimon got hit with the violent attacks. Their lives lost before their even turned around to see where the scream came from. "I'm going to murder that child of Hope." A sick twisted smiled dawned on the demonic clown's face, "After of course I make her watch all of her friends die at my hands."

Elsewhere in Heaven two Ultimate level Vaccine type Digimon looked up at the map on the wall to see a huge amount of negative dark energy located by the caves and moving towards a village nearby. Both Digimon have police badges over their hearts and looked ready to protect the weak from evil.

"That Virus is making a move." The shorter, though not by much, of the two Digimon spoke. The voice indicated male, he looked over his blade arms making sure they are sharp and ready for battle.

The other one walked over to the map, then turned back to the other Digimon, "We need to hurry SlashAngemon." The voice indicated male, he grabbed his key shaped sword near him and took off out the door of the back room, their joint office space.

SlashAngemon quickly followed his partner, "Hey who said you get to have all the fun ClavisAngemon?"

ClavisAngemon turned his head back too look at SlashAngemon, his holy armour only allowed him to turn to look over his shoulder only enough to give ShlashAngemon a side glance, "Hurry up if you want your fun. I on the other hand what to protect the weak. You want to battle the strong."

Both Digimon took to the sky as soon as they got out of the police station. ClavisAngemon's four cloud like wings, that looked like they couldn't hold up the large Digimon, easily had the Digimon gliding in the air and a fast pace. SlashAngemon's two metal wings each composed of five blades took the Digimon into the air only slightly behind ClavisAngemon.

Their jobs are to protect the weak Digimon in Heaven as they waited to be sent back to either: Purgatory, Earth or Hell, if they developed evil ways. You see the Digital World was really composed of four different sub worlds.

Heaven was for good Digimon that died either in battle or of old age. They rested here and waited for their code to be sent back to the Digital world's Earth. If the Digimon displayed less good and more evil but only a bit of evil, they are sent to Purgatory.

Purgatory was the place for Digimon that died on Earth and are neither too good nor too evil; just average. It was also the place for the in-between Digimon that are too good from Hell but not good enough for Heaven or too bad for Heaven but not bed enough for Hell. Purgatory was much more primitive then Earth.

Hell was the place where the evil Digimon survived their time in Jail for their evil deeds. In both Heaven and Hell time went by a lot faster than Purgatory and Earth.

Earth was full of Digimon and technology. Earth also was the only place where Digimon called Trailmon live, they are the only Digimon that can moments after death, may it be natural or in battle, can quickly come back to life.

But Digimon who's Data is absorbed by other Digimon they rest in their egg forms till they regenerate and create enough energy to come into being again in the sub-world that they die in. Or closest in one Digimon's case.

There are several groups of Digimon whose job it is to keep the peace and be in charge of the different worlds. Most of the Digimon in the Heaven and Hell groups can go between those two specific worlds.

By now SlashAngemon and ClavisAngemon made their way to Piemon before he got to the village.

"Once we kill him he'll go to Hell where he belongs." ClavisAngemon told SlashAngemon.

"Stop right there!" SlashAngemon shouted at Piemon.

Piemon looked up at the two, his eyes narrowed, "HolyAngemon." He growled out, in a deep low voice.

Back with the DigiDestines

Palmon and Gatomon admired their newly found items. Davis lead the way to the cave, "It's just over here guys."

V-mon looked up to the sky, _'What's happening with me? Why do I feel a strong bond with the Crests?'_

"V-mon you okay?"

V-mon blinked out of his thoughts and focused on the voice and the Digimon speaking to him, Patamon, "Oh Patamon," V-mon chuckled a bit, "I'm fine. Just thinking about what happened is all."

Patamon smiled, "But everything is A.O.K now."

V-mon smiled back at Patamon, "Yeah it is."

"I could swear that the gate was right here." Davis said as he started to pat the wall.

Yolie, Cody, V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon joined Davis in trying to find the cave.

Yolie stepped back, "But it was right here! How is it gone?"

Tai sighed, "Hey guys it's been a long day let's just all go home and relax."

Mimi nodded, "I agree let's call it a day."

The group agreed and they made it down to the bottom of Infinite Mountain.

Yolie looked over at TK, _'After all that they just accept TK back into the group. With all the pain she cased.'_ She looked a head, _'They must know she would never do anything bad unless she was being forced too. I really hope this isn't some act.'_

"I'm sorry to be blunt here." Tai started as he looked a TK, "But how are you so okay with your new partner?"

TK tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "My bond with him is like my bond with Patamon so that's why I'm fine with it. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to thank Piemon for that. He, dare I say, helped me with finding him."

"I bet those words left a nasty taste in your mouth." Tai commented on the end part of the sentence.

TK chuckled weakly, "I feel nasty all over after what I did." She looked down in shame as she walked, "Funny thing is that I don't remember much." She sighed, "I only remember pain, suffering and despair. And bits and pieces of what I did but most of its just emotions and not memories."

Ken walked over and put an arm around TK's shoulders, "Let's not beat ourselves up over this TK. We should think of this as a blessing you don't have your memories of this whole ordeal. You don't have to remember the evil that you were forced to do."

TK smiled at Ken, "Thanks Kenny."

Ken smiled back at TK. Out of the corner of his eye Ken saw Davis looking a mixed between pissed off and happy. Ken thought about it, _'Okay Davis is pissed that I'm hugging his crush but happy she's okay. Wait I wonder-'_ "Hey TK what do you remember about the day you told us your secret about being the Digi-Emperor?"

TK thought about it for a moment, looking at the ground, "Well I remember felling happy and glad till just before I told you guys, that I remember, then I felt pissed off and sad." TK looked over at Ken, "Why do you ask?"

Ken smiled, "Just curious is all."

"Okay then." TK nodded to the answer.

Ken pulled out his D-Terminal, "I'll contact Sam."

Leomon, Ogremon and Wizardmon made their way over to Primary Village. Elecmon saw them coming and sent the Infant Digimon off to play while he talked to the three Adult level Digimon.

"Did you guys feel that too when that light shown?" Elecmon asked when he got close to the other Digimon.

"Our memories of the past are coming back to us." Wizardmon told the group.

"I recall our battles but only bits of our partners." Elecmon told the others.

The other three Digimon nodded in agreement. "I remember a young boy." Leomon started, "A strong courageous boy with a burning fire in his heart. At first I thought that boy was Tai, but know I know better." Leomon growled in frustration, "But I can't remember his name. I can't remember my partner's name or face."

Ogremon crossed his arms, "I remember a young boy. Smart, reliable, calm and easy going like a stream of water. But held his ground when he was right about something."

Wizardmon put his left hand on his forehead and left temple, "I remember a fiery young girl with a burning passion to help others in danger."

Elecmon smiled at the ground, "I remember a young boy, younger than the rest, who only wanted to help others and make others happy."

A Baby level Digimon with only a head, with purple ears and forehead, the rest of its head brown, green sinful eyes and a wicked grin with a single sharp tooth showing hopped over to the group. "I remember a strong willed girl with a take no shit attitude and a loving heart."

The four looked over to the small Digimon and smiled weakly, "I had a feeling you'd end up here someday Emerald." Ogremon chuckled.

The Digimon, a Yaamon, chuckled, "It's been too long." Yaamon lightly glared at Ogermon, "And only my partner can call me that Ogermon."

Wizardmon looked at Yaamon, "I'm sorry about-"

Yaamon cut him off quickly, "Don't be it was my own fault Wizardmon."

Gennai looked up at his computer screens, "The Crests are purified but more evil is coming. The past is coming back. I need to send for the Tamers. They have enough memories to agree to this. They can defeat this, the DigiDestines need their help." Gennai walked over the five digivices that belonged to the Tamers, "Please come." Gennai pressed a few bottons on the keyboard nearby, the digivices slowly faded away, "It will take till night fall for the Tamers to find them."

Human World

Sam pulled out his D-Terminal, "The DigiDestines are back." He sighed, "Let's hope TK's back on our side."

Sam, Akira and Jun walked down a side walk towards the park, talking.

"I remember you two and our battles clearly." Jun told the guys with her, "But I vaguely recall our Digimon and the other two kids with us."

"Yay." Akira nodded, "It's kind of like I remember what we did; the events, the battles, but not the others with us that we haven't seen since then."

Sam hummed in thought, "Well thanks to the DigiDestines we can get to the Digi-World and find our Digimon. But the real problem is finding the last two members of our group."

Jun pouted, "That sucks."

Akira's eyes widened, "What if they are getting their memories too. They're remembering and they'll find us." Akira clapped his hands together, "Problem solved."

Sam and Jun thought about it. Sam signed, "That's sounds like our best bet." By now the group made it to the park, "Here's my stop."

"Let's get together and talk about this whole ordeal." Akira asked.

Jun smiled, "I like that plan."

Sam nodded, "Sure thing, we got everyone's numbers right?" Sam got two nods in reply, "Okay I'll talk to you guys later."

"See ya Sam." Akira waved and walked off.

"Bye." Jun smiled at wave at Sam.

Sam smirked and made his way over to the spot in the park that the group dubbed "The Portal". He quickly set up the laptop and contents his brother about the portal.

Digi-World

Ken looked at his D-Terminal, "Sam ready."

Matt pulled TK into a hug, "Let's go home Teeks."

"Never thought I'd hear that line." TK giggled.

Tai chuckled, "Come on guys let's all go home and rest." The group got behind Tai who had his arm outstretched with his D-3 in his hand. "Digi-Port open!"

Human World

The group landed in a huge pile in the middle of the open area. Sam looked around the group to see if TK was with them. Sam smiled, "TK you're here."

TK got up off the ground, "Hey Sam."

Sam pulled the girl into a hug, "I'm glad your back."

TK blushed, "I'm happy to be back."

Matt grabbed TK from Sam, "Sorry Sam but its family time right now. Come on Gabumon, Patamon, Shadowmon let's go." The three Digimon nodded and followed Matt with TK in tow. "Bye guys." Matt called over her shoulder.

Sam looked over at Izzy, "Who's the new Digimon?"

Izzy chuckled weakly, "That's DemiDevimon purified."

"What?" Sam asked.

Ken put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "TK's in her despair over her parent's divorce years ago created a virus that corrupted Shadowmon turning him into DemiDeivmon. Both Patamon and Shadowmon are TK's Digimon partners."

Sam nodded, "Okay." He said slowly.

Ken laughed a bit, "I'll explain better when we get home." Ken walked over to Wormmon, "Come on I'll carry you home."

Wormmon smiled, "Thanks Ken."

One by one everyone left for the day and said their good byes.

In two different cities located in Japan, a boy and a girl looked off into space.

"Oh Amy it's your move." The girl, Amy, looked back at her opponent.

Amy blushed, "Sorry," She put her game face back on and reached for her top card in her deck, "My turn." She looked at the card and smiled, _'My demons always have my back.'_, "It's time for me to Badda Boom ya your majesty!" _'My fight is coming I can feel it.'_

"Yo Yutaka, here's your ice cream."

The boy, Yutaka, looked at the frozen treat, "I don't know why you like the cold so much." Yutaka took the frozen treat from his younger brother, "I swear you are part bear or something." Yutaka started to eat his ice cream, _'Why is this feeling not scary me but it makes me feel alive and happy like a long lost friend, no friends, are coming back to me.'_

Mr. Ishida handed his love some coffee and sat down beside her, his cup of coffee in his own hand. He put his free arm around Miss. Takaishi, "Nancy both girls will come back."

Nancy looked over to her love, "But when Hiroaki when?"

Hiroaki took a sip of his coffee, both to buy time and to think, "When both are ready and TK's cleared her head of all this crap going through her head."

Nancy was about to say something but the front door opening, "My kids?"

"Mom, Dad we're home." Matt sings out.

Nancy and Hiroaki quickly put their drinks down and ran to the door to see both their daughters and three Digimon, two of which they knew to be their partners.

TK smiled meekly at her parents, "I'm home Mom Dad."

Nancy burst into tears and ran over to TK and pulled her into a bruising power hug, "My baby's home. Oh sweetie are you all right? I'm sorry for the secrecy about me and your father dating."

TK's eyes fill with tears, "Mom I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Hiroaki's eyes filled with tears and he pulled his two daughters and his love into a great big hug, "My women are back."

Patamon looked over at Gabumon, "I feel in the way."

Hirokai let go of the three most important women in his life and looked at the Digimon behind his daughters. Hirokai looked at the three Digimon with confusion, "Who's your new friend Gabumon Patamon?"

TK knelt down and pulled both her Digimon into her arms, "Mom, Dad this is Shadowmon and he's also my Digimon partner."

Both parents looked highly confused, Matt helped Gabumon out of his jacket then turned to her parents, "I'll explain everything, but I'm seating down first." Matt made her way over to the living room, everyone followed her and all sat down.

After a couple of hours of explaining what happened, forgiveness and love, Matt had to leave for her band practice.

Matt arrived and kindly greeted her band mates. After one of the most productive practices the band had in weeks Akira went over to Matt.

"Hey Matt can I talk to you for a second?" Akira asked.

Matt looked over at her friend, "Sure Akira, what's up?"

Akira smiled at Matt, "You've got quiet the spring in your step."

Matt nodded, "Yes my divorced parents are dating each other and my sister just got over the shock of it all."

"That's great Matt, I'm happy for you." Akira pulled Matt into a hug, after pulling away he spoke again, "But what I really wanted to tell you is that you're quite the master of friendship." Akira chuckled at Matt's shocked confused look, "See ya tomorrow at school Matt." Akira walked away from Matt towards his home; he waved over his shoulder and smirked, "Bye!"

Sam finished up his homework in his joint room he shared with Ken, "And done." Sam smiled, "Finally I got that over with." Sam looked over to the computer, "I should do a quick check on my e-mails." Sam logo-in to his version of the joint computer and opened his e-mails, "Junk, junk, junk, spam, junk, fan mail, fan mail, spam and junk." Sam sighed after cleaning his in-box, after deleting his deleted items he when back to his in-box, "A new e-mail."

The opening line read, "_Do you wish to tame again?_"

Sam normally would have smirked at the e-mail then deleted it but something made him open and read the e-mail, "By opening this you have chosen yes." He muttered out. The screen flashed a bright white light for a couple of second. Sam closed his eye and rubbed them to stop the spots from being in his sight, "That reminds me of the portal light." Sam opened his eyes and starred at the object on his deck right in the gap between the keyboard and edge of the desk. Underneath the object is a strange metallic blue card. "Holy shit." Sam picked up the white D-Arc with green rimed and band, "I'm going back."

Jun starred at her brother as he played video games in the living room, his new "toy" beside him, _'I will find the answers I'm searching for.'_ "So Davis what are you calling you new toy?"

Davis paused his game and looked back to his sister, "Why do you care?"

Jun smiled, _'He only pauses his games if he needs his total focus on the speaker. Intersecting.'_ "Oh I'm just curious is all."

Davis fully turned his sister, but was cut off by his mother, "I'm so proud of both this last week. Davis your focus on school has improved and Jun you focus on boys has decreased. Tell me why this is? What made my kids change?"

"I found some guy friends that like me for me for I don't need to act like my old self." Jun told her mother.

Davis grabbed Chibimon, "I just want to be better." Davis went into his room.

Jun and her mother shared a look, Jun got up and went after Davis. Jun entered her brother's room after giving a few knocks, "Davis you okay?"

Davis laid on his bed on his side facing away from his door, Chibimon still in his arms, "Go away Jun."

Jun walked over to her brother and sat beside him, "Emotional day?" Davis nodded, Jun nodded at his nod," Want some tea? It may help a bit."

Davis shrugged, "Whatever."

Jun got up and go both her and Davis tea, when she came back she heard Davis and Chibimon talking, "Knock knock." Jun walked into Davis's room moments later, she put Davis's tea on his night stand, "If and when you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." Jun left Davis's room and went into her room. She took a sip of tea and sat down at her laptop, "I'll do a quick e-mail check."

After a few reading over her inbox Jun found the same e-mail reading "_Do you wish to tame again?_" she clicked on in.

"By opening this you have chosen yes." She read out load. The screen flashed a bright white light for a couple of second. Jun covered her eyes with her hands and forearms, "That's bright." Jun uncovered her face; she soon spotted an object on her deck right in the gap between her laptop and edge of the desk. Underneath the object is a strange metallic blue card. "What the hell?" Jun picked up the white D-Arc with purple rimed and band, "I knew it." She smiled.

Akira relaxed on his bed with his laptop on his lap, surfing the internet with no real goal in mind, "You got mail."

Akira looked at his e-mail icon, "Might as well check it." Akira read the subject out load, "Do you wish to tame again? Yes." Akira clicked the e-mail, like four others bright light came from his laptop. Akira hissed in slight pain, and rubbed his eyes, "Ow." Akira once getting his eye sight back to full health looked at the two familiar objects on his stomach. He started to laugh, "I knew it was just a matter of time." He held his white D-Arc with red rim and band and blue card, one in each hand.

Yutaka checked his e-mails on his phone, as he relaxed on his bed, "Do you wish to tame again?" Yutaka opened the e-mail. The bright light was took much so Yutaka held his phone away from his face. He heard a thunk, _'What was that?'_ Yutaka opened his eyes and looked on his bedroom floor and saw a white D-Arc with a yellow rim and band and a blue metallic card. Yutaka put his phone aside and bend down to pick up the two items, "Well at least I'm not crazy."

Amy looked over her duel monster deck; she pulled aside seven monster cards, "My seven deadly demons." Her phone beeped, "Oh either mail or message." Amy opened her e-mail, "Tame huh?" Amy looked over to her demon cards, more so the Demon of Gluttony, "I would love too." Amy opened up the e-mail; in the surprise of the light she dropped her phone on her desk. Amy blinked a few times, "What the bloody hell was that?" She looked down and saw two items she only dreamed about. She picked up her while D-Arc with a blue rim and band. "Another adventure huh?" she chuckled, "I swear I should change my middle name to danger."

* * *

A/Ns – Think about Will and his Digimon to make sense of TK and her Digimon. I most likely will not bring Will into my story, since I only want the nine Crests and nine Digi-Metals.

I will be bringing elements of Tamers into my story just with different Tamers. I have nothing against the original Tamers I just what my version of the original Chosen Children, who I just call the Tamer because of my earlier points on how they got their Digimon partners.

I am bringing in little bits of Yu-Gi-Oh but my version. Only characters, more so later on, and a few cards (most likey made up by me). As this is a Digimon fic it's about Digimon and not Yu-Gi-Oh.


	14. Blast from the Past

**So here is Episode 13, hope whoever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Thanks to anyone that put my story or myself onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

AshK1980 – thanks for the love, I'm really happy with the way this story is turning out.

The Keeper of Worlds – Thanks I try and be epic in my writing, mixing drama, humour and romance

Aqua girl 007 – thanks for the review, I love what I'm coming up with the Amy character.

And a shout out to the Guest review, thanks for the love.

**Sorry for not updating for this long, I've been busying with school.**

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other than that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Piemon looked down at the defeated Digimon at his feet. Their code flickering in and out of life. "Pathetic." Piemon snarled out. He sighed moments later, "But then again without the Royal Knights you're Heavens best."

SlashAngemon looked over to Piemon, "H-how do y-you-?" Before he could finish both he and his partner vanished into bits of data into the sky.

Piemon hummed in thought, "Now to find that portal." Piemon took to the sky, "Might as well explore Heaven." Piemon chuckled, "I have a feeling when I die I won't be coming back here. Well not like this anyway."

Piemon looked around at the holy land, numerous Digimon hiding from his psychotic gaze.

Piemon noticed a giant castle off in the distance, Piemon smirked, "Oh lookey I spy with my evil eye something bigger then my ego."

Piemon flow over to the castle and spotted a handful of silver armoured Digimon, the marks on their shields brought rage to his mind, "Hope."

One of the Digimon looked up at Piemon, "You there!" he shouted, "Leave this royal place at once!"

Piemon pulled out his swords as more armoured knights came to form inside the monstrously huge castle. "Come and get me you pieces of scrap metal."

The knights drew their swords and shields and took to the air, and with a battle cry they lunged towards Piemon.

Digi-World Earth

Night has fallen, the moon's light made the land glow in peace, the first time since that mysterious dark object took over TK's mind.

The collapsing control towers and broken control rings started to turn from towers to bits of data and flew through the air to the top of Spiral Mountain forming two creatures.

"Finally it's time." The one chuckled out.

Human World

TK woke up to her D-Terminal going off; TK reached over her two Digimon and grabbed her D-Terminal. She opened it and read the message, _"Hey TK how's it going?"_ TK giggled at the message, _'Jyou you loveable worry wart.' _TK e-mailed back, _"Best night sleep in a while."_ TK got out of bed and got ready for the school day.

Miss Takashi smiled at her youngest daughter and put a plate full of food in front of TK, Patamon and Shadowmon, "Good morning you three."

"Morning Mom." TK smiled back.

"Morning TK's mama." The two Digimon spoke as one.

Ken looked over to Sam, "Sam what is with you lately?"

Sam smirked, "I have no clue what you're talking about Ken."

Ken sighed, _'It's going to be that way.'_ "Sam you're acting strange. Well stranger than normal."

Sam pouted, "Ow Ken that hurt."

Ken rolled his eyes. "This is getting nowhere fast."

Sam chuckled, then sighed, "But is all seriousness what do you mean I'm acting strange?" _'Like I don't already know.'_

"You're acting like you have same big secret." Ken told him.

Sam pretended to think about what Ken said, mostly just wanting to piss off his brother some more by waiting for the answer. "I don't know." Sam shrugged at Ken and got up to put his dishes away.

Ken's head soon connected with the table, he groaned out in frustration, "Nii-san."

"Jun will you knock it off." Davis glared at his sister.

Jun pulled her hand away from her brother's hair, "But Davis I'm only helping you out. Your hair is going all over the place it needs to be tamed."

Davis rubbed his hair to get it back to its natural spikes, and out of Jun's forced spikes, "Jun my hair is fine the way it is." Davis held out his hand to Jun, "Now give me back my goggles."

Jun handed Davis back his goggles, just before he grabbed them she pulled them back, "Say please."

Davis glared, "Please give me back my stolen goggles Jun."

Jun smirked, "Here you go."

"Hey Yolie what do you think about the whole TK thing?" Cody looked up at his friend.

Yolie bit her lip, "Well from what the other's say about her she sounds like a really nice girl. You know before the whole being controlled by Piemon thing. Why what do you think?"

Cody looked ahead making sure TK what not there yet, "I don't know what to think. I want to hate her because of what she did to the Digi-World but like you said she was being forced to do those things."

Yolie hummed in thought, "Hey I know let's get to know her again, like a fresh start sort of thing. We act like nothing bad happened in the Digi-World and-"

"But bad things did happen Yolei," Cody cut off his friend, running in front of her and stopping to look at her, "She hurt Digimon and her friends and we're supposed to just forget that all that happened."

Yolie's eyes widened, at the person coming up behind Cody, "Cody."

"No Yolie, TK hurt everyone that cares about her and I for one, can't just forget like that never happened." Cody looked into Yolie's eyes and noticed that she was looking above his head.

"You're right Cody." A new voice spoke up.

Cody whipped his head around to see TK, his eyes widened and he blushed.

TK brought her hands up to her backpack straps and she gripped them tightly, "No matter how much I want what I did to be a nightmare it was real. I did horrible thing because I gave up on the people that care about me." The elevator door opened beside them, "I'm taking the stairs." TK walked away from the two.

Yolie grabbed Cody and pulled him into the elevator, "When she calms down you owe her an apology Cody."

Cody hung his head down in shame.

The group of DigiDestines minus Jyou meet up at the Cherry tree. Cody sat as far away from TK as possible, Yolei kept on glaring at him and TK sat with everyone else but Izzy around her. Izzy closed his laptop and looked at the group, "Gennia just informed me that the control tower count is zero and there is no signs of any black rings."

"That's great." Mimi smiled and clapped her hands together.

TK looked down, "No its not." TK looked up at the group, "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon."

Kari threw her arm around TK's shoulder, "Well whatever happens we'll take it on as a team."

TK looked over at Kari and started to laugh, "You sounded like Tai just then Kari."

Kari turned to Davis, "Davis give me your goggles."

"Why?" Davis asked.

Kari smiled, "Because if I'm going to be Tai I need goggles."

"Then why not ask Tai for his if you what goggles. Go for the original and not the knock offs." Davis told Kari.

Mimi looked over at Davis, "Was that a fashion reference?"

Davis shrugged, "It may have been, Jun talks about a lot of things while I'm playing video games. Some of the teenage girl talk must have stuck."

The bell rang and everyone said their 'bye's and headed off to class.

During class Akira looked at the three of the DigiDestines in his class, _'Tai courage, Sora love, and Matt friendship. It's a perfect fit when you think about it. Tai always as the gut to do anything, Sora is known to help out couples in relationship problems, and Matt always sticks up for her friends.'_ Akira chuckled quietly at memory of Matt telling off some older students who insulted Izzy about being a geeky computer freak with no friends. _'Those guys looked so scared when Matt went after them, they were lucky that Tai held her back from attacking them.'_

Akira copied some more notes from the bored, _'From what I know about the other DigiDestines: Izzy, knowledge perfect fit that kids a super genius when it comes to anything, other than people. Mimi is a sincere person about telling the truth to people. Kari always looks on the bright side of life. Ken is a kind soul; I can't imagine him doing a bad thing to anyone (1). TK, from what Matt told me is an angel. Davis sounds like a nice kid from what Jun told me. Yolie and Cody I don't know about so I'm guessing there are worthy of being chosen.'_

After school Akira over heard the threes conversation, _'Okay so Tai and Sora have practice and Matt's free. I'll contact the other Tamers and see if their up to making themselves known just yet.'_

Sam looked at his phone, _'Hey Green you up to tell the DD? – Red'_, Sam typed back, _'Yes, I want to see my partner again asap. – Green'_ Sam looked up at the teacher and quickly hid his phone, _'Stupid extra hour class on Friday.'_

Jun looked at her phone, _'Yes we are telling them soon Red, I'll meet you at you're school and we can talk more since Green has class now. – Purple'_ Jun ran to the DigiDestines minus Jyou's school.

Akira looked at Jun's reply, "Oh yay." He nodded, "Forgot about that." Akira shrugged and made his way over to the front of the school. He walked past the DigiDestines: Matt, Izzy, Yolie, TK, Kari and Cody, and smiled at them, _'We failed our mission and now you guys got pulled into this war.'_ Akira blinked, _'War? Wait what?'_

Akira stood over by the gate and thought about his new found thought, _'Why would I think this is a war?_ He sighed, _'I really need to remember everything about the past in the Digi-World. For the safety of the DigiDestines and the Digi-World.'_

"Akira." Jun pulled Akira into a quick hug, "Were you waiting long for me?"

Akira smiled at Jun, "Not long." Akira looked over at the DigiDestines to see some of them looking over at them, he looked back at Jun, "So what's your thoughts about how to tell them?"

Jun put her right pointer finger on her lips and looked up, "Well we could ask Gennai for help."

Akira and Jun both looked over at the DigiDestines when all six of their D-Terminal beeped, the group pulled them out and looked at the message and then looked at each other.

Akira looked back at Jun and chuckled, "I think Gennai had the same idea that you did."

Jun giggled and nodded, "I think so too." She clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Man when you know what Digimon are you can easily pick them out in a crowd."

"Yeah you can." Akira smirked, "Let's have fun with this."

"What do you mean by that?" Jun asked.

Akira's smirked widened, "We know about them but they don't know about us, per say. Let's tag along with them in the search for us."

Matt looked over at the girl with Akira back to the group, "So how do we find the Tamers?"

Izzy read over the message again, "Well the Tamers have some recollection of their past in the Digi-World, so that should make things easier. But they may or may not know about us."

"Which makes things complicated." Yolie sighed and pouted.

TK bit her lip, "Well if Gennai told us to find the Tamers, then he would have told them about us."

Kari nodded, "That would make the most sense."

"And," Cody added, "they could also be looking for us too."

Matt hummed in thought, "If they do know about the Digi-World then they would know that we have Digimon just by looking at them. We need a plan to narrow down the search."

Jun looked over at Akira, "I know you have a plan to bug them about this whole thing but I really what to see my mysterious partner again." Jun made her way over to the DigiDestines.

Akira quickly caught up to Jun, "Hey slow down I'm coming too. And remember they know nothing about us knowing anything about them."

"I say we find the locales first." Kari told the group.

"We should wait for the others to finish practice and Jyou finish class before-oh hey Akira who's your friend?" Matt cut herself off and looked over at her guitar player.

Jun held out her D-Arc, "I'm Tamer Jun Motomiya, nice to meet you guys."

The DigiDestines jumped back a bit by the news, Akira laughed and held out his D-Arc, "I had a feeling you guys would be looking for us. Sorry we beat you to the punch"

Kari blinked at Jun, "Aren't you Davis Motomiya's older sister?"

Jun chuckled, "That would be me."

"I'll e-mail the others to head to the park after they're done for a meeting." Izzy told the group.

"Why don't we head there now and talk?" Akira asked the group.

The group agreed and made their way to the park. As they walked Cody when over to TK, "TK I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I should haven't said that."

TK looked down and Cody, "No it's alright. The others are always going to sugar coat this whole thing, and I need a dose of reality now and then. Can I count on you for that?"

Cody smiled a bit up at TK, "If that's how I can help you then deal." Cody held out his hand for TK. TK smiled and shook Cody's hand.

Yolie looked at the two and smiled, _'This is how our group should be everyone looking out for each other and helping each other.'_

Akira looked over at Matt, "So who else is a DigiDestine that I would know?"

Matt smiled a bit, "Well Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Ken Ichijōji."

Jun raised an eyebrow, _'So she fails to mention Davis, probably for my sake.'_ Jun smirked, "Really because I saw my brother's partner just this morning eating chocolate."

Matt along with the others froze, "Well…um-"

Jun started to laugh, "Don't worry about it. I know that as long as you've got a group of friends with you, you will never lose and always be safe."

The group each found a spot to sit in the park, their Digimon out of hiding. Gatomon walked up to Jun and sniffed her D-Arc, "This has a familiar scent on it."

"Hopefully in a good way." Jun commented.

"Do you two have any idea as to who the other Tamers are or your Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"We know of the one other Tamer in Odaiba. But the rest has been lost in our memories." Jun told the group.

"But," Akira started, "we had no memory before we meet each other and then it came back just yesterday."

"But only about the people we know off." Jun added.

"Yesterday?" Izzy repeated. "About what time yesterday?"

TK bit her lip, knowing what Izzy was getting at.

Both Jun and Akira looked at each other, "About an hour after school ended." Akira guessed.

"Yay." Jun nodded, "Because Davis came home at around five and I remembered you and Green just before that."

"Green?" Matt asked, "Is that the name of the other Tamer?"

"Oh no." Akira told the others, "It's a nickname. You see with our D-Arcs we can talk with each other and instead of our real names we call each other by the colours of our D-arcs."

Jun's eye widened, "Akira we can call Blue and Yellow and tell them about having a portal to the Digi-World."

"How do you know about the portal?" TK asked.

Jun whipped her head over to look at TK, "Well…um-"

"Did Davis tell you about us?" TK asked. Patamon and Shadowmon flew over to TK.

Jun shocked her head, "Oh no no no. Davis told me nothing about the Digi-World or what's happening with you guys, Green told us."

"Well the only person that knows about us is Sam Ichijōji." Kari pointed out.

"Is Osamu-san Green?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Akira sighed in defeat, "Sam is Green, he summarized what was happening in the Digi-World and why the portal opened again after three years."

TK hung her head down, "Then Sam told you about what I did then." Her voice shaky and only above a whisper.

"Oh TK sweetie," Jun told TK in a soothing voice, "You wouldn't be the first chosen to have an evil moment."

TK lifted her head up to look at Jun through a curtain of blond hair, "I'm not?"

"No, Blue she had an evil moment." Jun told the group.

Akira shuttered, "I vaguely remember that and that much it too much."

"Why what happened?" Izzy asked.

Akira took a breath before talking, "She had a moment and almost killed both Jun's and my partner, along with Sam. She would have killed them too if her partner hadn't calmed her down." (2)

"How did that happen?" Matt dared to ask.

"That's for her to tell you, and we said too much." Akira told the DigiDestines.

Tai came running into the clearing and halted in the center of the group, causing most of them to scream a little, "What I miss?" Tai panted out, "Sorry for the scare."

"Tai wait for us!" Sora called out, as her, Mimi, Davis and Ken came running into the clearing.

Izzy checked the time on his laptop, "Good time only a couple of minutes to make in from the school to here."

Jyou and Sam soon entered the clearing, "What's with the message about finding two of the Tamers?" Jyou asked.

"Actually we found three." Matt corrected Jyou.

Davis looked over at Jun, "Jun what the hell are you doing here?"

Jun said nothing and held up her D-Arc. Akira followed suit.

Matt looked over at Sam, "Sam you want to join in yet?"

Ken looked over at his brother, "Sam what does she mean by that?"

Sam held out his D-Arc, "Ken I was hiding something this morning."

Tai looked at the three D-Arcs, "So we found three of the five Tamers." Tai nodded, "Sweet."

"Wait what?" Davis looked around, "What's happening? How the hell can my sister be one of the Tamers?"

Jun got to her feet, "In a nut shell; I'm a Tamer because I was chosen to be, so deal with it, Sam filled us in as to why you guys were chosen and what happened in the Digi-World. Now let's go to the Digi-World, I'm dying to meet my partner."

Ken glared at his brother, "We are talking about this later."

Izzy turned his laptop around, "I'll send you guys there first and after I'll head home to go to the Digi-World there, since we lost our portal watcher."

Tai nodded, "Good plan, everyone else get behind me." Tai held out his D-3 everyone crowded behind him, "Ready?" after hearing the replies of 'yes' or 'ready' Tai smiled, "Digi-Port Open!"

Leomon, Ogremon and Wizardmon looked up at the sky, "They're here." Wizardmon whispered out.

Elecmon looked over at the three, who are helping him out with the Digimon Babies, "Really? I don't sense anything."

Yaamon jumped over to the group, "Yeah, me neither."

"It could just be our partners and yours aren't here yet." Ogremon told the smaller Digimon.

"That was rude Ogremon." Leomon pointed out.

Yaamon smirked, "That was something I'd say."

Elecmon ran into the middle of the group, "Enough fighting guys."

Leomon nodded, "Elecmon's right. Now let's go find the humans."

Yaamon shook his head/body, "Sorry but I'm not going until my partner comes. After what I did I'm not facing the DigiDestines alone."

"They'll understand Yaamon." Wizardmon told his friend, "Gatomon and me were forgiven."

"Hell even I was forgiven." Ogremon added.

Yaamon smiled, "Yeah but still I'm waiting for my gal to come."

Elecmon nodded, "I'm waiting for my partner to come too. You three go ahead. And if our partners are there, you know where to find us."

Leomon nodded, "Alright, come on you two."

Leomon, Ogremon and Wizardmon left Primary Village and headed to the humans and their Digimon partners.

Akira, Jun and Sam walked into the clearing out of the forest, "It's just as I remember." Jun is on the verge of crying out in joy at her surroundings.

Akira laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky, "All was need is our Digimon and the others it would be perfect."

Sam closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face, "I miss Goblimon." He opened his eyes and Jun and Akira whipped their heads over to look at him, "Oh my-"

"Magimon." Jun looked at her D-Arc in her hands.

Akira pulled out his D-Arc, "Liollmon."

"Are you guys remembering your Digimon?" Izzy asked coming up to the group with Tentomon flying beside him. Everyone jumped slightly at Izzy who more or less crept up on them.

Gatomon thought over the names, "Goblimon, Magimon and Liollmon are the child forms of Ogremon, Wizardmon and Leomon."

"Can they hold their Adult form now?" Jun looked at Sam and Akira.

"You bet your ass we can!" Everyone turned their heads to look at the Digimon running towards them.

"Wizardmon!" Jun took off running to her partner.

"Leomon!" Akira ran to Leomon.

Sam booked it to his Digimon, "Ogremon!" The three duos hugged each other.

Davis looked over at Ken, "What's your thoughts about all this?"

Ken sighed, "Technically they entered the Digital World first and we followed so…"

"You got nothing." Davis told Ken.

Ken nodded, "Not a thing."

Davis shrugged, "Fair enough." Davis started to walk over to the Tamers, "I'm going to go meet Jun's Digimon."

V-mon jumped over to Davis, "Me too."

"This could be the reason that Leomon, Ogremon and Wizardmon helped us out in the past." Jyou piped up, "They subconsciously recalled their partners and helped us, like they would have helped them."

Tai walked over to the Tamers, "Is there anything you can tell us about what you did in the past?"

Akira nodded, "In a nut shell; the five of us got transported into the Digi-World about four years ago are time. If it wasn't for Blue we'd all be dead before we met up with our partners. Anyway, other than Blue we all had partners when that golden thing fell from the sky," Queue V-mon shifting, "we ran over to see what the hell it was."

"We found Blue's partner knocked out there and a Digi-Egg with a strange 'M' on it." Jun picked up the story, "We got a message on are D-Arcs telling us to collect the objects that scattered; your Crests and Digi-Metals."

"After we finished," Sam finished up the tale, "we went to Gennai's base were the Original DigiDestines Digimon in their egg forms were at. Piemon did something and next thing we know we're back in the Human World thinking we had the weirdest dream ever."

"We even thought it was a dream." Ogremon added. "I mean really me and Leomon working together."

"But if Piemon had that much power back when you guys faced him," Izzy spoke up, "Then why did he wait so long to try and take over the Digi-World?" Izzy put on his thinking pose, "There's something more to Piemon's plan then we can see."

"Maybe," Tai spoke up, "after Piemon sent these guys," Tai gestured to the Tamers, "back to the Human World and made everyone forget, he had to rest since he spent too much energy."

"Which could explain why he waited that long to make his move." Sora said to the group.

"Yes but then why did he wait three years to take control over TK?" Ken asked the group.

TK bit her lip, "I've had these negative thoughts for almost a year actually. It was only when I got a working portal that when they consumed me."

"There's something much bigger going on than what we can see." Davis spoke up.

V-mon nodded, "Something huge."

The group when silent; thinking among themselves. Wizardmon's eyes widened, "What about Yellow and Blue? When are they coming? There partners are waiting for them."

Izzy looked over at the Tamers, "Didn't you mention something about your D-Arcs being a communication device also?"

Akira nodded, "Yes we did." Akira pulled out his D-Arc, "Let's see if we can call them."

"I'll try for Blue." Jun volunteered, "Blue do you hear me?"

"I'll go for Yellow." Akira smirked, "Yellow? Do you copy?"

Amy sighed as she exited her school, _'Stupid Detention having to clean up the mess from the food fight.'_ Amy chuckled,_ 'But at least I hit that slut every time. And I didn't get hit once.'_ She paused her walking when a static noise filled her ears, "What could that be?" After looking around for a bit she noticed the sound was coming from her bag, "Could that be my new electronic?" She opened her bag and held her D-Arc like a phone on speaker.

Yutaka stopped his homework and looked over at his D-Arc, "What the hell's wrong with it?" Yutaka started to press the buttons on his D-Arc.

"-copy?"

Amy's fingers slide over a button on her D-Arc.

"-hear me?"

Yutaka jumped back at the voice, "Red?"

Akira smiled, "Yellow nice hearing from ya."

Amy paused, "Purple?"

Jun jumped back at the voice, "Blue is that you?"

Yutaka smiled, tears in his eyes, "Are we going back?"

"You betcha kido." Red laughed out.

"Purple what's going on?" Amy asked.

Jun smiled, "You got the message about coming back, so we're coming back."

"When and where do I have to be?" Amy asked.

Yutaka got up from his seat, "Where are meeting?"

"First off Blue where are you located?" Jun asked.

"Yellow where are you now?" Akira asked.

Amy glared, "I'm in Domino City, now where do I have to be to go back?"

"I'm in Nakano." Yutaka answered. "Where are the others?"

"Green and Purple are with me and Blue's in Domino City." Akira told Yutaka.

The DigiDestines looked at their D-Terminals to read the new message, "Gennai told us to tell the Tamers that Blue and Yellow should head to their home computers and wait." Tai told Jun, Akira and Sam.

"What the hell does that mean?" Davis asked.

"Yellow head to your house computer and wait there." Akira told Yutaka.

Jun smirked, "Blue go to your home computer and wait to come to the Digi-World."

Yutaka beamed, "You got it." Yutaka quickly headed to the computer.

Amy's glared turned into a smile, "About time you told me something, see you all in a bit." Amy took off running home, _'I'll tell the others I'll duel them tomorrow.'_ Amy looked at her school uniform, _'I really hope I have time to change out of this.'_

Elecmon looked over at Yaamon, "When do you think our partners will get here?"

Yaamon hummed, "I can only hope soon." Yaamon looked around at Primary Village, "Elecmon with you helping us fight, who's gonna look after the babies?"

Elecmon gasped, "Oh no I forgot all about not being here to help."

"Well that's why we're here." A voice called out.

Elecmon and Yaamon looked over so the soruce of the voice only to find that that one voice spoke for the group of eight; Four Gekomon and four Otamamon. "What are you guys doing here?" Elecmon asked.

One of the Gekomon walked forward, "Gennai called us and told the Gekomon and Otamamon that a small group of us should head over to Primary Village to help you out Elecmon since you're going on an adventure."

Elecmon blushed with a smiled on his face, "Thank you all for taking care of the babies when I'm going to be gone." He bowed in gratitude.

The Gekomon and Otamamon chuckled, "It's no problem Elecmon." the same Gekomon spoke for the group, "Now go and do what needs to be done."

Elecmon nodded, "Alright." Elecmon turned to Yaamon, "Come on Yaamon."

Yaamon snickered, "You bet."

Elecmon turned back to the Gekomon and Otamamon, "Thanks again." And with that Elecmon and Yaamon took off running towards the direction Leomon, Ogremon and Wizardmon left earlier.

"Good luck." The Gekomon and Otamamon called out after them.

Tai hummed in thought, "Hey Tamers." Tai called to Akira, Jun and Sam, "What do you guys remember about your other members?"

Akira looked over at Tai, since Sam and Jun are talking to their little brothers at the moment, both sets of siblings sitting under some nearby tree, the remaining DigiDestines and Akira, along with their Digimon stood in a circle, "Well Blue is a girl named Amy, she in the same grade as us, so eight, and Yellow, Yuuta, is the youngest and he should be grade," Akira paused in thought, "six now."

"Are those they're real names or nicknames?" Izzy asked.

Akira paused in thought, "Nicknames, Amy's real name is Amane and Yuuta's is Yutaka, I believe."

Matt hummed in thought, "Akira, Jun said that Amy was in Domino City right?"

Akira nodded, "Ya, what about it?"

"Well I know someone in Domino named Amy short for Amane. Her and her sister moved there just before the Digital summer." Matt chuckled weakly, "But what are the odds their one in the same?"

"Well be calculating the number of people that moved from Odaiba to Domino City that summer and the number of girls in grade eight named Amy in Domino City the odds are greatly in your favour that they in fact are one in the same." Izzy told Matt.

Matt pinched Izzy's cheek, "Thanks for the cheer up Izzy."

Izzy rubbed his cheek, "Welcome Matt."

TK looked over at Akira, "You said the Yutaka lives in Nakano?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, hey you just moved here from where again?"

"Nakano." TK told Akira, she hummed in thought, "I wonder if I know Yutaka?"

Jun looked over at the group, "So Davis which girl over there stole your heart?" Jun looked back at Davis with an all-knowing smirk.

Davis faintly blushed, "I have no clue what you're talking about Jun."

V-mon looked over at Davis, "But Davis I thought you liked-"

Davis quickly covered V-mon's mouth with both his hand, "V-mon not cool." A full blown blush on Davis's face.

Jun pulled Wizardmon into a hug, "I know it." Jun let go of Wizardmon and turned back to her brother, "Davis from what Sam told me-"

Davis glared at his sister, "Jun don't get involved, bad things happen when you get involved." V-mon took this moment to escape from Davis's grasp.

Jun sighed, "What happens happens."_ 'I hope this goes in Davis's favour.'_ Jun stopped herself from smirking, _'If not, then I'll make it in Davis's favour.'_

Davis sighed, "Please Nee-san I'm serious."

Jun put her hand on Davis's shoulder, "Davis I will not doing anything to hinder this."

Davis smiled, "Thanks."

"That's so beautiful." V-mon cried out, tears running down his face.

Sam held out his fist to Ken, "We cool now?"

Ken fist pumped back, "Yeah we're cool."

A nearby portal started to flash, "Guys!" Ogremon called out pointing to the flashing device, "Someone's coming."

Another portal started to flash, "Over there too!" Leomon told the group.

Yutaka looked around the Digi-World forest, "It worked."

Amy got up off the dirt, "About bloody time I go back here."

* * *

1- I had to write that line for Ken.

2- The deaths in the real Digimon Adventure/02 are reflected in that moment.


	15. The Plot Thickens

**So here is Episode 14, hope whoever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking in Japanese"

"**Talking in English"**

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

AshK1980 – Thanks.

Aqua girl 007 – Thanks I really liked writing the sibling moments.

The Keeper of Worlds – Thanks for the review and I felt your excitement as I read it.

BurnedSpy – Sorry for leaving my story there, here's the next chapter.

Hayat Wakimoto – I'll think about your offer of being in my story.

Thanks to anyone that put my story or myself onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

**Sorry for not updating for this long, I've been busying with school.**

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other than that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Elecmon and Yaamon both stopped running and with an unspoken agreement took off in opposite directions.

Yutaka looked around the forest then down to his D-Arc, "It's telling me to head straight. The others must be over there." Yutaka started to run towards the others.

Amy looked at a nearby tree putting her hand on its trunk, "So I'm finally back."

"Well well well," A voice muttered in the forest. "Look what we have here; a Tamer all alone."

Amy turned around to face the direction she thought the voice came from, "Who are you and what do you want?" A group of bandages wrapping around her body was the only answer Amy got, **"What the bloody hell?"**

Two figures, a male and a female, come out of the tree's shadows; the female has on a red dress with purple gloves up to her elbow and matching purple boots, sun glasses and a stripped purple and red hat on. The male has on a blue jacket, pants combo with brown gloves and boots and a walking stick, his left hand was out stretched with the bandages trapping Amy.

"That was easy." The female flipped her long blue-ish white hair a bit.

"Bitch." Amy glared at the duo.

The group looked between the two different portal spots, "Which one do we go see first?" Jyou asked the group a general question.

The DigiDestines, three Tamers and their Digmon partners looked over to the rustling bushes where a boy about Yolie's age came into view. He looked over the group with his brown eyes.

Jun beamed at the boy, "Yuuta!" she ran over to the boy.

Yutaka smiled back, "Jun-Nee-san." He accepted to the hug she offered him.

Sam and Akira jugged over to their fellow Tamers and greeted Yutaka.

Yutaka looked around after greeting his long lost friends, "Where's-"

A familiar red and blue Digimon came bursting into the clearing, "Yutaka!"

Yutaka ran over to the Digimon and pulled him into a hug, "Elecmon it's been too long." He looked over to him fellow Tamers and saw the DigiDestines and their Digimon behind them, "Why are there more chosen ones?" Yutaka and Elecmon released from their embrace but stayed together.

Akira sighed, "We'll explain when we find Amy."

"Knowing her she'll pop up any minute." Sam pushed up his glasses a bit.

"Oh so that's this child's name." The group turned to look on the side of the mountain to see two adults, a female and a male, with the male holding a girl about fourteen, with snow white skin, bright blue eyes and long white hair with blue shading to it, in his arms.

"**I'm going to make you pay for this you wankers!"** The girl screamed at the two.

Matt gasped in shock at the girl.

"Is that-" Davis and TK spoke up but were cut off by Yutaka.

"Amy-Nee-san!" Yutaka called out.

The girl Amy looked over at the group, "Oh bloody hell." A blush crept up on her face.

"Put her down you two!" Tai yelled at the mysterious couple.

The DigiDestines and their Digimon got into battle ready positions. The Tamers and their Digimon had a different reaction.

Everyone looked over at the Tamers and their Digmon laughing; Akira and Sam both rolled on the floor with laughter, Jun held her stomach, Yutaka and Elecmon both took a knee, Wizardmon hid his face with his hat trying to stop from laughing, Leomon and Ogremon cling to each other in an effect to stay standing.

"You have some horrible team mates." The male holding Amy told her.

"Someone take a picture of this." Akira called out.

Sam pulled out his phone, stopping his laughter long enough to take a picture, "This is the best picture ever."

"Send it to me." Jun told Sam.

The laughter died down and the Tamers regain their composer. Matt glared at the group, "Your friend is in danger and you laugh."

Akira looked over at Matt, "Matt Amy is the type of person to save the damsel in distress not be the damsel in distress, so ya we have to laugh at this."

"I'm not going to live this one down am I?" Amy asked, even though she knows the answer.

"You know it." Sam told her.

Amy nodded, "Thought so." Amy did a double take of the group, "Matt Ishida?"

"Amy Bakura is that you?" Matt asked.

Amy roller her eyes, "What other British Albino do you know Matt? I mean come on really."

"Well your sister that's about it." Matt replied.

Amy nodded, "True that."

The women growled, "Can we get back to us. I am Arukenimon and this is Mummymon."

"Arukenimon Mummuymon." TK whispered to names, "Why do they sound familiar?"

Amy sighed, "I'm done with this." She stomped on Mummymon's foot.

"Ouch!" Mummymon let go of Amy to favour holding his hurt foot, he hopped back enough for Amy to dash to the group of humans and partnered Digimon.

Amy jumped from the mountain edge, landed on the ground about fifteen feet below her, tucked into a ball and rolled towards the group, "Hello there guvnors." Amy flashed a smiled to Leomon, "Mind helping me out old chap?"

Leomon chuckled and unshielded his sword, "Hold still."

Arukenimon turned to Mumuymon, "Mummymon you imprudent bumbling fool! You let her get away!" She turned to the group, "Until next time brats." With a wave of her arm, a wall of silk threat covered her and her partner. Moments later the silk fell to the ground and the two know where to be seen.

Akira and Sam pulled Amy to her feet, "Thanks you guys." Amy turned to the pile of silk, "Looks like the wankers are gone." Amy crossed her arms, "So what the bloody hell happened that all these guys were chosen?" Amy gestured to the DigiDestines. Amy's D-Arc flashed for a few second then died down, "Oh Emerald's nearby oh goody." Kari shivered and then looked over to the nearby trees, Amy smirked, "Emerald come out of the trees."

Impmon jumped down from the tree and smirked at the group, "Miss me?"

The original DigiDestines' Digimon got into attack mode again, "Impmon!"

Elecmon walked over to Impmon, "Wow you weren't kidding about not wanting to face them without Amy."

Matt walked over to Amy, "Amy your partner is Impmon?"

Amy nodded, "Yes he is."

The Original DigiDestines looked at each other, Tai sighed, "Well if Impmon is Amy's partner than we can forgive his past and accept him into the group."

Amy looked over at Impmon, "What did you do when I was gone?"

"Well," Impmon drew out the word for a few seconds, "the most dick thing I did was pull Kari's hair." Impmon told Amy, "But at least I didn't light her shirt of fire which was my first thought."

Kari paled at those words, "You wanted to light my shirt of fire!?"

Amy sighed, "I must apologize for him. Impmon can be a handful when he's bored." Amy looked around the group, "And I'm still waiting for an explanation as to why there are others chosen."

Yutaka walked over to Amy and pulled her into a side hug, "Me too." Yutaka looked over at TK, "Oh so this is why you moved TK."

TK smiled at Yutaka, "One of the reasons."

"How do you know him TK?" Mimi asked.

"Yutaka-san was my sempia at my old school in Nakano." TK explained to the group.

"Allow me to explain why everyone was called." A voice from the forest spoke up.

"That sounds like Gennai." Izzy pointed out.

"It would make sense for him to be calling us now that we found everyone." Sam spoke up.

"Indeed it is and indeed that is why I'm calling you over to my house. Come over to this portal and I'll see you all real soon." Gennai told the group through the portal.

The gang quickly found the portal and got transported to Gennai's place. After a painful pile up the group seat in a giant circle, the Digimon close by their Humans. Gennai looked around the circle from his spot at his deck, _'May how the Tamers have grown.'_ Gennai grabbed a box off of the desk, "Oh the mighty leader of the Tamers." The group looked over to Gennai as he walked over to said person, "You forgot this when you left."

Davis and Tai's eyes widened when Gennai handed the box to Amy, "Is this my goggles?" Amy opened the box, inside land a pair of goggles much like Tai's only the lens red in colour and more oval in shape. "I thought I lost these, thanks Gennai." Amy put the box on the floor, tied her hair up with a ponytail that she had on her wrist and then put her goggles on like how Davis his on. Amy kept her bangs framing her face though.

"I almost forgot you had those things Amy." Matt piped up.

Gennai sat down in the only open spot left in the circle, between Izzy and Tai, "First things first let's have everyone introduce themselves."

"I'll start." Amy piped up, "Just in case you missed it early I'm Amane Bakura, I go by Amy I'm the leader of the Tamers, and this is Impmon."

"Sup." Impmon piped up from is spot on Amy's lap. He's reasoning for seating there was simple Amy's school shirt was way too short of his liking, he had to block the peeping boys from looking up it.

"I'm Yutaka Himi and this is Elecmon." Yutaka smiled at the DigiDestines.

"I'm Akira Katou and I'm with Leomon." (1)

"Osamu Ichijōji I prefer Sam and this is Ogremon."

"Jun Motomiya and Wizardmon here."

"I'm Taichi Yagami, I go by Tai and I'm the leader of the DigiDestines Chosen child of Courage and my partner Agumon."

"Yamato Ishida, Matt if you please Chosen child of Friendship and my mon Gabumon."

"Sora Takenouchi Chosen child of Love and Biyomon."

"Kōshirō Izumi, I've been nicknamed Izzy Chosen child of Knowledge and this is Tentomon"

"I'm Gomamon and this is Jyou Kido Chosen child of Reliability."

"Thanks Gomamon."

"Welcome Jyou."

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa Chosen child of Sincerity and this is Palmon."

"I'm Ken, Sam's little brother, Chosen child of Kindness and this is Wormon."

"I'm Tai's little sister Hikari, Kari for short Chosen child of Light and this is Gatomon."

"I'm Takeru Takaishi, I go by TK, I'm Matt's little sister Chosen child of Hope and these two here are Patamon and Shadowmon."

"I'm Davis, Jun's my family, I have the Crest of Miracles and this V-mon."

The Tamers minus Jun chuckled at Davis' chose of words, Jun lightly glared at her brother.

"I'm Miyako Inoue I go by Yolei and this is Hawkmon."

"I'm Iori Hida I've been nicknamed Cody and this is Armadillomon."

Patamon looked over at Elecmon, "Elecmon what about Primary Village?"

Elecmon smiled, "A group of Gekomon and Otamamon have taken on the responcibilaty of Primary Village while I'm away."

Gennia smiled, "Now why everyone is here. I'll start from the beginning, the way the past truly went. Thousands of years ago Digi-World time, about four earth years, me and my team were told to pick a group of humans to see if humans and Digimon could ever work together. The reason for this was decided after a Greymon and a Parretmon come into your world about eight earth years ago. The Tamers were chosen because of their personalities and hearts. Over time in the Digi-World they befriended their partners. When the golden Digi-Egg came from the sky the Tamer went to go find the Crests and Digi-Metals."

Davis looked down at V-mon, who shifted at the golden Digi-Egg bit. Amy looked down at her partner as he shifted.

"After finding all the Crests and Digi-Metals," Gennai continued, "they went over to Primary Village to find the Digimon that matched up with the Crests. After doing so they fought Apocalymon trapping him in the in-between, a world between Hell and this one. Piemon came soon after the battle and sent the Tamers back to their world, along with making them and their partners forget everything about their adventure.

"Piemon attacked my base killing everyone but me. In my escape I drop Gatomon's egg and the Crest of Light, along with the Crest of Miracles. When Piemon grabbed the Crest of Miracles it glowed and hit him with a blast of energy. Weeks later I found out he was in a coma. But Piemon left a gift of his own; he left the code that corrupted Shadowmon.

"When the portal between the Human world and the Digital World weakened I called the original DigiDestines minus Kari since her Crest was stolen along with Davis'. Their adventure took place, fighting villains and finding their Crests. When the DigiDestines left the Digi-World with the Crests to fight Myotismon, Piemon woke up. After their job was done the portal between the worlds became unstable so the DigiDestines left.

"The portal opened away about a month ago. The three new DigiDestines were chosen to help bring the balance back to the Crests. Balance is restored to the DigiDestines but the evil is still out there, Piemon is still alive."

Amy looked over at the DigiDestines, "So since we got the boot by that psycho clown you guys got pulled into this. I'm sorry about that."

"No." Mimi shook her head, "If we never got pulled into this, I for one would have never gave anyone here a second glance. I made friends that I never even thought would have been my friends."

Impmon looked over at Shadowmon, "Hey DemiDevi."

Shadowmon glared at Impmon, "Don't call me 'DemiDevi' Impmon."

Impmon chuckled, "So you finally got TK huh."

"What do you want Impmon?" Shadowmon replied.

Impmon shrugged, "Nothing. But I am glad that you're not a corrupted virus anymore just a regular virus now."

"You knew?" Shadowmon gasped in shock.

Impmon nodded, "Yeah, I am a virus after all. The only reason I didn't tell you is that you would not have accepted it if I have told you."

Shadowmon paused in thought, "No I wouldn't have."

Amy looked over at the DigiDestines, "So how did you guys lose balance? I have a theory but I'm double checking with you guys."

Matt pulled TK into a side hug, TK sighed, "I was controlled by Piemon into thinking that my friends left me. I attacked the Digi-World as revenge for them leaving me."

Yutaka and Amy winced, "Ouch."

Izzy looked over at Amy, "Amy-san you go by Blue correct?"

Amy nodded, "In more ways than one."

"So what's your evil moment that your team talked about?" Izzy asked.

Amy chuckled, "It was not evil but mindless violence. When you guys earn my trust I'll show and explain everything."

"Amy you can trust these guys." Jun told her.

Sam nodded, "They kept the secret of the Digi-World, they can keep yours too."

Amy paused in thought, "In a nut shell I went mindless for a bit and hurt my friends." Amy put her hand on Impmon's head, "If it weren't for Emerald here I would have kill them." Amy turned to the Tamers, "I can control myself now no need to worry."

"I knew this is off topic but Amy-san did you really make Top 8 in Battle City in March." Davis asked.

Amy looked over at Davis, "Yes but I lost to the King of Games himself."

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Sora asked.

"A Duel Monsters tournament held in Domino City." Amy answered, she thought about something with a big smile on her face, "I'm a duellist. **Miracles** do you duel?" Amy made a hand gesture to Davis.

Davis nodded, "I'm building up a Dragon Warrior deck."

TK smiled, "I'm making an Angel deck myself."

Davis looked over at TK, "You play?"

TK nodded, "It's really fun."

"I can't agree with you any more **Hope**." Amy smirked.

"Amy what is with you and nicknaming people?" Matt asked.

Amy shrugged, "Make is seem like we are more of a team with codenames I guess."

"What are you going to call Kari?" Sam piped up, "Her full name is Hikari and her crest is the Crest of Light." (2)

"And Yolei and Cody what about them?" Akira asked.

Amy hummed in thought, "**Kat** for Kari and I'll get to know Yolei and Cody before labelling them." Amy looked over at the other Yagami, "**Courage** you okay over there, you seem troubled with something?"

Tai looked over to Amy, "Oh sorry I was just wrapping my head around all this."

"Speaking of wrapping." Wizardmon piped up, "Gennai do you know of two Digimon named Arukenimon and Mummuymon?"

Akira and Sam started to chuckle. Amy groaned out, "Will you two shut up about that."

Impmon looked up at his Tamer, "What are they laughing about?"

Amy smirked bitterly, "I got captured by Arukenimon and Mummuymon and my _great_ teammates took a picture. I had to save my own ass."

Impmon slowly turned his head to look at the Tamers, "You guys took a picture?"

Akira and Sam paled a bit at the calmness in Impmon's voice, Amy hugged Impmon, a chuckle escaped her lips, "You can try and hide it all you want but you do care for me."

Yutaka looked at his watch and winced, "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Both Jun and Sam exclaimed as one.

"Jun-Nee-san, Sam-Nii-san calm down," Yutaka told them, "I left my place almost an hour ago, and my parents might think something's up." Yutaka got up.

Matt pulled out her D-Terminal to check the time, "Oh shit TK we need to head out."

TK took a moment to put together what Matt said then nodded, "Oh yeah." Both blonds got to their feet.

Gennia got up and walked over to his computer and typed something in, "Yutaka the portal's set to send you to your place."

The rest Tamers got to their feet, "Wait just a moment Yuuta." Amy spoke for the group.

Yutaka turned to face his team, "Yes?"

Amy held out her hand, "Hand over the phone we need to stay in contact with each other."

Yutaka nodded and handed over his phone, then turned to the DigiDestines, "It was nice meeting you guy and I can't wait to get to know you all better." He bowed to the group.

The DigiDestines bowed back and Yutaka got his phone back from his group. Before he left he looked over at TK, "Oh TK call Koichi he's worried about you."

TK blushes a bit, "Yeah I'll do that thanks Yutaka-san." Davis glared at the reaction from TK.

Yutaka nodded and he and Elecmon left to head back to his place in Nakano.

Izzy offered to escort Matt and TK out of the Portal which was located at his apartment. With a quick "See you guys later" the small group left.

Gatomon walked over to Impmon and glared at him, "Apologize to Kari Impmon."

Impmon folded his arms over his chest, "Make me." He puffed out his chest; the acting caused his one glove to pull off a bit.

Gatomon's eyes quickly focused on the newly seen skin, she grabbed Impmon's hand and pulled the glove off, revealing the scared hand of Impmon. Unlike Gatomon's single 'X' scar on her left paw, Impmon had both hands scared by Myotismon. Impmon's hands and wrists still have the scars the criss-crossed mess of lines Gatomon saw years ago. "They stay even after deletion."

Impmon sighed and took back his glove, putting it back on, "Time still has yet to heal these scars." Impmon looked over at Amy to see if she saw his hands, he sighed in relief when he saw Amy talking with Davis about something. The latter of the two looked so happy like he was going to pee his pants in excitement.

Izzy came back through the portal and straight to Gennai to help collect data on the two mysterious Digimon. Sam was already helping Gennai out.

After about a half hour past the group parted ways for the day and agreed to meet up tomorrow to got to know each other better.

Amy and Impmon got sent to Amy's place while the rest when to Izzy's to part there, after Leomon and Ogremon de-digivolved.

Mrs. Izumi opened the door to her son's room, "Oh my. Is everyone alright?"

The pile of humans and Digimon quickly detangled themselves and got up. "We're fine mom." Izzy smiled.

"We really need to remember to go in small groups." Sam commented.

Mrs. Izumi noticed the new children and Digimon, "Oh more chosen children."

Izzy chuckled, "I'll explain once everyone leaves."

One by one everyone filed out of Izzy's room and apartment. Digimon hide in jackets or bags. The group, getting smaller by the minute, left to head home.

"We're home."

Mrs. Ichijōji looked over to see her sons enter their apartment, "Welcome home." She did a double take, "Who's this?"

Sam smiled and chuckled, "Well mom this is Goblimon my Digimon partner."

Mr. Ichijōji looked over from the sofa turning off the TV as he did so, "Explanation please."

Jun pulled out her house keys, "Wizardmon can you de-digivolve it will be easier to hide you."

Wizardmon nodded, "Of course." A light surrounded Wizardmon soon a white bunny only slightly bigger then Chibimon with a golden sun fur patch on his back and red star fur patch on his left eye came to be.

"I forgot how cute you are Magimon." Jun picked up her partner and held him in her arms, entering the apartment soon after.

Davis followed his sister, "We're home."

"Welcome home." Mrs. Motomiya called back.

Amy, after changing out of her school uniform, came out of her room to find two blond males with natural sun kissed skin in her living room. Both have long hair; one had it naturally land on his shoulders while the other one had spikes that could rival that of Tai's, "Oh hello Malik-Onii-chan, Marik-Onii-chan. What brings you here?"

"Did you forget that we're having supper here?" the one with the spiked hair asked, as both males looked over to Amy and Impmon.

"Oh ya." Amy nodded, "Sup you two?"

"What the hell's that thing?" The spikey haired one spoke up again, while the other blond just looked at Impmon in confusion.

"Oh this is Impmon my digital monster buddy." Amy said to the males like this was an everyday thing.

Both males looked at each other, then towards the kitchen, "Koi!" (3)

Two girls came out of the kitchen, both have white hair, one had the same skin colour of Amy while the other has skin kissed skin like the two blonds, "What?" the smaller lighter of the two girls asked.

"Amy has a monster with her?" the non-spikey haired blond told the girls.

"Hey Nee-san, Baraka-Nee-san, this is Impmon my Digimon partner." Amy smiled at the girls. (4)

The tanned girl turned back to the kitchen, "I'll set another plate."

The other girl walked over to Impmon and smiled, "Hello I'm Amy's sister Ryou nice to meet you." She bowed to Impmon.

Impmon smiled and bowed back, "Nice to meet you too, Amy has told be a lot about you."

Yutaka put his plates in the sink, "That was very good thanks mom."

"Yeah thanks mom." Yutaka's brother told their mother as he too put his plates in the sink.

Yutaka grabbed a plate of food and headed up to his room, "I'm going to study so Tommy stay out of my room."

Yutaka's brother, Tommy, pouted, "No need to be mean." Tommy sighed, "I'm going to finish my homework for the weekend." Tommy walked to his room but as he past his brother's room he heard two voices, putting his ear to the door he listened.

"-is really good."

"Enjoy Elecmon, I can get more if you want."

Tommy's eyes widened in shock, _'Elecmon? I've got to see to make sure.'_ Tommy quietly opened the door.

Elecmon's ears twitched, he soon ran to Yutaka's closet. Yutaka looked at his Digimon in surprise, "What the hell?" Yutaka's big brother sense told him to look at his door, "Tommy what do you want?"

Tommy gasped in surprise, "How did you know?"

"I'm your older brother." Yutaka replied.

Tommy fully opened the door and looked around Yutaka's room, "I thought I heard another voice in hear."

Yutaka laughed, "Tommy you're hearing things."

Tommy continued to look around the room, humming in agreement to his brother, "Ya sure."

Yutaka rolled his eyes, "Tommy what are you doing?"

Tommy looked over at his brother, "Nothing why?"

"If you're doing nothing then do it in your own room." Yutaka told Tommy.

"Fine." Tommy left his brothers room, closing the door behind him. He made his way to his own room and laid on his bed starring at the ceiling, _'Did I really hear correctly? Elecmon. Did the portal open again after being closed for almost a year? But if that's true then why were we not called? The Legendary Warriors are the protectors of the Digi-World. I need to talk to the others about this.'_

After a wonderful family supper TK laid on her bed, Patamon and Shadowmon lying beside her. TK grabbed her phone and called someone, she held the phone to her ear waiting for the caller to pick up.

"Hello."

TK smiled at the voice, "Hey Koichi long time to talk."

"Hey TK," Koichi chuckled, "how's Odaiba treating you?"

"Real good." TK reached over to Shadowmon and started to scratch behind his wings, "How's school been since I've been gone?"

"Different. I'm on the soccer team this year."

"Really? What position?"

"Goalkeeper."

"Oh that's cool."

"What about you any clubs?"

TK paused for a bit, "Computer club. Side note how's your mother been?"

"She's great, she's got a spring in step. And what about your mother?"

"She's settling down after the move."

"We should meet sometime and talk face-to-face."

"I agree with you."

"How about in Shibuya? It's between the two of us-Takuya stop that! Sorry TK I've got to go talk to you later?"

"Oh yay talk to you later bye."

"Bye."

TK looked at her phone, "That Takuya's always causing trouble."

Koichi glared at Takuya, "What the hell was with the kissy faces?"

Takuya shrugged, "It got you off the phone now back to the meeting to talk about why Tommy says his brother has a Digimon."

Amy searched under her bed for something while Impmon, seating at Amy's desk, looked at her Duel Monster cards; he put aside the Seven Deadly Demon monster cards and starred at them. "Found it!" Amy pulled a small box from under her bed; she dusted it with her hand with a smile on her face.

Impmon blinked then looked over at Amy, "What cha find?"

Amy while on her knees went over to Impmon, "That night I thought the Digi-World was a dream I remembered that I put a box under my bed."

The box almost the size of Amy's hand, Amy took one corner and Impmon took the other, together they lifted the lid. Inside laid a pendent about the size of Amy's palm. The pendent looked like a black coin with rings and marks of yellow on the one side. Amy handed the box to Impmon while she took the pendent and tied it around her neck.

"You found that by me along with the golden Digi-Egg." Impmon spoke up.

Amy put her hand on the pendent, "Yep. When do you think we should tell V-mon that he fell from the sky?"

Impmon paused in thought, "When he asks but 'til then we shouldn't say anything."

Amy nodded, "I agree, I'll tell the other Tamers to keep it on the D.L."

"What?" Impmon asked.

"D.L., down low, keep it a secret." Amy explained.

Impmon nodded, "Oh okay. I find your family very interesting."

Amy smiled, "They're never boring." Amy felt her throat, "I'm going to get some tea what some?"

"Sure." Impmon nodded and followed Amy to the kitchen.

Digital World Heaven

Piemon sighed in exhausted, "That's the last of them." He looked around the battlefield in front of the giant castle, "Stupid annoying Knightmon. They took almost a full day to kill." Digi-Eggs covered the field, Piemon walked over to the castle, too tired to even stomp on the eggs in his path. "I'm taking a nap before looking for the portal."

Piemon entered the castle and searched for a spot to sleep. One of the first rooms he found is a living room; with a wall full of books, a few giant couches with pillows, a pool table, on the coffee table sat a chess board and its pieces. "Nice." Piemon took off his sword case and laid it on the coffee table knocking over a few chess pieces. "Time for a nap." Piemon grabbed a pillow laid it under his head and fell asleep on one of the couches.

Human World

Izzy continued to look up information on the two mysterious Digimon and more about the different dimensions of the Digital World, "Gennia talked about Hell, could that mean there really is more than just the Digital world that we visit? Could that Golden-Egg be from another Digi-World?" Izzy stopped typing and lend back in his chair in thought, "All are traits are for the greater good of the Digi-World. Could that mean the Golden-Egg is from Heaven?" Izzy looked over at Tentomon, "Tentomon do you know of any stories involving other dimensions in the Digital world?"

Tentomon hummed in thought, "Well Koshiro-han HolyAngemon's attack is called Heaven's Gate. And Piemon is still alive."

Izzy gasped in shock, "How did I not figure it out sooner." Izzy sighed in defeat, "We sent the poster mon for crazy evil to eternal paradise." Izzy paused in thought, "So the Digital World we see is the earth of the whole Digital World, also there's a Hell and Heaven."

"Call Elecmon." Tentomon told his partner.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"There are stories about groups of Digimon with amazing power and Elecmon tells them to the infant and baby Digimon. He should tell them to you." Tentomon explained.

Izzy looked over at his partner, "Well why can't you tell me?"

"Because Elecmon tells them the best." Tentomon told Izzy like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Izzy just starred at Tentomon for about a minute then started laughing. After calming down Izzy smiled, "Oh Tenetomon I need that."

Digi-World Heaven

Nine Digimon each is bearing one of the DigiDestines Crest, minus the Crest of Miracles, somewhere on their amour. The one with the Crest of Courage on his flamed colour armour looked at his comrades, "Everyone we must to something to get this intruder out of the Royal Knights castle."

"Flamedramon's right," The Digimon with the Crest of Hope on his helmet spoke up, "that evil creature is disgracing the castle."

"I agree with Pegasusmon," the Digimon with the Crest of Light on her chest plate, more so the area covering her stomach, nodded in agreement, "but what do we do?"

"We can't just kill him when he's sleeping," The samurai with a head band with the Crest of Serenity piped up, "that's too dishonorable."

"Shurimon right." A small pick and white Digimon with the Crest of Kindness on his necklace nodded, "That's such a cruel thing to do. Even though that Digimon is pure evil."

The Digimon with the Crest of Love on his helmet looked over to the castle, "That Thing hurt so many Digimon."

"Too many friends gone." The Digimon with the Crest of Friendship on his chest plate said as he shook his head in sadness.

"Before we do anything we need to get the Digi-Eggs to Babamon's for safe keeping." The Digimon with the Crest of Reliability marked on his chest plate right where his heart is. His usual tail fin replaced with a pair of legs. (5)

The Digimon with the Crest of Knowledge on his back looked over to the castle, "We should check to see if It's still sleeping."

Flamedramon nodded, "First we need to move the eggs to the safety of the trees, then we go get that Freak."

"I'll go and check to see if that Thing is still sleeping." The Digimon of Kindness spoke up.

"Thank you Pucchiemon." Shurimon told the Digimon.

The others nodded; together they moved the eggs to rest under the trees. By the time they finished Pucchiemon came back, "The Thing's still sleeping."

"Are we ready to fight?" Pegasusmon asked.

Flamedramon looked over at the castle, "Let's defend the castle. For the Royal Knights. For Magnamon-sama." Multiple cries of agreement met Flamedramon's ears, "Let's rock!"

The nine Digimon ran to the castle, and with ninja stealth made their way to where Piemon laid.

Flamedramon looked over at the Digimon of Kindness, "Pucchiemon," he whispered out, "get his swords away from him."

Pucchiemon nodded, "Roger." He snuck to the coffee table and grabbed Piemon's swords, he headed back to the group, "Got them."

Piemon's one eyes cracked open, _'I'll have my fun with these Digimon.'_ He closed his eyes and rolled over, and with the arm not trapped under the pillow he reached for his swords on the coffee table. Piemon then 'woke up', "Where did my swords go?"

The Crest Digimon froze and looked at each other, "What do we do?" The Digimon with the Crest of Light asked in a whisper.

They all looked at Flamedramon, "Run."

The Digimon took off; Piemon smirked, "Just like with the DigiDestines, only this time I will win." Piemon quietly followed the Digimon.

The Digimon made their way to one of the inside training rooms, "Did he get up?" The Digimon of Friendship asked.

"I believe so Raidramon." Digmon answered.

"Where are you?" Piemon called out, "I'm missing my swords and I would love to have them back."

"This does not look good." Shurimon got in his fighting stance.

Piemon entered the room, "Hello, who might you be?" He smirked wickedly at the group.

Flamedramon stepped forwards, "I am Flamedramon the Fire of Courage."

"I am Raidramon the Storm of Freindship."

"I am Halsemon the Wings of Love."

"I am Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity."

"I am Digmon the Drill of Knowledge."

"I am Depthmon the Reliable Guardian."

"I am Pegasusmon Flying Hope."

"I am Nefertimon the Smile of Light."

"I am Pucchiemon the Fairy of Kindness."

"And together we will take you down." Flamedramon told Piemon.

Piemon nodded, "Oh really? Now what makes you think you can take me on? I killed SlashAngemon and ClavisAngemon, and dozens of Knightmon, without even trying that hard."

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon side glanced each other then nodded; both Digimon spread their wings and took to the air, Pegasusmon's front legs and Nefertimon's paws glowed, "Sanctuary Bind!" they called out. A golden rope of light came fourth and together both Pegasusmon and Nefertimon bind Piemon with the rope.

"Nice trick." Piemon commented, as he struggled to break the rope.

"That rope is unbreakable!" Pegasusmon told Piemon, "You have no hope of escaping."

"Your reign of terror ends now." Nefertimon told Piemon.

Piemon smirked, "Oh really?"

Pucchiemon gasped in shock, "He can control his swords without hold them!" he dropped the sword case in shock.

The four swords took to the air and prepared to fight. The Crest Digimon quickly got ready to fight.

Piemon chuckled, "The last group that went up against me barring those Crests walked away but you won't be so lucky."

Digi-World

ShadowWereGarurumon looked up at the moon from his spot in the cave he and BlackWarGreymon shared, "What the hell is going on?"

BlackWarGreymon looked over at his roommate, "You feel it too?"

"Like someone's messing with what's mine." ShadowWereGarurumon scratched his left arm, which was free of armour at the moment, with his right paw; neither noticed the fur becoming more of a blue colour.

"Yeah that." BlackWarGreymon nodded, "I don't like it."

* * *

1 – That is Jeri's last name from Digimon Tamers.

2 – For those of you who don't already know the Japanese word of Light is Hikari.

3 – Koi means love, as in two people in love call each other that.

4 – Baraka means White One in Egyptian; I like it better for the Thief "King" then Bakura.

5 – I like Depthmon better for the Reliability Digimon than Submarimon.

**Hey I'm holding a little content about what the Tamers and DigiDestines are going to do. Send me some ideas about who should go with who to do what. I've got a few ideas but I need more. If I like your idea I'll write about.**

**A/N – I now that in Digimon Frontier Tommy's brother Yutaka is in collage while Tommy is in grade 3, that's way too big of an age gap for my liking so I shorted it to only three years. Also Tommy was in grade 2 when he and the other get called to the Digi-World, in my version.**

**A/N – I brought in the armoured Digimon, yay. For those who missed them.**


	16. The Angry Bird told me

**So here is Episode 15, hope whoever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking in Japanese"

"**Talking in English"**

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

The Keeper of Worlds – Thanks for the review. Whenever I feel bad I read it again.

18cookies – Thanks. And I made something up for the group to do. And I miss the armour Digimon too; they were the only good thing from 02 besides Ken and Davis.

AshK1980 – Thanks.

Aqua girl 007 – Thanks. And right now I'm focusing on the Digimon aspect of my story so little Yu-Gi-Oh moments.

Thanks to anyone that put my story or myself onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

For a great read try "A Dragon in Shining Armour" by Griff4823 this totally made me fall in love with the Royal Knights again.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other than that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Piemon chuckled, "I'm going to enjoy this far too much."

"Lightning Blade!"Raidramon's forehead blade gathered lightning from the air and shot it at one of the swords.

"Knuckle Fire!" Flamedramon gathered fire in his fists and shoot it in the form of fireballs at one of the swords.

"Double Stars!" Shurimon used his own ninja star hands to attack one of the swords.

"Power Pulse!" Depthmon gathered energy into his hands and shoot the green energy at the last sword.

The swords flew back at Piemon, who smirked; he moved his swords to cut the ropes holding him.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon jumped back in shock, "Impossible!"

Piemon shook the rope off of his body. He held out his hand and his sword case flew to him. He put it on then called back his swords, "Now," Piemon closed his eyes, "who to attack first?"

Flamedramon stepped forward, "Guys run I'll hold him off."

"Not without me you're not." Raidramon when beside Flamedramon, "Courage and Friendship fight as one just like Omnimon-sama."

Flamedramon smiled but quickly put on his game face along with Raidramon.

Piemon hummed, "Now where have I seen and heard this bit before?"

"Sorry Flamedramon but we are not going anywhere." Digmon told him.

"We fight as one." Shurimon spoke up.

"To defend this castle." Depthmon finished up.

"The good will defeat the evil." Nefertimon got ready to fight.

"We will honour our lost loved ones." Halsemon growled at Piemon.

Pucchiemon put up his fists ready to fight, "I'm a lover not a fighter, but I will kick your ass for all the cruelty you brought with you."

Piemon sighed, "Are you all done talking?"

Pegasusmon glared at Piemon, "We will win."

"When all are together the odds are in your favour. But" Piemon smirked, "without all you will fall." Piemon quickly threw his dagger at Pucchiemon.

Pucchiemon looked down at the dagger in his chest, right through his necklace baring the Crest of Kindness. He fell backwards Depthmon quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

"Pucchiemon!" The rest of the Crest Digimon shouted.

"Defeat him." Pucchiemon whispered out before his data separated and turned into an egg.

"You're going to pay!" Raidramon jumped at Piemon, "Thunderbolt!" A stream of thunder came from Raidramon's mouth to hit Piemon.

Piemon deflected the attack, "Weak."

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon jumped up into the air; fire surrounded his body, he maneuvered to send his flaming body to strike Piemon.

Piemon grabbed the horn on Flamedramon's head, "Pathetic." Piemon flipped Flamedramon over his shoulder to send the Digimon at the wall.

"Mach Impulse!" Halsemon's wings on his helmet released blades of pressurized wind at Piemon.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon fires his drills at the psycho clown.

Piemon grabbed two of his swords and knocked the attacks away, "You all are no fun. Trump Sword!" Piemon sent his four swords at the group consisting of Digmon, Raidramon, Depthmon, Halsemon and Shurimon.

"Double Stars!" Shurimon knocked two of the four swords off their path of trajectory using his Momiji Oroshi hands.

Digmon used his drill claws to knock the sword coming at him.

"Power P-" Depthmon was quickly cut off by a sword hitting his chest right where his armor had the Crest carved into it.

"Depthmon!"

"Guard this place." Depthmon used the last of his energy to tell his friends, an egg soon replaced Depthmon.

Flamedramon growled, "You bastard!" Flame covered his fists, "Knuckle Fire!" Flamedramon charged at Piemon.

Piemon called back two of his swords, "Attacking from behind." he turned around and slashed Flamedramon in the chest, right through the Crest on his amour, "A coward's move."

Flamedramon fell to his back, "Bastard." his code soon turned into an egg.

The others had no time to react as Piemon unleashed his sword skills on them. He slashed Raidramon across the Crest of Friendship on his chest plate. He stabbed Shurimon through the Crest of Sincerity on his headband. Piemon cut Digmon's Crest of Knowledge on his back. Piemon cut thought Halsemon's helmet right on the Crest of Love. Piemon turned to Nefertimon and sliced the Crest of Light on her stomach. As the fallen Crest Digimon's data turned to eggs Piemon slowly turned to Pegasusmon.

From Pegasusmon's eyes he blinked and now all his friends are now turning to eggs. _'This is impossible. This Thing is beyond normal power.'_ Pegasusmon started to back away from Piemon.

Piemon chuckled, causing Pegasusmon to shiver in fear, he slowly started to walk towards Pegasusmon, "You know you remind me of a human child that caused me a lot of annoyance." Piemon put a sword back in his case, "She has blue eyes just like your and long blond hair too. As an added bonus she also has that Crest of Hope too."

"But Magnamon-sama is the only one with the Crests." Pegasusmon told Piemon. "Sure he spread the symbols on the main land of the Digital World when he and Lucemon-sama helped the Warriors Ten during the War between Beast Digimon and Human Digimon."

Piemon shock his head, "When that golden knight along with that Demon Lord crash landed in Purgatory, killing them both, the Crests flew from his body. Years later a group of Human child came and took the Crests for themselves."

"What?!" Pegasusmon stopped backing up, "That's an insult to Magnamon-sama's honor."

"I agree." Piemon nodded, "And since we're on the same page I'll be nice and make your death fast like the others."

"Wha-" Pegasusmon started but was cut off by a sharp pain in his chest, right on the crest. (1)

"Good bye." Piemon then cut Pegasusmon's head off with his dagger up his sleeve. Piemon watched his latest victim's data revert into an egg. "Now time for my nap in peace." Piemon walked back to the living room of the castle, "After a nap and some food I'll look for the portal for the bosses." Piemon collapses on the couch, _'Even though those Digimon had fighting power, the idea of brainwashing them was too much work. Plus they know too much about the past.'_

Human World – several hours later

Cody rolled over to turn his alarm off, "Morning already?" he sat up and stretched, "Upamon time to get up."

Upamon yawned, "I'm up." He blinked his eyes a few time.

Cody changed into his outfit of the day. After he grabbed Upamon and headed to the kitchen. "Morning."

Mrs. Hida looked over to her son, "Good Morning."

Grandpa Hida took a drink of prune juice, "Morning."

"Morning son." Mr. Hida said as he read over his latest case file. (2)

"What's this case about dad?" Cody asked as he sat down at the table, Upamon in his lap.

"Just a report about some strange electrical surges happing about every day for the past few weeks." Mr. Hida replied.

Mrs. Hida placed a plate of food in front of Cody, "Eat up dear I heard you have a full day planed with your friends."

Cody nodded, "Yes mom. Thank you." Cody ate his breakfast and feed Upamon at the same time.

Tai rolled over on his bed, "Kari turn off the alarm."

Kari yawned and sat up, holding her stomach, "I must be hungry." She turned the alarm off, "Tai time to get up."

Tai rolled over to look at Kari from the top bunk, "Fine." Tai got up and got out of bed. "Agumon you getting up too?" Tai put his right hand on his chest.

"Gatomon?" Kari asked her Digimon.

Agumon yawned and got down from the top bunk, "I'm up." Agumon scratched his chest.

Gatomon stretched out, "Fine I'm up." She rubbed her stomach, "What's for breakfast?"

Sora put her hand on her forehead, "Must need more sleep."

"I think I have heart burn." Jyou mutter out his right hand over his heart.

Izzy winced a bit, "I must have slept funny my back hurts a bit."

TK put her hand on her throat and the other hand on her mid-section just under the area were her ribs met, "My throat must be dry. I should eat something too."

Mimi pulled a pillow over her head, "It's too bright my head hurts."

"I think I pulled a chest muscle." Matt groaned out.

Ken put his hand on his chest just below his throat, "Ow."

"What's wrong Ken?" Wormmon asked.

"My upper chest hurts a bit." Ken told Wormmon, he sat up soon after, "But it's fine now."

"It's too early Sam." Gobimon told his partner.

"I know Gobimon." Sam replied.

Jun entered Davis' room with Magimon in her arms, "Davis Chibimon time to get up." She turned the alarm off.

"Jun we should turn on the light." Magimon piped up.

Jun nodded and maneuvered around the clutter on Davis' floor. She turned the light on and looked back at her brother, "Davis?"

Davis groaned out in pain, "Nee-san that's mean." He crossed his right arm over his eyes.

Jun got a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Davis you okay?" Jun walked back to Davis.

"I'm sore." Davis coughed a bit. "Ow."

Chibimon groaned beside Davis, "Me too."

Jun noticed something on Davis' neck, "What is this?" Jun moved Davis' pajama shirt caller to look at the red line on her brother's throat, "What the hell?"

Davis moved his arm to his side, "What Jun?"

Jun almost dropped Magimon in shock, "Davis did you get attacked by a cat or something with claws?"

Davis looked at his sister like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"You're-you're forehead." Magimon stuttered out, "There are marks on it and your throat."

Davis raised his eyebrows, "What?" Davis got up; he winced in pain and headed to the mirror in his room, "Holy shit." Davis brought his hand up to his forehead, where a vertical line and a horizontal line both red lied, "When the hell did a get a plus sign on my forehead?" Davis' eyes looked at his throat, "The hell?" slowly he unbuttoned his shirt to show his chest full of thin red lines. A small line just under his throat, a long line that when from his one shoulder to the other and an 'x' one just below that one. A long line marked his stomach. What scared Davis the most was small line over his heart.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jun asked, tears in her eyes.

Davis looked over at his sister, "I have no clue." Jun pulled Davis into a hug. Magimon went over to Chibimon to comfort him.

Mimi looked in the mirror and saw a line red horizontal line on her forehead, "What the?"

Palmon rubbed her forehead, then looked over at Mimi, "What is it Mimi?"

Mimi turned to look at Palmon, "My face."

Palmon gasped, "Oh no Mimi."

Sora lightly shock Biyomon, "Come on B time to get up."

Biyomon opened her eyes, "Okay Sora." Biyomon looked at Sora, her eyes widened, "Sora your forehead."

Sora put her hand on her forehead, "What about it?"

"There's a mark on it." Biyomon answered.

Sora walked over to her closet and opened the door to look in her mirror, "Oh my." A small thin vertical red line marked Sora's forehead, "I'm calling the others. This screams Digital World." Sora grabbed her phone and called Tai, "Tai I woke up with a strange red line on my forehead."

"Sora did you scratch you're self in your-" Tai cut himself off. Sora could vaguely hear Tai taking to Kari about something. "You know what Sora, help me contact the others, something tells me this is a Digital World problem."

Sora nodded, "I thought so too. Any way who am I calling?"

Sam looked at his brother neck, "Did Wormmon nick you in your sleep or something?"

"I'm sorry Ken." Wormmon hung his head in shame.

Ken picked up Wormmon, "It's not your fault."

Gobimon snickered, "You two remind me of Yutaka and Elecmon. And Sam's still Sam."

Ken's phone rang, Sam handed it to Ken, "Thanks Sam." Ken put his phone to his ear, "Hey Sora what's up?"

"Ken do either you or Sam have a strange red line on your body?"

Ken's eyes widened, "Yeah but we think-"

"Okay Tai's calling an emergency meeting in the Digi-World at Gennai at 9." Sora cut Ken off to tell him this, "Okay?"

Ken paused for a moment, "Yeah okay bye."

"Bye Ken."

Ken looked at Sam, "I don't think I'm the only one with a red line. Meeting at Gennai's at 9."

Sam nodded, "Okay let's have breakfast."

"Sweet." Gobimon walked out of the siblings shared room.

Sam's phone rang next, "Hello Tai."

"Hey Sam can you call Amy for me I don't have her number yet. Tell her we're having a meeting at Gennai's at 9."

Sam nodded, "Okay Tai I got it. Bye."

"Bye."

Sam pulled out his phone and called the only person he was terrified to wake up, "Amy we have a mystery on our hands." (3)

"What's the problem Sam?" Amy asked, sleep laced in her voice, "And it better be good because you woke me up."

Sam paused for a moment, _'Shit broke rule number one: never wake up Amy.'_ "Amy some of the DigiDestines woke up with red lines on their bodies. Tai's calling a meeting at Gennnai's at 9 to talk about it."

Amy rolled over to look at her clock, "Okay fine." Amy hung up her phone. "Impmon wake up something happened to the DigiDestines."

"Shit again." Impmon rolled over and snuggled into the covers, "I'm sleeping."

Amy glared at Impmon, "Hey if I'm getting up you are too."

"Maybe if your sister and her boy were quitter last night we would have got a better night's sleep." Impmon told Amy.

Amy groaned, "Oh don't remind me." Amy got out of bed, "Come on Emerald I'll make you pancakes."

Impmon's left eye opened to look at Amy, "Okay." Impmon got up and followed Amy to the kitchen.

Yutaka nodded, "Okay TK thanks for the info. Bye." Yutaka turned to Elecmon, "Meeting at Gennai in." Yutaka looked at his clock, "42 minutes."

"Breakfast?" Elecmon asked.

Yutaka nodded, "Of course. I'll grab it then come back."

Elecmon nodded, "Okay thanks Yutaka."

Yutaka smiled and made his way to the kitchen, "Morning."

Tommy looked up from his cereal, "Morning Yutaka."

Mrs. Himi looked over at her oldest son, "Good morning Yutaka." She put down the newspaper, "Have a good night's sleep?"

"Yep." Yutaka fixed himself a bowl of cereal, and a plate of fruit, cheese and a cinnamon bun he was saving from the other day, "Good to eat in my room."

Tommy looked over at his brother, _'Something is up and it's time to spy on my brother.'_ Tommy finished up his left over milk and put his bowl and spoon in the sink. "Going to my room."

"You're not watching any more TV?" Mrs. Himi asked.

Tommy shook his head, "Not today mom, I'm hanging with my friends today."

"Okay I trust you." Mrs. Himi continued to head the paper.

Elecmon smiled at the taste of the cinnamon bun, "This is really good."

Yutaka chuckled, "One of the best pastries ever made."

Tommy put his ear to Yutaka's door, _'Come on help me help you.'_

"Ney Yutaka?" Elecmon spoke up.

"What is it Elecmon?" Yutaka answered.

Elecmon licked some of the left over crumbs off of his paw, "What is the meeting about?"

Yutaka sighed, "Something about the DigiDestines waking up with red lines on their bodies."

"That's so sad." Elecmon lost his smile on his face.

Yutaka pulled out his phone, "Hey Amy-Nee-san."

"Hey Yuuta what's up?" Amy munched away on her pancakes.

"Listen I got a call from TK this morning about the meeting and she sounded really raspy." Yutaka told Amy.

"Do you want me to bring her some of my magic throat elixir?" Amy guessed.

Yutaka nodded, "If you can whip up some for her please."

Amy nodded "Yeah sure. See you soon Yuuta."

"Bye Amy-Nee-san." Yutaka hung up the phone.

Amy was just about to put her phone back on the table when it rang again, "Why am I so popular this morning?"

Impmon shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hello." Amy answered her phone.

"Amy Davis work up with strange red lines on his body and he's in pain can you bring something for him when we all meet up?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah sure no problem. What hurts on him?"

"Chest, throat, shoulder blades and head." Jun listed off her brother's pain.

"Throat? That's the same pain that Yuuta told me TK has." Amy raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." Amy paused in thought, "Yeah Jun I'll bring something for him when we meet up. Bye."

"See ya. Oh before I forget Chibimon has the same pains as Davis."

"Got it." Amy hung up her phone, "I'm betting something higher up is involved with all this." Amy finished up her pancakes and put her dishes in the sink. "I'm going to start my elixirs."

"K." Impmon answered with a mouth full of pancakes.

Digi-World

Gennai nodded to the figure on his computer screen, "I understand Yggdrasill-sama. No telling anything to the Humans and the Digimon about the past until they figure it out and ask about it. Just like before."

Yggdrasill nodded, "Very good. It hurts me that I can't help the Royal Knights and Demon Lords out with the war. But destiny is the way it is."

Gennai nodded, "This play has been written now we must act it out."

"Good now until next time Gennai." Yggdrasill signed off.

Gennai looked at the clock telling him the time in Odaiba, "The chosen ones will be here soon." He started to get the portals ready.

Human World

Tommy held his phone to his ear, "Come on come on pick up pick up." He quickly ran to his room soon after Yutaka finished his phone call.

"Hello?"

"TakuyaIhavenewsaboutmytheory." Tommy blurted out all at once.

"What did you just say? Tommy slow down and try again." Takuya spoke in a big brother tone to Tommy.

Tommy took a breath then sighed, "Takuya I have news about my theory. I heard my brother talking to someone in his room, I'm thinking that Elecmon I heard earlier, and he said something's."

"What things?" The leader of the group asked.

"Yutaka mentioned the Digi-World and that he's heading there soon." Tommy told him.

After a few minutes Takuya spoke up, "Tommy call JP and Zoe tell them we're having a meeting at the park in half an hour, I'll call the Yin-Yang twins and tell them."

"Okay Takuya I'm on it."

"I'm counting on you. Bye."

"Bye."

Takuya looked at his phone, "Why did you have to change back into a boring cell phone?" he scrolled his contact list and fond the person he was looking for. He held the phone to his ear.

Amy put Davis and TK's elixirs in different soup mugs, "This should fix them right up." She turned to Impmon, "Come on Emerald time to go." She carried the two soup mugs in her one arm and in her free hand had a travel mug from herself.

Impmon grabbed a handful chocolate chip cookies out of the cookie jar on the counter, "Right behind you."

Digi-World

Gennai watched as little by little ever chosen and partners come into his house through the portal. "Welcome. Now what's the problem?"

"Most of us woke up with red lines and pain." Izzy told Gennai. "But now the pain's gone."

"Speak for yourself." Davis groaned out.

Amy walked over to Davis and handed him a mug, "Drink this and you'll feel better. Give some to Chibimon too."

Impmon, who stood beside Amy, handed Chibimon, how land beside Davis, a cookie, "Want a cookie?"

Chibimon smiled, "Thank you." He took the treat and nibbled on it.

Amy went over to TK, "Here's something for your throat."

TK nodded, "Thanks. How did you know?"

"A kind friend told me." Amy smiled at TK.

Gennai nodded, "Okay. So where are the lines and on who?"

"My chest has an 'x' on it." Tai lifted up his shirt to show his mark.

"I have one on my forehead." Mimi whined, "When I get home I'm covering it up."

Sora moved her bangs over a bit, "I've got a line on my forehead too."

"My stomach has a line." Kari put a hand on her stomach not really wanted to show off her stomach to anyone.

"The skin over my heart has a line." Jyou told the group.

"Between my shoulder blades on my spinal cord." Izzy piped up.

"My lower neck has a line." Ken put his hand over his crest, which was over the line.

"My upper chest has a line from shoulder to shoulder." Matt told the group.

"My neck and just below my chest." TK put her hand on her throat.

Jun's eyes widened, "That's all where Davis' lines are."

"The Crests." Akira spoke up.

"What about them?" Sam asked.

Akira smiled, "I got this before Sam, mark this on the calendar."

"Akira!" Jun glared at him, "Just talk before I make it so you can't."

"The only ones that are marked are the crest holders." Akira quickly told the group his findings.

"Looking at Davis' pain I'm glad I didn't get the crest." Yolie blurted out a little snarky. Her eyes widened, "Sorry that slipped out."

Davis chuckled, "Yeah I don't like being me right now either." Davis held up the mug Amy gave him, "But this drink is amazing! What is it?" Davis lifted Chibimon off of the ground and helped him with the mug.

"Just my magic elixir. And sorry it's a secret." Amy put her finger to her mouth in a hush motion.

Izzy, who was in his thinking pose soon after Akira brought up the crest holders being hurt, hummed, "Gennai is there anything you can tell us about our crests?"

"They came from greatness." Gennai told them.

"So," Jyou spoke up, "we have two mysterious Digimon trying to kill us. And now people are waking up with red lines." Jyou sighed, "Great."

"I feel like I know them." TK meekly spoke up, "I have a horrible feeling that it goes back to my evil days."

"So Piemon related?" Davis asked.

Gennai looked over at Davis then turned to his computer, "I'll look up more about the crests."

Tentomon nudged Izzy, "Koshiro-han you wanted to ask about the stories."

Izzy looked over at Tentomon, "Oh yes thanks for the reminder." Izzy turned to Elecmon, "Elecmon Tentomon told me that you are the best at telling the stories about groups of powerful Digimon."

Elecmon nodded, "Yes I tell them to the little ones. Do you want to hear them?"

Izzy smiled, "Yes please."

"Story time with Elecmon." Gomamon giggled, "I'm game."

Gennai walked over to a back room, "I'm going to look in some old files in the back."

Elecmon smiled, "Come gather around little ones for a story."

The group gathered around Elecmon all sitting in a circle more or less around him.

"How many groups are there?" Cody asked.

"There are three groups; the Legendary Warriors, the Royal Knights and the Demon Lords." Elecmon answered, "Which one should I start with?"

"Demon Lords?" Kari shivered, "They sound evil."

Elecmon smiled weakly, "Well the Demon Lords are said to be a group of six ultimate viruses and a perfect virus. They rule over Hell keeping the evil Digimon sent there or brought by them in line. Each Lord is said to have a trait much like your crests. The crests of the Demon Lords are Pride, Envy, Lust, Wrath, Sloth, Greed and Gluttony. Sadly the names of the Lords have been lost in time. In a nut shell they're the best at what they do but what they do isn't very nice." (4)

Elecmon chuckled a bit embarrassed, "Sorry but I need to explain all three groups before telling the tales. Which one next?"

"Knights." Tai spoke up, he held out his arm like he had a sword in hand.

"Alright." Elecmon nodded, "The Royal Knight rule over Heaven. In the knights there are ten ultimates and a perfect. (5) They fight to protect the main land of the Digital World from evil. Again the names of the knights have been lost over time."

"And last the Warrior Ten." Elecmon smiled, "Or the Legendary Warriors as they are now called, each one of the warriors poses an elemental power. The elements are Flame, Ice, Wind, Water, Thunder, Earth, Steel, Wood, Light and Darkness. The ten are ancient ultimate Digimon that protect the main land from danger."

"A Warrior of Darkness!?" Kari spoke up again.

"The elements of light and darkness don't mean good and evil." Amy told Kari, "It's the traits of light and darkness that mean good and evil."

"What?" The group asked.

Amy sighed, "Elements are just that, elements. For all we know the Warrior of Darkness could have been the nicest one in the group and the Warrior of Light could have been a total cold-hearted bastard to the others. The traits of light and darkness are the good and evil in everyone." _'The dark magic uses I know aren't evil. A bit of a dick here and there, but not evil.'_

"So you're saying that Kari gets her power from the good in everyone?" Yolie asked.

Amy nodded, "Correct." Chibimon also nodded.

Elecmon cleared his throat, "Now for the story.

"Long ago the beast Digimon and the human Digimon got into a huge fight which caused a war to break out. The war was too much for the Legendary Warriors to handle by themselves so they called the Royal Knights for back up. The Royal Knights sent one of their own and an angel type Digimon to bring peace to the main land.

"After a while the war stopped and peace came back to the main land. The Royal Knight reported back to the knights while the angel stayed to make should this peace was true or not. An evil come to the main land and with their army of twelve perfect level Digimon known as the Devas battled the Legendary Warriors and the angel.

"The battle was chaotic very few survived. Those who did vanished soon after. The Legendary Warriors spirits are said to have spilt into two and put into small statues, a human and a beast for each. The tactical mind of the warrior was put in the human statue while the power of the warrior was put in the beast statue.

"Meanwhile in Hell an army of evil Digimon rose up against the Demon Lords and the Royal Knights came to help. It is said that the battle was so out of control the Yggdrasill, the creator of the Digital World, locked those in the fight into a sub world of Hell to continue the fight. But before the fighters were sealed away a Royal Knight and a Demon Lord got thrown from an attack into a different world.

"Some say that to this day the fight is still going on and that the two missing are searching for a way to go back and fight with their comrades."

"Wow." Ken gasped out.

"Very interesting." Izzy noted.

"Are there any pictures of the groups?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue." Elecmon answered with a shrug.

Gennia lend on the wall beside the door to enter the room the chosen ones are in, _'Should I give them the books containing more information about those groups?'_

"Hey let's ask Gennia if he has any information on the groups." Jyou spoke up.

"Sorry but I have no books on the groups." Gennai said as he entered the room.

Yutaka looked around, "Sorry for the random change of topic, but aren't we supposed to be spending the day getting to know one and other."

"Oh yay." The group sighed out.

"How are we dividing us up?" Sora asked.

"We could make a list of things that we want to do and divide the groups according to who wants to do what." Tai suggested.

"I agree with Tai but firsts things first," Amy got to her feet, "I'm heading back to my place to change into a better outfit. One that doesn't have my sister's boyfriend's shirt in the mix." Amy looked at the light purple shirt on her with annoyance.

"Why are you wearing your sister's boyfriend's shirt?" Matt asked. "Wait you're sister has a boyfriend?"

"It was on the floor in the hallway and it was also the first thing I grabbed this morning." Amy explained. "And yes she's dating someone."

"And they were way too loud last night." Impmon added.

"Were they talking too loud or something?" Patamon asked with innocent eyes.

"Or something." Impmon answered with a smirk.

"And this is where I take my leave." Amy grabbed Impmon in her arms.

"Hey put my down." Impmon demanded.

"I agree with Amy." Mimi hopped to her feet, "I'm changing and covering up this mark. Oh that reminds me." Mimi turned to TK, "TK do you have a chocker or something to cover that line?"

TK paused in thought, "Nothing really that could work."

Mimi's eyes widened, "TK I have the perfect outfit for you to wear today that will totally cover that line."

"But why do I need an outfit when all I need is a chocker?" TK asked.

"Don't argue with fashion." Mimi pointed out.

Matt put her hand on TK's shoulder, "TK just let it be she will go on about this."

TK sighed, "Alright Mimi."

Mimi squealed and jumped up and down, "Yay!"

Davis turned to Jun, "So that reaction is normal from a girl. You're not crazy. Yay!" Davis clapped.

Jun glared at Davis, who stopped clapping but still had a wide grin on, "If you weren't hurt I'd hit you."

"If he drank my elixir then the pain should be gone." Amy piped up.

"Oh good." Jun cuffed Davis in the back of his head, "And order is restored."

"I said 'if' Jun." Amy rolled her eyes.

"It's times of sibling rivalry that makes me almost glad I'm an only child." Akira voiced his opinion.

"Let's all meet up at The Portal in an hour okay?" Tai asked.

The rest of the group agree and headed back to their homes to get ready for the day.

Human World

The six humans sat in a remote part of the park look at each other almost like they haven't see each other in years and they tried to imprint the image of one and other into their heads.

Each one dawned an outfit similar in style to that of their Digimon spirits.

The goggle head and leader of the group had the same shoes, hat and of course goggles that he had during their adventures in the Digital World. He also had black cargo pants, a yellow muscle shirt and a red short sleeve shirt over his muscle shirt with orange flames on the bottom and black gloves. His name Takuya Kanbara: grade 6, and the ex-wilder of the Spirits of the Flame.

The youngest of the group had, like everyone else, the same shoes from their adventures. He also had brown knee length shorts, a white t-shirt with a green trim edging, and a green toque with a teddy bear face on it. His name Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi: grade 3, and the ex-wilder of the Spirits of the Ice.

The oldest of the group had toned up so that now his shoulders are the widest part of his torso. He wore blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue jacket with yellow trim. His name Junpei 'JP' Shibayama: grade 7 and the ex-wilder of the Spirits of Thunder.

The girly girl of the group wore light blue knee length socks, purple short shorts, white fingerless gloves that go to her forearm, a light blue t-shirt, purple vest and had ditched the toque in favour of letter the wind blow her hair around. Her name Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto: grade 6, and the ex-wilder of the Spirits of Wind.

Last the Yin-Yang twins, the twin with the shorter hair had on black jeans, a crimson long sleeve shirt, and a black vest with gold edging. His name Koichi Kimura: grade 6 and the ex-wilder of the Spirits of Darkness. The longer haired twin, they dawn a bandana matching the pattern on her spirit's scarf, had on light blue jeans capris, white t-shirt and light blue jacket with gold edging. Her name Kouji Minamoto: grade 6 and the ex-wilder of the Spirits of Light. (6)

"If more people were called to the Digital World to protect it," Kouji broke the silence, "then something big is about to happen."

"We only were told so much about what happened in the Digital World before the Legendary Warriors lost their lives in the battle with the Devas." Zoe sighed, "Before we got thrown into the portal to send us back to our world."

Takuya crossed his arms over his chest, "We need to get back if something bad really is happening. We are the protects."

"But how?" JP asked.

"Maybe if we find the other members of this group Yutaka's in the Tamers," Koichi piped up, "or the other ones the DigiDestines, we can find a way to get back that way."

"Maybe we know someone else in the group that can help us out." Kouji finished her brother's idea.

"But remember guys." JP hands turned into fists, "The time difference when Yutaka comes back the fight will be over."

Takuya nodded, "The down side to the time difference. The next time we see Yutaka the battle is over." He sighed, "We missed our chance."

"But then why did Elecmon come to our world?" Zoe asked, "Something must have changed to the time difference."

Tommy nodded, "I really hope that that's true."

Koichi sighed, he looked over to the street near the park, "Hey I see Yutaka."

The others looked over and saw Tommy's older brother with an Elecmon, wearing a jacket covering most of his body, walking down the sidewalk.

"Let's follow him." Takuya got to his feet, "He's heading to the others in his group."

The group nodded and got to their feet, and using the shadows followed Yutaka.

Tommy gasped, "I remember something."

"What?" Zoe asked.

"My brother said a name this morning." Tommy looked at the group.

"Who's name?" JP asked.

"TK." Tommy looked over Koichi, "The girl that moved to Odaiba."

* * *

1 – I know I just brought them in and now their Digi-Eggs. I'm a bit of an ass.

2 – Yes, Cody's father is alive. I hate family death.

3 – Yay for Scooby-doo.

4 – Yay for Wolverine. Also just because the Demon Lords are dark virus does not make them evil. It's like the Koichi agreement with darkness. Darkness doesn't mean evil.

5 – I know there are thirteen Royal Knights but I'm going with eleven, since the newest one Gankoomon has very little information about him and the thirteenth one is still undecided.

6 – Yes I gender swapped Kouji.

**A/N – Instead of writers block about the groups and what to do I got this chapter instead.**


	17. Twist and turns

**So here is Episode 16, hope whoever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking in Japanese"

"**Talking in English"**

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

Aqua girl 007 – Thanks.

The Keeper of Worlds – Thanks.

AshK1980 – Thanks.

SnakeGear – Thanks. Yeah about the history, my story is an AU. Also about the Devas as I said earlier in my story in the chapter 13 A/N at the end I'm bringing in elements of Tamers in and they had the Devas in the story.

Thanks to anyone that put my story or myself onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other than that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Koichi starred at Tommy, "What do you mean TK is a part of this?"

Tommy shivered a bit, "That's what I heard."

"Come on guys we're losing Yutaka." Takuya pointed out.

The group took off to follow Yutaka and Elecmon.

"He's heading to the train station." JP pointed out.

"Come on let's stay close to him, we don't want to lose him." Takuya picked up his pace.

Digi-World

Gennai looked at the map of the Digital World, the whole Digital World, "The portal between Heaven and Hell is holding up, Piemon must not have found it yet. But the portal between this world and the main land is flickering again. Last time that happened ShadowWereGarurumon come to this world." He sighed, "If the Legendary Warriors come into this world, I'll have to call in their Humans to help them reach their full power."

Gennai looked over at another monitor, "So the humans figured out Yutaka huh." He chuckled, "Of course they did." He paused for a moment, "I'll keep them close just in case the warriors do come." Gennai rolled his eyes, "But I already know the answer to that." He chuckled, "I am the Prophet for Yggdrasill-sama after all."

ShadowWereGarurumon woke up with a yawn, "What a weird dream."

BlackWarGreymon, who slept on the floor near ShadowWereGarurumon, looked over, "You too?"

ShadowWereGarurumon nodded and crawled over to BlackWarGreymon, curling up beside him he spoke, "There was a giant castle and other Digimon, very powerful ones." He's voice laced with sleep, "I had no will to prove myself to them. I had respect there."

BlackWarGreymon nodded, putting his arm around the Digimon beside him, "Me too." He's eyes drooping shut.

"Fighting as one." ShadowWereGarurumon muttered out before he and BlackWarGreymon fell asleep again. The dark corruption on their bodies slowly faded away.

Human World

Yutaka bought his ticket and grabbed Elecmon to make him look like a stuffed plushy, "Stay quite Elecmon."

The human warriors quickly bought their tickets and entered the train in the cart behind the one Yutaka entered.

Since it was Saturday the train was filled with people heading to Shibuya to go shopping.

"I feel so energized with this." JP told the group.

"My heart's pounding with excitement." Takuya put his hand on his heart.

Digi-World – Main Land

Out on a ledge sat a humanoid beetle Digimon, his armour was navy blue with gold accents. "When will this fight start?"

"Since when do you want to fight Blitzmon?"

Blitzmon turned to look at the Digimon that spoke to him, a humanoid fairy with light purple armour, purple hair and clear wings on her back, "Fairymon, what brings you here?"

Fariymon giggled and sat beside Blitzmon, "Looking for you. And back to my pervious point, you're not the first warrior to jump into a fight, that's Agnimon job."

Blitzmon chuckled, "True." He sighed and leaned back on his hands, "I just want to help the others out."

Fairymon nodded, "We all do."

"Do you wonder how Zoe's doing?" Blitzmon asked.

Fairymon nodded, "Almost every day. What about you with JP?"

"Same." Blitzmon nodded, "Not that I'm complaining about you looking for me but any reason to it?"

"Meeting with the others." Fairymon got to her feet, using her wings a bit to do so more gracefully.

Blitzmon got to his feet too, "Lead the way."

Fairymon hugged Blitzmon's left arm, "Come on big boy." Fairymon guided Blitzmon to the meeting area.

Blitzmon blushed at the action, _'Thank __Yggdrasill for my helmet.'_

The two made their way to an open area in the forest nearby, they saw several Digimon already there: a white bear with green boots, headband and chest plate, a blue girl with darker blue swim suit on, a short male goblin with a big nose, a male with red armour and long blond hair, a male with black armour with a lion motif, a walking mirror man with green armour, a big male with armour with multiple shades of brown, another female with white, light blue and dark blue fitted armour, a long scarf around her neck and a wolf themed mask.

"Hey guys." Fairymon waved at the group.

The red clad Digimon chuckled, "So that's what kept you too."

The masked female hit the red clad Digimon in the back of the head, "Keep your mind out of the gutter Agnimon."

Agnimon smirked at the masked female, "Fine I'll keep my mind on you Lobomon." He winked.

Lobomon turned away with a blush on her face, the male with the black armour glared at Agnimon, "What was that Agnimon?"

Agnimon gulped, "Nothing Löwemon."

Löwemon nodded, "That's what I thought."

The girl decked out in blue giggled, "That's so sweet."

"So who called this meeting?" The little white bear asked.

They all looked at Agnimon, who held up his hand in surrender, "Hey it wasn't me."

"Then who?" Blitzmon asked.

"I did." A new voice called out.

The group of ten warriors looked over to see a small white Digimon with a pink stomach band on and a yellow bunny Digimon with red pants come into the clearing.

"So Bokomon called the meeting." The white bear nodded his head, "Makes sense."

The other white Digimon nodded, "Correct Chakmon." He pulled out a book from his pick band, "I have some strange news."

"Care to continue?" Lobomon asked.

"ShadowWereGarurumon, remember him?" Bokomon asked.

Agnimon nodded, "Yeah what about him?"

"Is he causing trouble again?" Fairymon asked with her hands on her hips.

"No," Bokomon shook his head, "the opposite in fact. He's missing. Doggymon has been going around asked others if they've seen him. But ShadowWereGarurumon's completely off the grid."

"He could have got pulled into a different Digital World." A new, almost heavenly, voice spoke up.

"Me Grumblemon was wondering when you'd show up." The small goblin with a big nose spoke up.

"Ya." A ten winged angel boy entered the clearing, "I was looking up some information on opening up the portal." He clenched his fists, "Since I lost my crest I have to find a way to open that portal."

"Even with our memories about the past that portal still remains a mystery." The green mirror Digimon said to the others.

"But if ShadowWereGarurumon did fall into a different world," Lobomon started, "then which world did he fall into?"

"Well it's not the human world." Agnimon declared, "'Cause if he did then kids would have been called to send him back."

"What if another group was called?" Löwemon piped up.

"What do you mean sugar?" The blue clad asked.

"I mean," Löwemon started, "I recall from Koichi's memories a girl with a strange device and a strange necklace."

"What do that have to do with anything?" Grumblemon crossed his arms.

"And that was before the humans came here." Agnimon added.

"I went to Baromon's not long after the kids left and after searching book after book I found what those two items were." Löwemon turned to Lucemon, "I only found out this morning, but she has the Crest of Hope and a Digivice from Purgatory."

Lucemon's eyes widened, "If what you say is true, then that must mean Magna is still alive and not trapped with the others."

"If we can find him then we can head to Hell and help the others out." Agnimon pumped his fists into the air, "Alright."

"So we find Doggymon ask him where ShadowWereGarurumon was last and find the portal to Purgatory to find Magna." The yellow rabbit said to the others.

Bokomon glared at the yellow rabbit, "Neemon show some respect you're talking about a Royal Knight."

"That's the best lead we got." Grumblemon told the group.

"That's the only lead we have." Chakmon corrected.

"Well what are we waiting for huns," the blue clad Digimon took a step forwards, "let's go find Doggymon."

"I agree with Ranamon." Agnimon nodded, "Bokomon where was the last place Doggymon was."

"I can do one better," Bokomon smirked, "I can tell you where ShadowWereGarurumon was last said to be."

"It's the stream of reflections in the Metal region." Neemon spoke up.

Bokomon grabbed the waist band of the rabbit's pant, "Idiot!" he pulled back on the band and let go.

"Oww!" Neemon squealed out and held his hurting lower region.

Bokomon sighed, "It's central mountain in the Earth region."

"Let's head out guys." Agnimon looked close to jumping up and down in joy.

Human World

Amy held Impmon in her arms as she got off the train to transfer to a new one, "Be quiet 'til I give the okay."

Impmon huffed but said nothing.

Amy went to the plate form her new train was coming to. As the train pulled in she saw a familiar brunet with a familiar red and blue Digimon, "Oh lucky." Amy hopped on the train and sat beside Yutaka, "Hey you two."

Yutaka smiled, "Hey." He noticed Amy's necklace, "I haven't seen that in a while."

Amy put her hand on her pendent, "Yeah I just remembered I have it."

Tommy looked over at the girl beside his brother, "She look's familiar."

Koichi nodded, "I know what you mean."

"She has a Digimon." JP pointed out.

"Her strange D-Scanner is styled just like Yutaka's." Kouji noticed.

"How is it you have the eyes of a hawk but have a wolf spirit?" Zoe chuckled a bit.

Digi-World – main land

The Digimon that saw the Legendary Warriors, Lucemon and their two friends coming made way from them. "In Hell I never got this respect." Lucemon smirked a bit.

"You got attacked instead." Agnimon chuckles at his joke.

"Don't forget plotted against." Lucemon added.

They group entered the Trailmon station and walked up to the nearest Trailmon, "Are you by chance heading to central mountain in the Earth region?" Fairymon asked.

"It's on my way to my final stop, I'll be glad to drop you off there." The Trailmon answered.

"Oh you're so sweet." Ranamon told the Trailmon.

The Trailmon blushed and opened his doors, "All aboard!"

The group got on the Trailmon and sat down, "I'm glad it's just a quick trip." Blitzmon sighed out.

Human World

"I think it's safe for Elecmon and Impmon to talk now." Yutaka looked at the empty train cart.

"Yeah that stop in Shibuya really cleared the cart out." Amy nodded.

The legendary human looked over at the two Tamers and their Digimon.

"I'm jealous of them." Takuya spoke up, his voice almost echoed in the empty cart, which only had himself and his friends in.

"We're entering the underground tracks." Koichi commented.

Digi-World – main land

"Tunnel!" Trailmon announced to the group.

The Legendary Warriors with human partners gasped in shock at their reflections in the window as they went through the tunnel.

Lucemon jumped to his feet upon seeing a Digimon in the window.

Trailmon exited the tunnel.

"What was all that about?" The mirror Digimon asked.

"We just saw the kids." Agnimon spoke for the group, "Mercurymon we just saw the kids."

"She changed her bandana." Lobomon grabbed her scarf, "It matches my scarf now."

"Zoe lost her toque." Fairymon whispered out.

Lucemon fell back into his seat, "Beelz."

"Mercurymon if that was a joke on your part I'm breaking all of your mirrors." Blitzmon threated.

"I'll help." Löwemon volunteered.

Mercurymon held up his hands in surrender, "Tis not my doing."

Human World

Impmon blinked, "What was that?"

Amy looked at Impmon, "What was what?"

Impmon shook his head, "Nothing just seeing things."

"Alright." Amy nodded.

'_That white creature in the window was just Amy right? Ya the lights were just tricking me.'_ Impmon nodded. _'Just my imagination.'_

Tommy hit Takuya in the knee, "Takuya-Onii-chan, did you see what I see?"

"Our spirits riding a train, most likely a Trailmon," Takuya nodded, "yes, yes I did."

"If that's not a great sign that we're going back," JP chuckled, "then I don't know what is."

Koichi and Kouji looked at each other, smiled and pulled each other into a side hug.

"Mimi I don't know about this." TK looked at herself in the mirror.

Mimi scuffed, "Non sense TK you look great."

TK blushed at the outfit Mimi picked out for her; like Mimi promised it had a chocker, a yellow one that covered the red line, her blue wool hat laid on her head, a yellow top that flared out a bit, and jean shorts. "I don't know."

Mimi led TK out to Mimi's living room, where the other girls and their Digimon waited, "Let's have the others judge them."

Matt was the first girl to look over at TK, "TK you look so cute."

Patamon and Shadowmon nodded, "Agreed."

"Thanks." TK looked at the clock, "Come on guys we should head out."

The girls and their Digimon left Mimi's place and walked to The Portal. Jun looked at the DigiDestines and giggled, "You guys are wearing your crest colours."

"Just like the Power Rangers powered down." TK giggled.

Jun's eyes widened at TK's words, _'Holy shit that was a Davis line.'_

"It's lines like that, that I think your born the wrong gender TK." Kari told the girl.

TK shrugged, with a blush on her face, "It's not my fault I prefer video games, comic books and nerdy shows over fashion and other girly things."

"But we love you anyway TK." Matt pulled TK into a side hug.

Jun pulled out her phone and sent a quick text, _'Hey Sam does Davis like TK?'_

Sam looked at his phone, "Hey Ken what's your input on this question?"

Ken looked at Sam's phone to read the message, "Oh that's a big yes."

Sam nodded, "K.", _'Ken says a big yes.'_

Jun looked at the reply and smiled, _'I knew it! That's so cute. I wonder if it's like his crush on Kari or not?'_ she looked at another text from Sam, _'To add to that Davis like likes TK. more so than he liked Kari. – Ken'_ Jun starred at her phone, _'The __Ichijōji boys are creepy smart sometimes.'_

"Jun what does those strange lines mean?" Magimon asked.

Jun looked at the Digimon in her arms that was looking at her phone, "Oh it's how we humans communicate to each other without talking."

Magimon nodded, "Oh okay."

Amy and Yutaka exited the train cart, "Where to next?" Yutaka asked.

Amy looked around, "First an exit then a map."

"Stay close guys but not too close." Takuya told the others as they followed the two Tamers.

Digi-World – main land

The group thanked the Trailmon and walked over to the mountain, "I say we split up into pairs to cover the mountain faster." Agnimon lead the discussion.

"I'll head off with Bokomon and Neemon." Lucemon added. "You can pair off however you like." Lucemon lifted the two Digimon and took off to the top of the mountain.

"So," Mercurymon started, "Grumblemon and Chakmon, Löwemon and Blitzmon, Fairymon and Lobomon, Agnimon and Ranamon and I'll head off with Arbotmon."

Agnimon growled quickly, "Fine by me."

The pairs took off to start looking for a portal of some sort.

"I understand your anger towards Agnimon," Blitzmon started up a conversation with Löwemon, "But you know him, the next cute face comes he'll stop pestering Lobomon."

"It pissed me off in the past and it still pisses me off now." Löwemon growled out.

"Well he's stuck with Ranamon right now." Blitzmon chuckled, "She'll set him straight."

"You need to back off from Lobomon sugar." Ranamon told Agnimon.

Agnimon looked over at the shorter warrior, "What are you talking about? I'm around Lobomon the same amount like in the past."

"Ya," Ranamon glared at Agnimon, "but now you're flirting with her."

"What about it? She's so hot now, how can I not." Agnimon told Ranamon.

"With your relationship record it can only end badly." Ranamon countered.

"Is this whole conversation a cover for you being mad at me because I wouldn't date you in the past?" Agnimon asked.

If looks could kill Agnimon would have been reverted back to his Digi-Egg, "This has nothing to do with that Agnimon! Look Lobomon is taking the whole reborn as a girl thing a lot harder then you know and you're not helping her so back off!" Ranamon stormed off. "And for the record I'm glad I got rejected because now I'm not just another mark on your record!"

Fairymon looked over at Lobomon, "You okay?"

Lobomon sighed, "I've been better."

"Is it Agnimon again?" Fairymon asked.

Lobomon nodded, "I would have been fine with being reborn a female if Agnimon wouldn't have found me appealing."

Fairymon pulled Lobomon into a hug, "Hey remember everyone has your back in this. Mercurymon did pair up Agnimon with Ranamon after all. And we all know how they get along." She chuckled.

Lobomon weakly chuckled along, "Yeah you're right."

"Chakmon." Grumblemon called to the other Digimon. "Chakmon." He tried again. "Chakmon!" Chakmon jumped and turned around only to lose his footing; Grumblemon dove forward to stop Chakmon from falling. "Careful."

"Thanks." Chakmon released a deep breath to relax himself, "Why did you call me?"

"Me was going to say that the path is weak." Grumblemon told Chakmon.

"Oh." Chakmon turned his head to look at the path on the side of the mountain; not only was it thin, the edge was chipping away, "Yay that looks sketchy."

"What were you thinking about?" Grumblemon asked.

"Tommy and the other humans." Chakmon confessed. "I miss him."

'_If I never had let my guard down, that bitch Darcmon would have never got a hold of my Crest of Pride.'_ Lucemon thought bitterly about the past, _'And bring in that Deva group to take on the Warriors. I can only imagine the power that the other Lords and Knights are facing in Hell.'_ Lucemon put down Bokomon and Neemon before he hurt them in his inner rage fest.

"We'll find a way to help Lucemon." Bokomon looked up at the angel-type.

"Then you can kick some ass." Neemon added.

Human World

"Oh great they entered a park." JP groaned out.

"The meeting could be being held in there." Zoe pointed out, "The Digimon can easily hide in the trees if other humans show up."

"Guys remember the Digimon can hear us a lot easier then the humans," Takuya looked at his friends, "so stay quiet."

"Wait." Kouji told the others.

"What? Why?" Takuya asked.

"We should do a quick get in get out," Kouji explained to the group, "we get the names and faces and leave."

"We can afford to mess up and get spotted," Koichi looked at his twin, "we have to be stealthy."

Kouji nodded, "Exactly."

"It's really creepy when you two mind link like that." Tommy shuttered out.

"We need to be silent like the wind." Zoe smiled.

"With the speed of thunder." JP chuckled.

"Using the darkness as a cover." Koichi smirked.

"While being the light of the Digital World." Kouji smiled.

"Be cool like ice." Tommy pumped his fists in the air.

"With the flame to protect others in our hearts." Takuya finished up.

The group went to enter the park; they saw a boy, coming the opposite direction, with a pair of goggles and caring a small blue Digimon in his arms running towards the park, "Shit I'm late."

'_The Leader.'_ The legendary humans thought.

The boy paid no attention to the group as he turned into the park. The legendary humans noticed the small Digimon turn his head to look at them as the boy entered the park.

"Does anybody remember that Digimon?" Tommy asked.

"I feel like I know in my heart and not my mind." Kouji tried to explain to the group.

"Well come on guys," Zoe pulled out her phone, "time to spy on the new bees."

Davis skidded to a halt once he entered The Portal, "Sorry – pant – I'm – pant – late."

Chibimon jumped out of Davis' arms, "I've never seen you run so fast." Davis put his hands on his knees taking deep breaths.

Davis felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, "You okay Davis?"

Davis turned to see the worried face of TK, Davis straighten up, not fast enough to knock TK's hand off his shoulder, "Oh ya, I'm fine. I'm a soccer star after all."

Kari, Ken and Jun rolled their eyes at Davis. TK giggled, "That's good to hear."

Davis looked over TK's outfit, "Well aren't you cuter then normal."

TK blushed, "Thank you." She replied just above a whisper.

Matt looked over at her sister, _'As long as Davis doesn't hurt TK I don't hurt him.'_ Matt turned to her attention to the foreign words coming from Sam, Izzy and Yolei, _'Are those three even speaking Japanese?'_

"Wow." Yutaka spoke up as he too hears the techno talk from the three, "I've never heard anyone be on Sam-Nii-san's level of computer knowledge."

Amy snickered, "Well I know what to call Yolei now."

Yolei looked over at Amy, "And what would that be?" those within ear shot turned to look at Amy all so.

"**Gadget Gal."** Amy smiled.

"What did Amy say?" Gabumon asked Matt.

"Gadget Gal." Amy repeated in Japanese, "Sorry Japanese is my second language."

Yolei smiled, "I like it."

"Calling all Digimon." Agumon spoke up, "We are all playing a game of tag last one to the area over there is first it." Agumon pointed to the area further into the trees.

The Digimon took off running; all in their child forms expect Gatomon. The humans chuckled.

Davis and Ken looked at each other, Ken nodded his head over to Yutaka, and Davis nodded. Both boys walked over to Yutaka, "Hey can was talk with you for a second?" Davis asked.

Yutaka nodded, "Sure I'm excited to meet with Jun-Nee-san and Sam-Nii-san's blood little siblings."

The three walked off to the side on the clearing, and unknowing closer to the legendary humans. "You're really close to our siblings." Ken commented.

Yutaka looked at both boys, deep in thought, after about a minute he smirked, "You have the same look I have when I see Takuya with Tommy."

"What?" Davis asked, "Whose Takuya and Tommy?"

Yutaka chuckled bitterly, "Tommy is my little brother about Cody's age, and Takuya is a classmate of mine. Tommy looks up to Takuya more than he does me."

Ken thought about what Yutaka just said, "How did they meet?"

"What?" Yutaka asked.

"Humour me." Ken replied.

Yutaka paused in thought, "They meet almost a year ago at a train station. Which is really weird since Tommy's not allowed on the train's by himself. He really changed when he meet Takuya and the others."

"Why do you ask Ken?" Davis asked.

"Well I meet the other DigiDestines at camp." Ken started, "And after my adventure in the Digi-World I become really close to the others. And Sam got jealous."

"Kind of like we are." Davis stated.

"And I was told by some soccer buddies later that I changed." Ken added.

"Ken," Yutaka said, "you're making it sound like my brother and his friends went on a Digital adventure."

"Ken you've read too many mystery books." Davis told Ken.

"Sam-Nii-san told us you read a lot." Yutaka commented.

"What else did my brother talk about in the Digital World?" Ken asked.

"And my sister?" Davis added.

Yutaka smiled, "There was the usually annoying little sibling comments but also that they missed you two. Which could be one of the reasons they took me in as a replacement little sibling. Which reminds me how did the two of you react to the Digital World the first time?"

"Why do you ask?" Ken questioned.

"During one of the nights in the Digi-World we talked about the reacts of people close to us coming and seeing the Digi-World." Yutaka explained, "I'm curious to see if your siblings guessed right."

"Well I was eight and I was so excited when I met Wormmon." Ken told Yutaka.

"It was a few weeks ago and I was flipping out." Davis confessed.

Yutaka chuckled, "Your siblings' totally pegged that the other way around. Sam-Nii-san thought Ken would flip out and Jun-Nee-san thought Davis would be so pumped."

"What about you with Tommy?" Ken asked.

"Oh Tommy would have balled his eyes out." Yutaka shook his head with a chuckle.

JP put his hand over his mouth to cover up his laughter.

Tommy pouted, "Meanie." he whispered out.

'_Wow. I never knew Yutaka was jealous of my relationship with Tommy.'_ Takuya thought to himself.

Jyou went over to Amy, "Amy what was in those drinks you gave Davis and TK?"

Amy smirked, "Well **Reliability** it's a herbal remedy mixed with healing powers."

"How did you come up with that?" Jyou asked.

Amy weakly smiled, "When I was little my family got into a car crash; my mom passed away before the ambulance came, and I was in critical condition. My father," Jyou took note of the distaste in Amy's tone as she said the word, "and my sister only had minor injuries. The doctors told me when I woke a few days later that I only had a little chance of walking and talking again. But I'm not a big fan of taking orders from males so with some herbal remedies and my stubbornness here I am."

Jyou starred at Amy for a bit, "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened that made those doctors think you couldn't talk again? If you don't mind me asking."

Amy shook her head with a smirk, "It's alright. When the crash happened a piece of glass cut my throat. Sometimes when I talk too much I drink tea or my elixir to stop it from hurting. Hell these last two days I've spoken a lot more then normal."

"Tea?" Jyou smiled a bit.

Amy shrugged, "I'm a Brit." She giggled, "I have tea a lot, hell I made some from my team at almost every meal in the Digital World."

"Cody can I talk to you for a sec?" Akira asked the boy, who was sitting with the three computer people.

Cody nodded, "Sure Akira-san."

They walked over to an empty area, Cody turned to Akira, "I'm glad we could talk I've been meaning to asked you some questions."

Akira smiled and sat down under a tree, he would hear the Digimon playing hide and go seek in the trees, "So what are your questions then?"

Cody sat down near Akira, "Do you have any theories as to why Yolei and I were chosen to help?"

Akira took a serious look to his face, "Those called to the Digital World are called for a reason. And for you and Yolei your reason is still a mystery that we have to solve."

"Got the last name and picture let's head out." Koichi whispered to the group. They nodded and left the park, but unknown to them two Digimon saw them.

"Why do I get the feeling that I know them?" V-mon asked the other Digimon.

Impmon shrugged, "We'll know in good time. Come on let's get back to the game."

V-mon nodded, "Sure." The two headed back to the other Digimon.

"Got you." Patamon more or less tackled V-mon.

V-mon on reflex wrapped his arms around Patamon as he stumbled back a bit, "Whoa there."

Patamon giggled as he looked up at V-mon, "Tag you're it."

V-mon laughed, "Guess I am."

Impmon almost glared at the too, almost.

Digi-World – Heaven

Piemon yawned and stretched out, "That was a good sleep." Piemon got to his feet, "Now time to find that portal." He's stomach growled, "Well guess food first." Piemon exited the, what he guessed as a, wreck room, "Where is the kitchen?"

Piemon made his way around the castle to find the kitchen, after about ten minutes of searching he growled, "What the hell is with this place? Every f*ck room is a training room!"

Piemon grabbed his top two swords, "I'm breaking down this door and if it's not the kitchen I'm shredding every book in that library I saw a few doors back."

He slashed the door to pieces and went inside and looked around, "Finally the eating area."

Human World

The legendary humans headed back to the library that they past to get to the park, "Okay let's find some information on the new guys." Takuya told the others.

The group went over to the group work area of the library were they found a spot were the six of them could all use a computer.

"How should we divide up the people?" Zoe asked.

"We all have about the same number of people on our phones like just go with who we have." Kouji said to the others.

After about half an hour of looking up people JP spoke up, "Anyone found anything useful?"

"Well the two males with goggles are both into soccer." Takuya told the others, "It must be a leader thing."

"What about the girl with goggles?" Koichi asked.

"She is a duellist from Domino City." Takuya explained, "I also found an article from Britain about a car crash that included her and her family. Mother passed away before the medics came, and from her injuries should be bed bound and mute."

"She's a tough one." Zoe complemented the girl.

"A true leader." Takuya smiled.

"I found out that the three on the laptop are all techno geniuses." JP told the group.

"The older blond and the male brunet without goggles are members of a band called Teenage Wolves." Zoe said her findings, "Also that girl with the pink hat is super into fashion." Zoe smiled, "I totally want to meet her I would love to have a girlfriend that's into shopping."

"Ow Zoe that hurt." Kouji put her right hand over her heart. "The red headed chick with the red shirt is working at her mother's flower shop. The young purple hair guy talking to Yutaka is a genius too. And the female brunet with the pink shirt has a love for photography."

"The bluenet with the glasses comes from a family of doctors." Koichi took his turn next, "And that red head girl hugging Yutaka has quite the boy obsession."

"The youngest one is quite the kendo expert." Tommy added his bit. "Also I've been doing some extra since I only had the one and I found out that three years ago in a so called terrorist attack in Odaiba. But some reports say that it was monsters fighting one and other."

"Digimon get into this world before?" Takuya asked in surprise.

Tommy nodded, "Yes. Also there was another report about an attack from eight years ago with the exact same comments about it being monsters fighting and not bombs."

Koichi looked lost in thought, "Wait did you say the second attack happened three years ago?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah."

"Three years ago TK went off to summer camp in Obaiba to visit her sister for the summer and when she came back she was more mature and had a strange device and necklace." Koichi told the others.

"How can a necklace be strange?" JP asked.

"She called it her necklace of hope." Koichi smiled at the memory. "She drew the symbol from her necklace on my inner forearm when I was going to confront Kouji about being twins."

"I always wonder why you kept looking at your forearm in the Digital World." Takuya blurted out.

"Was the device the same one she has now?" Zoe asked.

Koichi shook his head, "No the one TK first had looked like the ones the computer girl and the youngest boy had."

"Wouldn't be the first time a device from the Digital World changed." Kouji commented.

"If we have our D-Scanners would could go up to them and enter the Digital World." Tommy pouted out.

Digi-World Heaven

Piemon put a hand on his gut, "That's better." He got up and left the dining area, "Time to find that portal."

Piemon hummed in thought as he walked the halls of the castle, "If I remember correctly the Royal Knights had a dungeon to hold the Digimon 'til the Demon Lords could take them. So if I find the dungeon I should be close to the portal."

Piemon took to the sky and grabbed his swords, "Let's make this quick." Piemon attacked every door and looked in trying to find the dungeon or a stair case.

After ten or so minutes of speed slashing Piemon found a stair case going down, "Finally!"

Piemon flew down the stairs and found the dungeon. "Bingo!" he put his swords away and searched the room for the portal.

At the end of the hall of cells was a door, no more like a gate. Piemon walked up to the gate and saw that the gate had scratches all over it, "Probably from Digimon not wanting to go to Hell." He looked over to the right and saw a circle with six rectangles on it. Three columns and two rows; with two outer columns are lifted. Above the rectangles is an arrow pointing away from the gate.

"Now what's the code to head to Hell?" Piemon asked himself.

He grabbed the cards on the small table just under the circle and looked at them. "Let's see a picture of those brats the call themselves 'Tamers' D-Rac, a picture of those DigiDestines digivice, one of a mutated digivice and some strange new device. The Royal Knights' logo, the Demon Lords' logo, the Warrior Ten's logo and some strange picture of-" Piemon's eyebrow raised as he tried to figure out the picture, "a circle with two arrows going around it."

Piemon sighed in annoyance, "This better be an easy code to crack." He laid out the cards on the table. "I better get the chance to kill those DigiDestines and their Digimon after all this work I'm doing. And I better not have didn't spend all my time in heaven waiting for that brat to snap looking up the most painful ways for a human to die for nothing."

* * *

**A/N - Done another chapter, yay! What does my readers think? Comment and tell me.**


	18. Answers from above

**So here is Episode 17, hope whoever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking in Japanese"

"**Talking in English"**

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

AshK1980 – Thanks.

The Keeper of Worlds – I'm trying to get them paired up as fast as I can but I still have to have some nail biting suspense.

Aqua girl 007 – Thanks. I try to be funny and the bickering was very fun to write. And will all the characters coming "back" from the dead I did need some death to even it out.

SnakeGear – Thanks. For Agnimon, yay a bit of a womaniser, and Lucemon and the crest I know each Demon Lord has a trait from a sin so I thought "might as well make it a crest like the DigiDestines". I try to be original.

18cookies – Thanks. About the Demon Lords, read over my story again and you can get a good guess to the answer.

leppra – Waiting's over here's a new chapter.

Thanks to anyone that put my story or myself onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other than that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

Digi-World

"Hurry up you idiot!" Arukenimon yelled at Mummymon.

"Coming my love." Mummymon in a blink on an eye stood beside Arukenimon.

Arukenimon growled, "I'm not your love. Now time to find the gate portal in this ruin down place."

Mummymon lowered his head so that his hat covered his face, "Yes Arukenimon."

Arukenimon removed her coat to reveal her true form. Her body changed into a mutated spider lady. Mummymon followed suit and took off his coat to show his true form. True to his name his real form looked like a mummy welding a giant gun in his right hand.

"The gate is located in the basement of this place." Arukenimon told Mummymon.

Mummymon looked around at the castle, "Didn't this use to be Myostimon's castle?"

Arukenimon nodded, "Yes it did now let's head to the basement to find that gate portal."

"Lead the way." Mummymon told Arukenimon.

The two took off into the castle. Even since the master of the castle was sent to Hell by the DigiDestines no Digimon has set foot inside.

After about ten minutes of walking Mummymon groaned in frustration, "Tell me again why we couldn't kill the DigiDestines before finding the portal."

Arukenimon hissed at Mummymon, "For the final time this is why. Piemon-sama wants the thrill of the kill for himself. And for him to get that thrill he has to get out of Heaven and get here to Purgatory."

"Wait is he in Heaven or Hell right now?" Mummymon asked.

Arukenimon turned to yell at Mummymon then stopped in thought, "We're supposed to meet him in Hell." She final said after a few minutes in thought.

Mummymon nodded, "Alright let's find that portal." The two continued on their way to find the portal.

Digi-World – Heaven

Piemon growled, "This blasted code." Piemon continued to glare at the eight cards in front of him.

Piemon turned away from the cards, "I need a drink." He stormed back to the kitchen. He searched for any form of alcohol he could find.

"Finally!" Piemon cheered when he came across the wine the Royal Knights had. He read the labels trying to decide which one, "Nice choses." He nodded.

Piemon found a small case of wine with a note on the case; curiously he read the note,

_To the Royal Knights,  
I've noticed that some of you have been stressed out and need to relax. So with help from Beelzemon I created some special wine for the dragons in your team to help relax.  
Love __Lilithmon_

P.S – You're welcome ;)

Piemon slowly looked over at the wine in the case, "That can only mean that these are lust liquors," Piemon looked back at the note, "for dragons." Piemon chuckled, "I should give some to Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon for the hell of it."

Piemon grabbed a bottle from the case along with two other bottles and headed back to the portal. He took a swig from one of his choses, "That's good stuff. Even without it breathing."

Piemon looked at the cards again, "Okay let's go over what I know. Judging by the arrow, there are two slots for where I am and two slots for where I want to go. I'm in Heaven right now so that must mean the Royal Knights logo and their device goes in the begin slots. I want to get to Hell so the Demon Lords logo and their device goes in the end slots."

Piemon nodded, "I can get rid of the weird circle thing and the Warrior Ten logo, and this strange unknown device." He placed the three cards to the side and laid the Royal Knight logo and Demon Lords logo out with the three devices he's seen.

Piemon took another swig, "I have three devices for two slots. And then I have to figure out if the logo goes on top or bottom." Another swig, "Wait the groups would never want their logos on bottom, they would want their logos up high."

Piemon looked at the wine, "I always do think better with a drink in my hand." He looked back at the cards, "The Digi-Brats had their digivices before those Digi-Metals came and mutated them."

"The crest of Miracles must belong to that Royal Knight so the mutated digivices must go with Heaven. So the Tamers devices must go with the Demon Lords." Piemon smirked, "I'm so smart."

Piemon put the cards in the slots, but paused with the last card, the mutated digivice, "But if I head to Purgatory right now I can kill the Digi-Brats." Piemon grinned wickedly, then lost it, "But the bosses have been waiting longer then I have and if they found out I got sidetracked I'll be begging for deletion." Piemon shook his head, "I'll head to Hell."

Piemon put the card in the slot, finished his open bottle and opened the gate, "Here goes nothing."

Human World

V-mon shuttered, causing Patamon to look over at V-mon, "You cold?"

V-mon shook his head, "I'm fine must have been the wind."

Digi-World

Both the Ultimate and Perfect level Digimon in the cave sleeping shuttered.

Digi-World – Hell

A demon looking wooden puppet sat bored in one of the cells located in the Demon Lords castle. The puppet looked around, "When will I see my blond angel again?" The gate opened causing the puppet to jump, "What the hell?"

"Finally I got here. F*cking Digi-Brats."

The puppet's eyes widened, "Piemon." He whispered out. _'The plan to control a DigiDestine must have failed.'_

"Now all I need to do is help free the bosses then I can finally kill that child of hope."

The puppet hid under the bed in the cell, _'No Piemon's going to hurt TK. I can't let that happen.'_

"How shall I kill her?" Piemon continued talking as he walked out of the cell area, "Should I go with skinning her alive or give her small cuts and then drown her in salt water?"

The puppet's eyes widened, _'He's super mad with TK. I can't take him on so I'll have to head to Purgatory to save TK.'_

A few minutes after Piemon left the puppet came out of hiding, "Good thing I figured out the gate code a few years back. And now that I know my TK is going to be in Purgatory." The puppet ran over to the gate and put the cards in the slots, chuckling, "Don't worry TK Puppetmon is coming to save you." He entered the portal.

Human World

Impmon shuttered, causing Shadowmon looked at Impmon, "What's wrong with you?"

Impmon looked back at Shadowmon, "You really want to get into that?"

Shadowmon chuckled, "Right."

Digi-World – Main land

Lucemon shutter, a few feathers fell from his wings.

"What is it Lucemon-sama?" Bokomon asked.

"Something happened in Hell." Lucemon told the two Digimon.

Human World

TK shivered and sneezed. "You okay TK?" Matt asked her sister.

TK nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

The legendary humans looked at each other, "What are we going to do about getting to the Digital World?" Zoe asked.

Takuya's eyes widened as a smile come to his face, "We get TK to help."

"Why not Yutaka?" JP asked.

"Yutaka would never help because he would never want Tommy in the Digital World." Takuya put up his hand, "Trust me on this one. As a fellow big brother I would never want my little sibling get in this fight." Takuya put his hand down, "Back to TK; Koichi you want to meet up with her sometime." Takuya ignored the glare Koichi gave him, "Well Koichi you call TK and ask to hang out tomorrow. We hope that she brings her Digimon with her and we can catch her about the Digimon secret. The rest of us will shadow you and we can ask TK for help."

JP, Zoe, Kouji and Tommy looked over at Koichi. Koichi looked straight at Takuya's eyes, "Are we going to hurt her in any way, shape or form?"

"Never, she's a great gal." Takuya told Koichi.

Koichi sighed, "Fine, when she slips up I'll talk to her and when she believes me I'll call you guys over."

Takuya nodded, "Deal."

Koichi pulled out his phone; they left the library soon after getting information about the other chosens. He found TK's number and called her.

"Hey Koichi."

"Hey TK I know this is a little last minute but let's hang out tomorrow."

"Sure I'd love to, still in Shibuya right?"

"Yeah how about noon-ish?"

"Sounds like a plan see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Koichi put his phone away; he turned to Takuya, "If this back fires, I'm hurting you."

Takuya chuckled nervously, "Got it."

Digi-World

Puppetmon looked around, "The basement of Myostimon's castle." He shook his head, "No time for that I've got to find TK." He left the basement and flew to find an exit.

Mummymon looked over to the noise he heard, "Did you hear that?"

Arukenimon growled, "No! Now let's get to the basement. It's this way."

Mummymon nodded, "Alright."

Human World

"I feel the need to hang out in the Digi-World right now." Amy spoke up.

"I agree." Tai nodded.

"Let's head out." Davis got to his feet.

Izzy turned his laptop around to face the group, "Whose opening the portal?"

"I'll do it." Mimi squealed out.

Akira got up, "I'll get the Digimon."

"I'll help." Ken joined Akira.

"I wonder if anything exciting will happen today?" Matt asked no one in general.

"I would like a nice calm day." Kari commented.

"What fun is that?" Tai asked with a chuckle.

"I agree with **Courage**." Amy smirked, "Calm equals boring or a storm coming."

"I have no clue as to which one is better." Sam commented. "Boring is boring but a storm coming could be interesting."

"Or dangerous." Jyou added.

"Life is only fun when your heart is pounding with excitement." Amy smiled.

Davis chuckled, "I like it."

The Digmon along with Akira and Ken came into the clearing. Mimi ran over to Izzy, "Everyone behind me I'm opening the portal."

"I'll meet you guys in a bit." Izzy smiled at the group.

Mimi beamed, "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" The group called back.

"Digi-Port open." Mimi called out.

Izzy closed his eyes at the light, "Ow.' He blinked a few times, "Okay back to my place then to the Digi-World. Come on Tentomon."

"Right behind you Koshiro-han." Tentomon took to the sky.

"Good thing I remembered to ask Ken for his laptop so I can bring mine to the Digi-World." Izzy smiled.

Digi-World

The group landed in a field with a village over in the distance and also a mountain range in the back ground.

"What should we do now?" Sora asked.

"We should wait for Izzy and Tentomon." Kari piped up.

"I'm here Kari." The group jumped in shock at Izzy's ninja powers.

"How are you doing that?!" Yutaka asked.

Izzy smiled, "That is only for me to know."

"And I thought I was strange." Amy told Impmon.

Impmon put his hand on Amy's, "Don't worry you're just a different strange."

Amy laughed, "Oh so true."

Armadillomon looked at the ground under his paws, "Does anyone else feel that?"

"The ground shacking?" Gomamon asked, "Yeah I feel it."

"I feel it too." Everyone other than the flying Digimon agreed.

"Over there!" Goblimon pointed to the mountains.

A group of giant Digimon came charging into the field.

"What are those Digimon?" Cody asked his voice louder than normal to be heard over the stamped.

"Those are Mammothmon." Joey explained.

"They're big, stupid and destructive." Impmon told the group.

"And they're heading for the village!" Mimi shrieked out.

"Oh shit!" Jun grabbed her D-Arc.

"Let's get those Mammothmon away from the village!" Amy smirked at Impmon, "Let's rock Emerald!" She turned to her team, "Guys Adult level only this is a taming not a deletion."

"What she said." Tai told his team. Tai turned to Yolei, Cody and Davis, "You guys ready for a rescue mission?" The three nodded.

The Tamers and DigiDestines held out their digital devices.

"Agumon digivolve to ... Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to ... Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon!"

"V-mon digivolve to … XV-mon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to … Aquilamon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to … Ankylomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to … Angemon!"

_**A dark angelic figure with six black wings, short black hair that just peaked out from his grey helmet, a red cloth draped on his body, silver accented his outfit and on his right should a piece of armour with a crescent moon with a five point star in it carved in it. In his left hand he held a sword with a star carved in the hilt. He turned to data and floated down to the spinning Shadowmon**_

"Shadowmon digivolve to … DarkAngemon!"

_**DarkAngemon now stands where Shadowmon once was.**_

"Goblimon digivolve to … Ogremon!"

"Liollmon digivolve to … Leomon!"

"Magimon digivolve to … Wizardmon!"

"Elecmon digivolve to …

_**Elecmon's outer code peeled off and dark grey fur come onto his body, a red and white string with gold bells at the ends tied its self around his neck. Yin-Yang symbols landed on his forehead and sides.**_

"Kyubimon!" (1)

Tai looked over at Impmon, "What? Not digivolving."

Impmon smirked, "I'm going to see what I can do as I am now."

"Less talking more helping!" Sora yelled out.

TK looked at her angels, "Wow." she smiled. _'Now that's how Shadowmon's adult form should look.'_

The Digimon took off, ready to protect the village from the wild Mammothmon herd.

Yutaka pulled out his D-Arc, a holographic of DarkAngemon appeared, "DarkAngemon, is a fighter using his Starlight Sword to protect others from harm." The holographic image changed to Kyubimon, "Kyubimon, vaccine form, you better watch out this guys has the full package; speed, grace, power, and intelligence."

'_This is my change,'_ Davis smirked, _'I can get my crest to work and save the day.'_

The Digimon partners with humans attacked near the Mammothmon to make them change their path.

XV-mon shivered a bit, _'Why am I getting a bad feeling about something?'_

Davis looked at his digivice, _'Okay to get my crest to work I need to have the other traits; courage check, friendship check, love check, knowledge check, serenity check, reliability check, hope check, light check, and kindness check.'_ Davis smirked, _'No wonder I got the crest I'm perfect for it.'_

As the Digimon pushed the, according to Izzy, twenty Mammothmon away from the village, the Mammothmon slowly started to fight back.

Impmon and Gatomon tagged teamed a Mammothmon, the other adult Digimon each had a Mammothmon to fight. Leomon, XV-mon and Greymon each had two Mammothmon.

"Gatomon and Impmon are working very well together." Kari commented.

One of the Mammothmon caught Ankylomon under his front hooves.

"Ankylomon!" Cody called out.

XV-mon rammed into the Mammothmon on top of Ankylomon, "Hey buddy I don't take kindly to those that hurt my friends."

The Mammothmon took a few steps back and roared.

"Ya V!" Davis cheered fits pumping into the air, "Keep it up!"

"Thanks XV-mon." Ankylomon smiled at XV-mon.

The Mammothmon charged at XV-mon, "Tundra Breath!" Mammothmon unleashed a stream of cold air out of his trunk hitting XV-mon.

XV-mon's body soon had a layer of ice covering him, "Shit that's cold!"

"Dragons don't do cold real well." Amy told the group.

The ice spread to XV-mon wings causing him to fall to the ground, "N-n-not g-good-d." XV-mon stuttered out.

Davis without thinking ran to XV-mon, "V!"

"Davis!" The group cried out, not surprisingly Jun cried out the loudest.

The Mammothmon used all his strength to land his front hooves on XV-mon's fallen form.

The combination of ice and that fresh hit caused XV-mon to de-digivolve into V-mon, ice shared landed around and on V-mon.

"Amy!" Impmon shouted out as he ran V-mon with speed that rivaled that of Davis.

Amy grabbed her D-Arc and blue card, "Impmon jump digivolve!" she slashed her card threw the slot in her D-Arc.

"Impmon jump digivolve to…"

_**The outer code on Impmon peeled away; new code came onto him, a bandit with an off white outfit with an off white cape that bundled at his neck and pages with strange writing covered the inside of his cape, a blue bandana rested on his head of blond hair, Impmon's red bandana now wrapped around his left upper arm, a red blade is held in his left hand and his right arm is covered by a sleeve with more pages attacked to it.**_

"Baalmon!"

Baalmon jumped at the Mammothmon going in for the kill shot on V-mon, "Kamiuchi!" Baalmon sliced Mammothmon with his red sword.

The Mammothmon roared in pain as his code separated, he fell to the ground.

The rest of the Mammothmon high tailed it away from the partnered Digimon into an open area in the field away from the village.

Davis in record time made it to V-mon and held him in he's arms, "V hang on."

"C-c-cold." V-mon clung to Davis.

The other ran to Davis and V-mon, the Digimon not used to being an adult Digimon de-digivolved. Baalmon just starred at the place Mammothmon fell.

Jun glared at Davis, "Davis what were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

Davis didn't look at Jun as he answered to focused on V-mon, "V-mon was in trouble I had to go to him."

Yolei marched over to Baalmon, "What the hell was that?! There was no need to kill Mammothmon!" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Baalmon.

"She's got guts if she's talking to Baalmon like that." Ogremon commented. Leomon, Elecmon and Wizardmon nodded in agreement.

Digimon analyzer – Baalmon, Perfect level virus, Baalmon is nicknamed the "Holy Assassin" because of his mighty sword the Dǎshénbiān.

Baalmon turned to look at the group, more so Yolei, his red eyes focused on her, "Mammothmon will be reborn at Primary Village. And his rebirth is a lot less heart-breaking to us then V-mon's if that next attack hit him, which is was if I hadn't stepped in."

Yolei opened her mouth to resort but Baalmon's word set in, she sighed and turned to Davis, "How's V-mon doing?"

Davis got up with V-mon, still shivering, in his arms, "Just a little cold." he looked down at the dirt, "If I got my crest working then this never would have happened."

Baalmon de-digivolved into Impmon, "Hey let's head to the village for lunch."

"It looks like a festival is going on over there." Sora pointed out.

"Hey maybe we'll get a free meal for saving the place." Ogremon chuckled.

"That's my kind of thinking." Impmon smirked.

"Let's head out." Tai said with a wave of his arm. The group nodded and made their way to the village.

"Amy what was the digivolution just now?" Izzy asked.

"What I just did is called jump digivolving." Amy explained, "Impmon jumped over his adult form into his perfect form."

"Fascinating." Izzy said. _'With Amy's help Impmon must be very powerful to skip his adult form.'_

The group entered the village and just like Sora said a festival was indeed happening. A few of the Digimon running the food stands offered the DigiDestines and Tamers free food for the save.

The gang explored the festival; all expect Davis and V-mon, the two headed off to the out skirts of the village by some trees.

"V-mon I'm sorry." Davis told V-mon.

V-mon looked over at Davis, "Why are you sorry?"

"I wanted to get my crest working to help you out but I couldn't. And then you got hurt." Davis sighed and collapse at the base of the nearby tree. His crest glowed violet faintly.

V-mon smiled weakly at Davis, "Davis the crest will glow when we, as a team, unlock it."

"As friends?" Davis smirked.

"Always." V-mon smiled.

"We going to work together to take down the evil and protect the Digital World not matter the danger to us." Davis jumped to his feet, "We're going to show the light of miracles to the Digi-World." During his speech his crest faintly glowed orange, blue, grey-black, green, pink and yellow.

"We're going to take down the enemy!" V-mon cheered.

"As a team with the others," Davis chuckled, "even though we're strong we need help." His crest faintly glowed purple.

"Wow nice speech."

Davis and V-mon looked over at the voice, which belonged to TK. She walked over to them with Patamon and Shadowmon flying beside her, in her hand she held come cotton candy, "Another thing to remember the last crest that glows has the strongest Digimon that comes." She took a chunk of cotton candy and ate it. She held it out to Davis and V-mon, "Want some?"

"Sure." Davis took off his glove and grabbed a bit of cotton candy. "So what was this about strongest Digimon thing?"

TK smiled, "I was the last to get my crest to digivolve Angemon into his perfect form. The others already mastered that trick."

"Hey I still need to get to my perfect form." Shadowmon piped up.

TK held up her glowing crest, "When the time is needed you will see it."

Davis pouted at TK's glowing crest. V-mon smiled at the glow.

"Your crest was glowing too Davis." TK told him.

"What?" Davis asked.

"During your speech, it glowed all the crest colours but Sora's." TK took another piece of cotton candy.

"All I need is to understand love." Davis looked away from TK with a blush on his face, "How did Sora get her crest to glow?"

"She accepted that her mother loves her and that she loves Biyomon." TK explained.

Davis nodded, "Accepting love eh?"

TK nodded, "It worked for Sora."

Matt sighed in happiness, "Other than the scare today's been a nice day."

Tai nodded, "It has been."

"I like all the food we're getting." Agumon smiled as he ate.

Gabumon chuckled, "Of course you do Agumon."

"Jyou this way!" Mimi dragged said male over to the next little shop. "This is so cute."

Jyou blushed at the hold Mimi has on his arm, "S-s-sure."

Gomamon laughed, "Mimi's having lots of fun."

"Jyou's looking like he's enjoying himself too." Palmon giggled.

Sora smiled at the festival, "It's so nice to see joy in the Digi-World."

"Yes it is." Akira nodded, "Festivals like these are not too common."

"There common if you know where to look." Leomon told his Tamer.

"We Digimon like to have a good time just like you humans." Biyomon told the two humans form her spot on Leomon's shoulder.

Kari sat across from Izzy as he typed away on his laptop, "Izzy what are you trying to find?"

"I'm looking for information on the three groups Elecmon told us about." Izzy explained.

"Which one are you starting with?" Kari asked.

"The Royal Knights." Izzy said to Kari as he turned his laptop to show her what he found, "You see, the legends of the Knights talk about how the second-in-command mysteriously vanishing before the war broke out between the human Digimon and beast Digimon. Also that two of the Knights are brothers. Also there's something weird; a few sources say there are ten males and a female Knight and some say eleven males."

"Wow." Kari gasped out.

Izzy nodded, "I know. But the really annoying thing is that I can't find any names or pictures of the Knights."

Gatomon sighed, "All this talk is ruining my cat-nap."

"I want to talk with Impmon." Izzy stated.

"Why?" Tentomon asked, before either girl could ask.

"Impmon's Perfect from Baalmon is said to know everything about the Digital World and keeps that knowledge on the pages on his body." The Crest of Knowledge glowed as Izzy smirked, "And I have to get my hands on those pages."

"Something tells me that that's easier said than done." Kari voiced her concern.

"Also Impmon's a bit possessive." Gatomon stretched out her body, "You'll have to do something for him to get that information."

"You never talked about Impmon before." Tentomon said to Gatomon.

Gatomon looked at her right paw before looking at the others, "Between missions for that creep Myotismon, the four of us, Wizardmon, Impmon, myself and Shadowmon in some form, would hang out. Impmon hates Myotismon just like the rest of us, Impmon only helped to vent his anger."

"Impmon was angry because he just lost Amy-san." Kari looked over at Gatomon.

"I'm betting that he only helped Myotismon in our world because he was jealous that our Digimon had us while he had no one." Izzy hummed in thought.

"That was the most violent Impmon I've seen." Gatomon nodded. "Impmon usually pranks others not hurts others."

"So Cody how does it feel too finally walk in peace in the Digital World?" Yutaka asked.

Cody faintly smiled, "It's nice."

"This place has great food." Armadillomon licked his lips clean of the latest meal he ate.

"You eat messier then the baby and infant Digimon I look after." Elecmon told the other Digimon.

"I can't help it." Armadillomon turned to look at his fellow Digimon, "I'm walking on all fours and eating at the same time."

"True." Elecmon nodded then smiled meekly, "Sorry about the comment."

Armadillomon smiled, "It's all good."

Puppetmon stopped on top of a mountain, and pulled out a telescope, "Where oh where can my angel be?" he sung out. He stopped moving the telescope, "There she is!" Puppetmon smiled but then lost it, "Who the hell is that guy with her!?" Puppetmon broke the telescope, "TK's mine." He took off to get TK and the guy with her.

"Wow," Yolei's eyes shined with excitement, "this is so perfecto."

Ken chuckled and blushed slightly, "I'm glad you're enjoying the Digi-World."

"I'm worried." Wormmon whispered to Hawkmon.

"About what?" Hawkmon whispered back.

"Mimi makes Jyou look like that, now Yolei's making Ken look like that." Wormon told Hawkmon.

"Why are you worried?" Hawkmon asked.

"I don't want Ken to get hurt." Wormmon confessed.

Hawkmon frowned, "Yolei's not like that."

"Ken it's a fortune teller come on." Yolei dragged Ken over to the fortune teller.

The group entered the tent and by the alter they saw a dancing Digimon like looked like a Goblimon look-a-like only brown skin not green.

"I'm seeing great things. I'm seeing great things." The Gobimon look-a-like repeated over and over.

"That's Shamanmon." Wormmon started to explain, "He sees the future with his special dance."

Shamanmon turned to the group, but remained dancing, "Welcome human child of salvation and their honoured Digimon comrades. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Ken asked after a few moments of waiting.

_New friends and enemies will arise,  
with the memories from the Lord and Knight from the sky._

"What does that mean?" Hawkmon asked.

Shamanmon stopped dancing, "You will know soon enough." He walked to the alter and prayed, "Oh great heroes come back. Stop the chaos in its tracks." He repeated to himself in a quiet voice.

"Jun Davis is a strong kid." Sam put his hand on Jun's shoulder, "He'll be fine. I saw TK go after him if that helps."

Jun hummed, "I always thought he'd somehow get Kari and spend the rest of his life with her but after seeing his reaction to TK." Jun chuckled, "It's really cute."

"So you're not worried about Davis' depression to his crest not working?" Sam asked truly confused.

Jun waved off the question, "Davis is a stubborn kid, he'll get it working. I'm just plotting on how to get Davis and TK together."

"If you need a plan call Amy." Ogremon piped up.

Wizardmon nodded, "She is devious."

Jun smiled, "You're right you too. I'm calling Amy." Jun grabbed her D-Arc, "Blue come in"

"What is it Purple?"

"Can you spy on Davis and TK to see if they like each other?" Jun asked.

"Blunt." Sam commented. Ogremeon and Wizardmon nodded.

Amy giggled, to Jun it was broader line evil sounding, "Oh Purple it would be my pleasure."

Jun smiled, "Thanks Amy." She put her D-Arc away, and then looked over at Sam, "Was that the right thing?"

"You don't want to hear what I think." Sam shook his head.

TK looked around the area, "Do you feel like we're being watched?"

"Maybe the others are spying on us?" Davis offered up a suggestion.

TK shook her head, "No it's something else watching us." She stepped close to Davis.

Davis took a step towards TK, "Like what?" the Digimon took fighting stances.

"Looks like I'm going to see my perfect form sooner than I thought." Shadowmon smirked.

Something jumped out from behind the trees behind Davis. TK dropped her cotton candy in fear, Patamon and Shadowmon flew to block the new Digimon from TK.

Davis turned around to look at the puppet Digimon, "Who are you?" he glared at the Digimon, taking a few steps back to put some room between him and the Digimon. V-mon ran to Davis' side.

"I'm Puppetmon," Puppetmon glared back at Davis, "one of the Dark Masters and TK is my playmate not yours." he threw a pink blot of goop at Davis.

The goop wrapped around Davis' upper body, "What the hell?"

Puppetmon with his greater speed struck the child level Digimon with his fists and grabbed TK and took off into the forest.

"TK!" the three Digimon and Davis cried out.

"What the bloody hell?" Amy and Impmon came running over to Davis and the Digimon. "I came over to bug you about your dunei (2) only to find **Hope** getting taken." Amy helped the Digimon to their feet.

"Hold still." Impmon told Davis, he then the goop on Davis on fire. "Badda-Boom!"

Davis cried out again as Impmon threw a fire ball at him, "What the hell?"

Impmon knocked the flaming goop off of Davis, "Calm down I'm done."

Davis turned to the forest. "TK's in there!"

"Go to her I'll get the others." Amy told Davis.

"Right," Davis nodded," come on guys." Davis took off with Patamon, Shadowmon and V-mon following him.

Amy pulled out her D-Arc, "Calling everyone, we have a problem. **Hope's** a D.I.D. right now find the others and call them over to the back of the giant yellow and pink tent."

"TK will be fine." Impmon stated.

"Yes." Amy nodded, "Never mess with a dragon's dunei."

"Amy!" Matt yelled out for the small group; which had her, Tai, Sora, Akira, and their Digimon. "What the hell is this about TK?" Matt turned to Akira, "Thanks for telling me by the way." She turned back to Amy.

"**Hope** got nabbed by a Puppetmon and **Miracle** along with their Digimon took off after her." Amy jerked her thumb over her shoulder to the forest, "I stayed here to tell everyone else that they took off in the forest."

Matt paled, "Puppetmon?"

Amy and Impmon nodded, "Yep." They both said.

"One of the Dark Masters." Impmon added.

Tai caught Matt before her legs failed her, "Careful."

"Puppetmon." Matt muttered out.

The rest of the gang came into the clearing, "What happened to TK?" Ken asked.

"Puppetmon took **Hope Miracle** and the Digimon took off after them." Amy told the group.

"That would explain why Matt looks ready to faint." Jyou pointed out.

"We have to get going." Matt got to her feet with her strength, "We have to save TK and Davis, XV-mon doesn't have the power to take on Puppetmon alone."

"This way." Tai pointed to the forest, D-3 in hand. "Come on." The group took off running.

Davis, Patamon, Shadowmon and V-mon exited the trees into a clearing. The clearing had the mountains bordering the one side, with a waterfall; colourful flowers covered the green grass. It reminder Davis of the meadow Ken and him found Patamon. Davis, along with the Digimon quickly looked around to find TK or Puppetmon. They spotted the two; TK's sitting on the ground with Puppetmon leaning over her ready to kiss the freaked out blond.

Davis' digivice glowed as V-mon ran to attack Puppetmon, "Puppetmon get away from her!" His eyes changed for a moment to golden reptilian eyes before returning to their normal shape and colour.

"V-mon digivolve to … XV-mon!"

XV-mon charged at Puppetmon.

Puppetmon jumped away from TK, "I should have killed you."

"Guys!" TK smiled at the group coming towards her, her D-3 glowed.

"Patamon digivolve to … Angemon!"

"Shadowmon digivolve to … DarkAngemon!"

The three adult Digimon attacked Puppetmon,

Davis pulled TK into a hug, which TK gladly returned, "TK it's okay I'm here now."

"Davis." TK blinked back tears.

Puppetmon used his hammer to strike XV-mon, "I'm going to make you pay for ruining my time with my TK."

XV-mon crash landed about ten feet in front of Davis and TK, "Ow."

Puppetmon knocked the two angels out of the sky in a pile at the bottom of the mountain, "Dragon goes first." Puppetmon raised his hammer and with a crazed scream flow down to slay XV-mon.

"V!" Davis' eyes widened, "No!"

"Davis your crest." TK starred at the glowing object.

Davis looked at his crest, its glowing, "Red? For love." Davis smirked, "I understand love!" the crest changed to a gold glow.

XV-mon opened his eyes and smirked, _'Now that's what I'm talking about.'_ "XV-mon super digivolve to …"

_**XV-mon body glowed white, his wings reverted into his back and his tail shorted about half its length. Gold light came and wrapped around XV-mon's body, forming gold armour.**_

"Magnamon!"

Magnamon crossed his arms over his chest, and then pushed his arms out to the side, "Manga Explosion!" he released a wave of golden energy from his shoulder armour at Puppetmon.

Puppetmon tried to dodge the attack but the attack hit his left arm, Puppetmon cried out in pain.

"Heaven's Knuckle!" Angemon called out as he sent his holy energy from his fist to hit Puppetmon.

"Hand of Fate!" DarkAngemon called out as he sent his unholy energy from his fist to hit Puppetmon.

Puppetmon cried out in pain again from the duel attack and crashed down in the clearing.

Magnamon got to his feet, "Puppetmon your rain ends here."

* * *

1 – To avoid having to make up too many Digimon evolutions I looked it up and in one of the games Elecmon digivolves to Kyubimon. Yay for more Tamers-ness.  
2 – Means love in "Eragon" talk.

**A/N –Down side to all the characters I can't get proper development with everyone. I tried to do filler with character development and ended up with the last two chapters which really had little character development. Oh my god I need to development people and Digimon, I sometimes forget that certain people and Digimon are in my story. :(**

**A/N – I'm so pumped for this story. Shit got real. :)**


	19. Cloudy days

**So here is Episode 18, hope whoever is reading this likes it. **

"Talking in Japanese"

"**Talking in English"**

'_Thinking'_

_**Digivolving (New Digimon)**_

The Keeper of Worlds – Thanks. I know Puppetmon is going down. Yeah for Magnamon!

cast49 – I know that my grammar is not the best which is why I say that at the beginning of every chapter. But thanks for pointing it out.

moonrose221 – Yes Puppetmon has a thing for TK, I changed the original season one Puppetmon taking male TK moment into something more.

SnakeGear – Thanks again for pointing out the Mangamon Magnamon thing. And yes Puppetmon likes TK. And to everyone wondering I only made Magnamon a Perfect level because I could not think of a Perfect level Digimon that could do the digivolution line justice other than Magnamon himself.

Aqua girl 007 – Thanks for the tips I've got some ideas on how to expand the characters personalities.

AshK1980 – Thanks for the kind words.

Thanks to anyone that put my story or myself onto a favourite author list or favourite story list or an updating list, I appreciate the love.

**Reminder I ****DO NOT**** own Digimon in any way shape of form, unless you count my imagination. Also I am ****NOT**** a grammar person so there ****WILL**** be mistakes.**

**Other than that, enjoy my AU story of Digimon Season 2.**

* * *

The group ran for what felt like forever 'til they heard Davis' voice cry out, "I understand love!" and a bright gold light shown over the tree tops.

The group ran into the clearing; they saw Puppetmon stare down a new blue dragon type Digimon with gold armour, Angemon and DarkAngemon ready to help the new Digimon out and Davis held TK in is arms as she clung to him.

TK's crest glowed as she faintly smiled.

"Angemon super digivolve to … HolyAngemon!"

"DarkAngemon super digivolve to …"

_**DarkAngemon threw his sword in the air as his wings grow to cover his body. As the sword twirled in the air it changed into a scythe with the same design as the Starlight sword. The wings changed from six to eight in number. They wings opened up to reveal a Digimon with black leather punk style boots and black dress pants tucked into them. A chain on his pants with a yellow five pointed star attacked to it laid on his left hip. A black sleeveless hoody dawned his torso, white bandages covered both arms, from his shoulders to his clawed fingers. The hood covered his head but his facial features showed through the darkness created by the hood. Short messy jet black hair framing his face, his ruby eyes shown in the darkness of the hood and his pale compaction added to the effect. The scythe came down and was caught by the Digimon's left hand. He struck a fighting pose.**_

"Grimmon!"

HolyAngemon and Grimmon flew to stand beside Magnamon; their height only about half a foot shorter than Magnamon. "Puppetmon." Magnamon raised his right fist, "Take this warning and leave and never go near TK again."

Puppetmon growled, "Just because you digivolved doesn't mean you can beat me."

"Have it your way." Magnamon looked at his fist, then looked at Puppetmon, "Magnum Punch!" Magnamon flew towards Puppetmon ready to strike him.

Puppetmon dodged but the shock wave created by the punch hitting the ground tossed him back in the air. He stabilized himself, and glared at Magnamon, "You'll pay for that."

"I've heard it all before." Magnamon told the fuming puppet in an almost bored tone. He turned to Grimmon, "You want the final hit?"

"If HolyAngemon doesn't want it." Grimmon looked over at said Digimon, "HolyAngemon you want it?"

HolyAngemon shook his head, "I'm not the deleting type."

Grimmon nodded, "Fair enough." He held up his scythe, "I'm going to have so much fun." He grinned evilly at Puppetmon.

Puppetmon pulled out his hammer, "Bring it feather-boy." (1)

As Grimmon and Puppetmon fought, Magnamon and HolyAngemon turned to their humans and knelt beside them, "TK you alright?" HolyAngemon asked.

TK nodded, "Thanks to you guys."

"V you look so cool." Davis beamed at his Digimon.

Magnamon chuckled, "Thanks Davis."

"TK!" Matt ran to TK, Gabumon on her heels.

Amy smiled, _'Nice Miracles protect your dunei.'_ She chuckled lightly and if anyone was looking at her eyes they would have noted them becoming reptilian-like for a moment, _'His wings look great.'_ Her eyes went back to their normal shape. _'I should change his nickname to burthr bjartskular _(2)_. Not yet, once he knows what he is.' _

The group ran over to TK. Matt took TK into her arms. Izzy looked at Magnamon then over at the battle, "Who are the new Digimon?"

Sam held up his D-Arc, it showed a holographic image of Grimmon, "Grimmon, Perfect Level, the digivolved form of DarkAngemon. Grimmon is a powerful dark angel and is a Master of Illusions." The holographic image changed to Magamon, "Magnamon has the power that rivals Ultimate Digimon!" Sam's eyes widened, "Holy shit." He continued reading, "Despite being a kind, lovey, easygoing Digimon if given a good reason he will delete you."

Magnamon nodded, "Seems about right."

"So we have about three Perfects that can go toe to toe with Ultimates." Akira pointed out with a nod, "Sweet."

Grimmon hit Puppetmon sending the Dark Master into the earth about one hundred meters from the group. "Ha!" Grimmon called out, "Take that you piece of kindling!"

"Bullet Hammer!" Puppetmon sent up an array of bullets from his hammer at Grimmon.

Grimmon covered his body with his wings then spread his wings out, "Shooting Star!" beams of yellow lights came from his feathered wings and hits the bullets.

The two attacks collided and created a smoke screen, the smoke fell onto Puppetmon.

"Amy," Impmon whispered to his partner, "get ready."

Amy nodded and got her blue card and D-Arc ready.

After a few heart stopping moments; Puppetmon come up from the smoke and hit, the surprized, Grimmon with his hammer, "Take that you angel freak!"

Grimmon flew back and crashed down to the ground.

Impmon took off running at Puppetmon, "Now!"

Amy slashed her blue card in her D-Arc, "Impmon warp digivolve!"

"Impmon warp digivolve to …"

_**The outer code on Impmon peeled off, new code took its place. Steel toed boots that come up to his knees with three spikes on the toes come on his feet. Black leather pants, shirt and jacket come onto him. Metal and leather gloves covered his clawed hands up to his forearms. His tail became longer and covered in metal. His bandana moved to tie around his upper left arm. Two shot guns placed themselves around his lower left leg and on his back.**_

"Beelzemon!"

Puppetmon tightened his grip on his hammer and charged at Beelzemon, "Bullet Hammer!"

"Double Impact!" Beelzemon pulled out his two shot guns and meet Puppetmon bullet for bullet. The colliding bullets created a smoke cloud. The shooting stopped; after a few more heart stopping seconds Puppetmon leaped out of the smoke, hammer ready to strike.

Beelzemon smirked, _'Dumb ass.'_ He maneuvered his body to dodge the hammer and then, "Take this!" he shot Puppetmon in the stomach.

Puppetmon crumbled to the ground, as his code separated he reached out to TK, the two Perfect holy Digimon got ready to attack Puppetmon if he tried anything, Beelzemon kept one of his guns pointed at Puppetmon, "T-TK … r-r-remember …. w-w-what … I t-t-told you-u-u." and with that he vanished.

Izzy pulled out his laptop to add the new Digimon to his Digimon database, "Beelzemon, Ultimate virus, he wields the Berenjena guns and he's power is far surpassed the normal Ultimate." Izzy read the profile out loud.

Beelzemon walked over to Grimmon, putting his guns away as he did so, once up to Grimmon he offered his hand to the other virus, "Need some help?"

Grimmon nodded and took the hand, "Thanks."

The Crests and D-3's glow their respective colours and shot a beam of light above Davis' head. The beam changed into a golden metal box with the Crest of Miracles engraved onto it. Davis held out his hands and the box floated down into his hand, "My Digi-Metal." His digivice changed into a gold and white D-3. And his crest engraved it's self onto the back of his jean jacket.

"The balance is fully restored now." Magnamon nodded, and smiled under his helmet.

"Nice shooting Emerald." Amy complemented her Digimon, once he was within ear shot.

"Don't I always." Beelzemon smirked.

"Cocky much?" Grimmon chuckled.

Matt pulled TK into a hug, "TK what did Puppetmon say to you?"

TK shivered, HolyAngemon and Grimmon de-digivolved into their child forms and flow to TK, "Puppetmon said that Piemon is pissed and going to open the lock."

"Open what lock?" Akira asked.

Yolei and Cody's digivices started to glow, "Guys." The group looked over at the glowing digivices.

"Everything is glowing today." Davis muttered.

The light from the digivices shot up into the air creating a ball of light. The ball spilt into two smaller balls. Amy's blue and white D-Arc and her pendent she found in the Digi-World and Davis newly changed gold and white D-3 and his crest, each person shot a light from their devices and necklaces into a ball of light. The balls of light shot forwards and the one Amy's light went into hit Beelzemon in the forehead and the ball with Davis' light hit Magnamon in the forehead. Both Digimon soon past out and fell backwards from the strength of the blast.

Davis and Amy ran too their partners after the shock wore off of them.

"I get why Magnamon got hit but why Beelzemon?" Yutaka spoke up after the shock wore off.

Both knocked out Digimon de-digivolved into their child forms, and their respective partners held them in their arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Mimi asked Yutaka.

"The golden object," Jun stared, "it turned into a Digi-Egg, it shares a strong bond with the Crest of Miracles. It was V-mon that fell from the sky."

"Guys!" Izzy called out, "I've come across something extraordinary."

"Do tell." Tai told Izzy.

"Magnamon is said to be a legendary member of the Royal Knights." Izzy told the others.

"Royal Knight?" Davis got to his feet, with V-mon in his arms.

"That can't be right." Jyou spoke after the shock wore off.

"That would explain the strange message that the Shamanmon of this village keep on repeating." Ken spoke up.

"What message?" Cody asked.

_New friends and enemies will arise,  
with the memories from the Lord and Knight from the sky._

Ken repeated the message.

"Magnamon is the Knight but who's the Lord?" Sora asked.

Amy looked at Impmon in her arms, "Beelzemon is a Demon Lord." She whispered out.

"Beelzemon is a Demon Lord." Izzy told the group.

"Both are getting their past back to them." Tentomon added.

"And I can work well with him?" Gatomon's eyes widened.

"Angel type and Demon type working together." Shadowmon chuckled, "Anything's possible."

Amy got to her feet looking at Impmon in her arms, "It makes sense. I have a Demon deck, just like Davis has a Dragon Knight deck and TK an Angel deck." Amy looked at her necklace, "This must be Impmon's Sin crest."

"We should head to Gennai's for information." Sam told the group.

The group nodded and headed to Gennai's.

In a castle two Digimon placed the cards in the slots to open the portal. "Mummymon remember to grab the cards before the doors close behind us."

"Right Arukenimon." Mummymon nodded.

Digi-World – Hell

Piemon flew over the land looking for the meeting place. "I do wish that the lock would just open." He spotted a group of Digimon around four large posts in a square shape. "Oh there it is." He flew down. "Piemon's back!"

A white cobra Digimon with red eyes and a purple under belly slither up to Piemon, "About time. What took you ssso long?"

"Humans." Piemon answered in a flat tone. He looked around the group of Digimon.

"You got held up by humansss?" The snake chuckled, "You're more ssstupid then I thought."

"Oh shut up Sandiramon." Piemon told the Digimon. Piemon found the Digimon he was looking for and smirked, "Sandiramon tell the other Devas that the portal in Heaven is out of order and soon the portal in Purgatory will be too. Now if you will excuse me I've got an old friend to greet." Piemon chuckled and walked away.

Sandiramon looked over to where Piemon is walking to, "Whatever." He slithered over to a rat Digimon with wings and long metal legs, "Portals are soon to be no use Kumbhiramon."

Kumbhiramon turned to Sandiramon, "Good we are almost done unlocked message on how to opening the gate that the Sovereigns so foolishly sacrificed themselves to create."

Sandriamon nodded, "Exsssellent."

Piemon walked up behind his target, who is talking to a female decked out in black leather and chains, and put his free hand over the target's eyes, "Guess who?" he whispered in the target's right ear. The target shivered at the voice.

The female giggled, then bowed to Piemon, "Piemon-sama it's great to see you again."

The target put his gloved hand over Piemon's and lowered the hand, and turned to face Piemon, his cape moving with the motion far more then the Digimon wearing it, "Piemon?"

"Myotismon." Piemon purred out, "It's been too long." Piemon looked over at the female, "LadyDevimon I'll catch up with you later," Piemon's eyes focused back on Myotismon, "after I catch up with Myotismon."

LadyDevimon bit back more giggling, "Yes sir."

Piemon smirked and grabbed Myotismon's hand with his free hand, "Come on Myotis-chan." He turned to leave with Myotismon then quickly turned back to LadyDevimon, "Oh give this to MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon." He handed the bottle of wine to LadyDevimon.

"Right away Piemon-sama." LadyDevimon smirked at the two, "Have fun."

Piemon smirk changed from playful to devious, "Always." He dragged Myotismon off somewhere.

A metal monkey Digimon came up to LadyDevimon and out his arm around her shoulder, "Hey LadyDevimon what to have some fun of our own?" he chuckled.

LadyDevimon prided the Digimon's arm off of her shoulder, "Not even if you were the last Digimon in the Digital World MetalEtemon." She flew off to find the two dragon Digimon to give them the wine.

"Oh come on babe." MetalEtemon called out after LadyDevimon, "I can rock your world."

Human World

The legendary humans sat in a fast food place for a late lunch, eating burgers, fries and drinking pop. "Anyone else feel like reminiscing about the Digital World and our adventures?" Zoe asked after she took a slip from her drink.

"I'm game." Takuya said before he bit his burger.

"We arrived on Trailmon." JP started the story, "We never knew that answering a stranger's message could lead to that much…" JP paused in thought, "What's a good word to describe what we did?"

"Growing up?" Tommy asked.

"Finding yourself?" Kouji added.

Koichi lightly hit his sister, who's sitting beside him, "Finding loved ones?"

"Helping?" Zoe added to the list.

"Being as great as we knew we can be?" Takuya took chug of his drink.

JP nodded, "All of that. Anyway, we found the twenty statutes of the Legendary Warriors, freed a trapped angel Digimon and made lifelong friendships."

"Fought using twelve of those statutes to become six of those warriors." Kouji pointed out with a fry in her hand then ate said fry.

"I really wish we got more info about that War in the Digital World before getting sent back." Koichi angrily bit a fry.

"All we know is the War with the Beast Digimon and the Human Digimon." Zoe pouted slightly, "That Lucemon and a Royal Knight came to help the Warriors out."

"Then the Royal Knight left," Tommy picked up the story, "and the Devas come and attacked, trapping the Warriors and Lucemon. Whichever Devas survived left afterwards."

"Why didn't the Royal Knight come back?" Kouji wonder out loud.

"That Knight better have a great reason for leaving them out numbered." Takuya glowed a bit.

Digital World – Main Land

"Where the hell is that portal!" Agnimon shouted to the sky.

"Calm down." Ranamon told him.

Agnimon turned to Ranamon, "How I'm a supposed to calm down we've been at this for almost a day."

"It's been a few hours." Ranamon corrected.

Agnimon screamed out in rage and punched the side of the mountain, after a few deep breaths he spoke, "This is bull shit." Agnimon rolled to slide down the mountain to sit, "I miss Takuya so much."

Ranamon walked over to Agnimon and sat down beside him, putting her hand on his forearm, "Agnimon we are going to find the portal, we are going to meet up with the humans and we are going to Hell to help the Lords and Knights." She turned Agnimon's head to look at her with her hands, "And the only way that all that is going to happen is if you stop acting so crazy and start acting like our leader again. Lobomon is going through some things no thanks to you and Mercurymon is able to make little decisions not big ones; only you can make the big ones for us."

Agnimon lowered his eyes, not too stare at Ranamon's chest but in shame, "The reason I've been acting so crazy is that I've come to accept that Lobomon is my mate."

Ranamon pulled her hands away, "But you've slept with so many others."

"I know but," Agnimon sighed in defeat, "when I first saw AncientGarurumon I knew he was my mate. But since he was, well a he, I got scared. I used those females to distract myself and also I would hang off of AncientGarurumon to help with the urges of jumping him. I avoided you and Fairymon since you two would have figured me out, but now that Lobomon's a female." He sighed and looked up to the sky, "I accepted it."

Ranamon nodded, "Well this is going to be a fun problem to solve."

"I'll make you a deal." Agnimon stared at the land around them, "After we find the portal, get the humans, and save the Lords and Knights, I'll confess to Lobomon and try to win her heart."

"Great." Ranamon beamed.

"Only if you promise to help me," Agnimon added. "I'm going to need it."

"Deal." Ranamon held out her hand, "Shake on it."

Agnimon shook Ranamon's hand, he got up and helped Ranamon up too, "No let's find that portal."

"Chakmon!" Grumblemon shouted.

Said Digimon turned around so fast that he lost his balance, again, "Uh oh."

Grumblemon grabbed Chakmon to balance him, "Me starting to think me has to do this like clockwork."

Chakmon blushed, "Maybe if you'd stop scaring me I'd stop losing my balance."

"Maybe if you'd stop spacing out and watch where you are going me would not have to look after you." Grumblemon countered.

Chakmon lowered his head, fighting back tears, "You don't know what it feels like to have someone so close to you ripped away from you."

Grumblemon's hands formed fists, "Chakmon I was one of the last Warriors to fall I saw our team mates, our friends get taken down one by one. So yay I know what it's like to have someone close to me get ripped away."

'_I got blind sited, the first to fall. I never saw anyone get hurt.'_ Chakmon looked up at Grumblemon, "I'm sorry. I'm being selfish."

Grumblemon relaxed, _'He looks like a baby Digimon, so cute.'_ He chuckled, "It okay Chakmon."

Chakmon smiled, "Great."

"Do you think the others found the portal yet?" Fairymon asked.

Lobomon shrugged, "Hard to say, if they did they may have been pulled in and couldn't tell us that found it."

Fairymon nodded, "True."

"Do you think that kids will be happy to see us?" Lobomon asked.

"Of course they will be." Fairymon told Lobomon, "They're going to be so pumped to be with us again."

"This will be the first time we can talk to them face to face." Lobomon smiled.

"I'm so excited." Fairymon squealed out.

"When will we find this portal?" Blitzmon asked in annoyance.

Löwemon looked over at Blitzmon from his stop at the entrance to one of the mountain's caves, "When the time comes to find it."

Blitzmon groaned out in annoyance, "Why must you speak in riddles during serious times."

Löwemon shrugged, "It's just the way I talk." He turned to enter the cave, "You coming?"

Blitzmon sighed in defeat, "JP you better happy to see me after all I'm doing to find you." He followed Löwemon into the cave.

"I wonder when we'll get our power back to go into our Ultimate forms." Mercurymon asked the silent Warrior of Wood.

"Maybe when we find the humans?" Arbotmon guessed.

Lucemon half-heartedly looked around, he was lose in his thoughts, _'If that really was Beelz then that must mean him and Magna somehow escaped the lock down or don't fight to begin with.' _Lucemon shook his head,_ 'Those two never miss a fight; for different reasons I might add. So they escaped but how?'_

Digi-World

At Gennai's underwater house the group finally got more information about the Royal Knights, Demon Lords and Legendary Warriors.

Gennai first collected the D-Arcs, D-3's and digivices from the group so that he could update the software so that they could communicate with each other. After Gennai put the devices by his computer he went to grab the books for the children.

Gennai placed another huge book on the table. Three large books, one for each group rested on the table. A white bored with markers attached to the wall nearby. Izzy, Sam and Ken took it upon themselves to look up the groups and give their friends the abridged version of the groups. Izzy continued to read about the knights, Sam tackled the lords and Ken researched about the warriors. Davis and Amy watched over their sleeping Digimon. The rest talked amongst themselves or comforted Davis or Amy.

TK put her hand on Davis' shoulder, "V-mon will be alright."

Davis sighed, "I know I just want him to wake up."

"They'll wake up when their minds organized itself." Amy told the two, not looking at them but instead the Sin crest, which was now in her hand. "I wonder what Sin you are?"

"You don't seem too worried about Impmon or V-mon." Shadowmon told Amy.

"Both are tough Digimon," Amy looked over at the group, "they'll wake up; with information on the legendary war in Hell, like if it's real or not."

Davis looked down at V-mon then back to Amy, "Jun said that V-mon was the one that fell from the sky."

Amy nodded, "Correct. V-mon and apparently Impmon too fell from the sky, through a portal no, a tear." Amy put the crest around her neck and got to her feet, "I'm going to go make some tea, want some?"

"Sure." The four; TK, Davis, Patamon and Shadowmon, answered a little half-heartedly.

Amy nodded, "K." she walked towards the kitchen.

The crest DigiDestines, minus Izzy, Ken and TK, started to talk, "Guys," Kari started the conversation, "When V-mon remembers his past does that mean we have to give the Crests back to him?"

Mimi put her hands on her crest, "But I don't want to give up my crest."

"Since we get our power from not only ourselves but others," Jyou looked around the group as he talked, "maybe V-mon gets his power from others too."

"That's a possibility." Sora nodded.

"Then we will keep them to help give V-mon power." Tai smiled. "It's the nicest thing to do after all."

Matt noticed Amy head in the kitchen, "Hey I'll be back." Matt got up and went after Amy.

'_They need to talk alone.' _Gabumon thought.

Amy winced as she reached up for the kettle up in the upper shelf, "**Shit.**" She whispered out.

"You okay Amy?" Matt asked walking towards her friend.

Amy looked over at Matt, "Yeah I'm fine **Cobalt Friendship**."

Matt smiled weakly, "Combining the old nickname with my crest with a new twist of full English."

Amy started the water to heat up, she chuckled, "Yeah."

Matt sighed, "Okay I'm cutting to the chase. Amy you're in pain right now."

Amy grabbed mugs for the tea, "It'll go away."

"Because you ignore it or you're going to do something about it?" Matt asked.

"I'm going to do something about it. I may be stubborn but I'm not stupid." Amy answered, "I've got some herbal remedy in my packet which I'm going to put in my tea. This is not my first time getting pain away from home."

"How bad it is?" Matt asked in a big sister tone.

Amy chuckled weakly, "It's only when I'm stress is when my body hurts, my throat when I breath too hard for too long or talk a lot."

"You're taking Impmon's new found identity harder then you show." Matt concluded. "And you're still scared of water and we're under water right now."

"Don't remind me about that." Amy groaned out, then sighed, "I'm terrified that when the whole war in Hell thing is over and we win that I'm never going to see Emerald again." Amy confessed.

Matt pulled Amy into a hug, "The bond between a human and a Digimon is an unbreakable bond. Impmon is not going to leave you."

"Thanks I need to hear that." Amy said to Matt.

Matt chuckled, "Jees you're short." Matt pulled away from the hug. "What are you like five-one, five-two?"

Amy mock pouted, "I'm not short, I'm height challenged."

Matt laughed, "Good one."

"And I'm five-four Ishida." Amy mock glared at Matt.

The other Tamers talked with each other, "Do you two think that the war in Hell is true?" Yutaka asked Jun and Akira.

Akira nodded, "I think it's true. And we're going to end it."

Jun looked over at her brother, V-mon, Impmon, TK and TK's Digimon, and then back to her fellow Tamers, "We're going to win for the other Knights and Lords."

"TK are you alright after the whole Puppetmon thing?" Davis asked the girl beside him.

TK started to fidget with her hands, "It's not the first time Puppetmon kidnapped me. When we fought the Dark Masters three years ago he kidnapped me. He's infatuated with me. I don't know why."

"Well you're caring, sweet and cute." Davis blushed a bit, "You made peace with Shadowmon and brought him back to our side."

TK blushed, "Thanks." She whispered out.

Shadowmon looked over at Patamon, "If he hurts her I'm killing him." He whispered to the other Digimon.

"I'll help." Patmaon replied. Shadowmon's eyes widened in shock, "What?" Patamon shrugged, "Davis is on our side he should get punished for hurting TK."

Shadowmon shutter, "Never thought you'd say that. Especially after you said you're not the deleting type."

"Off angel moment." Patamon weakly smiled.

"Must be the Demon Lord in the room." Shadowmon chuckled.

"Prodigious." Izzy called out. He ran over to the white bored and started to write down his findings.

"I think he's excited." Sam told his brother in a monotone voice.

Ken made a noise that he heard his brother but continued to read about the Legendary Warriors.

Sam put down his book and went over to the white bored and wrote down his findings.

Izzy turned to Ken, "How much more do you have?"

"I just need to write my stuff down." Ken told Izzy. "I'm good if you two are."

Izzy nodded, "I'll get the others." Izzy collect the groups.

Yolei and Cody cornered Gennai, "Talk Gennai." Yolei glared at the taller male, "Why where we chosen? And why don't you give us the books earlier?"

"I can't tell you that." Gennai told them.

"That's bull shit, now talk!" Yolei harden her glare.

Gennai sighed, "I'll tell you this, your role is key to the solution. And I am a friend to all yet a friend to none."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Yolei's hands harden into fists.

Cody pulled on Yolei's sleeve, "Yolei Izzy's calling us."

Yolei growled a bit, "Fine. But this is not over Gennai." Yolei turned and walked away, Hawkmon quickly following.

Cody bowed to Gennai, "Sorry about Yolei." He turned to follow Yolei, Armadillomon right beside him.

Gennai chuckled, "Even I didn't see that coming."

Izzy looked at the group of Digimon and humans, "Okay I'll start." Izzy cleared his throat, "The Royal Knights have a mix of the three attributes; Virus, Vaccine and Data. The Leader is Alphamon an Ultimate Vaccine." On the slide projector beside the white bored a picture of a Knight with black armour with gold accents and a blue cap come up, "The second-in-command is Omnimon an Ultimate Vaccine," a picture of a white knight Digimon with his right arm looking like a MetalGarurumon head and neck while his left arm looked like a WarGreymon head and neck.

"Holy shit." Matt and Tai exclaimed.

'_If that's not a sign that those two belong together I don't know what is.'_ Kari thought to herself.

'_I wonder if I need to play cupid?'_ Sora thought to herself as she side glanced Matt and Tai.

"Omnimon is said to be the combined form of a WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fused together." Izzy smiled, "It's quite extraordinary really. But back to the Knights, the Tactical Genius behind the Royal Knights is Duftmon an Ultimate Data." The picture changed to a knight with brown armour with a feline themed helmet and a fencing sword. "I'll talk about the two brothers of the group the older one UlforceVeedramon an Ultimate Vaccine." The knight on screen had light blue armour with white and gold accents on his armour and a blue and pink cape. "You guys can take a good guess as to who's his little brother."

"V." Davis turned to look at his sleeping Digimon.

Izzy sadly nodded, "Correct V-mon is his little brother." The picture changed to a knight in white armour with gold and crimson red accents and a crimson red cape, "This is the third-in-command Dukemon an Ultimate Virus." The picture changed to a knight with purple and grey armour with a double ended spear with equal parts blade, handle and other blade, "This is the knights solo fighter Craniamon an Ultimate Vaccine."

"Is he over compensating for something?" Amy asked with a grin. She sipped on her tea, grin still on her face.

Izzy paused to look at the picture the weapon was easily one and a half times taller than the knight, he blushed and turned to Amy, "How would I know that!?"

"What?" Cody asked truly confused.

Amy shrugged, "You were looking up the knights." She turned to Cody, "You'll figure it out when you're older."

Izzy sighed and shook his head, "Never mind back to the topic, these two male knights a quite the tag team, the pink knight is RhodoKnightmon an Ultimate Virus and the white knight with blue wings is Dynasmon an Ultimate Data." The picture had to knights back to back the pink knight's armour has gold accents and ribbons on it. The white knight too has gold accents on his armour with a dragon theme.

"The pink is a guy!?" Every human but Amy, Izzy and Mimi screamed out.

"I love his armour." Mimi squealed out and clapped her hands together.

"Oh my Ra he is the fabulous knight." Amy sung the last two words out.

"He has more curves then me." Sora looked at her body then at the knight.

"Moving on!" Izzy coughed in embarrassment, "The next knight is an Ultimate Vaccine named Kentaurosmon." The picture changed to a horse man with six legs dressed in red armour with blue accents and gold wings. "And the last knight is an Ultimate Data Examon nicked named the "Dragon Emperor"." The last picture showed a crimson dragon with silver accents on his scales. "Two other Digimon help out the Knights by combining with certain knights; Owryumon an Ultimate Vaccine combines with Alphamon to create Alphamon Ouryuken." The picture showed a brown and gold dragon with black and gold blade like wings and then changed to Alphamon wielding a sword that looked like the wings of Owryumon.

"Wow." Akira gasped out.

"And Grani is a digital creation much like Gennai here to help Digimon out. Grani and Dukamon fuse to create Dukemon: Crimson Mode." The picture showed a red ship like Digimon.

"Grani kinds of reminds me of the hover ship the Green Goblin uses in Spiderman." TK commented.

Ogremon looked over at TK, "What?"

TK chuckled, "It's a comic book in the human world."

Davis' eyes widened, _'Did she just say that?'_

Ken chuckled, "You are a nerd TK."

TK blushed, "Oh shut up Kenny."

The picture changed to Dukemon with full crimson red armour with ten white angel wings and two white swords.

"He's pretty." Mimi commented.

"Pretty what?" Tai asked.

"Just pretty." Mimi smiled.

"That's the knights in a nutshell." Izzy told the group. "Which one of you wants to go next?" he asked Ken and Sam.

"Ken you go first." Sam told his brother.

Kenny nodded, "Okay." He got up and switched places with Izzy, "The Legendary Warriors each have a symbol for each of their elements much like the crests." The picture of ten symbols came onto the screen, "Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Water, Wood, Steel and Darkness." He pointed to each symbol as he said them.

Kari looked at her crest then to the symbol, "I like how they're different."

"The leader is the Warrior of Flame AncientGreymon an Ultimate Vaccine." Ken told the group. The picture changed to a red armored dragon with orange flame wings.

"No doubt that that's the Warrior of Flame." Tai nodded.

"The second-in-command is the Warrior of Light AncientGarurumon an Ultimate Data." Ken changed the picture to show a wolf warrior with white armour with blue and gold accents on it and two large gold swords.

"Nice." Kari and Matt nodded.

"The third-in-command is the Warrior of Steel AncientWisetmon an Ultimate Virus." The picture changed to a mirror with a green draped coat on. "The Warrior of Thunder is AncientBeetlemon an Ultimate Vaccine." Ken changed the picture to an insect Digimon with blue, gold and brown armour.

"Wow." Tentomon spoke up.

"The two girls are the Warrior of the Wind AncientIrismon an Ultimate Vaccine and the Warrior of Water AncientMermaimon an Ultimate Data." Ken showed the group the females of the Warriors; the one female has white armour, rainbow wings and hair wielding an elegant sword, the other female looked like a mermaid with water colours, white hair and a gold trident in hand.

"They're beautiful." Mimi and Yolei gasped out.

Gomamon nodded, "Oh so true."

Palmon glared at Gomamon.

"The Warrior of Ice is AncientMegatheriumon an Ultimate Data." Ken changed from the girls to a ten legged ram Digimon with white fur. "The Warrior of Wood is AncientTroiamon an Ultimate Data." The picture changed to a wood horse Digimon. "The Warrior of Earth is AncientVolcamon an Ultimate Virus." A ball of earth with arms, legs and head and a volcano on his back come on screen, "And last the Warrior of Darkness AncientSphinxmon an Ultimate Virus nicknamed "Deadly Dark Beast"." The screen showed a black armoured lion with gold accents and wings with red ruby jewels.

Amy nodded, "I picture the Warrior of Darkness to be more evil looking he looks peaceful. Kind of cute even."

Kari nodded slowly, "Yeah."

Sam switched places with his brother, "Before I start with the Demon Lords, Amy do you want to guess which Sin Impmon stands for?"

"Sure." Amy took a sip of her tea, "Well Emerald's not lazy so not Sloth, he's not dirty minded so not Lust, he has a bit of a temper but he cools off fast so I don't think Wrath, he's not real greedy or envious so not Greed or Envy." Amy pause to take another sip of tea, "He likes his food and he is arrogant so either Gluttony or Pride."

Wizardmon, Shadowmon and Gatomon nodded, "Agreed."

Sam smiled, "One is right Impmon, more correctly Beelzemon is the Demon Lord of Gluttony, also the Demon Lords' second-in-command."

"He would do almost anything for food." Amy commented.

"The Leader is the Perfect of the group Lucemon Chaos Mode the Demon Lord of Pride." Sam changed the picture to a half angel half demon with ten wings five dark and five light, black and white armour with gold accents and red on the sleeves, in the corner of the picture had a red and black crest.

"I've heard of Lucemon before." Gatomon blurted out, "He's powerful at child level he can take Perfects and some Ultimates."

"I heard that he was temped into pride." Patamon spoke up.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short but I need to move on." Sam changed the picture to a red crocodile with two tails, in the corner of the picture had a black and blue crest, "This is Leviamon the Demon Lord of Envy." The picture changed to an old man Digimon with red wings, long white hair and beard, with a poncho and staff, in the corner the image of a purple and black crest, "This is Barbamon the Demon Lord of Greed." The image changed to a cloaked male with purple and black wings, an orange and black crest laid in the corner, "This is Daemon the Demon Lord of Wrath. It's said that if he takes that cloak off and attacks you, you have no hope of surviving."

TK shivered, "He's dark."

"Deamon is a fallen angel type, more specifically Seraphimon, Patamon's Ultimate form." Sam told the group. "Another fallen angel type is Lilithmon, the fallen from of Ophanimon, Gatomon's Ultimate form, she's the Demon Lord of Lust." The picture changed to a female with a black and purple outfit with gold accents and a green and black crest in the corner. "Her nickname is the "Goddess of Darkness"."

Kari shivered, "Now she's dark."

"The last Demon Lord is the Demon Lord of Sloth Belphemon, he has two forms his Sleep Mode," The picture changed to a cute Digimon sleeping with chains around his torso, an indigo and black crest image in the corner.

"Awww." The girls cooed.

"And a Rage Mode." Sam changed the image to a large demonic sloth with six purple and black wings.

"Note to self: do not wake Belphemon up." Davis spoke up. The group nodded in agreement.

Gennai came into the room with a tray with the children's devices, "I finished the update, now you can contact one another." The group retrieved their devices. Gennai held the empty tray at his side, "I believe that it will be better to keep V-mon and Impmon here 'til they wake up."

The group looked at Davis and Amy waiting for their answers. While the two in question looked back at their Digimon. Amy nodded, "I think that would be better then caring them around like rag dolls."

Davis nodded, "Yeah."

Jyou looked at his watch, "We lost track of time it's almost six o'clock."

"Let's meet up tomorrow." Tai suggested.

TK blushed, "I can't I have plans."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "What plans?"

"I'm meeting up with an old friend." TK told the others.

"Oh Koichi and you are meeting up." Yutaka smirked.

TK giggled weakly, "Yeah we are."

Amy looked over at Davis to see his eyes changed to reptilian gold eyes, _'Someone's pissed that their __dunei is hanging out with other males.'_

* * *

1 – I was going to write feather-head but that sounds racist somehow so I changed it.

2 – First word means baby and second means brightscales in "Eargon" talk.


End file.
